Jeu de Magie
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: Tome 1 de Harry Potter et le Jeu de la Vie. Harry James Potter est l'homme le plus heureux du monde jusqu'as ce qu'il decouvre que sa vie n'est qu'un tissue de mensonges qui le menent a sa mort. Se voyant offert une seconde chance il jure de vivre sa vie differament. Le fait qu'il doit la repeter y aidera surement. Addopté par Le Cerf-Pentard
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, héros du monde magique et l'un des sorcier le plus riche était un homme simple.

On lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de devenir le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique mais le poste d'auror lui permettait de rester sur le terrain et garder le contact avec la population magique qu'il craignait de perdre en s'enfermant dans la bulle qu'était l'office du Chef du Département.

Avec l'or dont ils avait hérités des lignées entremêlées de famille au sang "pur" apres la Bataille de Poudlard, une passation maintenant connue comme l'Or Ecarlate, il était devenue extrêmement riche et quand il avait enfin prit le contrôle des Maison Magique Potter et Peverelle dont il etait l'heritier de par son père et Black au travers du testament de Sirius il était monté au rang du sorcier le plus riche de Bretagne.

Pourtant il vivait dans un luxe minimum, il avait fait rénové le Manoir ancestral des Potter et s'y installa avec Ginny. Il aurait simplement reconstruit la maison de Godric's Hollow mais elle avait été désignée comme faisant partie du patrimoine national. Ses enfant et son filleul avait chacun leur chambre et ils invitaient leurs amis à rester avec eux. Harry avait perdu tellement qu'il considérait ce qu'il lui restait comme infiniment précieux.

C'était sûrement pour cela que la trahison de ses proches le blessa tellement: vers ses 55 ans il était rentré plus tôt pour faire plaisir à sa femme et l'avait trouvée au lit avec Michael Corner l'un de ses ex. Fou de rage il les avait chassés tout deux du Manoir et après

avoir passé ses nerfs sur le mobilier était aller trouver réconfort chez ses deux meilleurs amis pour surprendre Ginny et Ron se disputant. Il avait d'abord cru que Ron était en train de remontrer sa soeur mais avait vite compris que son meilleur ami était non seulement au courant de tout mais qu'il planifiait de lui effacer la mémoire. Apparement ils étaient de mèche et utilisait le statut que leur donnait leur relation avec Harry pour amasser richesses, pouvoir et faveurs.

La honte et le coeur brisé de Harry se changèrent alors en une colère noire et il avait fracassé la porte et stupéfié les deux complice sans attendre d'entendre leur explications. Deux sortilèges de Legimens plus tard il était au courant de toute leur manigance.

Elle avait commencé bien longtemps auparavant quand Dumbledore avait signé un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Ginny, Albus avait alors arrangé la première rencontre entre Harry, impressionnable et naïf a l'époque, et les Weasley, Ron avait approché Harry avec l'instruction de lui communiquer que "tous les méchant sorciers venaient de Serpentard" et "tous les gentils sorciers venaient de Griffondor". Depuis ce moment dans le train Harry avait dansé au rythme des manigances de Dumbledore et avait été un parfait petit pantin même quand il avait appris qu'il devait se sacrifier. Il appris également qu'il était sous l'effet de puissante potion d'amour et de fidélité.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses funeste découvertes qu'il n'entendit ni ne vit Molly Weasley le stupéfier de derrière. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était que son cors avait été propulsé en avant et que sa tête s'était fracassée contre un coin de meuble.

Il avait senti les bras glacials de la Mort le prendre pour ensuite se réveiller dans une immensité noire sans fin remplie d'une brume argentée. Il se tenait en face des lettres capitale "HP" en or massif. Le pilier du P se commençait en un éclair. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait de ses initiales.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et où ce là était quand les initiale se transformèrent en les mots "Partie Terminée" et une musique de fond se mit a jouer. Harry en était toujours a essayer de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait que les mots changèrent de nouveau et une longue liste s'affichât. Cela ressemblait à une fiche route listant les évènements majeures de sa vie et les notant.

"Echec:

Enfance: maltraiter par les Dursley, noyau magique scellée x10, négligence travaille scolaire

Années a Poudlard: manipuler par Dumbledore, manipuler par Molly, Ron, Ginny Weasley, n'as pas prit le control de son Heritage, negligence travaille scolaire, negligence camarade de classe x4, vole de la pierre philosophale, mort de Nicholas et Perenelle Flamel, se faire avoir par Dobby x2, vole et perte de la voiture volante, avoir fuie les Acromentula, avoir laisser circuler des rumeurs négative sur lui, ne pas trouver la chambre secrete de la chambre des secrets, laisser l'épée de Griffondor a Dumbledore, faire gonfler Tante Marge, s'évanouir sous l'effet des Détraqueurs x2, laisser s'échapper Peter Petrigrew, ne pas innocenter Sirius, s'évanouir pendant l'attaque des Mangemort, se faire voler sa baguette, être entre dans le tournois, recevoir de l'aide pour les 3 taches, se faire manipuler par Croumpton Jr, fuir Voldemort et ses servants, C. Digory meurt, tombee sous l'effet des potion de Molly Weasley, se faire insulter par la Gazette du Sorcier, laisser Ombrage le maltraiter, l'A.D. est découverte, provoquer la fuite de Dumbledore, laisser Rogue le maltraiter, avoir faillis tuer Draco, avoir utiliser de la magie noire, être tombe dans le piège de Voldemort, perdre la prophétie, Sirius meurt, torture Bellatrix, n'apprend qu'une partie de la Prophétie, panic devant les inféries, laisse Draco envahir Poudlard, ne découvre pas qui le Prince de Sang Mêlé est, n'écoute pas Hermione.

Adulte: mort d'Alastor Maugret, ne prend pas control de son heritage, n'est pas preparer pour la chasse au Horcruxes, tombe dans le piège a Godric's Hollow, brise sa baguette, Dobby meurt, Rogue meurt, destruction de la Salle sur Demande, se 'sacrifie' a Voldemort, mort de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Collin Crivey, destruction du Choiepeau, laisse s'échapper des Mangemort, laisse le Ministère redevenir corrompue, refuser promotion chef de département, marier Ginevra Molly Weasley,

laisser Ginny et Ron le voler et manipuler, mourir pathétiquement de la main de Molly Weasley, brise le coeur de Hermione Jean Granger/ Daphnee Anne Greengrass/ Susan Bones/ Hannah Abbot/ Gabrielle Delacourt

Réussite:

enfance: a survecue

Annee a Poudlard: a sauver Hermione Jean Granger, dette de vie obtenue, obtient la première relique de la mort, gagne la coupe de Quidditch x2, stoppe Quirelmort, gagne la coupe des quatre maisons x4, stopper le serpent avant qu'il ne tue Justin Fin-Fetcher, trouver la Chambre des Secret, tuer le Basilisk, détruire Horcruxe/Journal, apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, découvre l'innocence de Sirius, repouse détraqueurs x100+, sauve Buck, sauve Sirius, gagne le Tournois des trois sorcier, échappe a Voldemort, dévoile l'impersonization de Croumpton Jr., crée l'AD, sauve Arthur Septimus Weasley, protège la prophétie de Voldemort et ses Mangemort, résiste l'attaque mental de Voldemort, dévoile le retour de Voldemort au public, apprend la vérité sur Voldemort, survie la cave au infèrie, laisse Dumbledore mourir,

Adulte: approuve le mariage de Bill et Fleur, apprend la vérité sur Régulus Arthusus Black, implication dans la destruction des autres Horcruxes x3, obtient deuxième relique de la mort, se purge du dernier Horcruxe, obtient la dernière relique de la mort, vainc Voldemort, devient le maitre des Reliques de la Mort, devient Père, decouvre la veriter sur Molly, Ronal et Ginnevre Weasley, se s'epare d'eux.

Resultat:

Toute votre vie a été passée a subir les autres, vous vous êtes contentée de miettes de bonheur alors que vous auriez pus être grandiose. Franchement pathétique."

Harry était prétrifier. Devant lui se trouvait un résumer de sa vie qui éclairait de manière sombre des pans entiers de son histoire.

Dumbledore avait manipuler bien plus que son séjour pénible chez les Dursley: la pierre philosophale qu'il avait crus détruite avait été volé, surement par Dumbledore qui lui avait également cachée son Heritage en tant que Potter et apparemment quelqu'un avait scelle sa magie, un fait qui n'avait pas pus passe inaperçus avec tout ses séjour a l'infirmerie ce qui indiquait que Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore était tout deux au courant ce qui fessait pense a Harry que Dumbledore, le seul sachant ou le trouver en dehors de Poudlard, était implique dans le scellage de sa magie et, bien qu'avoir fait renvoyer Dumbledore en cinquième années soit considérée come négatif sa mort l'année suivante était approuvée.

Quand au Weasley leur machination semblait avoir commencer au moment même de leur rencontre, se poursuivant pendant des années jusqu'as son meurtre par Molly Weasley.

Il y avait mention d'une chambre secrète a l'intérieure de la chambre des secrets et de possibilité romantique don't Harry n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée.

Encore sous le shock Harry ne reagie pas immediatement quand la liste se transformat en brume et fut remplacer par un autre message.

"Vie terminer."

Harry regarda fixement le message durant un long moment. Son espoir de se réveiller s'envola et il se maudit. Si seulement il avait sus toute les opportunités qui s'était ouverte a lui et avait été conscient des manipulation le concernant! Sa vie aurait été complètement différente! Il n'aurait jamais fais confiance en Dumbledore, il ne se serrait jamais approcher des Weasley sauf peut être les jumeau et les deux ainé ainsi Qu'Arthur, il se serait lier d'amitié avec Neville Luna et bien d'autre des sa première année et aurait combattu Voldemort d'une bien différente manière.

Alors qu'il laissait sa colere l'envahir la brume se dissipat et de nouveau mots remplacerent les précédent et il reportât son attention sur eux. Il se figea en voyant la première ligne et son coeur se mit a battre la chamade.

"Nouvelle vie

Options

Quitter"

On lui donnait une nouvelle chance. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais ce...menu lui offrait une seconde opportunité de vivre la vie parfaite.

Harry se demandait comment selectionner Nouvelle Vie quand il se fit la reflextion qu'il devrait peut être vérifier les Options avant de recommencer. Il pensa très fort au mots option et tenta de le toucher mais rien ne se passa. Se ne fut que quand il ouvrit la bouche et dit le mot a voie haute que quelque chose changea. Devant lui une fenêtre bleu ciel apparue. En haut a droite le titre Options était affichée confirmant que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il cherchait.

"Options:

Difficulte: Epique

Langue: Anglais

Cheat Codes: Inventaire off

Mini-Jeu off

Carte off

Immortalité off"

Harry froncat des sourcil en voyant le niveau de difficulté et la changea immédiatement de Epique a Débutant ce qui afficha une nouvelle fenetre, plus petite, l'informant qu'il avait maintenant accee as son Dossier personel, qu'il aurrait +50% d'experience, 10 stats par niveau, que les quetes serait indiquer sur la carte et que des aide descriptive et observative serait disponible et que les expertise de sa vie précédente serait pris en compte. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire mais il se dit que ce ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Il fermât la fenêtre et retournât a l'écran d'options, plus précisément au Cheat Codes.

Si il ne connaissait pas l'expression lier au jeu video la traduction littérale elle était on ne peut plus simple: codes de triche. Sans hésiter il activa tous les code en commençant par celui d'Immortalité. A chaque fois un message lui indiquant ce que les codes lui apportait apparaissait devant lui.

"Immortalité:

Une fois votre jauge de vie vide vous vous évanouirez et vous réveillerez au centre médicale le plus proche. En échange vous perdrez la totalité de votre expérience."

"Inventaire:

Vous obtiendrez une case pouvant contenir 99x le meme objet pour chaque point de Force Physique et de Endurance Physique."

"Mini-Jeu:

Quand vous entreprendrez une actions spécial pour la première fois un mini jeu se déclenchera. Votre score déterminera si vous apprendrez l'Expertise associee au Mini-Jeu. Le jeu peut être jouée a l'infini mais ne se manifestera plus jamais après."

"Carte:

Une carte avec les quêtes sera a votre disposition. Les quêtes journalière seront bleu ciel, celles semainière bleu, celles hebdomadière bleu marine et celles aléatoire noir, les quêtes primaire rouge, celles secondaire orange et celles tertiaire jaune. Les quêtes exceptionnel ou secrète seront argenté. Les point d'interrogation sont les quêtes a commencer et ceux d'exclamation celle terminées. En découvrant de nouvelle zone votre carte s'agrandira et serra de plus en plus détaillée, le nombre de quêtes disponible grandira."

Ce fut les notions de quête, dossier personnel et de Ini-jeu qui fit comprendre a Harry qu'il se trouvait dans un jeu de rôle de style D&D. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela était passible mais il était éperdument redevable a la personne pu l'entité qui avait fait de lui un personnage de jeu.

Fin prêt Harry ferma la fenêtre des Options et dit a voit hautes "Nouvelle Vie". Immédiatement la musique s'arrêta et la brume s'enroula autour de lui.

Un mini film défila devant les yeux de Harry, il vit une silhouette sombre, Voldemort, penchée au dessus d'un berceau et un bébé, Harry, un flash vert plus tard il était avec Hagrid sur la moto-volante survolant une ville quelconque.

Harry compris que sa seconde vie ne serait pas une nouvelle vie mais la sienne. Le jeu lui donnait la chance de tout recommencer. Il pourrait sauver Cedric, Sirius, Remus et Tonks et tout les autres aussi. Il commença a faire une liste de ce qu'il lui faudrait accomplir, se basant sur les échec et réussite de sa vie précédente pour se guider.

Dans le mini-film Hagrid atterrissait et donnait Harry a un vielle homme en robe pourpre et a la longue barbe blanche, Dumbledore, qui se tenait au cote d'une dame au chignon stricte en robe verte mousse, Macgonagal.

La première chose qu'il ferait serait de prendre son indépendance vis a vis des Dursley puis de prendre connaissance de son héritage. Ensuite il lui faudrait rester a l'écart des Weasley et prendre contacte avec les Longdubat... Hedwidge! Comment avait il pus oublier sa fidèle chouette? Et Hermione, Luna, les Crevey même Malfoy méritait d'être sauvé... Il y avait tellement de personne qui l'avait soutenus a la fin.

La dernière image montrait le bébé laissé sur le pas de la porte avec une lettre. Apres cela Harry fut engloutis dans le noir et une fenêtre bleu s'ouvrit.

"L'histoire d'Harry Potter

Harry James Potter est un jeune garcons de neuf ans vivant chez sa tante. Il fut abandonné devant leur porte a l'age d'un ans et depuis vis une vie misérable de privation et de maltraitance, les voisin le croie mauvais et il n'as pas d'amie. De plus a chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange arrive c'est lui qui est accusée. Qu'elle est donc la raison de l'animosité de ces gardiens et pourquoi tellement d'événement bizarre se passe autour de Harry?"

Le message disparut quand Harry eu fini de le lire et il se fit la réflection que le jeu avait accès a son cerveau. Il était toujours dans le noir mais certain élément changeaient. Il sentit son cors peser sur une surface molle et inconfortable et l'air avait maintenant l'odeur de poussière. En haut a gauche quatre jauges apparurent, l'une jaune, l'autre rouge, la troisième verte et la dernière un dégradé allant de rouge a ces extrémité au vert en son milieu, en bas un carré lumineux avec écrit au dessus Placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey montrait le plans du placard sous l'escalier avec le lit de camp, la table de nuit et la porte. Un insigne montrait que celle-ci était présentement fermé a clef. Le long du cote droit une colonne de petit icônes clignotait. Le plus haut montrait un dossier, le second un sac, le troisième un rouage et le dernier une porte entre-ouverte. Harry voulant comprendre le fonctionnement du système de jeu avant de faire quoi que ce soit touchât du doigt la plus haute des jauge et une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrit.

"Vie

Cette jauge représente votre vie, une fois a 50% vous aurez plus de chance de tombe malade et aurez du mal a effectuer les tache les plus simple, a moins de 20% votre cors sera tellement mal en point qu'il vous faudra vous rendre au centre médical le plus proche. Une fois la jauge vide vous mourrez.

La vie peut être perdu en se blessant, en tombant malade, en utilisant trop d'énergie ou en devenant vieux.

La vie peut être récupère en allant a un centre de soin, en prenant des médicament approprier ou en appliquant des premier soins"

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et la fenetre et les diverses jauge et icônes bougèrent avec sa vue. Il ferma la fenetre et tapotta les autre jauge les une apres les autres.

"Energie

Cette jauge représente votre énergie, une fois dans les 40% vous aurez plus de chance de tombé et aurez du mal a effectuer les tache les plus simple par manque de concentration, dans les moins de 20% votre cors aura besoin de repos. Une fois la jauge vide vous vous évanouirez.

L'énergie peut être perdu en effectuant des tache physique ou éreintante, en utilisant trop sa magie ou en devenant vieux.

L'énergie peut être récupère en allant dormir, en s'asseyant, en méditant ou en prenant les médicaments approprié."

"Magie

Cette jauge représente votre magie, une fois dans les 40% vos sorttileges seront moins puissant, dans les moins de 20% votre esprit aura besoin de repos. Une fois la jauge vide vous vous évanouirez.

La magie peut être perdu en effectuant des tache magique éreintante ou en devenant vieux.

L'énergie peut être récupère en allant dormir, en méditant ou en prenant les médicaments approprié."

"Forme Physique

Combinaisont de votre nutrition et condition physique la jauge de Forme Physique indique ou vous vous situer entre l'Obesité et la minceur cadavérique en passant par la forme svelte ou baraqué.

Le plus au extrémité la jauge est le plus rapidement vous perdrez de l'énergie."

Satisfait Harry se tourna vers la carte et la manipulat. En passant son doigt sur le carré celle-ci tournât et en pinçant puit écartant les doigts il zoomat en avant puis en arrière.

Apres la carte il s'intéressa au icônes et appuyât sur le premier, celui qui ressemblait a un dossier. Immédiatement une longue fenêtre rouge apparut.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 1

Titres:

Stats:

Force Physique 10(-50%)

Endurance Physique 15(-50%)

Vitesse 15

Agilite 15

Dexterite 10

Concentration 58

Force Magique 100(-75%)

Endurance Magique 63

Logique 33

Inteligence 48

Chance 28

Charisme 17

Endurance Mental 67 (-25%)

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x8

Malnutrition

Fatigue

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: novice 68%

Jardiner: novice 72%

Managere: novice 65%

Anglais: Adepte 84%

Français: novice 0%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 0%

Allemand: novice 0%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 0%

Biologie: novice 0%

Mathématique: adepte 48%

Algèbre: novice 0%

Géométrie: adepte 39%

Trigonométrie: novice 0%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 47%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique:

Apparition: adepte 33%

Vol: maitre 52%

Transfiguration: avancée 73%

Animagus: novice 0%

Charme: avancée 63%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilege: novice 0%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0%

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: avancée 99%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 78%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 44%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 83%

Magie protective: Avancée 79%

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 12%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: novice 56%

Géographie: novice 63%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 15%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 0%

Culture sorcière: novice 0%

Culture Gobline: novice 0%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

En regardant ses expertise Harry fut surprit, il y en avait tellement certaine même dont il n'avait jamais entendus parler comme la Technomagie ainsi que les Runes Technomagique qui y était associée, la Neuromencie aussi lui était inconnus et il n'avait jamais pensee a s'informer sur la culture des diverse races magique non plus...

Comme le mode débutant lui permettait de garder ses expertises il etait déjà consideré comme un Adepte dans nombre d'entre elles mais ce trait ne s'appliquant que au caractère psychique de Harry ses stats et capacités mental étaient celle d'un adulte et ses stats physique celle d'un enfant de neuf ans.

Neuf ans... Cela lui laissait deux années pour comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu et se préparer au défi que serait Poudlard. Il devait commencée par rectifier les status négatif tel que Malnutrition et Fatigue. Curieux de savoir les effet des statuts il appuya du doit sur le premier et une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrit.

"Invation de l'âme

Votre âme est constament attaquée par une autre ce qui necessite 25% de votre Endurance physique et Force Magique pour bloquer l'agression.

En effet depuis 8 ans."

Harry savait qu'il s'agissait du fragment d'âme de Voldemort mais il n'avait jamais sut a quel point cela l'handicapait. Un quart de sa Force Magique et de son Endurance Mental... Harry ferma la fenêtre et lit les autres.

"Core magique scellee

Un sceau a été appliqué sur votre core magique. Celui ci bloque 5% de votre Force Magique." X8

"Malnutrition

Votre corp n'est pas nouris convenablement il compense donc en transforment 5% de votre Force Magique pour se substenir.

-25% Force Physique et Endurance Physique"

"Fatigue

Votre corp n'est pas traité convenablement il compense donc en transforment 5% de votre Force Magique pour se reposé.

-25% Force Physique et Endurance Physique"

Harry allait tapoter sur les different stats pour connaitre leur fonction quand le plafond au dessus de sa tête se mit a tremblée sous le pas imposant de son oncle. Une fois en bas le phoque qu'était Vernon Dursley ouvrit le loquet retenant Harry prisonnier dans le placard et hurlât.

"GAMIN, PREPARE LE PETIT DEJEUNER! ET NE FAIT RIEN BRULER CETTE FOIS-CI!"

Ne sachant pas si il pouvait faire de la magie sans sa baguette Harry se dêpéchat de se changer et sortit du placard. Quand il franchit la porte un fenêtre bleu apparut.

"Vous avez découvert une nouvelle zone: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey! Une fois la carte de la zone complète vous gagnerez 5%Exp"

Harry était tente de commence l'exploration de maintenant mais la télé dans le salon lui rappela que son oncle n'était pas loin et n'hésiterait pas a faire connaitre son mécontentement si Harry tardait trop alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il attrapa la poêle pour la mettre a chauffer une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

"Vous allez cuisiner pour la premier fois, le mini jeu va débuter dans 10 secondes."

Harry eu juste le temp de se préparer que autour de lui tout stoppa et la même musique de fond que

Lorsqu'il était mort se mit a jouer puis une fenêtre jaune apparut.

"Objectif #1: Eplucher et couper en quartiers deux pommes.

Objectif #2: griller le bacon.

Objectif #3: battre des oeufs et faire une omelette.

Objectif #4: présenter l'assiette.

Objectif Bonus: terminer en moins de trente minutes.

5% Exp par Objectif et 10% par Objectif Bonus"

Harry se dépêcha, il mit la poêle a chauffer, battis les oeuf ajouta de la ciboulette et muscade râpé, les mit a cuire, attrapa les fruit et l'éplucheur économe et prépara les pomme, retourna l'omelette, prépara la table et mit les quartier sur assiette en arc, plia l'omelette en deux et la partagea en trois puis la déposa sur les assiettes et mit le bacon a frire. Il sortit jus et eau du frigo et mit du café. Finalement l ajouta les tranche de bacon et le pot de café sur la table. Le jeu dut sentir qu'il avait terminer car une nouveau message apparut.

"Félicitation, vous avez réussi le mini jeu.

Meilleur temps: 28min 53s

Vous gagner un totale de 30% d'expérience."

"Voulez vous rejouer pour tenter de obtenir un meilleur score?

O/X"

Harry regarda derrière lui et vit que Vernon n'avait pas bouger de son canapé, il vérifia aussi qu'il lui restait assez d'ingrédient et a sa surprise remarqua que la boite d'oeuf et les pommes était réapparut. Harry fut pris d'un rire quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait cuisiner autant qu'il le voulait sans tomber a cour de matière première. A partir de la il se mit a cuisiner quatre omelette avec la boite de douze oeufs entière, vida le bacon, cuisit dix steak et un kilo de brocolis qu'il avait trouver dans le congélateur et cuisit trois paquets de pâtes, il organisa le tout sur une douzaine d'assiettes, quatre de petit dejeuner semblable a ceux des Dursley et huit en dejeuner complet et les enroula toute de film plastique avant de les entreposer dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il allait resortir du plaquard quand il fut prit d'un eclair de génis.

"Inventaire!" criât il.

Une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrit.

"Inventaire:

Monnaie Moldus:

£:0

¥:0

$:0

Monnaie Magique:

Gallions:0

Mornilles:0

Noises:0

Case 1:

Case 2:

Case 3:

Case 4:

Case 5:

Case 6:

Case 7:

Case 8:

Case 9:

Case 10:

Harry:

Tête:

Torse: vieux tshirt

Bras:

Mains:

Hanches: vielle ceinture

Jambes: vieux pantalons

Pieds: vielles chaussure trop grandes

Effet total: -40% charisme, -10% agilité"

Harry mit les quatre petit déjeuner dans la première case, voulut m'être les déjeuner dans la même mais un message bleu lui informat qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même objet et les mit donc dans une seconde case puis ajouta toute les pommes dans une troisième avant de préparé dix cafetière de café qu'il vida dans des gobelet en plastique et rangea dans une quatrième case.

Finalement près il dit a voie haute les mots "Finit" qui ne fit rien et reessaya avec "Terminer Mini Jeu". Une fenêtre luis demanda alors si il était sure et il confirma. La musique entrainante prit fin, les bruits de la télévision recommencèrent et il entendit Dudley descendre les escaliers. L'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine en marmonnant un c'est pas trop tôt et chassa Harry avec l'instruction de se préparer pour l'ecole. Harry retourna donc a son placard ou il trouva un vieux sac défoncée avec ses livres de cours. Attrappant le sac il le mit sur son dos et quitta la maison. Si Dudley prenait le Bus Harry lui devait marcher jusqu'a l'ecole quatre bloques plus loin.

En sortant il reçut la notification qu'il avait decouver un nouvelle zone, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey et les 10% d'experience promis pour la decouverte de la carte en entiere. Harry semis a courir le plus rapidement possible en balançant le sac et essayant de ne pas trébucher a cause des chaussures trop grande. Il quitta Privet Drive et traversa trois autre quartiers avant d'atteindre le centre ville et enfin l'école primaire. Quand il entra dans dans l'ecole il découvrit une nouvelle zone, quand les cours commencèrent ils furent remplacer par des mini jeux: en anglais il devait accorder les verbes, en math trouver le résulta de multiplication et en histoire donner les bonne date et nom historique. Les réponse lui venait sans qu'il est a les chercher et il se demandait si cela avait a avoir avec le fait que ses connaissance étaient maintenant considérer comme des statistiques et non des souvenirs.

A la fin de la journée Harry avait réussi a gagner un niveau, il décidât d'invertir ses dix point de stats a moitié dans sa force et endurance physique car tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçût sa lettre de Poudlard il n'aurait aucune utilité pour les statistiques magiques et celles-ci étaient déjà bien avance pour ce qui l'attendrait en première année.

A son retour de l'ecole il courut de nouveau et a mis chemin un message apparut.

"A force d'efforts votre Vitesse a augmenter de 1 point."

Harry en était a se demander comment profiter du fait qu'il pouvait gagner des point en s'exerçant quand deux autre message remplacèrent le premier.

"A force d'effors votre Agilités a augmenter de 1 point."

"A force d'effors votre Endurance Physique a augmenter de 1 point."

Harry rentrât au 4 Privet Drive tout sourire pour se voir forcée de désherber le jardin sous la surveillance attentive de Pétunia. Un énième mini jeu s'en suivit ou il devait arracher les herbes folle quand elle poussaient et épargner les plantes de sa tante qui était cacher parmi les mauvaises herbes.

Au diner il reçus un petit sandwich avec une feuille de salade fatiguée et un tranche de tomate fripée. Pas de beurre, pas de jambon ni de fromage. Il se réconforta en avalant une pomme, préférant garder les assiette pour les weekend ou il n'aurait pas le repas du midi fournis par l'école.

En se couchant Harry eu la réflexion que si cela continuait ainsi il serait doublement plus fort a son entrée a Poudlard qu'il ne l'était à sa mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux années qui suivirent furent très stricte pour Harry, chaque jour il cuisinait pour les Dursley le matin, subtilisant de la nourriture par-ci par-la afin de survivre puis il courrait pour aller en cours. Au fur et a mesure que sa Vitesse augmentait le trajet prenait moins longtemps et Harry y inclus des exercices de musculations, étirements et assouplissement, il terminât de lire l'intégralité des livres de son cursus en moins d'un mois et passa a ceux des deux prochaines années puis quand il eux fini il se mit a lire les livres de la bibliothèque commençant par les dictionnaires et encyclopédie disponible puis les dictionnaire Anglais-Français, Anglais-Allemand et Anglais-Espagnol. Ils ne lui apprenais pas la grammaire et la conjugaison mais il monta sa comprehension des langues de 25% chacune.

Les testes et contrôles étaient considéré des quêtes par le système et Harry gagna plusieurs niveau grâce a cela.

Bien sure ses soudaines performance académique ne passèrent pas inaperçu et si ses relation avec l'ecole s'améliora et qu'il recus le titre Genie (+10 renomé, +5% Exp), les jours ou la bande de Dudley décidait de le pourchasser se multiplièrent. Se déclenchait alors la quête aléatoire échapper a Dudley et sa bande qui lui apportait bien plus d'expérience que des testes. Harry devait alors courir a pleine vitesse pour les semer ce qui finissait souvent par lui apporter un point en Vitesse.

Pendant les première vacance d'été Harry se mit a explorer Privet Drive et découvrit plusieurs quête journalières tel que promener les chiens ou sortir les poubelle et d'autre semainières comme arroser et tondre les jardins ou laver les voitures. Ces quête ne rapportait pas d'expérience mais de l'argent. Il lui arrivait egalement de devoir chercher un des nombreux chat de Madame Figgs dans une quete aleatoire, le deuxieme type qu'il croisait, et de gagner une sucrerie.

Tout l'été Harry économisa et en fin Août profita d'un vide grenier pour s'acheter des vêtement et chaussures a sa taille, enlevant ainsi les statuts négatif sur son charisme et son agilité, ainsi que des livre de collège en Algèbre, Trigonométrie, Histoire et géographie, biologie, physique et chimie et un vieux cahier sur le français et l'allemand. Il avait engloutis ceux ci en un temps recors qu'il avait engloutit en deux temps.

Vint ensuite son anniversaire. Comme d'habitude les Dursley ignorèrent totalement l'événement et Harry se retrouva a s'acheté une pâtisserie soit même pour la mange dans le parc de Privet Drive.

C'est en rentrant qu'il vit de loin Dumbledore marcher vers la maison des Dursley. Harry n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la visite du vile homme. Son comportement avait il alerté le Directeur, soupçonnait il quelque chose?

Sans autre solution Harry attendit un moment puis suivit Dumbledore dans la maison qu'il considérait comme sa prison.

Il se réveilla dans son placard, ne se souvenant que d'être rentré. Apres c'était le vide totale. Il ne fallu qu'un coup d'oeil a son statut pour s'apercevoir qu'un sceau en plus avait été appliquer sur son centre magique et déduire que Dumbledore avait oblivier la rencontre.

Convaincus qu'il n'aurait jamais cracher le morceau a Dumbledore sur sa seconde vie et Le Jeu il retournât a ses occupations habituelle.

Le statut de Malnutrition partie seulement après quatorze mois de petit déjeuner et diner secrets bientôt suivit par Fatigue. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser des sceaux et de l'âme de Voldemort sans magie et décidât d'ajouter cela au chose a faire.

La zone que Harry avait réussi a cartographier était maintenant tellement grande qu'il était forcé de Transplaner d'un bout a l'autre de Little Whinning pour pouvoir rentrer avant la nuit.

Quand les Dursley emmenèrent Dudley et Harry au Zoo de Londres Harry profita de la vitre disparaissant pour ordonner au Serpent de l'attendre pour qu'il puisse l'aider a s'échapper. Celui-ci le remercia et élût domicile dans le bois proche des Dursley, Harry lui apportant de la viande fraiche régulièrement.

A la fin du CM2 les professeurs de Harry tentèrent de convaincre les Dursley de l'inscrire a une ecole pour surdoué mais cela n'apporta que des problèmes a Harry. Quand le personnel éducatif appris que Harry irait a Smelting il furent rassurer et Harry joua le jeu.

Pendant le début de son onzième été Harry recommença a faire toute les quêtes journalière et semainières de sa carte, passant d'un point a l'autre en transplantant comme bon lui semblait.

Il compléta également sa carte en s'introduisant de nuit dans les maisons et arrières boutique de Little Whining, obtenant a chaque fois entre 5 et 10% d'expérience. Son niveau grimpa en flèche pour le récompense. Apres avoir faillis être pris chez une vielle dame au sommeil léger il se mit a porter un pull over a capuchon noir qui cachait son visage.

Chez Madame Figs il trouva un paquet de choco-grenouille et en profita. Quand il eu la carte cadeau en main un message l'informa qu'un onglet dédié a la collection des cartes était maintenant disponible dans son dossier personnel.

Le jour ou Harry vit la lettre de Poudlard il la mit dans son inventaire directement et fit comme si de rein n'était puis , des qu'il eu un moment libre envoyant une réponse au nom de Pétunia affirmant qu'elle se chargerait d'emmener Harry au Chemin de Traverse pour ses affaires scolaires.

N'ayant aucune intention de revenir chez sa tante Harry décida qu'il était tant de terminer d'explorer la dernière zone de Little Whining: 4 Privet Drive.

Pendant que son Oncle était au travail et sa tante sortit faire les course et Dudley chez un membre de sa bande Harry fit le tour de la maison, examinant chaque recoin un a un.

C'est ainsi qu'il trouva le coffre en bois dote de l'écusson de Poudlard. Stupéfié de trouver un objet a connotation magique chez les Dursley Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et trouva a l'intérieur les ancienne affaire d'ecole de sa mère incluant ses livres de cours, les sept années, son télescope, son chapeau pointus et ses vielles robes noire ainsi qu'une collections de livres qui ne fessait pas partie du curriculum et plusieurs journal écrit mains de sa mère.

Harry était en train de lire le premier de ces journaux , les larmes menaçant de couler quand il entendit le Voiture de Vernon se garer. Il mit le coffre dans son inventaire et redescendit les escalier en vitesse avant de se faire prendre.

Quand il fut enfermer dans son placard il alluma la lumière et continua a lire le journal de sa mère, y découvrant bien plus sur elle et Severus qu'il ne l'avait fait dans sa première vie. Avant de s'endormir Harry verifia ses stats et so inventaire une derniere fois.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 17

Titres: Genie

Stats:

Force Physique 35(-50%)

Endurance Physique 41(-50%)

Vitesse 34

Agilite 34(-10%)

Dexterite 10

Concentration 58

Force Magique 100(-80%)

Endurance Magique 63

Logique 33

Inteligence 48

Chance 28

Charisme 17

Endurance Mental 67

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 10

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 73%

Jardiner: adepte 52%

Manage: adepte 48%

Anglais: Avancée 44%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 47%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique:

Apparition: adepte 78%

Vol: maitre 52%

Transfiguration: avancée 73%

Animagus: novice 0%

Charme: avancée 63%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilege: novice 0%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0%

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: avancée 99%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 78%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 44%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 83%

Magie protective: Avancée 79%

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 12%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 15%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 0%

Culture sorcière: novice 0%

Culture Gobline: novice 0%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

"Inventaire:

Monnaie Moldus:

£: 163

¥: 0

$: 0

Monnaie Magique:

Gallions: 0

Mornilles: 0

Noises: 0

Case 1: nouriture

Case 2: nouriture

Case 3: nouriture

Case 4: nouriture

Case 5: nouriture

Case 6: nouriture

Case 7: vetement torse

Case 8: vetement pentalon

Case 9: pull over a capuchon

Case 10: sac remplis de livres de cours divers

Case 11: coffre de Lily Evans

Case 12:

Case 13:

Case 14:

Case 15:

...

Case 35:

Harry:

Tête:

Torse: tshirt

Bras:

Mains:

Hanches: ceinture

Jambes: boxer/pantalon

Pieds: chaussettes/baskets

Effet total: "

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain Harry s'habillât et transplana du parc au parking du Zoo de Londres duquel il pris le bus pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Il demandat a Tom, barman de niveau 37 d'après les mots flottant au dessus de sa tête, de lui ouvrir le Chemin de Traverse et se mêla a la foule des parents et d'élève pour se diriger vers Gringots.

En chemin Harry s'aperçut que la plupart des adulte était entre le niveau 30 et 45 tandis que les élèves les plus âgés se rapprochaient de trente et les plus jeune étaient entre le niveau 6 et 11, les enfants de famille magique étant les plus élevé.

Une fois devant le grand batiment de marbre blanc il passa les doubles portes de bois garder par les guarde goblin en armure rouge ecarlate de niveau 61 et 64 puis entre celle d'argent sur lesquels était graver l'avertissement contre les voleurs et joignit dans la file d'attente. Quand il fut enfin devant un Gobelin il attendit que celui-ci eu fini ce qu'il fessait. Cele prit bien une bonne dizaine de minute et quand le Gobelin fut enfin prêt a lui daigner son attention il se pencha par dessus sont haut bureau pour regarder Harry dans les yeux et de la voie nasillarde caractéristique a sa rase s'adressa a lui.

"C'est pour quoi?"

"Je souhaiterait m'entretenir avec le directeur de mon acompte seulement je n'ai pas pris de rendez-vous et je n'ai pas encore atteint mes onze ans."

"Dans ce cas vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici... Pas sans votre gardien en tout cas."

"C'est que je soupçonne celui-ci de me voler..."

Le Gobelin se figea, fixant Harry du regard, il se mit a pianoter sur son bureau de ses long doigts crochue et finalement dit

"Vous rendez vous comte de la graviter de votre accusation mr..."

Pour toute reponce Harry passa la main sur son front révélant sa cicatrice et hochât la tête.

"Je vois... Dans ce cas je vous emmènent au responsable d'acompte de votre famille. Cepandant ci tout ceci est une perte de temp vous serez chargé de mille gallions. Et nous vérifieront votre identité bien entendus..."

"Je préfèrerait un Test d'Héritage Complet, cela fera gagner du temp au responsable des comptes et mois même."

Il y avait trois manière de savoir qui héritait de quoi a Gringotts: par leg testamentaire dans lequel le décédé spécifiait qu'est ce qui allait a qui; par héritage via le sang, dans ce cas le fils ainé de la famille ou le frère ainé et en dernier ressort la fille ou soeur ainé recevait la totalité des bien du décédé; ou par Héritage Magique où la magie elle même choisissait qui était le receveur. Les Héritage Magique sur plantait les deux autres en toute circonstance.

Le teste que venait de demande Harry était une recherche de tout héritage via ces méthodes, comme il fallait vérifier qu'il n'avait accès a aucun leg de famille décède pendant la dernière guerre et les ancienne famille perdus de vue depuis longtemps la procédure testamentaire prendrait du temp a passer en revue les archives conséquentes de Gringotts. Un Temps dont Harry disposait jusqu'a son départ pour Poudlard.

Si le Gobelin fut surprit par sa demande il n'en montra aucun signe. A la place il appela un second Gobelin et lui donna un rouleau en parlant en Gobblygook, la langue natale des Gobelin et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait apprendre la langue.

Le nouveau Goblin lui fit signe de la suivre et Harry dut trotter derrière son guide pour garder le rythme et ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de couloir qu'était Gringotts. Le Goblin le mena devant une grande porte de bois gardé par deux Goblins armé d'épée sur lequel une plaque d'argent lisait Salle Rituel #2: Test d'Identité et d'Heritage De Sang. Harry en déduisit qu'il devrait prouver son identité avant de rencontrer celui responsable des acompte de la famille Potter.

Le Gobelin parla au gardes en Gobblygook et ils ouvrirent la porte découvrant une salle ronde toute en pierre couverte de runes avec un pédestale en son centre sur lequel un parchemin noire et un athamé était pose. Le Goblin se tourna vers Harry et dit

"Veuillez entrer dans la salle et utilise le poignard pour procurer quelques goutes de votre sang au parchemin. Celui-ci produira un second rouleau, présenter le moi a votre sortit."

"Vous ne venez pas avec moi?" s'étonna Harry.

"Le rituel est très sensible, toute présence autre que la votre risque de dérégler la cérémonie et il faudrait tout recommencer. De même il vous faudra laisser votre baguette derrière vous." l'informa le Goblin en tendant la main.

"Je n'ai pas encore de baguette" lui répondit Harry avant de s'avancer dans la salle droit vers le pédestale.

Il entendit la porte se refermer lourdement et se fit la réflection que peut être le rituel était instable puis il se rappela que l'honneur de la Nation Gobline en serrait ternie si l'un de leur client venait a mourir sous leur responsabilité. Rassure il saisit l'athamé et en grognant de douleur s'incisa la base du pouce. Il remarqua que moins de 1% de sa jauge de vie était partie avec la blessure et portât sa main au dessus du parchemin noire. Dés l'instant ou la première goute de sang tombât dessus les rune sur le sol et les mure se mirent a briller en commencent par celle autour du pédestale pour se propager tel une vague. Harry sentit la magie du rituel lui passer au travers et comprit pourquoi le Goblin l'avait décrit comme sensible. Quand la lumière émanant des rune s'évanouie Harry remarqua qu'un nouveau parchemin, roulé, recouvrait le premier. Il s'en saisit doucement et une fenetre rouge s'ouvrit.

"Felicitation vous avez obtenue les Titres suivant:

Heritier de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle

Héritier de la Maison Magique Potter

Heritier de la Maison Magique Evanesse

Heritier de la Lignee Evans

Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor

Scion de la Maison Magique Black

Scion de la Maison Magique Peverelle

Membre du Clan Magique Goupil

Dernier des Serdaigle

Dernier des Potter

Dernier des Evanesse"

Harry perdit son souffle en lisant la fenetre. Il s'attendait bien sure a voir les famille Potter, Peverelle et même Black grâce a sa grand-mère paternelle Doréa Potter née Black mais il n'avait aucune idée d'ou venait le reste des titres et leur significances. Sauf la Lignée Evans qui bien sure venais de sa mère. Y avait il un lien avec les Evanesse?

Les interrogations de Harry furent interrompus quand la porte se rouvrit et l'un des garde entra avec un regard interrogatif.

"Tout va bien, je lisait juste le résultat. Il y la des nom et titres qui me sont inconnue..."

Le garde grogna et d'un geste de la tête ordonna a Harry de sortir de la salle. Portant la plaie de sa main a sa bouche il se dépêchât de s'exécuter et donna le parchemin au Goblin qui lui servait de guide. Celui ci prit tout son temp pour le lire et, une fois fini roula le parchemin et repartit dans les couloir. Harry s'attendait a devoir de nouveau le suivre a travers tout un dédale mais il s'arrêta a peine une dizaine de mètres plus loin devant une autre porte de bois marqué Salle Rituel #1: Test d'Heritage Magique. Cette fois ci un Goblin en robe bleu attendait avec les garde et quand il eu fini de discuter avec celui-ci son guide se tourna vers Harry.

"Le prêtre dirigera la cérémonie. Celle ci requierrera aucune obstruction entre votre magie et les runes vous devrez donc procédé nue. Une fois la cérémonie commence elle ne pourra être arrêté ceci est donc votre dernière chance d'y renoncer."

"Pourquoi voudrais je y renoncer?" demanda Harry confus.

"Pour pouvoir examiner votre magie nous devon la force a sortir dans son état le plus pure: la magie accidentelle. Pour cela nous devront vous faire entrer dans un état de panic traumatique: nous allons vous noyer."

Harry prit le temp de réfléchir. Il se tourna vers le pretre, ou plutôt Folgrif, Maitre de Cérémonie, niveau 73 et fut rassuré. Il hocha la tête pour montrer son consentement et les gardes ouvrirent la porte. Cette fois ci la pièce était petite et carré avec un bassin coute en son millieu. Le bassin était remplis d'un liquide opaque ressemblant a du lait. Quand la porte fut fermé Harry commençât a se déshabiller tandis que le prêtre activait des runes encastrer au quatre coins de la pièce et au points cardinaux sur le bassin.

Une fois nue Harry s'avançât, les mains cachant son sexe par pudeur. Le Gobelin se mit a incanter pendant de longue minutes avant de faire signe a Harry d'entrer dans le bain. Le liquide laiteux n'était en fait pas un liquide pais une crème froide qui lui cola a la peau. Harry se mit a frissonner et a claquer des dent puis soudain la crème se mit a bouillonner sans pour autant chauffer et devin de plus en plus fluide au fur et a mesure que le Gobelin incantait.

Soudain celui-ci saisi Harry par les cheveux et forçat sa tête sous l'eau. Harry se débattit avant de se rappeler que cela fessait partit de la cérémonie. Il laissa le peu d'ai qu'il procédait s'échapper pour accélérer le processus et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes ses poumon commencèrent a le brûler et un message l'avertissant qu'il manquait d'oxygène apparus. Il l'ignora et restât sous l'eau. Quelques seconde plus tard un second message apparus:

"A cause du manque d'oxygène vous allez vous évanouir. Voulez vous tenter votre chance avec de la magie accidentelle?

O/X"

Harry répondit oui et un dé a treize faces apparus en face de lui. Ne connaissant pas le système il le prit et le lançât. Il tombât sur un sept.

"Vous avez réussi!"

Harry sentit au fond de lui une force remuer et surgir, explosant autour de son corp. La main qui le retenait sous l'eau le lâchât et il refis surface. La crème liquide laiteuse était maintenant devenue totalement liquide et transparente comme de l'eau et au fond du bassin Harry repéra le dé. Il le cachât sous son pied pour ne pas soulever de question quand a son existence et se tourna ver le Gobelin.

"Ca a réussi?" Demanda il anxieux.

"Oui" répondit le prêtre en le fixant du regard et en tenant une tablette de cire entre ses mains. "Veuillez vous rhabiller, ensuite vous quitterez la salle et donnerez votre tablette a votre guide."

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du basin en prenant soin de caler le dé entre ses doigts de pied. La fausse eau resta dans le bassin et il en ressortit sec. Quand il mit ses chaussettes il récupéra le dé furtivement et le plaça dans son inventaire en douce. Quand il eut la tablette en mains une fenêtre rouge et une bleu s'ouvrirent.

"Félicitation vous avez découvert la capacité héréditaire magique suivante:

Métamorphagus Adepte 20%"

"Metamorphagus:

L'habiliter de changer d'apparence au bon vouloir.

A votre niveau vous pouvez changer l'apparence et la texture de vos cheveux et la couleur de votre peau et de vos yeux."

Ne voulant pas dévoiler ses capacité a tout le monde Harry décida d'attendre avant de tester son habilité de Metamorphagus. Cela lui fallu un véritable effort tellement la tentation était grande de transformer son nez en trompe comme Tonks avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il sortit de la Salle Rituel #1 et donna la tablette au Gobelin qui hochât simplement de la tête avant de reprendre la route. Le chemin qu'il prirent désorientât Harry encore plus que le premier mais sa carte se remplissait petit a petit et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il arrivèrent a un couloir avec de nombreuse porte de bois vielle d'apparence éclairer par des torches et. Harry remarqua que chacune d'entre elle portait une plaque nommant un Gobelin et une Maison Magique. Lorsqu'ils furent presque au bout du couloir le Gobelin s'arrêta devant une énième porte intituler Crokor: Maison Magique Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Son guide toqua a la porte pour s'annoncer avant d'ouvrir dépose le parchemin et la tablette a murmura l'oreille du vieux Gobelin assis a un antique bureau d'aubépine. Le gobelin au rare cheveux grisonnant se tournat vers Harry et ne le quitta plus du regard. Du doigt il lui fit signe de s'assoir et lut le parchemin avec grand soin.

Harry attendit pendant plus d'une dizaine de minute que le vieux gobelin face ou dise quelquechose. Finallement il se tourna vers le guide de Harry et lui donna des ordres en Gobblygook. Harry entendit distinctement les noms Evanesse et Serdaigle se suivre puis plus tard ceux de Griffondor Black et Peverelle. A la fin de la tirade le jeune gobelin parti et le vieux daignât enfin parler a Harry.

"Mr Potter, cela fais maintenant près dix ans que je cherche a vous joindre, pourquoi ne pas avoir répondus?"

"Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Je n'ai jamais reçus de courrier de toute ma vie avant ma lettre d'admission a Poudlard. C'est également a ce moment la que ma tante a décidé de m'informer de l'existante de la magie." feignit Harry avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

"Voila qui est fâcheux... Permettez que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de sortilège d'interception sur vous?"

"Faite donc."

Le vieux Gobelin se pencha par dessus le bureau et posa un doigt sur son fond et Harry sentit la magie tourbillonné autour de lui. Apres une seconde le gobelin retira son doigt et dit

"Plusieurs sortilège de surveillance sont accrocher a vous par votre sang Mr Potter, je vous conseille de vous en débarrasser. Gringotts procède un service qui convient a cela..."

"Je vais y réfléchir. Je souhaite d'abord découvrir le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire."

Harry avait bien sure mentit, il s'avait parfaitement qui était derrière tout cela: Albus Dumbledore. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas alerter le vielle homme avant qu'il n'ai obtenue assez d'indépendance et de sécurité financière mais cela Crokor n'avait pas besoin de la savoir.

Crokor hocha la tête puis vint au fond du sujet.

"Vous avez il me semble des suspicion de vol a votre égard..."

"Tout a fait. Ma tante ma dit qu'elle et mon oncle recevait de l'argent régulièrement en provenance du coffre de la lignée Potter."

"Cela est impossible. Il n'y a pas de Lignée Potter, en revanche il y a la Maison Magique Potter dont je m'occupe et je peut confirmer que chaque mois une somme de mille Livres est transféré dans le compte commun de Mr et Madame Dursley. C'est bien de cela dont vous parliez je suppose?"

"Oui, c'est de cela. Je sais que les transfères étaient autorisés par mon tuteur magique le problème c'est qu'il ne m'as jamais demande mon autorisation, de plus je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit et je n'aie jamais bénéficier de cette argent. Si mon tuteur a laisser cela se passer alors il a très bien pus faire autre chose de mon argent. Je veux vérifier que tout est en ordre..."

"Hum... Vous n'êtes donc même pas sure qu'il y as vole?"

"J'en suis au contraire convaincus. Surtout après que vous ayez découvert les sortilèges de trâquage."

Crokor pianota sur son bureau, ses ongles griffes cliquetant a chaque foie. Il dut prendre une decision car il se leva pour se diriger vers une armoire dont il tira plusieur rouleau de parchemin.

"Depuis le décès de vos grand parent 1980" dit le Gobelin, "les affaire de la Maison Magique Potter sont figé. Les reines devaient revenir a James Alexander Potter, votre père, mais il n'as jamais repris la direction de la Maison car il était lui même en danger. Des instructions avaient été laisser au cas ou il venait a mourir cependant elles ne furent jamais appliquer car le Grand Magenmagot en as juger plus sure. C'est ce même homme qui as scelle le testament de vos parent et qui a été choisie come votre tuteur magique..."

"Et vous n'avez pas trouver cela suspect?"

"Pas dans la mesure ou vous signer des autorisation de transfert de fond."

"Quoi?! Mais je n'ai jamais rien signer!" s'indigna t il.

"C'est bien pour cela que je m'apprête a soumettre ces autorisation a plusieurs test de contrefaçons." grogna Crokor.

Il agita ses doigt au dessus de chaque rouleau un par un en incantant en gobblygook. Ce ne fus que sur les deux derniers parchemin qu'un résultat visible se manifestât: le parchemin tourna rouge.

"Vous aviez raison, les premières transactions son valide, aucune trace de contrefaçon, par contre les deux dernière vous les avez signez sous contrainte, plus précisément un puissant envoutement, totalement illégale et passible de prison a vie."

"De quand date ces transfert?"

Le Gobelin n'eu même pas besoin d'ouvrir les parchemin pour lui répondre.

"Tout les transfert date du même jour, un par année. Le 31 Juillet et active le 1er Aout."

"Voila qui concorde avec mon anniversaire ainsi que mes trou de mémoire." dit Harry grinçant.

"Vous confirmer donc que votre mémoire a été efface?" enchaina Crokor.

"Positif, si c'est passible en tout cas." feignit il.

"Ca l' a ses nouveau élément je peut annuler non seulement les deux dernier transferts mais également les précédents. Votre argent vous sera rendus des demain. En attendant de savoir si les débiteur étaient au courant de toute cette sinistre affaire l'argent sera prit du seul coupable connus, Mr Dumbledore, votre Tuteur. L'affaire sera également communiquer au DLME... la Police magique," ajouta Crokor devant le regard interrogatif du garçon, "Ils questionneront les débiteur. Si nous découvrons que l'un d'entre eux était complice il ou elle devra également payer l'argent subtilise ce qui veux dire que vous le récupèrerez en double."

Le Gobelin fit un sourire carnassier a cette penser et Harry en frissonna ne souhaitant a personne de se trouver a la place des coupables. Spécialement les Weasley qui, il le savait, lui avaient déjà subtilise plus de mille gallions.

"Que se passera il si le ou les coupable ne peuvent me rembourser?"

"Alors il vous vendront leur biens physique ou entrerons dans un Contrat de Dette avec vous."

"Un Contrat de Dette?"

"Un contrat magique qui oblige le créditeur a obéir le débiteur un certain nombre de fois. Si le créditeur refuse alors la dette prend sa vie et tout ses biens revienne au débiteur."

"C'est...expéditif" s'étonna Harry.

"Cela date du quatorzième siècle." expliqua Crokor d'un haussement d'épaules. "En attendant la fin du procès je suggère d'invalider la seule des clés de coffre en possession de Mr Dumbledore. Malheureusement je ne peut vous en faire une nouvelle avant votre onzième anniversaire, je ne puis pas non plus déverrouiller le testament de vos parents tant que vois n'êtes pas considérer comme un membre a part entière du monde des sorcier, et cela commence par vos onze ans."

"Je comprend... Puis-je quand même accéder a mes coffres?"

"Hum..."

Le Gobelin se leva de nouveau et prit un parchemin dans l'armoire.

"Il y a bien le coffre d'étude avec mille gallion par années...et le coffre entrepot ou les affaire de votre maison d'enfance sont entreposé. Ceux-ci sont a votre disposition, le reste il vous faudra attendre votre anniversaire. De même avec les autre famille dont vous êtes l'Héritier."

"J'aimerais les visiter." dit il avec empressement.

Crokor avait personnellement escorte Harry a ses coffres. Le premier était le coffre d'étude de Harry, celui la même qu'il avait utilisé tout le long de sa première vie. Comme il s'y attendait il était vide, Dumbledore s'étant servie a son bon vouloir, l'entrepôt lui était remplis de vielles reliques. Il y trouva la malle d'étude de son père, un vieux Nimbus Comète qui devait être a la pointe de la magie il y a dix ans et des robes de sorcier pour toutes les occasion, des vêtements et les livres de sa mère ainsi que plusieurs de la bibliothèque privée de la Maison Magique Potter, l'argenterie de la Maison Magique Potter, le matérielle de scribe et même la literie incluant une couverture de bebe avec son prénom brodée sur le cote.

Harry avait tout empaqueter dans des malles de cuirs et des sacs et avait tout mis dans son inventaire. Il comptait tout utilise dans les prochain mois pour décorer la maison ou appartement qu'il prendrait.

Sans monnaie magique ni de business avec Gringotts avant le lendemain Harry n'avait plus aucune raison de se trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse alors il dit au revoir a Crokor et repassa par le Chaudron Baveur. Une fois dans Londres moldus il se faufila dans une ruelle et transplana dans le bois près de chez les Dursley puis rentra au 4 Privet Drive pour donner signe de vie.

Bien sur Vernon l'enferma dans le placard pour le punir de n'avoir pas fait le petit déjeuner ce matin. Qu'importe, il en profita pour commencer a relire les manuelle de première année qui avait appartenue a ses parent.

Il s'aperçut rapidement que sa mère avait fais ses propre recherche sur chaque fait et sort et avait glisser des morceau de parchemin entre les pages, doublant de volumes le manuelle. Harry décida donc de ce concentrer sur les manuelle appartenant a sa mère et lut les parchemin avec dédicacions, épaté de voir a quel point son écriture ressemblait a celle de sa mère.

Il lut ainsi l'intégralité du manuelle de Potions et de Charmes et, si ce n'était que de quelques pour-cent, son expertise monta. Pour la Métamorphose il lus les deux exemplaire son père ayant décrit les sentiment et sensations éprouvé avec grande exactitude.

Il était au premier quart du manuelle quand il entendit la douche de son oncle couler. Il avait lus tout le jour et la nuit et il était maintenant courbatu, fatiguée et ses yeux lui brulait. Il rangea le livre dans la malle et la malle dans son inventaire et attendit.

Quand Vernon le délivra du placard il prépara le petit déjeuner et, sans attendre de se faire imposer des taches ingrates partit. Il transplannat des bois a la ruelle dans Londres et entra dans le Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur.

Il se dirigea droit vers Gringotts et fut intercepter par le même guide qu'hier avant même qu'il n'atteignit la file d'attente. Son guide, Ifargenté, le mena directement au bureau de Crokor qui lui annonça que l'argent avait été retournée de moitié, les Dumbledore ne possédant pas assez d'or pour tout lui rembourser.

Harry alla a son coffre d'étude accompagnée d'Ifargenté et, poignée par poignée, mit mille Gallion, mille Mornilles et mille Noises dans son inventaire ainsi que mille Gallion qu'il échangea en plus de cinq milles Livres a sa sortit et laissant le reste amasser des intérêt.

Après sa visite Harry fit le tour du Chemin de Traverse, entrant dans chaque boutique pour compléter le plus possible de sa carte, faire le plein d'ingrédients pour les cours de potions, en double quantité, il s'arrêta chez madame Guipure pour qu'elle ajuste les ancienne robes d'école de son père, sans les couleur de Griffondor et chez Florish et Blots chez qui il prit une brochure du catalogue de livraison par hiboux ne voulant rien acheter en double considérant les livres qu'il avait récupérer du coffre entrepôt et de la malle de sa mère, il prit soin d'acheter Hedwidge et lui offrit la plus belle et couteuse des perches du magasin et un sac de friandise pour hiboux de chaque gout et lui promit de ne jamais la mètre dans une cage. Finalement il alla cher Olivander.

Tout comme la dernière fois le vielle Olivander apparue de nul part le prenant par surprise et tout comme la dernière fois il accueilli Harry avec tout le naturel et l'étrangeté dont il était capable.

Harry dut essaye plus d'une centaine de baguette dont l'affinité ne dépassait pas les 20% avant que le vielle homme ne se décide a sortit la baguette jumelle de Voldemort. Quand Harry la saisi une chaleur le traversa et une fenêtre bleu s'ouvrit.

"Vous avez obtenus un élément clef de l'Histoire principale: Baguette de Phoenix.

Affinité: 47%

+5% Magie de Combat

+10% Magie Protectrice"

Harry était confus.

47%. Seulement 47%?!

Toute ses années il s'était repose sur une baguette qui ne lui était compatible que de 47%? C'était moins que la moitié!

Sa déception du ce voir sur son visage car Olivander, fronçant les yeux et l'air étonné lui demanda:

"Quelque chose ne vas pas Mr Potter?"

"Cette baguette est la meilleur que je pourrait trouver dans votre magasin mais ce n'est pas celle qui me convient le mieux." dit Harry.

"Bien sure que non! Je ne suis pas un façonneur de baguette sur mesure! Comme je vous l'ai dit je me contente de Ventricule de Dragon, plume de phoenix et crin de licorne come focus magique. Il y en a des centaines d'autres, seul une baguette faite sur mesure pourra vous convenir a cent pour cent!"

Excité Harry se tourna vers le vielle homme et demanda:

"Ou puis je trouver un façonneur de baguette sur messire?"

"Dans le Chemin de Travers bien sur!" fit Olivander comme si cela était évidant, puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et ajouta "Mais ce n'est pas une place pour les enfant, il y a des sorcier noire et des petite frappe qui y rode, promettez moi de ne pas y aller?"

La dernière partie ressemblait plus a une supplique qu'autre chose et Harry hocha la tête vivement sans pour autant promettre quoi que ce soit. Olivander laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et commença a emballer la baguette en instruisant Harry comment polir et maintenir sa baguette.

Ayant visité le plus possible du chemin de traverse il décidât qu'il était temp pour lui de voir le Chemin de Travers. Il enfila son sweat a capuchon et pour faire bonne mesure imposa a ses cheveux de devenir plat et frisée et a ses yeux de prendre une teinte noisette et a sa peau de se halé. Sa magie fourmilla sous sa peau et son épiderme le démangea quand ce fut fini il vérifia dans une vitrine et effectivement il avait change.

Content de lui Harry marcha jusqu'a l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et s'y faufila derrière un homme imposant. Il suivit l'homme feignant d'être avec lui jusqu'a ce qu'il vi la vitrine de Barjow et Beurks dans lequel il entra. La porte grinça et la voie cupide de Barjow, boutiquier, niveau 38, se fit entendre.

"Que puis je pour vous chère client?"

L'homme entra dans la boutique avant et vit la petite silhouette de Harry, immédiatement il se figea et son sourire émable s'évanouie.

"Que fais tu ici gamin? Je n'ai pas de temp a perdre! Vas t'en!"

"Je suis la pour affaire Mr Barjow. Il me semble que vous êtes en possession d'une armoire a disparaitre..."

Immédiatement l'expression de Barjow redevins l'expression mielleuse d'as son arrivé.

"Bien sure! Cela fera 150 Gallion."

"100."

"Vous êtes dure en affaire! 150."

"110"

"140, je ne peut pas moins."

"Cette armoire est inutile sans son double et je suis le seule a savoir ou il se trouve. 125."

"Grrr! Tees bien pour 125 Gallion mais la livraison n'est pas gratuite!"

"Je m'occupe de la livraison..."

Harry fourra les mains dans ses poches et pensa très fort a sortir 125 Gallion de son inventaire, immédiatement une large bourse fut présente dans sa main, il la sortit et la lançât a Barjow qui l'attrapât au vol d'un geste habitue puis il se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il touchât de la main et pensa très fort a la mètre dans son inventaire. L'instant d'après l'armoire avait disparut.

Borgin ne s'aperçut de rien tellement il était occupe a comter son or.

Harry attendit patienment qu'il eu finit en fesant le tour de la boutique. Il trouvat un livre sur l'Oclumencie et un sur la Legimencie et les deposa sur le contoir. Un peu plus loin se trouvait plusieur livres pousiereu sur la magie noire et Harry les ajouta au tas. Il mit de cote Le Guide du Parfait Pure Sang et Le Pouvoir Dans Son Etat Le Plus Pure deux tomes sur la politique et les tradition et point de vue des Puristes.

Encore une fois Harry négociât le prix des livres et parvint a les baisser de 20 Mornilles puis, empochant son butin il demanda le chemin le plus court pour un façonneur de Baguette sur Mesure. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le chemin et se glissant d'ombre en ombre et fracassant le genou de la seule personne qui tenta de l'approcher il parvint jusqu'à la boutique sain et sauf.


	4. Chapter 4

Les étagères pleines de bocaux et de bois était poussiéreuse, la salle sombre, le sol couverts de copeau et l'air saturer d'odeur épicé. Harry était troubler par la différence entre Olivander et ici.

Il entendit un bruit de tissus et se tourna vers son origine. Un homme grand, mince avec un bouc grisonnant le regardait.

"Je suppose que c'est pour une baguette sur mesure?" dit il après quelques secondes.

L'homme sortit de derrière son comptoir et sans attendre de réponse se mit a mesure la longueur de bras de Harry grâce a un ruban centimètré similaire a celui d'Olivander. Le ruban ne s'arreta pas la et continua a prende des mesure pendant que le proprietaire continuait de parler.

"Il y a plusieur type de baguette, les simple: un bois un canalisateur, les composé: deux bois et canalisateurs et les rafiné: un bois trois canalisateurs. Le prix final dependra du ou des bois et canalisateur que votre magie choisira. Une baguette sur mesure peut couter entre 11 et plusieur centaines de Gallions. Personnellement la plus couteuse que j'ai jamais creer fut vendue a 327 Gallions et des Mornilles..."

L'homme se mit alors a m'être dans les mains de Harry diverse morceau de bois qu'il prenait des étagères. Bouleau, Sorbier, Frêne et aulne y passèrent suivit de saule, aubépine et chêne chêne blanc et rouge et noisetier. Quand un fagot de houx atterrit dans ses mains Harry s'attendait a enfin trouver le bon bois. Cependant l'homme grogna et remis le houx sur l'étagère.

"Heu, excuser moi mais," commençât tentativement Harry "combien y at il de type de bois?"

"Hum? Oh oui, il y en a 53 different marchant avec la magie. Je les ai tous dans mon atelier. Nous somme en train de vérifier lesquels vous convient et avec nous sauront quel type de baguette vous convient."

"Donc c'est normal d'en essayer autant?"

"Tout a fait!"

Rassurer Harry se reconçentra sur la tache présente. Il prit dans ses mains de l'amourette et du cèdre avant que du Noyer ne lui fasse picoter le bout de ses doigts.

"Haha!" s'écriât le façonneur de baguette en mettant le morceau de noyer sur le comptoir sans pour autan s'arrêter de donner d'autre bois a Harry.

Après plus d'une demis heure de ce petit jeu l'artisan se retrouva devant un dilemme: Harry avait réagit non pas a deux mais neuf bois different nommément le Noyer, l'Acacia, l'Acajou, le Cerisier, l'Orme, le Pin, l'If, le Sureau et le Sycomore.

"Voila qui est inhabituelle..."

"Un problème?"

"Herr... Franchement? Personne n'as jamais réagir a plus de deux bois different et ils étaient lier, ici nous avons neuf bois au caractéristique bien différentes et pourtant complémentaire... Je suis complètement perdus!"

"Dans ce cas passons au focy."

"Vous voulez toujours que je vous fasse une baguette?" s'étonna l'homme.

"Bien sure! Se sera une vrai oeuvre d'art! J'ai une totale confiance en vos capacité."

L'affirmation de Harry sembla engaillardir le façonneur dont les yeux brulaient maintenant devant le défis que lui présentait Harry.

"Vous avez raison, avec un peu d'ingéniosité je peut réunir tout ses bois en une seule baguette! Mais le canalisateur d'abord."

De nouveau sur un terrain connus l'homme repris le contrôle de la situation et se dirigea vers une étagère remplis de bocaux et prit un échantillon dans chaque qu'il déposât dans les mains de Harry. Il y avait des poils, plumes et crins et même des écailles et des morceau de chaire sanglant. Au contacte de ses main les canalisateur se changèrent en cendre et seule une plume rouge vif qu'il reconnue come une plume de phoenix et des crains noire long et épais restèrent intacte. Le façonneur les récupéra et les posa a cote des bois.

"Plume de Phoenix et Crin de Sombral... Encore une fois vous attirer les opposés complémentaires. Il me faudra un de vos cheveu pour les lier si vous souhaité que la baguette sois stable."

Harry hésita, il ne souhaitait pas révéler son identité et un cheveu était capable de cela. Il suffirait de le mettre dans un polynectare et de prendre son apparence pour se rendre compte de qui il était, sa cicatrice le trahirait en un instant. La possibilité de gagner une baguette a cent pour cent fiable vaincu son appréhension et il cassa un de ses cheveu qui joignit le crin et la plume sur le comptoir.

"Il me faudra un peu de temp pour trouver un processus qui unira les bois, je suggère donc que vous repassiez dans une semaine... Non un mois! Prévoyez au moins 400 Gallions, c'est le prix initiale des matériaux après cela s'y rajoutera le travail et talent que je fournirait."

Harry hochât de la tête et sortit de la boutique. Il se retrouva dans le sombre et périlleux Chemin de Traverse et il se mit a entrer dans chaque boutique les une après les autres. Dans un apothicaire il découvrit une potions qui forcerait son animal intérieur a venir a sa rencontre, un façilitateur de transformation et apprentissage en Animagi en quelque sorte et cela lui donna envie d'en devenir un. Il acheta la potion ainsi que de nombreuse autre qui traitait des maux lier a la magie noire et repartit a la découverte de l'allée.

Un peu plus loin il trouva une bibliothèque dans lequel il acheta des ouvrage relier a transformations d'Animagus, au langage Goblygook et Mermien et encore plus loin un bureau ou il était possible d'acheter des Elfes de Maisons.

Cher un vendeur de malle il acheta un coffre semblable a celui que Alastor Maugret procédait. Le sien avait treize compartiment, celui du dessus il l'utiliserait pour ses affaires des tous les jours, un autre pour ses affaires de cours, un pour ses potion et ingrédients, un pour ses livres de nature un peut plus douteuse et un autre pour ses objet de valeurs. Il prévoyait de garder ce coffre toute sa vie et s'était dit qu'un maximum de place serait le bienvenue, d'ou les huit autres compartiments. Le coffre pouvait être rétrécit et attaché a une chaine autour du coup, il était ignifuge, résistant a l'eau et au temp et ne pouvait être ouvert qu'en lui offrant une goute de son sang.

Quand Harry sortit de chez le vendeur de malle il remarqua immédiatement que la nuit était tombée et l'ambiance de l'allée avait changée: de périlleux il était devenus suicidaire de s'y trouver. Harry s'empressa d'en sortir pour trouver la quasi totalité des commerces du chemin de traverse ferme. Il ne restait que Gringotts d'ouvert et Harry fit un tour rapide dans son coffres d'étude. Il avait utilise une grande partit de ses mornilles et sa baguette sur mesure lui couterait un bras. Il préférait avoir trop d'argent que pas assez. Il reprit donc mille Gallion et refis ses ressources de Mornilles puis quitta Gringotts et le Chemin de Traverse pour retourner chez les Dursley.

Apparemment arriver après le coucher du soleil équivalait a être punie et Harry fut de nouveau enfermer dans le placard. Ereinter par les dernière quarante huit heures il s'endormis en un rien de temp pour se réveiller tôt le matin, courtésie de son oncle.

Apres ses corvée matinale il s'évada dans le bois ou il commença a transférer les contenus des nombreuse malle ayant appartenus a ses parents dans son nouveau coffre. Il y mit la totalité de ses livres, vêtements et objet dont il aurait besoins pendant sa scolarité et la chasse au Horcruxes et rangea le reste dans les malles, remplissant l'une de drap, l'autre de l'argenterie et ainsi de suite puis les remis dans son inventaire.

Il s'assit sous un arbre et s'entraina a l'Oclumencie. Il vida son esprit de toute pensée, ce qui était plus difficile a faire qu'il n'y paraissait, et se mit a méditer. Quand vers midi il en eu assez il s'arrêta et soupira.

Il était loin de pouvoir sentir la magie circuler dans son cors come le livre sur la métamorphose en Animagi l'indiquait. Seulement a se moment il devrait trouver son animal intérieur, aide dans ce cas par la potion, et tenter de communier avec lui tout en préservant son intégrité grâce a l'Oclumencie. Apres avoir découvert tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son animal totem il lui faudrait alors se transformer pour la première fois ce qui serait extrêmement douloureux et risqué.

La bonne nouvelle fut su'en medittant il avait recut plusieur notification lui disant que sa Concentration avait monté. Curieux de savoir juasqu'a quel point il ouvrit sa fiche technique.

Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 17

Titres: Genie; ?; Heritier de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Héritier de la Maison Magique Potter; Heritier de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Heritier de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Scion de la Maison Magique Black; Scion de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats:

Force Physique 37(-50%)

Endurance Physique 43(-50%)

Vitesse 36

Agilite 36(-10%)

Dexterite 10

Concentration 64

Force Magique 103(-80%)

Endurance Magique 64

Logique 35

Inteligence 50

Chance 28

Charisme 17

Endurance Mental 68

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+370)

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Avancée 46%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 47%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique:

Apparition: adepte 81%

Vol: maitre 52%

Transfiguration: avancée 75%

Animagus: novice 0%

Charme: avancée 66%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilege: adepte 20%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0%

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: maitre 1%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 80%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 44%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 83%

Magie protective: Avancée 79%

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 35%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 44%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 0%

Culture sorcière: novice 0%

Culture Gobline: novice 0%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

Harry passa le reste de la mâtiné a finir le manuelle de sa mère et passa au prochain, a midi il alla rendre visite au boa qu'il avait aidé a s'échapper du zoo et lui annonça qu'il partait bientôt. Le serpent voulut partir avec lui mais Harry lui dit qu'il ne pouvait emmener qu'un seule animal de compagnie et il en avait déjà un. Le serpent, maintenant habituer a se débrouiller seule compris sa situation et lui fit ses adieu.

Il manga une des assiette de son inventaire a midi et transplana a Londres ou il fini la journée. Il alla au cinémas pour la première fois de sa vie, en profitant pour s'empiffrer de pop corn et de soda puis trouva une librairie dans lequel il acheta plusieurs livres de cours pour le collège et le lycée. Dans un snack il acheta pas moins de dix paninis, kebabs et buritos qu'il stocka dans son inventaire avec des bouteille de cola fraiche.

Il rentra chez les Dursley quand le soleil commença a se coucher. Le lendemain il prit une table au Chaudron Baveur et continuât de lire les manuelles et journaux de sa mère, apprenant de temp en temp quelque chose qui n'était pas couvert dans les cours de Poudlard. A midi il commanda une assiette de ragout et un verre de jus de citrouille et l'après midi passa au livres scolaire moldus et retournais chez les Dursley le soir.

Les jours passèrent ainsi et Harry vit plusieurs fois un des professeur de Poudlard emmener un élève née moldus et ses parent ébahie faire leur course. Deux semaines après qu'il eu reçus sa lettre d'admission Augusta et Neville Longdubat arriverent par le réseau de cheminettes. Immédiatement Harry se leva de table et approcha le duo.

"Régente et Héritier Longdubat," les saluât Harry par leur titre, "je suis enchanté de rencontrer les alliée de longue date de ma Maison."

Neville le regardait sans comprendre mais Augusta posa les yeux sur son front et, voyant sa cicatrice, le reconus.

"Héritier Potter, c'est un honneur de vous voir. De part votre tenus j'en conclus que vous souhaiter rester discret?"

"En effet, j'apprécierait que vous n'ébruiter pas ma présence. En revanche je me demandait si vous m'autoriseriez a vous accompagner dans vos achats?"

"Mais bien sure! Je suis sure que Neville et vous vous entendrez a merveille!" dit la grand mère tandis que le garçons fit un sourire timide.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva a accompagner les Longdubats dans leur emplettes et a discuter botanique et Quidditche avec Neville sous l'oeil attentif d'Augusta. Celle ci semblait tendus comme si elle s'attendait a tout moment a être attaqué et Harry dus la prendre a part pour lui assurer que plusieurs personnes les gardait a l'oeil. Un gros mensonge bien entendus mais cela la détendis. Il insista également pour que Neville obtienne sa propre baguette et non celle de son père et clappa des mains entousiastiquement quand une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et bleu sortir de la longue baguette de cerisier et crin de licorne qui avait choisie Neville.

Quand Augusta prit un étuis de ceinture pour son petit fils Harry en profiter pour demander a Olivander si il existait d'autre type. Harry fini par acheter un étuis-ceinture, un holster de poignet a baguette auto éjectable et un invisible et anti-Accio pour sa cheville. Augusta haussa un sourcil et Harry dit juste "Vigilance constante", la référence ne fut pas perdu pour Augusta qui se dit que Dumbledore fessait surveiller le garçon par ni plus ni moins que le célèbre Alastor Maigret .

A la fin de la journée, pendant qu'ils mangeait une glace Harry proposa a Neville de s'assoir ensemble dans le Poudlard Expresse et il se séparèrent avec un grand sourire et la base de l'amitié qui avait pousser Neville a soutenir Harry pendant les quatre dernière années de leur scolarité jusqu'a la mort de Harry. Augusta saluât Harry par son titre et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Le lendemain Harry repris sa table au Chaudron Baveur, observant les arrivant et lisant les manuelle de ses parent et les journaux de sa mère. Il fit cela pendant quatre jours avant qu'une large tribus au cheveux roux n'émerge un par un de la cheminé. Harry se cacha immédiatement dans un coin, métamorphosant ses cheveux noir en un blond vénitien et sa peau devin plus pale. Son but était de ressemblé tellement a un Malfoy que les Weasley l'éviterais juste par réflexe.

Cela marcha a merveille et une fois que la bruyante troupe fut entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse Harry repris son apparence et sa place. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir les Weasley si tôt après que la matriarche l'ai tué. De ce qu'il avait compris en entrant dans la tête de son ex femme et meilleur amie, dans la famille seule le père, les Jumeau, et les deux frères ainé n'avais jamais utilise son nom et leur relations pour leur propre bénéfice.

Harry n'était tout simplement pas prêt a voir Molly Ron et Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

L'anniversaire de Harry passa totalement inaperçus par les Dursley. Harry lui marqua le coup en s'achetant un set complet d'Echec Magique et en se baladant dans Londres. Il entra dans une boutique de jeu video, espérant ainsi en découvrir un peu plus sur le Jeu. Tout ce qu'il trouva d'intéressant fut une boite de D&D. Intriguée par le concepte s'y similaire au Jeu Harry l'acheta. Plus tard il vit une boite de Lego de pirates,de chevaliers et de bandits et une idée folle lui vint a l'esprit. Il passa le reste de la matinée au Chaudron Baveur a prendre des notes et pose ses idées.

Quand vint onze heure et demis Harry rangea ses affaire et se dirigea vers Gringotts. Il avait rendez vous avec Crokor a midi et ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Quand il se presenta au porte de Gringotts un gobelin, le meme qui l'avait guidé a sa premiere visite, l'acceuillis et le mena jusqu'a une salle de conference. Il y avait la pas moins de onze Gobelin assit, tous d'un certain âge, dont Crokor, ainsi qu'un Gobelin plus jeune pour chacun qui se tenait en retrait près a les assister.

En le voyant entrée le vieux Gobelin se leva.

"Mr Potter, je suis ravie que vous ayez pus nous joindre. Laissez moi vous présenter mes collègues..."

Crokor nomma les Gobelin un a un ainsi que leur fonction. Il s'agissait des responsables des nombreuses Maisons, Familles et Lignées auquel il était lié.

"C'est un Honneur de tous vous rencontrer Messieurs." dit Harry après que Crokor eu fini. "Pardonner moi mais je suis légèrement surpris, je m'attendait a devoir prendre rendez vous avec chacun d'entre vous séparément. L'efficacité de votre banque n'as rien a envier a celle Moldus, au contraire." les flatta t il en souriant a pleine dent.

"Le compliment honore Gringotts." dit Crokor. "Vous êtes venus il y a un mois avec des suspicion de vole qui se sont révéler confirmé, pour mieux protégé vos bien vous avez souhaité en prendre le contrôle; est-ce toujours votre souhait?"

"Toujours"

"Bien, dans ce cas je propose de commencer par vos héritage testamentaire plus nommément le testament de vos parents. Maintenant que vous avez onze ans la lois nous autorise a outre passé le Grand Magenmagot et le lire."

"Cela e parait un bon départ."

L'assistant de Crokor s'avança, un rouleau de parchemin fermer d'un ruban dorée et de cire magenta passa de main et le vieux Gobelin regarda Harry une dernière fois.

"Quand je briserait la cire le Magenmagot sera avertit que le testament a été lut." l'avertit il.

"On continue quand même." dit Harry.

Crokor brisa le seau en deux et il s'évapora en une brume mauve. Un toussotement plus tard il commenca a lire a voie haute.

"Je, James Alexander Potter, et ma femme, Lily Potter née Evans, écrivons, d'esprit et de cors sain, nos dernier voeux et testament. Pour commencer, dans la possibilité que nous soyons mort dans notre cache a Godric's Hollow il est nécessaire de préciser que le Gardien du Secret gardant notre maison sécuriser n'était autre sue Peter Petigrew, un animagus rat et quelqu'un auquel nous faisons confiance. Si il s'avère que Peter soit mort en tentant de garder notre location secrète alors mille gallions devront être verse a sa mère. Dans le cas contraire il doit être considérer comme un traitre et interroger sous véritasérum immédiatement.

Viens ensuite Sirius Orion Black qui sert de couverture a Peter, a toi notre amie nous demandons de prendre soin de notre fils, Harry James. Même en tant qu'irresponsable clèbard que tu est tu fera un merveilleux parrain et père. Afin de bien élevé Harry dans un environnement stable nous te transmettons les clé du Manoir Ancestrale Potter, il ne t'appartient pas mais tu y est le bienvenue. Protège notre Harry de ma soeur et son maris."

Crokor s'apprêtait a continuer mais Harry leva la main et se tourna vers Dendure, le responsable des acompte Black.

"Vénérable Dendure, est ce que ce testament serra assez pour libérer Mr Black?"

"Largement Mr Potter." lui répondit le Gobelin avec un sourire carnassier.

"Dans ce cas puis je compter sur vous pour mettre les choses en route? J'ai bien peur de ne pas être qualifier pour le faire moi même."

"Du moment que vous m'accordez une copie du testament..."

"Ce sera fait."

"Dans ce cas il n'y aura aucun problème."

Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Crokor, lui fessant signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

"A Remus Lupin, notre amis au problème de fourrure nous voulons nous excuser. Nous t'avons isoler pour de mauvaise raison et t'en demandons pardon. Afin de t'offrir un nouveau dépars nous te léguons mille Gallions et la maison a Pré au Lard que tu aime tant."

Crokor se tourna vers Harry et dit

"La maison en question est extrêmement endommagé au point quelle soit rumeuré hante. Vous ne perdez pas grand chose."

Harry compris qu'ils parlait de la Cabane Hurlante et fut étonné que ses parents ait obtenue la propriété alors qu'elle possédait un passage vers Poudlard connus puis il se souvint que Honeyduke était également une propriété privée et avait aussi un passage secret. Il décidât que Remus méritait son coin de paradis et Hocha de la tête. Crokor reprit.

"A la Maison Magique Longdubat nous offrons tout notre amitié et leur demandons de bien vouloir veillée sur Harry et de prendre en main le siège de James au Magenmagot comme l'entend notre alliance. Nous souhaitons de tous coeur que Harry et Neville puise devenir amie."

Encore une fois Harry interrompue Crokor.

"Quand est il de ce... siège?"

"Il a été réquisitionné par le Grand Magenmagot qui la confier a un sorcier du nom d'Amos Digory."

"Qui est, je suppose, fidèle a Dumbledore." grogna Harry.

Il s'avait très bien cela mais Harry se devais de jouer le jeu et agir tel un ignorant.

"Honorable Crokor, peut on tourner cette situation a notre avantage? Est ce possible de revenir sur les décision prise par ce Magenmagot?"

"Malheureusement non." répondit le Gobelin. "Par contre de que vous aurez pris le contrôle de la Maison Magique Potter il vous sera possible de designer un Poxy ou vous pouvez appliquer le testament de vos parents de maintenant."

"Appliquez le testament je vous pris, je ne s'aurais qui choisir comme proxy."

"Le testament sera appliquer a la fin de la lecture, un courrier sera envoyé a la Régente Longdubas avant la fin de la journée. Puis je continuer?"

"Bien sure!"

"Hum hum"

Le raclement de gorge était tellement semblable que Harry se demanda pendant un instant ou se cachait Ombrage.

"A la Maison Magique Bones nous demandons pardon et implorons la compréhension. A la famille Greengrass nous demandons de la patience et a Dumbledore nous le remercions de tout le support qu'il nous as apporté. Enfin a notre fils nous léguons tout ce qu'il nous reste: nos titres, nos positions, le contenue de nos coffres et de nos portfolios."

Crokor se tourna vers Harry.

"Avez vous d'autre question Mr Potter?"

"Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre la dernière partie du testament."

"C'est très simple: la fortune et le pouvoir politique de la Maison Magique Potter vous appartient a présent."

"Non, non, avant cela."

"J'ai bien peur que la raison pour laquelle vous ne la comprenez pas est parse quelle ne vous est pas adressé."

Harry hocha la tête et Crokor, assumant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre question, redonna le parchemin a son aide, se saisissant d'un petit ecrin a la place.

"Mr Potter, dans cette ecrin se trouve la chevalière de la Maison Magique Potter. Vous vous devrez de la porter si vous voulez devenir le Patriarche Potter."

"As elle quelque chose de spéciale?"

"Elle vous donnera accès a toute les propriété de la Maison Magique Potter et servira de signe de reconnaissance ainsi que de sceau pour les courrier officielle. Elle s'adaptera a la taille de votre doigt et vous pourrez la rendre invisible en la touchant de votre baguette."

Harry hocha de la tête pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois et ouvrir la boite. La chevalière était en or, ronde et engraver d'un lion tenant la lettre P dans ses pattes, sur chaque côtés un rubis était incrusté. Harry la saisis et la mit sur l'index de sa main droite. La bague s'ajusta a sa taille et Une fenetre rouge s'ouvrit.

"Félicitations le titre Héritier de la Maison Magique Potter c'est transformé en Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter."

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes le Patriarche vous avez accès a tout les coffres Potter ainsi que ceux de la Lignée Evans qui a mergé avec la Maison Magique Potter au mariage de vos parents. Le contenue de votre coffre d'étude a été transféré dans le compte courant Potter et je dois vous remettre ceci." dit Crokor

L'assistant s'avança de nouveau et Crokor attrapa un trousseau de clés en or qu'il donna a Harry.

"Vous êtes maintenant en possession de vos clés Gringotts, il n'y as qu'un seule exemplaire par clé. Gardez les précieusement."

Harry pris le trousseau et le posa sur la table en face de lui. Chaque clé était dorée et avait l'insigne des Potter gravée dessus avec un numéros allant d Sauf une en bronze que Harry suspectait appartenir à la Lignée Evans.

"Continuons!" s'exclamât Crokor en prenant un autre parchemin. "Voici le contenue des coffres et du portfolio de la Maison Magique Potter tel quel ce matin a 8 heure tapante."

Harry saisit le parchemin et une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrit devant lui. Come d'habitude Harry fut le seule a la voire et déroula le parchemin, feignant de lire celui ci mais regardant la fenêtre à la place.

"Félicitations vous avez obtenue le Compte Banquaire de la Maison Magique Potter et de la Lignee Evans.

L'onglet Banque et Investisement est maintenant disponible dans votre fiche personel. Celui-ci indique en temp reelle le contenue de vos coffres et investissement."

Quand il ferma la fenêtre il lut le parchemin.

"Maison Magique Potter

Insigne: lion tenant un P entre ses pâtes sur fond rouge

Membre: Harry James Potter (Patriarche)

Portfolio:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille

-île privée, Caraïbe

-chemain de traverse (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (25%)

-florish and blots (3%)

-eyedrops emporium (3%)

-madam walkins (17%)

-quidditch supplies (12%)

-nimbus (21%)

-daily Prophet (18%)

-microsoft (7%)

-philips (6%)

-bakers lab (11%)

Coffres: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, ancien balais, pierre precieuse

Documents: arbre genealogique complet magique auto-upgradable, contrat de mariage Potter-Bones, contrat de mariage Potter-Prewet

Gallion 6 483 748

Mornilles 116 842

Noises 52 841

Lignée Evans

Insigne: aucun

Membre:(1)Harry James Potter (héritier)

Portfolio:

3 impasse du Tisseur

accomte banquaire moldus

Coffres: rien

Documents: rien

Gallion: 734

Mornilles: 8 283

Noises: 13 738"

Harry n'arrivait pas a le croire, il était riche! Multy millionaire meme! Un Gallion valais 5 Livres donc 6 million de Galion donnait 30 million de Livres. Il se calma et ouvrit mentalement son dossier et pensa très fort au nouvel onglet. Celui ci s'afficha.

"Coffres:

Gallions: 6 484 522

Mornilles: 125 125

Noises: 71 579

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, ancien balais, pierre precieuse

Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 130 738

Investissements:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-île privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-chemain de traverse (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (25%)

-florish and blots (3%)

-eyedrops emporium (3%)

-madam walkins (17%)

-quidditch supplies (12%)

-nimbus (21%)

-daily Prophet (18%)

-microsoft (7%)

-philips (6%)

-bakers lab (11%)"

Harry remarqua que les investissements étaient groupés et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait quand il aurait deux fois le même investissement.

Ses pensé furent interrompus par Crokor.

"Nous passons maintenant au testament pré-mortem de Sirius Orion Black."

Harry vit Dendure se redresser du coin de l'oeil.

"Se testament as été créé le 11 Juillet 1991 et est en règle, cependant comme l'arrestation de Mr Black est sur le point d'être remise en cause je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit nécéssaire de l'appliquer. Je laisse la décision au Responsable de la Maison Magique Black, Gobelin Duredent."

"Mr Black a expressément fait savoir qu'il souhaitait que le testament soit appliquer peut importe les circonstance. Son souhait sera honorée." dit Duredent avec force et conviction.

Ce fut au tour de Crokor de hoche la tête puis l'assistant de Duredent s'avança vers celui-ci et le Gobelin des Black se mit a lire.

"C'est avec l'esprit sain que moi, Sirius Orion Black, dicte mon testament pré-mortem. Au vue de mon incarcération a vie au pénitencier d'Azkaban je souhaite nomme Harry James Potter, fils de James Alexander Potter et Lily Potter née Evans, mon unique Héritier. Afin de couper cours a un quelconque recours de la par de la Famille Magique Malfoy je souhaite également que Harry James Potter, fils de James Alexander Potter et Lily Potter nee Evans, accepte d'être adopté par la magie du sang et du sexe."

Duredent referma le parchemin et se tourna vers Harry.

"Patriarche Potter, comprenez vous l'importance de ces quelques lignes?"

"Je crois oui: je peux hériter d'une seconde Maison Magique sauf que quelqu'un d'autre peut m'en empêcher alors mon parrain a pris des mesure. Il veux m'adopter."

"Par la magie du sang et du sexe, ce n'est pas juste un bout de papier: son sang coulera dans vos veines et votre apparence sera influencer par la sienne. Du point de vue magique ce sera comme si Mr Black était votre père." dit Duredent en tapotant des doigt sur la table.

Harry ne connaissait pas cette cérémonie mais il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les Malfoy prendre le contrôle de la Maison Magique Black. Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et puis, c'était de Sirius dont il était question, il serait honoré de devenir le fils d'un homme tel que lui.

"Dans ce cas," reprit Duredent, "la cérémonie s'effectuera a la fin de cette réunion."

"Il nous reste un lègue testamentaire du décédé Patriarche de la Lignée Floral." dit Crokor après quelque instants.

Il prit un rouleau de parchemin de son assistant et commença a le lire.

"Moi, Eulias Marthin Floral, d'esprit et de corps sain écrit mes dernier voeux et testaments. Apres la mort de mes enfants et petit enfants par les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui ma Lignée se retrouve au bord de l'extinction, j'offre donc la totalité de mes bien, coffres et position a celui ou celle qui stoppera la guerre dans l'espoir qu'il ou elle utilisera ceux-ci pour reconstruire et avancée."

Pour la seconde fois Crokor se tourna vers un autre Gobelin qui tendit vers Harry une clé de bronze et un rouleau. Quand Harry prit le parchemin deux fenetres rouge s'ouvrirent.

"Félicitations vous avez obtenue le titre Patriarche de la Linee Floral."

"Félicitations vous avez obtenue le Compte Banquaire de la Lignée Floral. L'onglet Banque et Investisement a été mis a jour."


	6. Chapter 6

Apres cela ce fut au tour de la Maison Magique Evanesse d'être transféré a Harry. Il reçus de la main d'un troisième Gobelin une seconde chevalière qui fusionnât avec celle des Potter, également en or elle était carré et engrave d'un aigle tenant dans ses talons la lettre E, sur le cote deux saphir ornait la bague. Il obtenue également les clés des coffres, le résumé de leur contenue et celui des investissement de la Maison Magique.

Apres les Evanesse ce fut les Serdaigles: le plus vieux des Gobelin présent poussa une étoffe sur lequel reposait une chevalière de Mithril, alliage a la composition tenus jalousement secrète par les Gobelin, l'insigne de Serdaigle était gravé sur la face plate et carre et l'anneau en lui même était incruste de petits saphirs. Il avait mit la bague religieusement sur un second doigt et elle s'était ajuster a sa taille.

A sa main droite maintenant trônais deux chevalières une apparemment en argent, celle de la Noble Maison Magique de Serdaigle, et une en or massif passant d'un lion a un aigle chaque quelque secondes, celles des Maison Magique Potter et Evanesse. Harry prit le temp d'aprecier la beaute des chevaliere avant de retournee sona trention vers les Gobelins.

Bien sure il fut également envahit par les messages concernant les changements dans son statut.

"Félicitation, votre titre Heritier de la Maison Magique Evanesse c'est transforme en Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse."

"Félicitations vous avez obtenue le Compte Banquaire de la Maison Magique Evanesse. L'onglet Banque et Investisement a été mis a jour."

"Félicitation, votre titre Heritier de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle c'est transforme en Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle."

"Félicitations vous avez obtenue le Compte Banquaire de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle. L'onglet Banque et Investisement a été mis a jour."

Il se demanda a combien il en était de Gallions mais préféra attendre jusqu'a ce qu'il soit partie de Gringotts pour vérifier le nouvel onglet. A la place il se tourna vers Crokor.

"Qu'en est il des autre Maisons et Famille auquel je suis lier par le sang?"

"La Maison Magique Black sera votre une fois l'adoption terminé; la Maison Magique Peverelle a un autre contendant mais celui ci ne c'est pas présenté pour le rendez vous que nous lui avions fixé vous pouvez donc vous l'attribuez."

Harry frissonna. Le seule autre descendant des Peverelle que Harry connaissait n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même. Il se réjouie qu'il ne puisse se présenter sous sa forme de spectre ni procédant le corps de Quirelle car il était sure que Tom n'aurait pas laisser passer l'occasion de rassembler encore plus de pouvoir dans le cas contraire.

"Dans ce cas je souhaite obtenir la position de Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle."

Un autre Gobelin se pencha en avant, glissant en avant un écrin, un trousseau de clés dorées et un rouleau de parchemin. La chevalière des Peverelle était en or blanc et gravée du signe des Reliques de la Mort avec des onix sur le coté de l'ovale et le trousseau avait six cles chacune grave du meme symbole. Quand Harry mit la bague elle fusionna avec es deux autre chevaliere les autres Maisons Magiques et une fenetre anoncant su'il en etait devenue le Patriarche s'ouvrit, quand il prit le parchemin son onglet de Banque et Investisement fut mis a jour. Il ferma les fenetre et attendis la suite.

"Quand a la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor elle a de nombreux membre mais seule ceux qui se montrerons assez digne de manier l'épée familiale pourrons devenir le Patriarche ou la Matriarche. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour cela, en revanche en tant que Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor vous bénéficiez d'un coffre de bourse de mille Gallions par ans. Voici la clé."

Crokor glissa une clé de bronze grave d'un griffon vers Harry et celui ci la prit. Comme aucune fenêtre ne s'ouvrit Harry décida de prendre des mesure.

"Veuillez transférer la totalité de la bourse dans un coffre a part et faire dont du coffre a Poudlard avec l'instruction que l'argent ne peut être utilise que pour finance des bourses d'études avec la condition que l'élève ne fasse pas partie d'une Maison ou Famille Magique."

"Cela sera fait. Le dernier point de cette réunion se porte vers le Groupe Magique Goupil. Pour commencer s'avez vous ce qu'est un Groupe Magique?"

"Non, je l'ignore." dit Harry réellement dans le noire.

"Il s'agit d'un compte banquaire et d'investissements partagé entre un minimum de deux Lignées, Familles ou Maisons Magiques. Aucune décision ne peut être prise sans l'accord des autre parties et les Patriarches et Matriarches on tous accès au coffres et reçoivent un rapports banquaire chaque mois permettant ainsi de garder un oeil sur les agissement des autres."

"Parler moi du Groupe Magique Goupil." demanda Harry.

Ce ne fut pas Crokor qui lui répondit mais un Gobelin au éparse cheveux brun.

"Ce groupe en particulier fut forme en fin de quatorzième siècle, il est consiste de trois Maisons Magiques: les Peverelle, Greengrass et Potter. Pendant des siècle les trois famille travaillèrent ensemble et amassèrent fortune et pouvoir puis les Peverelle sombrèrent dans le néant et l'équilibre du groupe fut brisé et sans le troisieme membre la fortune du Groupe Magique Goupil fut inaccessible et avec le temp oublier."

"Mais maintenant que les Peverelle on refait surface..."

"Il n'y as que les Greengrass qui puisse vous dicter se qu'il faille faire."

Harry se mit a réfléchir très vite. Les Greengrass était une famille neutre, les Peverelle pratiquant la magie noire voire nécromancienne et les Potter était de notoriété une famille de la lumière. Harry n'avait pas l'impression que cet arrangement était une coïncidence et se demanda si le Groupe Magique Goupil n'était pas impliquer dans la politique.

"Vous avez parlé plus tôt du Magenmagot, parmi les titre que je possède lesquels me donne un deoit de votes?"

Crokor sourit a pleine dent et se fit un plaisir évident a répondre a la question.

"Les Maison Magiques donnent 5 votes, les Familles Magiques 3 et les Lignée 1; quand au Noble Maison Magique elle ne font pas partie du Magenmagot mais du Conseil Magique Royal qui sert le Roi ou la Reine. Malheureusement avec la lignée Pendragon extincte le conseil fut dissout et sombra dans l'oublie."

"Il y avait un roi?" s'étonna Harry.

"Bien sure! A l'époque le roi était choisie pas la Magie elle même et servait de souverain pour toute les races magique du Royaume Unie!"

"Ne pourait on pas choisir un nouveau Roi?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Si, l'on pourrait. Sauf que le Ministère refuse de donner son accord et de nommer un candidat."

"Un candidat?"

"Pour devenir le Roi, chaque Race a le droit a un."

"Et le Roi est choisie parmie les candidat?"

"Non, les candidat serve de focy a la magie pour désigner le Roi."

"Whoa, c'est compliquer tout ça!"

"Pas vraiment non: pour choisir un nouveau roi chaque dirigent de chaque espèce magique doit le vouloir, ils désignent des candidat pour devenir le porte parole de la magie et la magie choisie un roi. Simple"

Harry était perdue dans ses pense, se demandant ce que cela voudrait dire d'avoir un roi quand Duredent parlât.

"Patriarche Serdaigle, il se fait tard et nous devons toujours procéder à la cérémonie d'adoption."

"Bien sure, si nous en avons fini ici je suis prêt a y aller.

Harry Crokor Duredent et leur deux assistants se rendirent dans la Salle de Rituel #6: Salle Spéciale et Harry dut s'assoir en tailleur près d'une heure pendant qu'un Maitre de Cérémonie peignait des runes sur son torse avec se qu'il identifia être du sang. Surement celui de Sirius. Puis on lui fit boire un liquide graisseux jaunâtre et salé qui lui donna l'impression qu'il allait tombé malade et enfin il sentit la magie agir.

Il eu l'impression qu'une chaleur allait le bruler la où le sang entrait en contacte avec sa peau et sentit son estomac se tordre. Cela dura une minute entière puis les sensations s'estompèrent et la magie s'amenuisa.

Quand se fut terminer un Gobelin l'emmena en face d'un miroir et vit que ses cheveux ébouriffe était maintenant frisée comme ceux de Sirius et que son nez était plus courbe. Il avait toujours les yeux de sa mère et les trait de son père mais les cheveux et le nez était définitivement ceux de Sirius.

Duredent s'avança et tendit l'écrin qui contenait la chevalière des Black. Harry l'enfila et elle fusionna avec celle des Potter/Evanesse/Peverelle. La fenêtre habituelle s'ouvrit et il la ferma aussitôt d'une pensé pour prendre en main les cres de coffres et le rouleau qui en résumait le contenus. La seconde fenêtre se déclencha et il se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait vérifié ses investissement bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry disait au revoir au Gobelin et se faufilait dans le Chemin de Travers pour se rendre chez le façonneur de baguette.

"Ah, mon client prefere!" Dit le l'artisan avec entrein. "Laissez moi vous montrer votre baguette."

Le nouvellement titré Maitre Baguettier fit un bref tour dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec une longue boite rectangulaire.

"Bois d'If, Sycome et Sureau pour le manche et bois de

Noyer, Acacia, Acajou, Cerisier, Orme, et Pin pour la baguette en elle même. La manche est fait de trois couche superposées et la baguette de tiges de bois assouplis a l'extrême et enrubannées ensemble, ce qui donne une solidité et une souplesse jamais vue jusque la. Le crin de Sombral et la plume de Phoenix ont été lié avec un de vos cheveux et son prisonnier de la baguette."

Le vielle homme ouvrit la boite et présenta la baguette magique a Harry avec geste. La poignet recouvrait un tiers de la longueur et était blanche come l'os tandis que la baguette en elle même était légèrement tombante et déclinait dans le brun, roux et blanc. Harry vit que la poignée avait été grave de runes et se tourna vers le Maitre Baguettier.

"A quoi serve ses runes?"

"Oh, j'ai totalement publier! Comme cette baguette est certainement la plus puissante qui est jamais été conçus j'y ait appliquer quelque protections: elle ne peut etre brisée, brulée, perdue ou volé. De plus elle ne marchera que pour vous et blessera quiconque tentera de la subtiliser."

Harry N'avait même pas envisage qu'on puisse la lui voler. Pourtant il aurait du y pense étant donne la manière dont il avait pris le dessus sur Voldemort. Tentativement il saisit la baguette du bout des doigts et la souleva hors de sa boite. Pour la énième fois de la journée une fenêtre s'ouvrit devant lui, cette fois ci elle était bleu mais il ne put la lire immédiatement car il fut prit dans un tourbillon de magie et d'étincelle qui l'éblouie. Quand ce fut terminer il lui fallut un moment pour ajuster sa vue. Enfin il put lire le message et ce qu'il vit le figuea de stupeur.

"Felicitation vous avez obtenue un objet unique: la Baguette de l'Inconue.

Affinité: 99%

+70% Magie de Combat

+70% Magie Protectrice

+70% Magie Necromencienne

+70% Transfiguration

+50% Dextérité

+50% Intelligence

+50% Concentration

+50% Notoriété

+50% Force Magique

+100% Expérience"

Harry se demanda si le nom de la baguette se rapportait a lui ou a la notion de l'inconnue en générale. Comme cela n'avait que peu d'importance au final il sortit mille Gallion de son inventaire et les jeta sur le comptoir. L'homme les avait largement mérité.

L'artisan ouvrit le sac et se mit a balbutier quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il contenait. Harry l'ignorât et rangea la baguette dans le holster invisible fixé a sa cheville puis sortit de la boutique et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse pour le quitter a son tour et sortir du Chaudron Baveur et rentrer chez les Dursley.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry était tellement encombrée par les parchemin et les figurines de lego qu'il ne remarqua la jeune fille qui était entrée dans la salle comblé du Chaudron Baveur que quand celle-ci s'adressa a lui.

"Est ce qu'on peut s'assoir la?"

Au son de cette voie si semblable et pourtant si différente Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos et leva les yeux. La, a moins de trois mètres, se tenait Hermione Jean Granger sa meilleure amie de toujours a la crinière brune si ébouriffé, les bras charge de livres et accompagné de ses parents.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Harry ne pus s'empêcher de lui faire le sourire le plus large et sincère possible. Enfin quelqu'un a qui il pouvait faire confiance!

Hermione rougis et détourna le regard sous l'intensité du sien. Ce fut a ce moment que Harry lut les mots flottant au dessus de sa tête. Hermione Jean Granger, génie, élève, sorcière première génération, niveau 9. L'intelligence d'Hermione était visible grâce a son niveau supérieur au autre première années.

"Bien sure! Attendez, je vais vous faire une place."

Harry se dépêcha de bannir les parchemins froissé, de rassemblé les figurines et d'empiler les parchemins puis il tira la chaise a cote de lui pour que la famille Granger s'asseye, Hermione proche de lui.

"Hé, tu vient d'utiliser de la magie!" s'exclama Hermione les yeux rond.

"Ouais!"

"Mais tu n'as pas le droit! Le bureau des usages abusif de la magie va te renvoyer de Poudlard!"

"Tant que je me trouve dans une zone magique je n'ai rien a craindre." l'informa Harry. "Il ne peuvent pas déterminer avec précision qui a jeter le sort juste qu'un sort a été jeté. C'est pour ça que ceux née dans des famille magique on un avantage: il peuvent s'entrainer pendant les vacance."

"Mais c'est injuste!" s'écriât la mère d'Hermione.

"Exact." concéda Harry.

Hermione prit place sur le siège et demanda:

"Tu est a Poudlard, en seconde année?"

"Non, c'est ma première mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir m'exercer a l'avance."

"Quel autre sort peut tu jeter?" demanda le père.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

"Les plus basic: sort de bannissement comme vous l'avez vue, sort de rangement, rétrécissement et aguamenti."

"Oh! Le sort de jet d'eau!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Oui, il est très pratique pour faire la vaisselle ou jouer des tours." dit Harry en souriant.

Une heure plus tard les Granger rentrèrent chez eux. Harry avait obtenue qu'Hermione s'essaye avec lui et Neville dans le Poudlard Express en lui promettant de lui prêter un de ses livres personnel. Quand il se retrouva seule il reprit ses notes et continua de travailler sur son projet.

Le premier Septembre il appela le Magicobus juste devant la maison des Dursleys et joignit les nombreux élève et leur parents. Compare au autres Harry n'avait ni valise ni cage a transporter, toutes ses affaires étant dans son inventaire et Hedwige s'étant envolé pour Poudlard.

Pendants le trajet mouvementé il prit le temp de verifié ses stats, son inventaire et son onglet Banque et Investissements.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 17

Titres: Genie; Elève de Poudlard; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats:

Force Physique 37(-50%)

Endurance Physique 43(-50%)

Vitesse 36

Agilite 36(-10%)

Dexterite 10 (+50%)

Concentration 64 (+50%)

Force Magique 103(-30%)

Endurance Magique 64

Logique 35

Inteligence 50 (+50%)

Chance 28

Charisme 17

Endurance Mental 68

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Avancée 46%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 47%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique:

Apparition: adepte 81%

Vol: maitre 52%

Transfiguration: avancée 75% (+50%)

Animagus: novice 0%

Charme: avancée 66%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilege: adepte 20%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0% (+50%)

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: maitre 1%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 80%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 44%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 83% (+50%)

Magie protective: Avancée 79% (+50%)

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 35%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 44%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 7%

Culture sorcière: novice 11%

Culture Gobline: novice 11%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

"Inventaire:

Monnaie Moldus:

£: 5163

¥: 0

$: 0

Monnaie Magique:

Gallions: 1000

Mornilles: 1000

Noises: 1000

Case 1: nouriture

Case 2: nouriture

Case 3: nouriture

Case 4: nouriture

Case 5: nouriture

Case 6: nouriture

Case 7: vetement torse

Case 8: vetement pentalon

Case 9: pull over a capuchon

Case 10: sac remplis de livres de cours divers

Case 11: coffre de Lily Evans

Case 12: coffre de Harry a 13 compartiments

Case 13: malle des Potter (11)

Case 14: clé gringotts

Case 15: parchemin banque

Case 16:

Case 17:

...

Case 35:

Harry:

Tête:

Torse: tshirt

Bras: holster baguette (vide)

Mains:

Hanches: ceinture/étuis baguette (baguette de phoenix)

Jambes: boxer/pantalon

Pieds: chaussettes/baskets/holster invisible ( baguette de l'Inconue)

Effet total: "

"Coffres:

Gallions: 672 105 997

Mornilles: 641 668 110

Noises: 92 694 172

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, ancien balais, pierre précieuse, livres ancient sur les runes considéré unique, multiples artefactes magiques considéré unique, divers graines feuille sechee, racines poudre et plante en stase, livre ancient de botaniques considere rare, multiple livre ancien sur les charmes et enchantements considéré rares, nombreux livres ancient sur l'arithmancy considere uniques, journal personel de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle considere historiquement invaluable, multiple livres ancien sur la magies exotérique/noire considéré rare ou unique, potions, breuvages et cataplasmes de grande efficacité,

Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 1 130 738

$:

¥:

Investissements:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-Manoir ancestral Black (100%)

-12 grimauld Place, London (100%)

-3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-île privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-chemain de traverse (75%)

-chemin de travers (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (50%)

-Olivander (28%)

-florish and blots (43%)

-eyedrops emporium (15%)

-madam walkins (30%)

-quidditch supplies (57%)

-nimbus (43%)

-daily Prophet (43%)

-barjow et beurks (6%)

-Black et Prewet avocat des Lois moldus et magiques (51%)

-Tour des mages (100%)

-Poudlard (7% des profits)

-microsoft (7%)

-philips (6%)

-bakers lab (11%)"

Documents: , arbres généalogiques complet magique auto-upgradable, serment de fidélité a la couronne magique de Rowena Serdaigle, lettre de noblesse de Rowena Serdaigle,"

Il descendit après tout le monde, un peu pâle a cause de la conduite erratique du chauffeur et marcha tranquillement vers la barrière neuf trois quart qu'il traversa comme si de rien n'était. Le quai était bondé, il vit Lee Jordan èxibitant sa mygale, les tête blonde des Malfoy et plus loin le chapeau ornée d'un vautour empaillé d'Augusta Longdubat. Il se dirigea vers eux.

"Mes respects Régente, Héritier Longdubat." les saluat il.

"Harry!" se réjouie Neville.

"Nos respects Mr Potter. " dit Augusta en fusillant son petit fils du regard pour son manque de décorum.

Le crie du jeune garçon avait attirer l'attention de plusieurs personne et déjà des murmures parcourait la foule comme quoi le Harry Potter était présent. Harry les ignorât du mieux qu'il put et se tourna ver la Régente.

"Je sais que la question requière plus de temp mais je voulais vérifier que la chouette de Gringotts vous avait bien trouver et que vous étiez d'accord pour endosser un tel responsabilité."

Harry parlait bien sure du fait que ses parents avait désignée les Longdubat comme leur Proxy a l'assemblé du Magenmagot. De même que les Londubat était les Proxy des Potter Harry avait envoyé une lettre au Greengrass pour faire d'eux les Proxy des Black. Il leur aurait également donner le contrôle des votes Peverelle mais redoutait d'attirée l'attention de Dumbledore en réactivant un siège que seule Harry ou Voldemort pouvait obtenir.

Augusta compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait et lui fit un sourire aimable.

"J'ai bien reçus la lettre et m'avoue surprise de la décision de vos parent. Surprise mais honoré."

"Voila qui me rassure." dit Harry. "Je me demandait d'ailleurs si ce ne serais pas plus emblématique de faire de vous mon Proxy et non un simple executeur testamentaire."

Il y avait toute une différence entre être désigné par un bout de papier et entre être choisie par le Patriarche actuel.

"Mr Potter, pour designer un Proxy il vous faudrait être le Patriarche de votre Maison Magique et vous êtes bien trop jeune pour cela." lui répondit elle en le remontrant légèrement.

"Oh!" fit il tout penaud. "Je l'ignorait."

Neville, ne tenant plus d'être ainsi ignorer se tourna vers Harry.

"Et si on allait trouver un compartiment avant que le train soit plein?"

"Le Poudlard Express est enchantée pour s'allonger si il manque des places" fit une voie derrière Harry.

Il n'eu pas besoin de se retournée pour s'avoir que Hermione se trouvait la.

"C'est ecrit dans Poudlard, une Histoire." ajoutat elle en rougissant.

"Hermione! Laisse moi te présenter Neville Longdubat et sa grand mère la Régente Augusta Londubat. Se sont des amis de ma famille."

"Enchantée" dit Hermione en souriant.

"Neville, Régente Longdubat voici Hermione Granger, une première année, sorcière de première génération. Je la soupçonne d'être extrêmement intelligente et d'atterrir a Serdaigle ou elle deviendra la meilleur élève de son année."

Pendand qu'Hermione rougissait sous le compliment ses parent approcherent et saluaitent de la tete Augusta. Mme Granger regarda autour d'elle, prenant note des regard de la foule sur leur groupe et cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ne le trouvant pas elle fini par se tourner vers Harry.

"Harry, mon garcon, ou sont tes parents. Nous aurions aimer les rencontrer."

Harry vit Hermione et les Longdubat se figée du coin de l'oeil et compris que Hermione s'avait qui il était. Surement grâce a Monté en Puissance et Chute des Sorciers Noires du Vingtième siècle et La Magie a Travers les Ages ou Evénement et Sorciers Célèbre des Temps Moderne.

"A mon grand regret mes parents sont mort il y a maintenant une décennie. J'ai été... élevé par ma tante et son marie." dit Harry avec le plus de tact passible sachant qu'elle n'avait pas voulus le blesser.

Mme Granger eu une expression d'horreur puis elle pris Harry dans ses brans et lui murmura a l'oreille.

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit mon grand n'hésite pas a nous le demander."

"Merci madame Granger." lui répondit il a moitié étouffé.

Le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit et Hermione Neville et Harry firent leur adieu en vitesse avant de monter dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide vers le milieux du train et s'y installèrent.

"Tu n'as pas de bagages?" s'étonna Hermione après que Harry l'aie aide a ranger son énorme malle.

"Je l'aie envoyé avec ma chouette en avance." Lui menti il.

Sa valise était en fait dans son inventaire mais il ne voulait pas avoir a expliquer toute l'histoire a Hermione.

"En tout cas tu est très fort, je ne serais jamais arrivé a soulevé cette valise tout seule. Qu'est ce qu'i l'intérieur, du ciment?" ajouta Neville en rigolant.

"Juste quelque livre..." rougit Hermione.

"Des livres? Et bah on sait dans qu'elle maison elle va finir! Moi j'espère allez a Griffondor."

"Pareille."

Les deux se tournèrent vers Harry et il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Hermione se mit alors a expliquer le système des quatre maisons de Poudlard et leur histoire, interrompue de temp en temps par Neville pour une précision. Ils était tellement dans leur conversation qu'il remarquèrent a peine le train démarrer et que l'arriver de Ronald Weasley les fit sursauté sur leur siège.

"Le reste du train est plein, est ce que je peut me joindre a vous?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un moyen de le chasse Hermione invita Ron et celui ci pris place lourdement en face de Harry. Comme la toute première fois qu'il s'était rencontrer Ron avait les cheveux roux mal coiffé et une tache de boue sur le nez.

"Moi c'est Ron, Ron Weasley. Et vous?"

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat et moi même Harry Potter" lui répondit Harry en pointant ses amie du doigt un par un.

Comme il s'y attendait Ron laissa libre cours a son admiration et ses yeux allerent sur la cicatrice en forme d'eclair.

"Harry Potter? Le Harry Potter?!" s'exclama il

"Oui." Repondi Harry d'une voie exaspérer pendant que Neville et Hermione firent une grimace de compréhension.

"Trop cool! Est ce que je peut voir la cicatrice?"

"Non."

"Allez, soit sympa!" insista Ron.

"Il a dit non alors c'est non." intervint Neville avec force.

Ron se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noire.

"On t'as pas demandé ton avis a toi."

"Sa suffit."

Harry était a sa limite, un peu plus et il s'en prendrait physiquement au rouquin.

"Mr Weasley, nous vous avons laissez entrer car nous vous pension bien éduqué mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Votre manque de tact et de bonne manière me dégoûte. Veuillez partir."

Ron eu l'air de s'être prix une gifle et tenta de se défendre mais Harry le fusilla du regard et ajouta un "Maintenant" irrévocable qui le força a se lever, prendre sa valise et partis.

Il u eu un moment de silence puis Harry commença a parler botanique avec Neville et Hermione, ayant déjà lue plusieurs livre dessus, se joignit a eux. La conversation se tourna ensuite vers le Quidditch et Harry se prononça fan de l'équipe officielle de Bulgarie. Cela surpris Neville car la Bulgarie n'avait attein que les huitième de finale l'an dernier.

Hermione reçus une leçon expresse sur le Quidditch et décida qu'il s'agissait d'un sport dangereux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Pour qu'elle ne se sente pas délaisser Harry papota livre avec elle et l'avertit qu'as cause du fait qu'elle était une sorcière de première génération certaine personne croyant au Purisme Magique pourrait s'en prendre a elle. Comme Hermione n'était pas verse dans les courants politique actuel Harry promis de lui prêter les ouvrages qu'il possédait sur le Purisme et la Politique.

Quand le chariot passa Harry acheta la totalité des Choco-grenouille et les partagea avec les autre, parvenant a convaincre Hermione que quelque friandise n'allait pas détruire sa dentition et que ses parents, des dentistes, ne le saurait jamais. Neville ignorant ce qu'était un dentiste eu l'air terrifier que quelqu'un soit autoriser a faire des trou dans le dents des gens et époustoufler que quelqu'un y aille de leur plein grée.

Une fois la nuit tombé les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour laisse Hermione se changer puis ils échangèrent leur place et enfilèrent leur robes, cape et chapeau pointus. Harry se sentis particulièrement idiot dans cette tenue si caricatural du sorcier. Harry rangeait le reste des Choco-grenouille dans son inventaire en douce quand une annonce les informa qu'ils arrivaient a Pré-au-Lard. Une fois le plus gros de la foule passé le trio descendit du Poudlard Express et s'empressèrent de se diriger vers Hagrid visible grâce a sa lanterne et remarquable de loin au son de sa voie tonitruante appelant les première années.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans les barques Ron essaya de nouveau d'approcher Harry mais un regard noire suffit a l'en dissuader. A la place ce fut Susan Bones qui connaissait Neville qui se joignis a eux. Quand les barques passèrent l'arche et ils virent le château pour la première fois les élève poussèrent des soupirs et des cris de surprise et d'admiration.

Poudlard était majestueuse avec ses lumière contrastant avec la nuit et Harry se sentit chez lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. En fait depuis qu'il l'avait quitter a la fin de sa sixième année.

Hagrid les emmena jusqu'à l'entrée du Grand Hall et les laissa entre les main du Professeur Macgonagal qui leur fit son discours. Harry se demanda si elle fessait le même chaque année. Puis le groupe fut laisser seule un moment et Draco fit son entrée en scène.

"Ont dit partout que Harry Potter fait partie de notre année, suis je correct en assument qu'il s'agit de toi?" demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois.

"En effet. Puis je savoir a qui je m'adresse?" demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

"Draco Malfoy, Héritier Black et Malfoy."

Harry pris note que Lucius n'avait toujours pas appris que le Maison Magique Black avait échapper a son control et était maintenant entre les mains de Harry.

"Ah, Cousin Draco!" dit Harry en fessant allusion au lien de parenté partage au travers de leur grand mère commune Dorea Black. "C'est un plaisir d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Comment va ma chère tante Narcissa?"

"Mère se porte bien. Je suis curieux que vous en sachiez autant considérant votre absence de notre société?" s'enquit le jeune blond.

Harry allait lui répondre quand Ron bouscula Hermionne et se mit entre les deux en s'exclamant le visage tourne en une grimace de haine.

"Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu veut encore?"

"Rien de toi, Weasley. Et même si je voulais quelque chose je doute que tu puisse te le permettre."

Ron tourna rouge et Harry crus qu'il allait s'en prendre as Draco mais le surpris quand il se rourna vers Harry et dit

"Maris mon amie laissons donc cette ordure avec les déchet de son genre. Si nous nous en approchon strop nous risquon detre contaminer et finir a Serpentard."

Draco allait retorquer quand Harry poussa Ron a terre d'une bourade, surprenant tout le monde.

"Escuse toi." dit Harry d'une voie glaciale.

"Quoi?" balbutia betement Ron en se massant le fessier.

"Escuse toi d'avoir bousculer Hermione, insulter Draco et la Maison Serpentard. Tout de suite."

"Et pourquoi je devrais faire une chose parielle? C'est bien connus que tout les fidèle de Tu sais Qui vienne de Serpentard!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange viens de Serdaigle, Barty Croumpton Junior de Pouffsoufle et Sirius Black de Griffondor. Et il font partis de ceux qui n'on jamais renier leur allégeance même après la disparition de leur maitre"

Harry envoya une demande de pardon silencieuse a son parain pour insulter ainsi l'amitier qui le liait a son père, évita le regard paniquer de Neville et l'expression surprise d'Hermione et continua sa tirade.

"Si il est vrai que la plupart des fidèle de Voldemort vienne de Serpentard c'est parce qu'il a jouer sur les désir des gens, plus particulièrement leur soif de pouvoir et c'est chez Serpentard que les ambitieux se réunisse. La maison en elle même n'est pas responsable, juste incomprise."

De sa droite une paire de mains se mirent a applaudir et Harry se tourna vers les deux fantômes qui observaient la scène avec approbation. Harry reconnus le fantôme de Poufsoufle et se demanda si il allait être punis pour en être venus au mains.

"Voila qui est bien dit jeune homme. J'espère vous voir dans ma maison."

Harry se contenta de s'incliner poliment puis jeta un dernier regard noire a Ron qui avait profiter de l'interruption pour se relever. Draco, Neville et Hermionne regardait Harry avec curiosité pendant que le reste du groupe murmurait entre eux. Harry leur jeta un regard en biais et s'aperçut que la plupart des futur Serpentard le regardait avec curiosités, que les Poufsouffle approuvait ses action, et que les Griffondor était déçus que rien de plus ne soit arriver tandis que les Serdaigles s'en fichait complètement.

Professeur Magonagal revint quelque secondes plus tard et les emmena dans la Grande Salle déjà occupe par les professeur et le reste des élèves. Le Choiepaux chanta et commença a trier les élève entre les quatre maison. Hermione et Neville allèrent a Griffondor et Draco a Serpentard.

Quand la directrice adjointe appela Harry la salle entière fut prise de murmures. Il s'assit sur le tabouret a trois pieds et elle posa le Choiepaux sur sa tête. Le couvre chef tomba au niveau de ses yeux et Harry sentis une tentative de lire dans son esprit. Par réflexe il la bloqua puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du Choiepaux et les rabaissa avec une pense d'excuse.

Tout comme la première foie le Choiepaux lui parla.


	8. Chapter 8

"Je perçois beaucoup de potentiel..."

La voie du Choiepaux raisonna dans la tête d'Harry. Celui ci se fit la réflection que le couvre chef était un artefact unique et incommensurablement précieux de par son habilité a lire dans l'esprit des gens.

"De l'ambition..."

Considèrent tout ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir il était impossible que le Choiepaux ne le considère pas ambitieux. Encore plus que la première fois en tout cas.

"Du courage..."

Ah, oui! Son courage griffondorien qui le menait dans des situation mortelle... Il ferait bien sans quelque fois.

"Une soif de savoir intense..."

Voila qui était bien vrais. Depuis qu'il avait découvert combien il lui restait a apprendre et découvrir il se sentait obliger d'amasser le plus de connaissance possible.

"Et une loyauté a toute épreuve..."

Harry n'avait pas oublier tout ceux qui c'était sacrifier pour lui pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, bien sure certain avait leur propre motif mais d'autre le suivait depuis le tout début. Pour ces personne il était prêt a risquer sa nouvelle vie, pour ces personne il déferait Voldemort avant qu'il ai le temp de revenir, pour ces personnes il redresserait le monde des sorciers.

"Oh, le Patriarche Serdaigle? Hum... Peut être que cela serait une bonne Maison pour toi..."

Harry le pensait également. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il serait toujours en train de lire et ses connaissance supérieur a la norme.

"Non, pas Serdaigle. A la vérité tu serait a l'aise dans n'importe quel Maison mais pour ton but il vaut mieux que tu soie... L'HERITIER POUFFSOUFLE!"

La dernière partie avait été dite a voie haute et la grande salle qui était jusque la plonge dans le silence du suspense explosa sous les murmures et exclamations de surprise. Quand Harry reposa le Choiepaux il vit Dumbledore a moitié levé de surprise et Macgonagal le regarder avec des yeux écarquillé. Une fenêtre apparus devant lui et il la lut en chemin de la table Pouffsoufle ou une chaise de bois ressemblant a un trône était magiquement apparus entre deux banc.

"Félicitation vous avez obtenue le titre Heritier de la Noble Maison Magique Pouffsoufle."

Harry toucha le titre du doigt en fessant semblant d'ajuster sa manche et la description du titre s'ouvrit.

"Heritier de la Noble Maison Magique Pouffsoufle:

Titre donne au prochain patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Pouffsoufle. Fais de son processeur un membre de la Noble Maison Magique Pouffsoufle automatique.

+100 Charisme"

Harry attendis la fin de la cérémonie, ne payant aucune attention au élèves qui le dévisageaient et murmuraient son nom.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'a ce que Ronald Weasley fut placé a Serpentard. La décision fut tellement surprenante, surtout concernant un Weasley, que la salle fut choqué et devint silencieuse puis un bruit mat se fit entendre a la table des Griffondor et la salle se réveilla. Les jumeau était pale et durent calmer leur frère cadet qui criait et refusait de s'assoir a la table des Serpentard accusant Rogue, Draco et même le Choiepaux de vouloir gâcher sa vie, Draco riait a plein poumons, Percy s'était évanouie et plusieurs élèves tentait maintenant de le réanimer, Professeur Rogue fumait de mécontentement et Dumbledore tentait de garder une expression neutre mais Harry pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux: son espion fessait maintenant partis de ce que Harry devait apprendre a haïr et il devrait s'occuper de Molly qui allait indubitablement mal prendre la nouvelle.

Un léger sourire gagna Harry devant le chaos régnant sur la grande salle et ne le quitta pas même pendant le petit discourt de Dumbledore. Quand le festin commença Harry se servi d'un peu de tout et, en jetant un coup d'oeil a Ron et son manque de manière, fut bien heureux de ne plus se trouver obliger d'assister au spectacle répugnant qu'offrait Ron.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait a prendre sa première bouché Susan Bones, assise en face de lui et a coté de Hannah Abbot, se tourna vers lui et commença a lui parler.

"Alors comme sa les Potter son des descendant de Helga Pouffsoufle?"

"Ma lignée n'as jamais croisée celle de Pouffsoufle." La contredit il. "Les Pouffsoufle son extincte depuis maintenant vingt ans avec le meurtre de la dernière Matriarche et membre de la Noble Maison Magique."

A coté de Harry Zacharias Smith qui écoutait avec attention joignit la conversation.

"Dans ce cas comment ce fait il que tu soit l'Héritier?"

Harry fit une grimace et se tournât vers Zacharias.

"As tu lu Poudlard:une Histoire? Non. Et vous?" Demandât ill a Susan et Hannah ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui les écoutaient en biais. En voyant son entourage immédiat hochet de la tête négativement Harry soupira de dépit.

"Le Choiepaux est une relique laisser parles quatre Fondateurs: Godric Griffondor a fournit sa coiffe préféré, Rowena Serdaigle lui a donne une inteligence limité et Helga Poufsoufle les critères pour trier les futures génération d'élèves dans leur Noble Maisons Magique et faire d'eux des membres honoraire. Quand a Salazard Serpentard il rajouta ses propre critère pour que, si jamais l'une des quatre lignée venait a s'éteindre le Choiepaux désignerait un ou des Héritiers possible."

"Sa veut dire que tu est le prochain Patriarche Pouffsoufle?" S'en mêla Justin Finch-Fetchley a la droite de Harry.

"Je suis le premier a avoir été désigné comme Heritier Pouffsoufle ceux qui veut dire que j'ai cinq ans a attendre avant de pouvoir devenir Patriarche."

"Pourquoi ce délais?" Demanda un second année dont le nom était Stebbins.

"Pour permettre a d'autre Héritier d'être identifier. Il serait stupide de confier le contrôle d'une lignée si ancienne et importante a quelqu'un juste par ce qu'il a été le premier a correspondre a certain critère." répondit Harry patiemment.

"Que se passera il s'y quelqu'un d'autre est désigné?" s'empressa de demander Hannah.

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres Harry se pencha vers elle comme si il s'apprêtait a partage un secret. Le reste de la table se pencha avec lui, excité.

"Aucune idée."

Après cela la table laissa Harry manger dans un silence relatif bien qu'ils le dévisageaient toujours. Il dut se faire violence de ne pas réagir quand un message du jeu l'avertit que quelqu'un avait tente de s'introduire dans son esprit. Susan lui jeta un regard de curiosité quand il frotta sa cicatrice mais il ne dit rien, haussant simplement les épaules.

Quand les plats furent remplacé par les desert Harry se jetta sur la tarte a la mélasse sous le regard amusé Ernie Macmillan puis les assiettes disparurent et Dumbledore se leva. Il donna les directive usuel concernant la magie dans les couloirs, la forêt interdite et bien sure son avertissement rapportant a la Pierre Philosophale et le troisième corridor du troisième étage. Cela confirma la présence de la pierre a Poudlard a Harry et attisa la curiosité de nombre d'élèves. Quirelle, ayant participe au défense de la Pierre, s'avait déjà ou elle se trouvait.

Les deux préfet de cinquième année menèrent les six nouveaux élèves a la salle commune des Pouffsouffle, une large salle souterraine remplie de canapé et large table sur lesquelles étudier a l'oppose des cachots.

De la salle partais trois couloirs. D'après le préfet Summerby celui de droite menait au dortoirs des garçons et celui de gauche a celui des filles. Celui du milieu emmenait a la salle de jeu et le bureau des préfets.

Une fois que les préfets aient terminer de les informer des règles ils furent libre d'aller se coucher. Le dortoirs des garçons de première années était simple: un lit une table de chevet et une armoire par résidents. Une salle de bains commune a tout les garçons était au bout du

couloir.

Harry sortit son coffre de sa poche et le posa au pied du seul lit inoccupé et en sortit ses vêtements, robes, affaires de cours et outils et les rangea dans l'armoire puis il se changea en pijama et rejoignit les autres qui papotait. Ils se figèrent en le voyant.

"Vous avez vus la tête de Ron quand il a été placer a Serpentard? Je parie une Choco-grenouille que sa mère va petter un plond!" s'exclama Harry pour briser la glace.

"Cela ne m'étonnerait pas considérant sa mère." tenta Ernie.

"C'est le premier Weasley a être a Serpentard depuis au moins sept générations... Ron est mort."

"Ou déshériter"

"Pour ce qu'i hérité..." dit Justin

"Aucun des membre de la Maison Magique Prewet n'as d'enfant." intervint Harry.

"C'est vrais." aprouva Ernie.

La Maison Magique Prewet était vielle et riche, possédait une influence politique moyenne et était connue de tous, en gros elle représentait un bon partie. Comme route les familles s'étant allier a Dumbledore elle avait subie de nombreuse pertes et était maintenant au bord de l'extinction, Molly Weasley née Prewet étant la seule a avoir encore des héritiers vivant. Cela fessait des enfant Weasley les héritiers de la Maison Magique Prewet.

"Même, Ron est le fils cadet, il n'aurait jamais eu accès a la fortune Prewet tant que ces frères était présent. Enfin, vie qu'il a été place a Serpentard..." ajouta Harry comme si il pensait a haute voie.

Apres cela Ernie changea de sujet et ils se tournèrent vers le Quidditch. Aucun ne savais qui fessait partie de l'équipe officiel de la maison et tous était dépité de ne pas avoir le droit a leur propre balais. La conversation alla jusqu'à plus de minuit et ne s'arrêta que quand Summerby les obligea a se coucher.

Harry se sentant chez lui pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années s'endormis aussitôt. Mais pas sans avoir place plusieurs sortilèges de protections autour de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry se leva tôt. Il entendait le souffle de ses camarade de classe et voyait le soleil encore bas sur l'horizon beignet la pelouse de sa lumière naissante par la fenêtre.

Il profita de ce moment de sérénité pour méditer, organisant ses pense, éclaircissant son esprit et cherchant sa forme animal.

Il se sentait proche du but, bientôt il boirait la potion et serait en communion avec son totem. Ce ne serait alors qu'une question de comment et quand se transformer.

Quand il ne lui resta qu'une demi heure pour se préparer il arrêta sa méditation et alla se doucher. Une fois prêt il fut surpris de voir que les autres l'avaient attendus pour monter. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner en papotant puis le courrier arriva et Justin et Susan reçurent leur Gazette du Sorcier sur lequel le premier article évoquait Harry atterrissant a Pouffsoufle et sa nomination en tant d'Héritier et "le premier membre de la Maison Magique Weasley a aller a Serpentard depuis près de 250 ans". L'article mentionnait que nul ne savait comment Harry était relier a la lignée Pouffsoufle mais qu'un reporter mènerait l'enquête. Harry se demanda si il devait faire attention et vérifier qu'aucune coccinelle ne se trouvait dans les parages a partir de maintenant.

Professeur Chourave distribua les emploie du temp et Harry remarqua qu'il avait un quart des cours avec Serpentard et un autre avec Griffondor et une séance de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec Serdaigle seulement. Dumbledore voulait vraiment qu'il apprennent a détester Serpentard et prennent le plis du parfait Griffondor. Astronomie était le mardi soir ce qui lui donnait la première heure de cours le mercredi de libre.

Sa journée commença avec un double cour de transfiguration pendant lequel professeur Macgonagal se montra stricte et leur décrivit la base de la transfiguration. A la fin du cours elle demanda au élèves de tenté de transfigurer une allumette en une aiguille. Harry transforma la sienne du premier coup ce qui lui gagna dix point. Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne Susan demanda a Harry comment il avait fait et il se lança dans un grand discours comme quoi la magie était principalement dirige par les intention et que les mouvement et formule servait a guider et non activer la magie. Macgonnagal l'ayant entendu lui attribua dix point supplémentaire et vers la fin du cours la plupart des Pouffsoufle étaient parvenue a modifier la teinte ou la forme de leur allumettes.

Apres Transfiguration vint le cours de Potion avec les Serpentard. Tout comme la première fois Rogue s'en pris a Harry qui répondit correctement a toute ses questions et finis par enlevé dix points a Pouffsoufle pour 'effronterie'. Comme il s'était assis avec Drago Rogue ne fit rien d'autre et Ron tenta de les distance pour se voir être punie d'une détention. Ce ne fut que quand Harry s'apprêtait a partir qu'un message l'avertis que Rogue avait tente d'entrer dans sa tête. En vain.

Le déjeuner fit plaisant. Harry s'assit avec le reste des première année de Pouffsoufle et mit dans son inventaire une dizaine de pignon de poulet au cas ou.

L'après midi ce fut double cours de Botanique avec les Griffondor et Harry fit équipe avec Neville et Hermione pour maitriser la Bouture du Diable qu'il étudiait. Il s'agissait de la même plante qui gardait la seconde épreuve pour accéder a la Pierre et Harry se demanda a quel point Dumbledore avait rendus sa tache facile.

Apres le diner Harry se rendis au septième étage dans la salle sur demande et obtint 50 point de Notoriété pour l'avoir 'découverte'. Il en fit une salle d'entrainement ou il s'exerça a pulvériser mannequins amovible et cible mouvante les unes après les autres. Il ne s'arrêta que quand le couvre feu approcha et retourna dans son lit le plus vite et silencieusement possible.

Le lendemain Harry montât a la grande salle avec le reste des première année et prit son petit déjeuner en papotant avec eu. Ils s'étaient maintenant détendue en sa présence et des élèves plus âgée lui adressaient maintenant la parole.

Histoire de la Magie fut aussi soporifique que d'habitude et Défense Contre les Force Du Mal une déception mais Harry ne s'attendais pas a plus considérant que Quirell devait jouer son rôle de poltron bégayant.

L'après midi les élèves continuèrent de tente de transfigurer une allumette en aiguille tandis que Harry essayait de faire de même sur deux allumette a la fois. Il n'avait jamais essayer et cela le réconforta de voir qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas complètement pendant son séjour a Poudlard.

Chaque soir Harry se rendait a la salle sur Demande ou il testait ses limite, au départ magique puis après physique. Sauf le jeudi soir ou il se rendit a la tour d'astronomie avec le reste des Pouffsoufle.

Le samedi matin Madame Bibine proposa le premier cours de vol sur balais. Il était commun a toute les Maisons et, comme la dernière fois le balais de Neville se rebella. Cette fois ci cependant Harry intervint avant qu'il ne se blesse et le rattrapa au vol. Cela fit gagner dix points a Pouffsoufle et Professeur Chourave qui entendit parler de l'accident proposa a Harry de rejoindre l'équipe de réserve de la Maison ce qu'il accepta.

Les cours continuèrent et le temp passa, le vent se leva la température se rafraichie et les citrouille d'Halloween doublèrent de taille. Le premier match de Quidditch Griffondor contre Serpentard se joua et Serpentard gagna de dix point d'avance en attrapant le vif d'or pour remonter la pente. Harry portait une écharpe de Serpentard mais brandissait une bannière de Griffondor ce qui attira pas mal de regards mais tout le monde savait que Harry etait ami avec Draco et Neville et Hermione.

Le jour d'Halloween quand Professeur Flitwick leur appris le sortilège de lévitation Harry fit faire un ballet aérien a sa plume devant toute la classe. Il voulait que personne ne puisse contester ses capacité a assommé le troll avec sa propre massue. Comme il n'était pas avec les Griffondor Harry ne savait pas si Hermione se rendrait au toilette alors quand il fut l'heure du festin Harry tenta de s'éloigner des autres.

"Tu ne vient pas manger?" s'étonna Hannah.

"Halloween ce n'est pas trop mon truc..." dit il tout penaud.

"Qu'est ce qu'il n'y as pas a aimer un jour ou on nous offre des friandise gratuite?" s'enquit Zacarias qui les écoutait.

"Ce n'est pas Halloween en elle même mais plus ce que représente ce jour..."

Susan dur comprendre ou il voulais en venir car elle dit.

"Ok, on te laisse a tes prières. Si tu prend contacte avec eux dit leur merci de ma part."

"Je le ferait." promis Harry en se rappelant que Voldemort avait fait tuer les parent de la jeune fille peu avant Halloween de 1981.

Les autre comprirent car leur enthousiasme les quitta. Il venaient de se rappeler que Halloween n'était pas seulement jour de fête mais également le jour ou Voldemort avait disparut et Harry était devenue le Dernier des Potter et Le Garçon Qui Survécue.

Harry se rendis a la salle commune des Pouffsoufle et fut surprit de voir une élève de septième année. Harry l'ignora jusqu'a ce qu'elle trébucha dans le vide. Tonks ne l'avait pas encore approché mais il avait vue ses cheveux rose dans la salle commune et a plusieurs reprise une élève quelconque a la grande maladresse se trouvait a proximité de Harry. C'était au point qu'il se demandait si Nymphadora n'avait pas hériter du rôle d'espionne de Ron.

Harry déposa ses affaires de cours dans le dortoir et avala une assiette qu'il stockait dans son inventaire. Après cela il alla au troisième couloir du troisième étage, la ou se trouvait Touffus, et attendis caché derrière une statue.

Il attendis près d'une heure que Rogue, devançant Quirell de peu. Les deux repartirent et Harry sortit de sa cachette. Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple sortilège d'Alohomora et enchanta un flute pour qu'elle joue en continue. Il poussa la flute par la porte entrebâillée et suivit quelques seconde plus tard quand il entendit de lourd ronflement.

Un autre sortilège d'Alohomora plus tard et il se jetait dans la trape pour atterrir dans la Bouture du Diable géante. Il se détendit et la plante le crut mort et le fit tombe sous elle. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la salle des clé. Harry n'eu aucun mal a obtenir la bonne, en fait un simple sortilège d'accio suffit.

Il utilisa l'un des balais pour voler au dessus du jeu d'échec et passa directement dans la salle des Trolls. Dans lequel il n'en restait plus qu'un sur deux.

Voila qui différait de ses souvenir. Peut être le deuxième troll avait il été ajoute plus tard? Peut être s'agissait il de celui qui se trouvait en se moment même ai château...

Peu importait, Harry lévitât la massue du troll et l'assomma avec. Ne restait plus alors que les potions et le miroir d'erised. Harry vérifia ses souvenirs et échangea la potion qui permettait de passer avec du poison. Cette tache accomplis il traversa les flamme et entra dans la salle du miroir.

Harry refusait de croire que le miroir était le seule dispositif de sécuriter de la pièce et la scannat pour toute trace de magie. Il découvrit une alarme qui avertirait la personne l'ayant placé, surement Dumbledore, que quelqu'un était entré dans une certaine zone. Le miroir se trouvait dans cette zone.

Harry déplaça la zone de l'alarme du miroir a la porte d'entrée sans déclencher celle ci et s'approcha du miroir. A peine avait il regarder dedans qu'il se vit, adulte, entourer de ses amis et de ceux qu'il considérait sa famille. Son reflet lui fit un clin d'oeil et cacha la pierre dans sa poche. Tâtonnant il vérifia qu'elle était réellement présente et quitta la pièce après avoir replacer l'alarme sur le miroir. Il fit marche arrière et sortie du troisième corridor, se servant du balais pour passer le jeu d'échec et la Bouture du Diable.

Il récupéra la flute et retourna a la salle commune ou il fut accueilli par une Madame Chourave des plus mécontente. Quand Harry donna sa raison pour ne pas être aller au buffet elle se détendit et l'informa qu'un Troll s'était introduit dans le château. Il lui dit qu'il était aller voir sa chouette et qu'il n'avait pas croiser de Troll.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la salle commune , chacun allant de sa théorie sur comment un troll avait pue entrer a Poudlard. Finalement Chourave fini par revenir et annonça que le troll avait été neutralise et évacuer, les élèves finirent par aller se coucher par petit groupes et Harry, épuisé par tout ce suspense et par son cors frêle, s'endormie.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois semaines plus tard le premier match des Pouffsoufle se joua. Les Passeurs de Serdaigle formèrent une bonne résistance mais la Maison jaune et noire gagna de vingt points. Comme aucun des jours ne fut blesser Harry resta sur le banc de touche tout le match. La nuit du match il neigea et ils forent une bataille de boules de neige géante. Harry s'était joint au jeu et ce fut l'une des rare fois ou il parvint a se relaxer et a agir comme un enfant de onze ans devrait.

Le temp passa et Harry s'inscrit parmi les élèves restant a Poudlard pendant les vacance d'Hivers. Il était primordiale que Dumbledore le croit toujours sous son influence ou il risquait de ne pas recevoir la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Laisser la relique de la mort entre les mains du vieux maitre manipulateur était de loin ce qu'il désirait. Son plan était de laisser Dumbledore mourir via l'Horcruxe de la bague et de récupérer la Baguette de Sureau au dernier moment, complétant ainsi le set quand il recevrait le vif d'or.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas attraper, ou plutôt avaler, de vif d'or. Il lui faudrait donc récupérer la Bague d'une autre manière. Harry y réfléchie pendant de longue heure puis réalisa qu'il avait encore des années avant de devoir prendre une décision et mis ses soucis de côté.

Hagrid plaça un énorme sapin dans le Hall, professeur Macgonnagal les fit transfigurer leur propre décoration et Flitwick leur appris le sortilège colle tout pour les accrocher. Des fée, des sculptures de glace et la neige complétait le décors. Noel était arrive.

Harry était le seule Pouffsoufle a être rester, les autres étaient tous rentre chez eux pour les fêtes. C'est donc seule dans le dortoir des premières année mâle de Pouffsoufle qu'il ouvrit le paquet contenant la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Quand il l'a mit une fenêtre apparus.

"Félicitation, vous avez obtenus un objet clé de l'histoire: Cape d'Invisibilité de la Mort."

"Cape d'Invisibilité de la Mort:

Une cape légère et soyeuse ayant appartenue a la Mort elle-même. Rend invisible son porteur, s'ajuste automatiquement, bloque tout bruit et odeurs, sorts.

Ne peut être voler.

Due a plusieurs sortilèges les capacités suivante de la cape sont annulé: ajustement, bloquage bruits, odeurs, sorts."

Il y avait cependant une petite différence: le mot accompagnant la cape était signée de la main de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry prit le temp de réfléchir a ce que cela voulait dire et conclue que, n'ayant pas défait le Troll, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le récompense par des points et donc avait décidé de gagner son attention en lui donnant la cape. Harry s'avait qu'il devait s'attendre a ce que le Miroir d'Erised soit maintenant a sa porte et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de jouer le jeu.

Le fait que la cape était limité était sans doute un autre plan de Dumbledore pour tente de le manipuler et garder un oeil sur lui. Harry décida de supprimer les limitation de qu'il le pourrait. Pour cela il lui faudrait rechercher la cape, demander a un professionnel ou attendre que celui qui avait jeter les sort meurt.

Harry n'avait pas envi d'attendre cinq ans pour vraiment obtenir la cape. Il décida donc de chercher un professionnel. Les Gobelins pourrait surement l'aider.

En plus de la cape Harry avait reçus le pull tricote mains traditionnel des Weasley, des chocolat des autres élèves de Pouffsoufle et un livre sur le Quidditch d'Hermione, une bouture de Dent-de-Lion de Neville, un assortiment de papier calligraphique de Augusta et un l'album photo de Hagrid, ce qu'il s'avait uniquement car Hagrid le lui avait offert dans le passée, le demi-géant n'ayant pas signe ou écrit de note.

Harry jeta le pull, mit la bouture sur sa table de chevet en plein soleil et rangea le livre dans le compartiment bibliothèque de sa malle. Ensuite il profita du fait qu'il était seule pour sortir les ouvrages qu'il avait acheter au Chemin de Travers et se mit a les lire. Il sauta les repas, préférant mange ceux qu'il avait stocke dans son inventaire, ne descendant que pour le repas de Noël ou il refis le plein.

La nuit il mettait sa cape et partait a la découverte du château, visitant une salle de classe a la fois pour compléter sa carte sans pour autant aller dans les endroits interdit car Dumbledore le gardait forcement a l'oeil. Il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans les quartier personnelle des professeurs et que tant que Dumbledore le traquerais via la cape, sortir du château ou aller a la Salle sur Demande reviendrait a annonce qu'il n'était pas sous contrôle et a abdiquer ses atouts au vielle homme, une chose que Harry se refusait de faire.

Les vacance ce finirent et les élèves revinrent, les cours reprirent et Harry continua de parcourir le château de nuit mais rangea ses livres au sujet controversé. A la place il se mit a médité et a chercher son animal intérieur. Il approchait du but, bientôt il prendrait la potion et ne ferait plus qu'un, psychiquement, avec son animal totem.

Pendant les repas il pouvait sentir le regard de Dumbledore sur lui et se demanda si il n'avait pas trop change les choses et rendus le vieux manipulateur suspicieux. Finalement Harry décida de 'trouver' le Miroir d'Erised et alla le soir même a la section interdite de la Bibliothèque. Il y resta trois heure a dupliquer les ouvrage qu'il savait ne déclencherait aucune alarme et se révèlerait utile.

A sa grande surprise il trouva plusieurs d'entre eux mentionnant les Horcruxes. Il comprit que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore retirer les livres les concernant. Surement le ferait il a la fin de l'année prochaine quand Harry était sensé lui rapporté le Journal de Tom Jedusort.

Il obtint également des livres sur les rituels de renforcement physique et magique et sur la magie noire. Chacun d'entre eux alla rejoindre sa collection croisante de livre dans sa malle bibliothèque et il y apposa le sceau des Potter afin de marquer les ouvrages come part de la Library Familial Potter. Par loi personne n'avait le droit de lui enlevé les livres a moins d'être le Patriarche Potter. Comme il détenait la position même si il était trouve en possession des livres de magie noire personne n'avait l'autorité nécéssaire pour les lui enlevé.

Il visita la bibliothèque trois nuit d'affile puis se mit a pose des sorts un peu partout dans le château. Des marches glissante ou paralysante dans les escaliers, des sort de confusion, bégaiement et d'illusion a retardement dans les couloir les plus fréquenté et bien d'autre petite blagues qui attirerait l'attention mais n'était ni méchante ni au delà des capacité d'un première année. Harry voulait que Dumbledore pense qu'il partageai le même sens de l'humour que son père et avait mis a profit la cape pour apprendre des blague a la bibliothèque.

Pendant ses heures de méfait il prit soin de passer par la salle de classe abandonnée ou se trouvai le miroir et y resta plusieurs heure a le contempler. Mais ce n'était pas pour voir ses parents comme la première fois, non, cette fois ci il ne voyait que lui. Plus vieux, plus grand, plus fort, drapé de pouvoir et une expression de confiance sur ses traits. Il avait, dans sa main baguée des Chevalières des nombreuses Maisons Magiques dont il était le Patriarche, la Baguette de l'Inconnue, la brandissant avec assurance. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Dans cette vision de lui même il était puissant, assez puissant pour que personne ne puisse l'entraver sans pour autant être sanguinaire ou despotique.

Harry était fasciné par cette vision de lui même. Il avait passe tellement de temp a essayer d'être normal qu'il ne s'était jamais rendus compte combien il pouvait être exceptionnel. Il passa ainsi plusieurs soirée a médité sur ce qu'il voyait, cherchant les moyens, réfléchissant et planifiant comment devenir l'homme refléter dans le miroir.

Harry était en train de faire une liste des rituels dont il aurait besoin quand soudain une fenêtre l'informa que quelqu'un venait de tente d'entrée dans son esprit. Pour la énième fois il se réjouie que le Jeu semblait le protéger de toute manipulation et lecture mental.

Dumbledore, la seule personne qui savait ou il se trouvait, allait faire son apparition et Harry était supposer être impressionné et reconnaissant envers le Directeur pour l'avoir sauvé des Dursley et donné la cape de son père.

"De retour, Harry?"

Il fit semblant de sursauter et se retourna paniquer vers la voie. Dumbledore se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de classe abandonne dans sa robe mauve éclatante. Il avait une expression neutre mais ses yeux étincelait et Harry pouvait voir qu'il se sentait en total control de la situation.

"Directeur! Je-"

Dumbledore leva sa main coupant ainsi Harry avant qu'il ne puisse dire son excuse.

"Je vois que tu a découvert le Miroir d'Erised. Bien des hommes son tombe sous son joug et en on perdus la raison."

Harry pris une expression de repentir et Dumbledore tomba dans le piège.

"As tu compris ce que fais le miroir, Harry?"

"Je crois. Il montre ce que l'on veut, ce que l'on recherche."

"Très bien!" approuva le vieillard de sa voie de grand père avenant. "Dis moi, que voit tu?"

Harry fit semblant d'hésiter puis répondit.

"Je vois mes parents. Ma famille. Ils m'entourent et me félicitent. Je suis Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle et Préfet en Chef..."

Harry voulait voir ce que dirait Dumbledore. Prendrait il les responsabilités que Harry 'désirait' comme un signe qu'il souhaitait du pouvoir ou un désir d'acceptance.

"L'amour et récognition..." murmura le directeurs. "Il s'agit la d'un mélange des plus banal mais également une combinaison puissante..."

Dumbledore sourit a Harry et dit

"Harry je veut que tu me promette de ne plus t'approcher du miroir. Comme je l'ai dit avant il peut être dangereux"

"Je croie que je comprend."

"Oh?"

"Ce miroir montre ce qui pourrait être a condition de se donner a cent pour cent, rester ici a contempler la vision est une perte de temp. A partir de maintenant je me donnerait a cent pour cent dans tout ce que je ferrait!"

En observant Dumbledore Harry vit que bien qu'il souriait ses yeux trahissait de l'inquiétude. Pour ses plans il avait besoins d'un Harry malléable, son nouvel entrain pourrait très bien aller a l'encontre de cela.

Dumbledore incita Harry a retourner dans son lit de sa voie de grand père et celui ci obéit.

Une semaine plus tard le match Griffondor Serdaigle arriva. Harry endossa son écharpe rouge et or et s'assit au cote de Neville et Hermione, soutenant Dubois et son équipe a pleine voie. Quand Griffondor gagna les jumeau invitèrent Harry a se joindre au festivité dans leur salle commune et Harry retourna dans son lit longtemps après le couvre feu, évitant Rusard et Peeves grâce a sa cape.


	11. Chapter 11

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, la neige s'épaissit, le vent se renforçât et les élèves doublèrent leur vêtements. Flitwick leur appris le charme de chauffage et cela fut un réel succès.

Harry lui ne sentait pas le froid, enrobe dans sa cape et son costume de peau de dragon caché sous sa robe d'élève. Non, l'attention de Harry n'était pas centrée sur le froid mais sur Hagrid et sa barbe plus ébouriffe que d'habitude. En fait on aurait dit qu'elle avait prit feu...

Harry sourit en se rendant compte que Norbert le Dragon, futûrement Norberta la Dragonne, avait éclos.

Comme il n'avait eu aucun contact avec Hagrid autre que le jour de son arrive a la station de Pré au Lard Harry ne fut pas invite pour l'événement et n'était donc pas sensé savoir pour le Dragonneau.

Peu importait. Un dragon était une créature puissante et Harry ne voulais pas passer a cote de l'opportunité d'en obtenir un.

La cape étant toujours sujet au sortilège de localisations de Dumbledore Harry se Désillusionna et marcha jusqu'a la cabane du semi géant juste avant le déjeuner un samedi.

Il effaca ses empreinte dans la neige et attendit que Hagrid parte pour le château. Apres quoi il entrouvrit la porte et d'un Wingardium Leviosa fit flotter le dragonneau paniquer jusque dans une case de son inventaire qui afficha 'Norbert la Dragonne' après coup.

Harry retourna au château en ricannant et effaçant ses traces de pas. Il avait laisser la porte entrouverte pour expliquer la disparition de Norbert.

Harry se rendit visible dans une alcove puis se rendit au dejeuner et agit comme si de rien n'était. Hagrid fut absent de la grande salle les deux prochain jours, surement a la recherche du dragonneau.

Harry ne s'avait pas ce qu'il allait faire de Norbert(a) alors il décida de la garder dans son inventaire jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve une solution.

Les semaines défilèrent et le froid commença a se levé, la neige fondit et les cours continuèrent. A la Saint Valentin Harry envoya une rose jaune symbole d'amitié a chacune des filles de son année, celle de Serpentard aussi, ainsi qu'un Chocogrenouille a Hermione, Susan et Hannah.

Les cours se passaient bien, il était toujours premier de sa classe et Hermione lui fessait toujours concurrence, il était celui qui rapportait le plus de point a sa Maison et son succès avait engaillardis le reste de Poufsouffle leur donnant la deuxième position au classement des quatre maisons. Même Kevin Entwittle, Gardien et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en sixième année était excité. Il avait doubler les séance d'entrainement, bien décider a rapporter le plus de points possible pour la maison.

Arriva enfin les vacances de Pâques. Quand Dumbledore appris qu'il partait chez les Dursley il tentât d'entrer dans les pense de Harry mais encore une fois le Jeu protégea et avertit celui-ci. Harry se demandait parfois si Dumbledore avait fait cela quand il posait les sceaux, si oui alors il devait se demander comment il avait soudain developer de telle résistance. Si Dumbledore se doutait que quelque chose avait changée il ne réagis pas pu bien son plan était tellement subtil que Harry ne le percevais pas. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la première option. Etant donne que le vielle Homme n'avait rien fait quand Tom Jeudusort avait tourné mal il supposait que s'était le cas.

Harry pris le Poudlard Expresse avec le reste des élèves et une fois dans la gare de King Cross appela discrètement le Magicobus qui l'emmena a l'entre du Chemin de Traverse.

Son plan etait simple, une des propriété dont il avait hériter était un appartement au dessus d'une droguerie sur le Chemin d'Inverse, il allait l'aménager en utilisant le contenus des coffres provenant des ruines de sa maison d'enfance a Godric's Hollow et y vivre pendant les vacances. Il avait déjà fait poser toutes les protections nécessaires par les Gobelins et y ajouterais le sortilège de Fidelitas avec lui comme Gardien du Secret. Avec cela l'appartement serait aussi protéger que possible.

Harry avait enfin atteint le stade ou il devait boire la potion pour devenir un animagus et voulais le faire dans un endroit ou il ne serait pas déranger. De l'appartement il continuerait son entrainement et pourrait se rendre chez les Gobelins pour son projet, a Black et Prewet, Avocat des Lois Mondaines et Magiques pour savoir ou en était le procès de Sirius et aurait accès au magasins magiques sans avoir a passer devant Tom le Barman a chaque fois.

En arrivant a l'appartement Harry pressa la chevalière des Black, a qui appartenant le bâtiment en question, contre la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un hall d'entrée. Harry enleva ses chaussure et entra dans la première pièce. Il s'agissait d'une large salle fesant office de salon, cuisine et salle a manger avec des porte donnant sur un placard, une petite pièce et une large pièce donnant sur une salle de bain.

Sortant la Baguette de l'Inconnue pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait obtenue Harry performa le sortilège de Fidelitas. Se concentrant sur lui même comme Gardien du Secret il fit de l'information 'Le Quartier General de Harry James Potter se trouve dans l'appartement au dessus de la droguerie du Chemin d'Inverse' le secret a garder. Maintenant tout le monde s'avait qu'un appartement se trouvait au dessus de la boutique mais personne ne saurait qui y vivait et a quoi il servait. De plus Harry avait choisie de référencer l'appartement comme son QG au lieu de sa maison car il prévoyait de l'utiliser comme le centre névralgique de toutes ses activité en bordure de la légalité.

Harry sortit les coffres de son inventaire et commença par placer les meubles. La salle principale fut agrémenter d'une étagère et un buffet, une table basse placer entre trois fauteuils sous un chandelier, un sofa en face de la cheminer et une table a manger avec quatre chaise. Dans la chambre il plaça le large lit a baldaquin ayant appartenus a ses parents, une armoire un miroir de plein pied et dans la salle de bain une étagère. Finalement il transforma la petite salle en son bureau et y installa une table de travail, un bougeoir a pied, des étagère et bibliothèque ainsi que des étagère a documents.

Après les meubles il posa des rideaux, tapis. nappes, mit les draps de lit et rangea matériel d'écriture et de toilette, les ustensiles de cuisine et les couverts et l'argenterie, remplit les bibliothèque des quelques livres qu'il avait déjà lut, le placard des outils ménagers et posa une radio et un jeu d'échec magique dans son nouveau salon.

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que Harry fut satisfait de sa nouvelle maison et alla se coucher. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Il se leva tôt par pure habitude et performa une série d'étirements, d'assouplissements et d'exercices de musculation. Apres il se douchât et enfilât un t-shirt blanc avec un logo de playstation sous un pull en laine brun et un jean

Fatiguée. Il prit tout son temp pour manger son petit déjeuner, profitant du calme pour réfléchir a ce qu'il voulait faire.

Harry était sure que Dumbledore savait déjà qu'il n'était pas retourner chez les Dursley et avait lance ses sbires a sa recherche. Il lui faudrait donc circuler sous les trait d'un autre.

Se postant devant le miroir il modifiât la couleur de ses cheveux en un brun passe partout et les rendit plus long, ses yeux devinrent noisette et il hâla sa peau légèrement. Il ne pouvait rien changer dans sa silhouette mais décidât que se promener dans un accoutrement clairement moldus attirerait trop l'attention. Il enfila donc une robe bleu marine par dessus ses habits, elle était tellement semblable a celle de Poudlard que personne ne verrait la différence a moins d'y regarder de plus près.

Son but premier était de se rendre chez les Gobelin leur présenter son projet et voir si il était possible de le mètre en marche et de trouver des fabriquant pour ses produits tandis que son second objectif était de visiter Black et Prewet et de déterminer combien de temp encore son parrain croupirait en prison. Si nécessaire il donnerait quelques coup de mains et conseil quand a la direction a prendre pour innocenter Sirius mais il essaierait de se tenir a l'écart le plus possible. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire.

Harry sortit de son appartement et se mêla a la foule de parent et enfants fessant les course pour pâque. Il remarqua Kingsley Sacklebolt et Hestia Jones observant la rue et colla une famille de brun pour passer inaperçus. Il atteignit enfin la banque et remarqua que les Gobelins fixaient un coin vide en particulier. Harry ne voyait rien la mais ce n'était pas une raison pour assumer qu'il n'y ai rien. Les chances pour que l'un des hommes de Dumbledore se cache sous une cape d'invisibilité était grande. Encore une fois Harry se cola a un grand homme au cheveux brun et passa ininterrompus.

Il attendit quelque temp dans la fie d'attente et quand ce fut son tour demanda a rencontrer son responsable de compte. Harry fut emmener au bureau de Crokor après avoir présenter la Chevalière comme preuve de son identité. En entrant dans le bureau Harry reprit son apparence normal et dit

"Que vos ennemis ne voie jamais le couleur de votre or."

"Et que vos alliés accompagne vos pas jusqu'a la complétion de votre quête."

Les salutations fini Crokor regarda Harry de plus près.

"Je vois que l'adoption a bien prit."

Le vieux Gobelin referait au long cheveux noire et onduler ressemblant a ceux de Sirius qui était apparus quand Harry avait laisser son camouflage de metamorphe tombé.

Harry hochât la tête et prit place en face du Gobelin.

"Je viens pour affaire, j'ai developer un concepts qui pourrait rapporter une fortune et améliorer les relations entre les diverse races magique si il est proprement utiliser."

"Voila qui est intéressant..." murmura Crokor.

Les relations entre sorcier et Gobelin, bien que neutre, était tendus et une nouvelle guerre entre les deux races semblait inévitable du point de vus des Gobelins. Ils attendait juste le bon moment. Pourtant la guerre ne rapportant pas sur le long terme ils étaient près a faire des effort pour amélioré les choses.

Si le Patriarche de plusieurs Maison Magique puissante voulait la paix et travaillait en ce sens alors il etait du devoir de Crokor de l'écouter avec la plus grande attention.

"Le problème est que les anciennes familles magiques montre l'exemple au futur génération et celle ci apprennent a être irrespectueux de toute autre races magique sauf celle humaine. Mon concepts permettrait de rééduquer les génération future sans que celle ci s'en rende compte tout en les distrayant et les amusant. En gros, ce sue je propose c'est un jeu interactif et éducatif."

Crokor regarda Harry comme si il lui était pousser une deuxième tête.

"Un jeu? Comment un simple jeu pourrait changer nos relation avec les sorciers?"

"Ce n'est pas un simple jeu mais la réflection de la société actuelle. Laisser moi vous expliquer: le jeu est basse sur l'obtention de carte a collectionner, échanger et fusionner. Les carte sont divisé en races: les humain, les sorciers, les Gobelins, les centaures, les vampires, les elfes... Toute les race magique serait, idéalement, représenter. Tout joueur commence par devoir acheter un plateau et au moin un pack de chaque type de carte. Les type sont Construction, Population, Objet, Culture et Personnage. Les cartes de constructions permettent de crée des habitations, fournir des bâtiments publique et économique qui son ensuite placer sur le plateau afin de crée l'infrastructure d'une citée, ceux de Populationo permette de fournir la main d'oeuvre necessaire au fonctionement des batiments publique et economique, celle d'Objet ameliore le fonctionement des batiments ou peuvent etre fusionner au carte Populations pour les specialiser, les cartes Culture et Personnage sont special, elle ne fusionne pas et son apliquer a l'enssemble du Plateau. Elles debloque des avancer culturel et thechnologique ou magique qui permette d'avancer la ville vers une nouvelle ère. Chaque habitations fournit quatre carte de population de base, pour la faction des sorciers il s'agit de bambins, en en fusionnant un minimum de deux la carte se transformerait en celle de grade supérieur, par exemple deux carte de 'bambin' formerait une carte 'enfant'. Si trois carte bambin sont utilise alors une carte 'enfant+' est crée et ainsi de suite avec 'enfant+++' en maximum. Les carte bâtiments peuvent également être fusionner: deux carte habitation donne un large maison, les maison une villa , puis viens le manoir et enfin le château, en fusionnant deux bâtiments économique les revenue et les objet et services produit ou vendu augmente et une habitation simple et un bâtiment économique on obtient un magasin avec un appartement au dessus."

Harry vérifia que Crokor avait bien suivit avant de continuer.

"En utilisant les bâtiments publiques les carte de populations peuvent être spécialisé en élèves puis en étudiants, apprendre un métier et donc travailler dans un bâtiment économique ce qui le rend actif et productif, les bâtiments économique produisent des carte objets qui peuvent être utiliser pour augmenter les fonctions des cartes bâtiments ou populations. Une carte objet Livre Educatif peut être utiliser dans une ecole pour diminuer le temp nécessaire a la formation des Elèves et Etudiants. Les cartes Population et Objets seront produite par le Plateau en quantite limiter seulement par le temp tandis que les cartes Construction, Culture et Personnages ainsi que des Expansion de Plateau seront en vente assurant un minimum de revenus.

"Donc on construit une ville?" demanda Crokor ne voyant pas ou était l'intérêt.

"Pas seulement. Une fois en possession d'un centre politique les joueurs pourront créés des Pays, en gros il fusionneront leur Plateaux. Il pourront alors soit décider de s'allier ou de se faire la guerre. Si la guerre est déclarer alors il sera possible d'utiliser les cartes Populations et Personnage se spécialisant dans les actions offensive pour attaquer l'autre et conquérir sa ville. Bien sure les bâtiment détruit le seront définitivement ce qui poussera le joueur a acheter des pack Construction et recommencer depuis le début."

"Patriarche Potter," interrompit Crokor alors que Harry reprenait son souffle, "même si cela est prometteur d'un niveau rentabilité je ne vois pas en quoi cela arrangerait les choses entre les différente races."

"C'est très simple: aucun Pays ne peut tenir sans diversité, de plus la curiosité des jeunes enfant pousseront 40% d'entre eux a choisir une race autre que la leur. Quand il construirons leur cité il découvriront la culture et les traditions de ces races et en voyant les personnages et objets leur histoire."

Crokor pianotât des doigt sur son bureau. Il s'agissait en effet d'un moyen subtil de changer les relations entre les races magique et les Sorciers tout en rapportant de l'argent.

"Vous réaliser bien sure que la création d'un tel système sera extrêmement Compliquer et nécessitera l'aide de représentant de chaque races pour créé les différentes cartes?"

"J'en suis conscient."

"Cela prendrait des centaine de Gallions pour obtenir le matériel, les enchanteurs et les donnée nécéssaire..."

"Vous savez que j'ai plus qu'assez de fond pour cela. De plus je pensait faire de Chocogrenouille un partenaire..."

"Vous voulez... Par Ragnok, cela pourrait bien marcher."

"Et rendre le jeu encore plus populaire!"

Crokor lui répondit d'un sourire carnassier puis se mit a réfléchir. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner.

"Patriarche Potter, auriez vous préparer des documents que je pourrait présenter a la Chambre des Innovations et du Commerce?"

La Chambre des Innovations et du Commerce était l'équivalent de la Bourse et des Brevets. C'était devant eux que chaque nouvelle invention était presenter et juger non dangereuse puis breveter comme appartenant a tel et tel personne, groupe ou entreprise.

De sa poche Harry sortit plusieurs piles de dossiers de la taille de boites d'allumettes et les déposa sur le bureau. Chaque pile représentait une race, catégorie et carte différente. Chaque dossier expliquait comment obtenir ou créé la carte, ses spécificité, fonctions et ce qu'elle produisait ainsi que tout les résultat des fusions possible. Il y en avait déjà plus de cent cinquante et Harry n'avait que commencé les races Humain et Sorcier.

"J'ai également une liste de cartes qui reste a faire et suis sure que ceux qui se pencheront sur le projet en auront aussi. Il faudra faire une approximation des ration des catégorie de cartes Construction, Personnage et Culture pour trouver un équilibre dans le jeu. Proposez également trois type de pack de Construction: les standard qui donne les cartes base, les Argent qui donne des cartes fusionnée une fois et des Or qui donne des cartes fusionnée deux fois. Pareil pour les Expansion de Plateau, proposez différente taille. Je vous conseil également de réviser le Système de Confrontation, il est un peu confus et a besoin d'être simplifier... Enfin, vous verrez tous cela par vous même."

Harry s'arrêta de parler et laissa Crokor feuilleter les Dossiers un a un.

"Combien de temp est ce que tout cela vous as prit."

"Je travaille dessus depuis près de quatre mois."

"Hum... Je dirait qu'il nous faudrait cinq représentant de chaque races pour developer leur carte correspondante. Je vous conseille également de ne pas dévoiler que vous avez créé le jeu mais le proposer a travers une entreprise. Il me semble que vous aimez rester discret."

"En effet. Je souhaite nommé l'entreprise Jeux du Marauder, elle doit m'appartenir a cent pour cent."

Crokor ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un formulaire.

"Remplissez ceci, pour l'instant vous ne pouvez qu'indiquez le nom la date de formation et les locaux de l'entreprise. J'ajouterait tout les Brevets et Innovations au fur et a mesure."

Harry choisit la propriété situer au 3 Impasse du Tisseur comme local principal de Jeu du Maraudeur. Il n'avait encore jamais vue la maison et il s'avait qu'elle n'était pas magique mais en y appliquant les protections approprié et en changeant les différente pièce en fabriqué a la chaine cela irait pour l'instant.

"Je vois ici que vous prévoyez des cartes Terrain pour façonner des aires de combat?"

"Oui, si les dommage cause au ville son tel que le joueur doit recommencer a chaque fois il perdra gout au jeu. En donnant des terrains spécialement pour la guerre cela diminue les dommages a la ville. Même si la ville n'est pas détruite il devront reconstruire le terrain et comme les carte Terrain ne son que disponible en magasin..."

"...les profit ne seront pas diminuer."

"Exactement."

"Je vois également que les carte Construction et Objets des Humain sont bien plus nombreuse et diverse."

"Je vous l'ai dit: le jeu reflète notre société."

"Hum..."


	12. Chapter 12

Le rendez vous avec Crokor s'était bien fini. Harry avait appose son sceau sur le formulaire et était devenue l'heureux et unique propriétaire de Jeu du Maraudeur, une équipe de sorciers, Gobelins centaure elfes, vampires, fée et même sirène allait être contacter pour être engager et le jeu serait raffiner, les cartes inventer et le système de fusion agrandis. Comme Harry avait propose d'utiliser le Charme Protein comme base pour créé les cartes celle ci pourront être modifier plus tard pour ajouter de nouvelle fusion a de nouvelle carte. Il s'agissait la d'un énorme travaille qui demanderait des charmes et transfiguration complexe. Crokor lui avait promis que les locaux serait près dans moins d'une semaine et l'équipe serait formé dans les même délais mais la fabrication des cartes demandait encore quelques ajustement ce sui voulait dire que la production en chaine ne commencerait pas avant plusieurs semaines et quand ce sera le cas seule les cartes déjà prêtes seront produite. Le jeu ne serais pas près a la vente avant plus d'un an.

Apres cela Harry demanda a Crokor si Dumbledore avait essayée quelque chose et, en effet, le vieillard était venus visiter son coffre d'étude. Harry se demanda si il planifiait de le vider dans son intégralité puis ce que Harry n'aurait pas l'occasion d'y retourner avant un ans. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été la quand Dumbledore s'était rendus compte qu'il était vide mais savait qu'il ne pouvait trop se révéler. La disparition de l'or et son escapade de Poudlard allait déjà lui poser problème.

Harry quitta Gringots sous les trait d'un inconnue et se rendis chez Black et Prewet ou il fut reçus avec effusion par Ted Tonks. Harry passa l'heure qui suivi a expliquer tout se qu'il s'avait de Sirius Black au Moldus. En gros pas grand chose si il voulait que l'histoire de son enfance isole tienne la route. Apres cela Ted lui fit réviser sa déposition et ce qu'il dirait au jury si il devait passe come témoin. Harry donna également a Ted l'autorisation d'appeler un elfe pour servir de postier: les sortilège de détournement de Dumbledore était toujours en place.

Il appris également que Sirius était maintenant au courant des disposition prise pour le libérer et avait été prévenue de se tenir tranquille. La mauvaise nouvelle était que quelqu'un, Dumbledore probablement, ralentissait les effort pour libérer Sirius de plus Malfoy Lucius avait demander a ce que Sirius soit légalement reconnus come mort. Si la mention venait a passer alors Draco serait libre de prendre le mentaux de Patriarch Black. Harry ne s'inquiétait que de moitié, Dumbledore stopperait les manigance du blond ambitieux et même si le Mangemort réussissait c'était trop tard: Harry avait déjà prix possession du titre.

Ted et Harry mangèrent ensemble dans son bureau et Harry demanda a Ted de passer un message a sa femme: si elle le souhaitait elle pouvait récupérer le non des Black.

Après ce moment des plus émouvant Harry repris une apparence quelconque et rentra chez lui et se mit a travailler sur son second projet.

Son second projet était un dixième jeu, cette fois ci il s'agissait de figurine animé avec leur propre personnalité et fonction que les joueur devait réussir a contrôler persuader et diriger afin de conquérir le château de l'autre. Si le commandant n'était pas bon ou ne traitait pas ses pièce correctement il pouvait se retrouver avec des déserteur ou une rebellions, si au contraire il était reconnue par les pièce celle non affilier viendrait grossir ses rangs. Les pièces rangeait de Archer et sorciers a soldat et chevalier, poser d'échelle, tunnelier, baliste , catapulteur, soigneur, cavalier et banierier.

Si le jeu de carte était basse sur la bonne organisation et développement d'une cité celui ci était purement stratégique et de combat. Un jour Harry voulait combiner les deux, faire en sorte que les cartes soit transformer en figurine une fois sur le Plateau et qu'elle aient toutes leur propre personnalités et réagirait au charisme du joueur, mais la magie nécéssaire a cela était loin d'exister. Un jour oui mais pour le moment il lui faudrait attendre.

La nuit tombee il s'assit a son bureau et écrit une lettre au futur inventeur de l'Eclair de Feu et lui proposa de devenir son investisseur unique. Il promit mille Gallion pour créer plusieurs modele et prototype et le partage égal des bénéfices. Harry savait que l'inventeur choisirait sa proposition au lieu de celle de Nimbus car il était de notoriété publique que celui ci avait été roulé par la compagnie.

Une seconde lettre fut adressé a Xenophilius Lovegood et Rita Skeeter, elle racontait les grande ligne du mystère entourant l'emprisonnement de Sirius Orion Black et pourquoi est ce que personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'éclaircir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un article paraissent dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Comme a son accoutume Rita avait tourne le scandal en un encore plus grave. Elle avait évoquée le fait que Sirius était apparement le Parrain Magique du Garçon Qui Survécue, se qui voulais dire que le suppose Mangemort serait mort si il avait trahie les Potter, elle avait rappeler qu'il avait été suppose déshériter par sa mère quand il avait refuse de suivre Vous Savez Qui et expliquer ce que cela représentait en terme de fortune et pouvoir politique. Elle avait alors révélée que Lucius Malfoy avait plusieurs fois tente de le faire nommer reconnaître mort car son fils deviendrait alors le nouveau Patriarche Black et pose la question de pourquoi personne ne pouvait être au courant de tout cela. Finalement elle prouva a Harry qu'elle avait fait ses propre recherche quand elle annonça qu'un mystérieux individus avait payer Black et Prewet pour représenter Sirius Orion Black et le faire sortir légalement d'Azkaban.

Quand a Xenophilius son article pris un jour de plus a sortir et mentionnait Surgis Padmore et Fudge et ses relation douteuse avec les Gobelins. Harry ne s'attendait pas a autre chose, le Quibbler avait toujours déguisé ses article politique avec effronterie. Apres tout les Lovegood bien qu'ancien et possédant une vaste collection d'ouvrage sur la Théorie Magique n'était pas assez politiquement et économiquement influent pour résister a la pression du ministère et des autres vielles familles.

Le doute plante dans l'esprit du sorcier lambda était certain de pousser le ministère a agir et accepter de prouver une fois pour toute la culpabilité de Sirius ce qui au final permettrait de le libérer. Et si il ne le fessait pas alors Harry révélerait le fait que la date limite pour le procès était passe ce qui libérerait son parrain sans préambule.

Le second jour des vacances de pâque Harry avala la potion et entra dans une méditation profonde. La il sentit approcher au loin une esprit prédatorial puissant. Il s'agissait bien entendus de celui de sa forme Animagi, un tigre au dent de sabre a la fourrure noir et au yeux vert émeraude.

Il laissa la présence l'envahir, influent en chaque recoin de son corps et s'enveloppa de magie, vêtement et accessoire inclus, au moment ou il allait lâcher prise et prendre sa forme animal pour la première fois de cette vie une seconde présence le possédât.

Celle ci était des milliers de fois plus puissante et ancienne que le tigre, elle possédait sa propre magie qui s'infusa en lui et tout d'un coup il senti ses os se réarranger, ses muscles s'étirer et se contracter et sa peau glisser, des millier d'épines indolore percèrent son épiderme quand la fourrure poussa et il tombât a quatre pattes sur le sol, évanouie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux sa vision était plus basse, comme a ras du sol et son odorat et ouïe plus développé, il pouvait sentir la puissance des ses muscles juste sous sa peau, ses griffes et ses crocs mais surtout il sentait un brasier enfouie au plus profond de lui qui demandait qu'a n'être libéré.

Jugeant qu'une maison en bois et en brique n'était pas approprier pour laisser libre cour a une telle puissance flamboyante Harry engouffra son corps de tigre a long sabre et repris sa forme humaine.

"Félicitation, votre capacité Animagus a augmenter de 'Novice 0%' a 'Adepte 0%'.

Forme Débloqué: Tigre a Dent de Sabre, ?"

"Félicitation, votre capacité Métamorphagus a augmenter de 'novice 83%' a adepte 47%'.

Vous pouvez changer l'apparence de vos cheveux yeux et peau et votre taille de vingt centimètres."

"Félicitation, votre capacité Transfiguration a augmenter de 'Avancé 75%' a 'Avancé 79%'."

N'eyant pas verifier son dossier personnelle depuis un bon moment Harry decida d'y jetter un oeil.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 19

Titres: Genie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats:

Force Physique 39(-50%)

Endurance Physique 51(-50%)

Vitesse 38

Agilite 38(-10%)

Dexterite 12 (+50%)

Concentration 66 (+50%)

Force Magique 105(-30%)

Endurance Magique 68

Logique 37

Inteligence 55 (+50%)

Chance 30

Charisme 19

Endurance Mental 70

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Avancée 64%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 56%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Apparition: adepte 81%

Vol: maitre 76%

Transfiguration: avancé 79% (+50%)

Métamorphagus: adepte 47%

Animagus: adepte 0%

Charme: avancée 67%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilège: adepte 22%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0% (+50%)

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: maitre 2%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 81%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 57%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 84% (+50%)

Magie protective: Avancée 80% (+50%)

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 78%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 48%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 23%

Culture sorcière: novice 34%

Culture Gobline: novice 11%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

"Coffres:

Gallions: 672 105 997

Mornilles: 641 668 110

Noises: 92 694 172

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, ancien balais, pierre précieuse, livres ancient sur les runes considéré unique, multiples artefactes magiques considéré unique, divers graines feuille sechee, racines poudre et plante en stase, livre ancient de botaniques considere rare, multiple livre ancien sur les charmes et enchantements considéré rares, nombreux livres ancient sur l'arithmancy considere uniques, journal personel de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle considere historiquement invaluable, multiple livres ancien sur la magies exotérique/noire considéré rare ou unique, potions, breuvages et cataplasmes de grande efficacité,

Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 1 130 738

$:

¥:

Investissements:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-Manoir ancestral Black (100%)

-12 grimauld Place, London (100%)

-île privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-chemain de traverse (75%)

-chemin de travers (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (50%)

-Jeux du Maraudeur, 3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-Olivander chemain de traverse (28%)

-florish and blots chemain de traverse (43%)

-eyedrops emporium chemain de traverse (15%)

-madam walkins chemain de traverse (30%)

-quidditch supplies chemain de traverse (57%)

-nimbus chemain de traverse (43%)

-daily Prophet chemin d'inverse (43%)

-barjow et beurks chemin d'e travers (6%)

-Black et Prewet avocat des Lois moldus et magiques chemain de traverse (51%)

-Tour des mages (100%)

-Poudlard (7% des profits)

-microsoft (7%)

-philips (6%)

-bakers lab (11%)"

Documents: , arbres généalogiques complet magique auto-upgradable, serment de fidélité a la couronne magique de Rowena Serdaigle, lettre de noblesse de Rowena Serdaigle,"

"Inventaire:

Monnaie Moldus:

£: 5163

¥: 0

$: 0

Monnaie Magique:

Gallions: 1000

Mornilles: 1000

Noises: 1000

Case 1: nouriture

Case 2: nouriture

Case 3: nouriture

Case 4: nouriture

Case 5: nouriture

Case 6: nouriture

Case 7: vetement torse

Case 8: vetement pentalon

Case 9: pull over a capuchon

Case 10: sac remplis de livres de cours divers

Case 11: coffre de Lily Evans

Case 12: coffre de Harry a 13 compartiments

Case 13:

Case 14: clé gringotts

Case 15: parchemin banque

Case 16:

Case 17:

...

Case 35:

Harry:

Tête:

Torse: tshirt/robe bleu nuit

Bras: holster baguette (vide)

Mains:

Hanches: ceinture/étuis baguette (baguette de phoenix)

Jambes: boxer/pantalon

Pieds: chaussettes/baskets/holster invisible (baguette de l'Inconue)

Effet total: "


	13. Chapter 13

Les vacances de pâque continuèrent et Harry se rendit chaque jour dans un parc de Londres pour courir, s'étirer et s'exercer. Il y allait sous les traits d'un étranger avec les vingt centimètre de plus que sa taille actuelle que permettait son habilité de Métamorphagus.

Il avait également prix un abonnement a vie dans un club de sport high tech et soulevait de la fonte chaque jour. Ses stats n'étaient jamais montée aussi vite.

De temps en temps il laissait Boutefeu, précédemment nommé Norbert, sortir de son inventaire et jouait avec lui sous sa forme de tigre qui, bizarrement, semblait plaire au Dragonneau.

Le jour de pâque il reçus des paquets de Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouille, Fondant du Chaudron et Dragée de Bertie Crochue en flopée. Il avait lui même envoyée des Chocogrenouilles a ses amis, Draco et ses relation a Gringotts et Black et Prewet.

Trois jour avant qu'il ne doive reprendre le Poudlard Express le Ministère annonça que Sirius Orion Black serait interroger en profondeur pour rassurer la communauté magique. En d'autre mots Cornelius avait cédé sous la pression des médias. Craignant que Lucius ne saisisse cette occasion pour supprimer le seule obstacle entre la fortune Black et son fils Harry décida d'intervenir.

Le jour précédent le transferts Harry se rendit a Gringotts et loua les services d'une escouade de guerrier Gobelin au prix fort, leur demandant de garder en vie Sirius de sa sortie d'Azkaban jusqu'a son retour dans sa cellule. Il avait choisie une escouade d'élite, la plus chère, pour un temp indéfinis et cela lui couta plus de mille Gallion pour seulement une semaine.

Il espérait de toute ses forces que le procès ne prendrait pas trop de temp et que cette décision ne le ruinerait pas.

Le soir même du transfert un numéros spécial de la Gazette sortie. Il couvrait l'attaque de Mangemort sur les quatre aurors escortant Sirius Black. D'après l'article la seule raison pour laquelle les employé du ministère seraient encore en vie se devrait a l'intervention d'un groupe armé de Gobelins. Ils auraient tué les six attaquant en quelques secondes sous les yeux des aurors impuissant. Le fait que quatre des attaquants soit Avery, Mcmillair, Nott et Malfoy senior fit scandal. Dressé dans leur régalia de Mangemort et la Marque Noire visible sur leur bras il n'y avait aucun doute quand a leur allégeance.

Les Gobelins avaient révèle avoir été paye pour assurer la sécurité du prisonnier jusqu'a sa libération ou son retour en cellule. Bien sur le Ministre et sa Sous Secrétaire avaient bien tente d'enfreindre dans leur mission et de les faire arrêter pour avoir assassiner des 'membres exemplaire de la société' mais cela aurait contredit la trêve de 1776 et la déclaration de 1978 comme quoi toute personne porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres était considéré comme hors la lois. Ne voulant pas commencé une nouvelle guerre entre les Gobelins et Sorciers Fudge avait été obliger de laisser l'escouade entrée dans le ministère et la salle du procès. L'esclandre avait été public et n'avait pas échapper a l'oeil des journaliste et photographe qui en avaient fait le second gros titre du numéros spécial.

Se fut donc convaincus de la sécurité de Sirius que Harry prit le Poudlard Express avec ses amis pour retourner a l'école. Bien sure la conversation principale tournait autour de Sirius, son procès approchant et l'attaque des Mangemort mais Harry appris que Ron avait perdu son rat de compagnie par Fred et que Draco et Théodore Nott s'étaient renfermés et refusaient de parler a qui que ce soit.

Harry était en train de parler avec Hannah pendant le diner quand professeur Chourave l'interrompis.

"Monsieur Potter, le Directeur voudrait vous voir après le diner. Avancez vous a la table quand vous aurez terminer."

"Avec tout le respect que je lui doit, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi d'être seule avec le Directeur."

"Allons, il ne vas pas vous manger!" dit elle en souriant.

"Oh, je n'ai pas peur de lui. C'est mon avocat qui m'a dit de ne pas lui parler."

"Votre avocat?"

"Oui, vous voyez Mr Dumbledore est le Grand Magenmagot et est donc en charge du procès de mon Parrain Magique, de ce fait si je venait a le rencontrer en privée ceux qui souhaite que Sirius reste emprisonne pourrait utilise cela comme prétexte pour m'accuser de corruption."

Pomona Chourave regarda Harry avec pitié, convaincus que les rumeur de l'innocence de Sirius n'était que cela, des rumeurs, et que le jeune garçons qui s'imaginait déjà retrouver son parrain verrait son rêvé briser. Ne voulant pas être celle qui briserait ses espoirs elle dit d'une voie douce

"Et si j'était présente? Cela empêcherait qui que ce soit de vous accusez et vois pourrez avoir la conscience tranquille."

"Ce serait parfait! Merci professeur!" lui répondit il avec son sourire le plus innocent.

Chourave hocha la tête et repartit vers la table des professeur ou elle informa Dumbledore de la situation. Pendant ce temp Hannah, qui avait honteusement écouter leur conversation, se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Harry.

"Tu pense vraiment qu'il est innocent?"

"J'en suis convaincus."

Elle hocha la tète et retourna a son assiette. Le diner fut une nouvelle fois interrompus quand une chouette vola dans la grande salle et déposa une lettre devant Draco. Sous le regard curieux de l'ensemble de la grande salle celui ci l'ouvrit et la lut. Son visage déjà pale devint translucide puis rouge de colère.

La preuve que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort étant irréfutable, Harry avait Annulée le mariage entre Lucius et Narcissa le jour même de l'attaque. Cela avait eu pour effet de faire disparaitre le nom de Draco et Lucius de tout les arbres généalogiques Black et fait redevenir Narcissa Malfoy une Black. Draco, en temp que prochain Patriarche des Malfoy devait maintenant rembourser la dote de mariage de Narcissa avec des intérêt pour chaque année de mariage et enfant conçut. Cela revenait a plus de un million de Gallion.

Il était certain pour Harry que cela reviendrait a ruiner le nom des Malfoy et, d'après l'expression de Draco, il le savait également.

"Il n'en ait pas question! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça!" s'écriât Draco en se levant de table avant de sortir de la grande salle en trombe.

Il fut suivit par Severus Rogue peu après. Harry se demanda si Draco allait faire une bêtise ou si Rogue parviendrait a l'en empêcher et si il pourrait capitaliser dessus.

Il n'était pas le seul a calculer ce que voulait dire la réaction de Draco, plusieurs Serpentard murmurait entre eux, brisant leur attitude sereine habituelle. La balance politique interne allait changer et tous le savait.

Harry repris son repas et quand il eu fini se dirigea vers la table des professeur. Son chef de maison l'accompagna et ils se rendirent au quatrième étage ou l'entrée du bureau du directeur se trouvait cette année. Comme toujours le mot de passe était une friandise et Dumbledore les invita a entrer avant qu'ils ne frappent a la porte.

"Ah, Harry! Je suis heureux que tu ai pus venir." dit Dumbledore de sa voie de grand père affectueux."Merci Pomela. Ce sera tout."

Le professeur rotonde fit mine de partir et Harry la suivit immédiatement.

"Harry? Mon garçon, ou vas tu?" demanda un Dumbledore surpris derrière lui.

"Comme je l'ai dit au professeur Chourave, je ne peut avoir un entretient privée avec vous sous peine de mètre en danger les chance de mon Parrain d'être innocenter." dit il en continuant a marcher. "Si elle part, moi aussi."

Il y eu un moment de silence puis alors que la porte était a deux doigt de se refermer Dumbledore appela le professeur et l'invita a revenir dans son antre.

"Harry..." commença il.

"Mr Potter" interjetât Harry avec force. "Je suis votre élève, pas votre ami."

Dumbledore fixa Harry du regard et le panneau informant Harry que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans son esprit apparut. Harry ne fut pas surprit. En fait toute sa tactique reposait sur se moment.

Sans avertissement il bondit de son siège et enfonça son poing dans le visage du vielle homme. Il sentit le nez d'Albus être réduit en poussière grâce a sa force anormale et se réjouir d'avoir retenue son poing.

Avant que Dumbledore ait l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit il attrapa son bras et le tordis dans un angle non naturel avant de saisit la baguette de Dumbledore. La baguette de Sureau.

Au moment ou ses doigt arrachèrent la baguette de la main de Dumbledore une fenêtre bleu s'ouvrit devant lui.

"Vous avez obtenue un objet clef de l'histoire: Relique de la Mort, la Baguette de Sureau.

Affinité: 60%

+50% Expertise Magique"

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas maitriser les trois Reliques de la Mort l'affinité resterait la même. Une fois vraiment en sa possession La baguette l'écouterait parfaitement.

"Monsieur Potter, lâchez le Directeur immédiatement!" rugit Pomona en brandissant sa baguette magique vers lui.

"Il a tente d'utiliser la Legimencie sur moi." répondit Harry d'une voie froide qui surprit la femme potelée et rappela au vielle homme au nez ensanglante celle d'un de ses ancien élève qui avait tourne mal.

Un frisson parcourus l'échine de Dumbledore quand il vit sa baguette la Baguette de la Destinée, entre les main d'une personne avec un tel potentiel malsain.

Ce qu'avait dit Harry semblât enfin être comprit par le Professeur car elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et lança un regard furieux a Dumbledore.

"Pomona je vous assure que jamais..." plaida t il.

"Ne mentez pas!" rugit Harry. "Vous et votre chauve souris avez tentez de lire mes penser a de nombreuse reprise! J'ai été très patient jusque la mais votre tentative de me voir seule me laisse a pense que se n'ait pas la seule chose que vous prévoyez de me faire! Il est dans mes droit d'appeler le ministère et de vous faire enfermer et interroger sous véritasérum cependant je ne peut laissez Poudlard sans votre surveillance longtemps considérant ce que vous cachez dans le troisième corridor."

Les deux adultes furent surprit par sa déclaration, Dumbledore par ce qu'il pensait qu'Harry n'avait aucun intérêt pour le piège qu'il lui avait dresser et Pomona car elle était horrifier qu'un élève se soit approcher du corridor considérant ce qu'il renfermait. Dumbledore fut content d'apprendre que ses plan n'était pas totalement perdu et commença a calculer ses prochaines actions.

Harry sentis qu'il pouvais relâcher Dumbledore et retourna s'assoir sur son siège comme si il s'agissait d'un trône.

"Voila ce qui va se passer: je ne prévient pas le ministère de votre méfait..."

Harry laissa passe un temps pour jouer sur le suspense puis continuât.

"En contre partie vous ne me ferez plus suivre par l'Ordre du Phoenix, Arabella Figgs cessera de surveiller Privet Drive et vous ne tenterez plus de découvrir ou je vit, vous enlèverez les sortilège qui redirige mon couriez et me montrerez ou vous avez stocker ce que j'ai reçus entre temp."

En apprenant comment Albus avait traite leur jeune Potter Pomona na pus qu'approuver le nez casse de Dumbledore et abaissa sa baguette, un geste qui n'échappa a aucun des deux hommes.

"Très bien, je vais le faire." concéda Albus.

"Heureux de voir que votre grand âge ne vous a pas encore rendu sénile!" Dit Harry avec un sourire cynique.

Le vielle homme se releva et s'assit a son siege puis ajusta ses robes.

"Il va me falloir ma baguette pour cela." dit il en cherchant du regard sa baguette sur Harry. Quand il ne la vit pas il commença a s'inquiète. Inquietude qui se révéla fondé quand Harry parla de nouveau.

"Vous en avez une: celle que Olivander vous a vendus il y a si longtemps."

Harry vit Dumbledore pâlir et, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, rétorqua.

"N'essayer pas de me mentir ou je considère notre arrangement nul et appelle les auror."

Dumbledore n'eu d'autre choie que de lever les sortilèges qu'il avait posé sur Harry des années auparavant. Par ce que les charmes avaient été créé en utilisant la baguette de la mort il dut dépensé de large quantité d'énergie pour les défaire. A chaque fois que l'un de ses charmes était défais il voyait un aspect de son plan partir en fumé.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Harry avait appris ses manigance et il avait perdus l'influence qu'il avait obtenue en le sortant de chez les Dursley et en lui donnant la cape.

"Voila" mentit il "je viens d'enlever le dernier sortilège."

Harry sortit alors sa baguette de phoenix et se mit a vérifier chaque article de vêtement qu'il portait un par un. Quand il arriva a ses chaussure il fronça les sourcil et grogna.

"Vous voulez vraiment que j'appelle Madame Bones?! J'ai dit tout les sortilèges!"

Son ton ne laissa pas de doute quand a sa résolution et Dumbledore défis le dernier charme.


	14. Chapter 14

Les cours reprirent, Harry était toujours premier de sa classe en théorie et en pratique suivit de pres par Hermione, le matin il s'exerçait, s'étirait et courrait dans les terres du château et l'air frais du matin, il passait l'après midi avec ses amis de Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Griffondor et le soir il lisait dans son lit les livres obscures qu'il avait acheter au Chemin de Travers augmentant son Oclumentie, Gobblygook et Mermien.

Le premier weekend de retour de vacance il appela les elfes de maison Potter Peverelle et Evanesse dans une salle de classe vide. Près de vingt pop-èrent dans la pièce et tous se mirent a psalmodier des "Jeune Harry", "Maitre" et "Patriarche" quand il virent la Chevalière qu'il portait.

Il lui avait fallu calmer les elfes quand il leur ordonna de porter un uniforme digne de leur Maisons Magiques et fonctions. Une fois leur exaltation passée il s'était évaporer les un après les autres et étaient revenus vêtus de tenu de jardinier, cuisinier, serveur et serveuse, majordome et gouvernante. Il y avait même un en tenu de soldat de style Rambo, une en femme de ménage française avec napperon, balais a poussière et coiffe et une infirmière avec le stéthoscope autour du cou. Tous avait le blason de leur Maison sur le coeur et le soldat l'avait sur ses épaulettes, l'infirmière la poche de sa blouse et les majordome sur leur boutons de manchettes.

Harry avait alors ordonner a son escouade de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande au septième étage et de vider totalement la Salle au Objet Perdus. Il n'avait jamais pris le temp de rechercher tout ce qu'elle contenait avant qu'elle soit détruite par Crabbe mais n'avait pas oublier les nombreux livres, artefacts, balais et objets interdit qui y avait échoué. Parmis eux il était forcé de tombée sur quelque chose d'utile ou de précieux. C'était toujours mieux que les laissé bruler.

Il ne s'avait pas ou tout serait stocker mais il savait que les elfes s'occuperait de tout et en était plus que content. Il les obligea également a travaille en équipes rotative pour éviter qu'ils s'éreinte.

Il passa le second weekend a utiliser la Baguette de Sureau pour enlever les sortilèges de la Cape d'Invisibilité, le troisième a lire la liste que les elfes avait faite de leur découverte, incluant la Tiara de Rowena Serdaigle qu'il entreposa dans un compartiment de sa malle personnelle et hautement sécurisé dont il était le seule a avoir accès et le quatrième a ranger ses nouveaux livres dans sa malle-bibliothèque.

Puis arriva le match Pouffsoufle Serpentard. Comme toujours les Serpentard devinrent agressif et l'attrapeur de Poufsoufle fini a l'infirmerie laissant donc a Harry le soin de reprendre le flambeau. C'était le premier d'Harry dans cette vie et il était tellement existé qu'il ne parvint pas a manger son petit déjeuner. Les Serpentard prirent cela pour du traque et le charrièrent tout le matin.

Pourtant quant les sept joueur de Quidditch se préparèrent a entrer sur le terrain vêtu de leur robes jaune et noir Harry prit le temp de se tourner vers ses coéquipier et, supplantant son Capitaine fit un discour bref mais concis.

"Préparer vous a rester sur le terrain pour un moment car le match ne ce finira pas tant que nous n'auront pas ammasser assez de point pour remportez la Coupe des Quatre Maisons quite en envoyer nos adversaire au sol a coup de cognards!"

Harry ne laissa pas le temp au autre de le contredire et ouvrit la porte des vestiaire donnant sur le terrain et sortit sur son balais. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit et il firent acclamer par la foule.

Dés le début du match Harry se mit a jouer les gêneur, bloquant les poursuiveurs et feintant l'attrapeur adverse sur son comète 760 tout en gardant un oeil sur le vif d'or qu'il avait depuis longtemps repérer. Poufsoufle marquais trois but pour chacun que fessait Serpentard, les joueur vert et argenter était harceler par les cognards dé qu'il s'approchais du Souaffle et l'un des poursuiveur fut éjecter hors du périmètre de ce fait l'éliminant du jeu.

Harry du stopper Flint par deux fois quand cenui ci avait trouver le vif d'or et bientôt la tactique des Poufsouffle fut évidente.

Le match ne se termina qu'a la nuit tombé quand aucun des joueur n'avait plus aucune énergie et que l'obscurité les gênait trop. Le score final fut 7510 a 1730 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Harry recut la notification habituelle et des point de stats en Force, Endurance et Dexterité et son niveau de Vol augmenta de un. Quand l'équipe fut porter triomphalement a l'intérieur du château ils passèrent devant les sabliers géants et la ferveur des célébrateurs se multiplia quand ils se rendirent compte que le sablier jaune était plein a craquer et largement en tête de course. Bien sure Serpentard était second mais c'était la première fois en de nombreuse année que Pouffsoufle se retrouvait en tête et cela était cause de célébration. La salle commune de Poufsouffle fut remplit jusqu'a trois heure du matin et l'on pouvait même apercevoir quelque première année de Griffondor et Serdaigle parmi la foule de fêtard.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit l'équipe de Quidditch fut traiter en Héros par le reste de l'école sauf les Serpentard. Tous était content de voir les Serpent détrôner de leur piédestal et personne ne pouvait en vouloir au Poufsouffle d'être ceux qui l'avait fait.

Puis les esprits commencèrent a se calmer avec l'approche des examens de fin d'année, la bibliothèque devint pleine a craquer et Harry participa a plusieurs groupe de révision dont un ou les Serpentard Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis fessaient partie. Cela lui permis d'enfin briser la glace entre lui et la maison argenté. Les examens commencèrent et Harry s'y attela. Il n'eu aucun mal a répondre au questions et fut certain d'avoir réussi son année quand la semaine fit fini.

Deux jour après la fin des examens Dumbledore déclara qu'il devait s'absenter pour la journée.

Enfin, Quirelmort allait passer a l'acte.


	15. Chapter 15

Apres l'annonce de Dumbledore Harry se rendit a la table des Griffondor et s'adressa au jumeau Weasley.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide en tant que Dent-Zébré, fils de Corndrue et Patmol. Il me faut la Carte pour la soirée."

"Tu connait la carte?" demanda l'un.

"Tu nous la retournera si on te la prête?" ajouta le second.

"Bien sure. Elle appartient au Marauder et je ne peut pas trouver de meilleur candidat pour ce poste que vous."

Les jumeau échangèrent un regard et prirent une décision car Fred, du moins celui que Harry croyait être Fred, sortit d'une poche intérieur un morceau de parchemin vierge et le tandis a Harry. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait a le prendre George lui saisit le bras et dit

"On veut être la."

"Pardon?"

"On t'as vus allez au bout des obstacles du troisième corridor et on veut t'accompagner."

"Je suis déjà arriver a la fin, pourquoi y retournerais je?" lui demanda il surpris. "Non, je veut juste observer quelqu'un de suspicieux pour la nuit."

"Qui?"

"Dumbledore."

Encore une fois les jumeau e concertèrent du regard puis hochèrent la tête.

"Comment on s'arrange?"

"Je serais dans votre dortoir au couvre feu."

Harry tint parole et, cache sous la cape d'invisibilité, entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors derrière un sixième année. Il montât au dortoir des troisième année et, quand il toqua a la porte et Lee ouvrit vit les jumeau assit sur un lit la carte déployé. Ils étaient visiblement en train de monitorer quelqu'un. Harry se demandait si s'était lui ou Dumbledore sur lequel il gardait un oeil.

Alors que Lee cherchait du regard qui avait toque il laissa tombée la Cape et apparus surprenant Lee Jordan et les jumeau qui était toujours absorbé par la Carte.

Apparement c'était lui qu'il cherchaient. Grace au plein pouvoir de la Cape même la Carte, pourtant lié a la magie de Poudlard, était incapable de le repérer. Il avait donc disparue dans un tournant de couloir et réapparue devant leur porte de dortoir.

"Qu... Mais, c'est une cape d'invisibilité! Ou tu l'as eu?"

"Chhh! Pas si fort!" l'avertit Harry avant d'entrer dans la chambre. "Elle appartenait a mon père. Il l'as rendus indétectable par la carte quand il l'a créé avec Patmol Lunard et Queudvers."

C'était un mensonge éhonté mais la seconde génération de Maraudeur n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir autant. Harry s'assit en tailleur a coté du lit et obtint la Carte. Il l'ouvrit sur le quatrième étage et vit Dumbledore tourner en rond dans son bureau.

"Dumbledore est toujour la? Je croyait qu'il avait une affaire urgente a regler?" dit le Weasley de droite.

"Il ne partira pas." le contredit Harry. " il attend que j'aille a la rescousse de la Pierre Philosophale qui est cache au troisième étage et qu'un Sorcier Noire caché sous les traits d'un de nos professeur convoite."

"Ah... C'est donc ça que garde le Cerberus!" fit le Weasley de gauche.

"Fluffy n'est pas le seule a garder la pierre. Il est suivit d'une bouture du Diable géante, d'une épreuve d'agilité et de réflexe, d'un jeu d'échec géant et meurtrier, de trolls et d'une épreuve de réflexion de logique et une énigme a la fin."

"Cette bête s'appelle Fluffy?!" s'écriât Lee de son lit.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de se reporter sur la carte et de chercher Quirelle. Il se trouvait dans ses quartiers.

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vas pas la protéger elle même sa pierre?" interrompis George.

"C'est un test." répondit Harry. "il veut être sure que je ne tourne pas mal."

"C'est débile!" se renfrognât Fred.

"Je sais."

Une demis heure passa pendant laquelle Harry altérait entre Dumbledore et Quirelle sur la Carte. Les trois troisième années jouait avec la Cape que Harry leur avait prêté et c'est ainsi que Harry remarqua qu'il pouvait voir une distorsion a la place de la Cape quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui la portait. Il en déduit qu'a plein pouvoir la Cape ne pouvait être utilisé contre son possesseur légitime.

Puis Quirelle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea furtivement vers le troisième étage, plus précisément le troisième étage. Il le vit entrer dans la salle ou se trouvait le point immense de Fluffy puis passer dans la pièce d'a coté. Harry ne savait pas comment une trappe sur le sol pouvait se trouver sur le même étage mais se rappela qu'il était question de magie et laissa tombé.

A la place il observa Quirelle passer la seconde épreuve et voler pendant une dizaine de minute dans la salle des clés en zig zag. Apparement ni Voldemort ni Quirelle n'était bon en vol. Par contre ils pensèrent a utiliser les balais pour survoler le plateau d'échec et ne s'arrêtèrent que brièvement dans la pièce des potions.

Enfin quand Quirelle se retrouva devant le miroir et se mit a tourner autour Harry changea de perspective et vérifia que Dumbledore était toujours dans son bureau. Le vielle homme avait arrêter de tourner en rond et se tenais dans un coin de son bureau.

Harry savait qu'il était penché au dessus des instruments fragiles en argent et se demanda se qu'ils avaient a voir avec les évènements. Il se souvint alors que Dumbledore avait utilise la magie du sang pour établir les protections de Privet Drive il n'était donc pas impossible qu'il ai fait de même avec des sortilège moniteur de santé physique et d'état émotionnelle.

Il compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait été si facile a convaincre de briser ses sortilèges de traque: il en avait d'autre.

Pendant vingt minutes Harry alterna entre Dumbledore observant ses instruments et Voldemort étudiant le miroir. Finalement ce fut Dumbledore qui bougea en premier. Il dut perdre patience ou avait compris que Harry n'allait pas s'interpose a Voldemort car il quitta son bureau et se mit a courir a travers le château pour se rendre au troisième corridor du troisième étage.

"C'est partit..." murmura Harry en tirant la Baguette de L'Inconnue du holster invisible fixe a sa cheville.

Sans prononcer un mot Harry lança un sortilège de Finité Incantatem qu'il dirigea mentalement vers le Miroir d'Erised et quelques instants plus tard il vit Quirell arrêter de tourner en rond. Il s'avait que l'homme venait de regarder dans le miroir et s'était vue obtenir la pierre. D'un instant a l'autre il allait... Oui, voila. Quirelmort venait de croisé Dumbledore sur le chemin du retour et ils étaient maintenant en pleine confrontation dans la salle des Trolls.

"Méfait accomplit." dit Harry en tapotant le carte de sa baguette.

Le parchemin redevint vierge et Harry le rendit a l'un des jumeau.

"Merci de me l'avoir prêter. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon lit maintenant."

Lee approuva d'un geste de la tête et le second jumeau lui rendit la Cape qu'il enfila sur ses épaules. Sous les yeux ébahi des trois compère le carre de tissus se transforma en vraie cape a capuchon qui enveloppait Harry dans un rideau d'invisibilité. Harry sortit du dortoir traversa la salle commune qu'il connaissait tant et dévala les escaliers mouvant quatre a quatre. Il arriva dans son lit juste a temp pour ranger la cape dans son inventaire et se glisser dans son lit avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre silencieusement la porte de son dortoir.

Le vielle homme était éreinté par la bataille contre Quirelmort. Son ancienne baguette, pas aussi puissant que la baguette de la mort, avait plusieurs fois refusé de lui obéir et il avait été oblige de laisser Quirelle s'échapper avec la Pierre.

Encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas: comment le sorcier noir avait il réussi a outrepasser les sortilèges protégeant la pierre? Surtout que ceux ci avaient été pose par la baguette de sureau! Seule une baguette et un sorcier tout aussi puissant aurait put y arriver.

Dumbledore regarda la petite forme endormis dans le lit, Harry, du point de vue de Albus il lui ressemblait beaucoup: il avait démontrer des aptitudes magiques et intellectuelle poussé que Dumbledore lui même aurait envié dans sa jeunesse et une personnalité si forte qu'elle avait transcendé les ajustement apporté par Dumbledore pendant ses visites annuelles.

Albus savait, bien sure, que Harry n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire pour contrer les sorts placés sur le Miroir, surtout que la Baguette de Sureau ne lui appartenait pas. Après tout il était toujours en vie.

Mais il se posait pas mal de questions sur lui.

Tellement de choses était devenus hors de son control depuis que Harry avait découvert son Heritage magique via la lettre d'acceptation a Poudlard: le coffre vidé, surement par l'une des personne a qui il avait donnée accès au coffre -Il suspectait Molly-, l'excellence de Harry dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, sa découverte des sortilèges de monitorage surement révélé par Lucius via Draco dans le but d'éloigner Harry de lui, sa manière de la menacé d'appeler Madame Bones et son agressivité et sa méfiance envers lui, son manque d'héroïsme et d'intérêt pour la Pierre...

Il s'attendait vraiment a ce que ses sortilèges de détections soit déclenché par Harry se soir, a la place il avait attendus et observé les instruments d'argents liée par le sang au garçon rester inerte et avait du intervenir lui même. En vain.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir en voyant Harry endormie dans son lit, inconscient des évènements qui avaient survenue au cours de la nuit, et referma la porte du dortoir puis retourna a son bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de chose a faire: Voldemort était en possession de la Pierre Philosophale et ne tarderait pas a récupérer un corps. Il devait contacter Cornelius et préparer le ministère a une nouvelle guerre.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin Dumbledore, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde inquiet, annonça que le Professeur Quirelle avait donne sa démission immédiate la veille. Vi les capacité de l'homme a enseigner personne n'en fut désolé et comme l'année était fini et personne n'avait réussi a tenir le poste plus d'un ans les élèves et le reste du corps enseignant n'en furent pas surpris.

Les jours passèrent, les cinquième et septième années eurent leur examens et le reste des élèves se prélassaient au bord du lac ou dans les jardins.

Professeur Macgonnagal emmena Harry dans une tour abandonner et il y découvrit tout le mail sue Dumbledore avait intercepter. Il y avait la plus de dix mille enveloppes et colis de taille diverse. La perspective de devoir répondre a toute ses personne le tétanisa jusqu'a ce qu'il se rappela qu'il avait sous ses ordre une trentaine d'elfes de maisons avide de l'aider.

Quand il fut seule dans la salle il appela l'elfe en chef de Serdaigle et lui demanda de trier le courrier par expéditeur, de vérifier que aucun n'était ensorceler pour le manipuler, blesser ou tuer, auquel cas ils devrait contacter le ministère et Madame Bones, de préparer une réponse standard pour tout ceux qui lui avait écrit une fois ou lui avait envoyé des cadeau simple tel que des friandise ou des vêtements pour bebe, de préparer des réponse personnaliser pour tout ceux qui lui avait envoyé des cadeaux fait mains comme des cartes des gâteaux ou des décorations. Il y avait les lettres officielle de Gringotts du Ministère ou de Patriarche et Matriarche de Maison Magique qui nécessitait des réponse en bonne et due forme.

La finale de la Coupe de Quidditch arriva, Poufsouffle contre Griffondor, et Harry se tint sur le banc de touche avec le reste des réservés. Il ne jouerait pas cette fois ci car l'attrapeur Poufsouffle était guérie.

Comme Harry s'y attendait Griffondor gagnât 150 a 140 bien que Poufsouffle attrapa le Vif d'Or. Heureusement cela n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils perdent la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Ce fut donc dans les couleurs jaune et noire que le festin de fin d'année se déroula. La nourriture était encore meilleur que dans les souvenir d'Harry et il en profita pour en remplir son inventaire. Puis vint le discours de Dumbledore.

"Chère élève, cette année j'ai a vous informe non pas de deux mais trois évènements. Tout d'abord la Coupe de Quidditch revient a Griffondor!"

Les élèves se mirent a applaudir poliment sauf les lions qui hurlèrent de joie. Dumbledore leva la main pour calmer la salle et continua quand le silence fut revenue.

"Ensuite, comme nous le savons tous, la Coupe des Quatre Maison revient a... Poufsouffle!"

Cette fois ci trois de quatre maison se mirent a applaudir et féliciter bruyamment. Encore une fois Dumbledore dut attendre pour continuer.

"Finalement, pour la troisième fois seulement de toute l'histoire de Poudlard un élève a obtenue le score parfait dans toute les matières."

Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les élèves et, a la table des professeurs des visages stupéfaits pouvaient être vue. Les enseignant durent comprendre de sui il s'agissait car leur regard se tournèrent tous vers le même point.

"S'il vous plait veuillez donner un tonnerre d'applaudissement a Harry James Potter!"

Il y eu un moment de silence puis la grande salle semblât éclater sous le bruit.

"Sa performance" dit Dumbledore par dessus le vacarme grâce a un sortilège de Sonorus "lui vaudra de voir son nom entré dans la prochaine édition de Poudlard, une Histoire."

Les cris redoublèrent si possible, Harry fut certain d'avoir entendu Hermione parmi eux, et Dumbledore abandonna toute tentative de parler. Tout au long des festivités la table des Serpentard était resté silencieuse mais cette fois ci Draco Daphné et Tracy applaudirent avec le reste de la salle ce qui poussa les autre première année puis ceux plus âgés a joindre les trois serpenteau. Rogue était rouge de colère devant se mouvement de support pour le fils de son pire ennemie et hurla après sa maison pour qu'il arrête mais le bruit était trop fort et personne ne l'entendit.

En chemin pour le dortoir Harry fut entourer d'élèves souhaitant lui parler et le féliciter. Quand il arriva enfin a la salle commune ses amis l'accueillirent pavec fanfare. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit a célébrer, interrompus seulement quand Chourave les envoya se coucher, leur rappelant que demain ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre leur famille et qu'il serait dommage d'être a moitié endormie au moment des retrouvailles.

Harry fut réveillé a huit heure du matin par l'elfe en chef de Serdaigle qui souhaitait qu'il regarde certaine lettres et faire son rapport.

Apparement il y avait eu plus d'une dizaine de contrat de mariage avec des sortilèges de compulsion qui l'aurait pousser a signer et aurait forfaité l'entièreté de sa fortune et ses positions a la famille de sa promise. Les contrat avaient été donnée a Madame Bones et il devait s'attendre a recevoir du courrier du Ministère pendant les vacances.

De plus une cinquantaine d'enveloppe contenait des produit nocif pour la santé et un colis était remplis de pus, ce qui aurait été grave pour un bambin. Ceux ci également trouvèrent le bureau de Madame Bones et Harry se demanda si il n'avait pas condamne Susan a passer ses vacance loin de sa tante favorite.

Toute les lettre n'était pas sans bonne nouvelle, deux Matriarche de famille maintenant au bord de l'extinction lui avait offert une maison a l'étranger pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher de Voldemort, un Sorcier Indou émigrée avait fait de lui un partenaire dans son entreprise de Tapis Volant et une autre lui proposait de devenir l'Héritier d'une Maison Magique maintenant extinct. Harry envoya rapidement les lettre et documents affilier a Crokor avec l'instruction de tout accepter et préparer pour sa visite le lendemain du début des vacances d'été

L'elfe l'accapara tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas le second ranger ses affaires dans sa malle par magie. Harry prit quand même le temp de se faire apporte le Diadem de Rowena Serdaigle qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa malle au treize compartiment. Quand le reste de son dortoir se réveilla il n'eu plus qu'a la rapetisser pour la mettre dans sa poche avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de partir. Il se fit la réflection que mettre une malle aussi précieuse dans une poche sans protection était risquer et se promit de chercher un moyen plus sécuriser de transporter ses affaires. Il l'aurait bien ranger dans son inventaire mais il était plein de nourriture. Sa décision lui value de gagner un stat de Logique.

Il prit la calèche avec Draco Daphné et Tracy qui le félicitèrent encore une fois et s'assit dans un compartiment avec Susan, Hannah, Neville et Hermione. Tout au long du chemin du retour leur compartiment fut visité par d'autres élèves venue pour le félicité une nouvelle fois. Les jumeau passèrent et mirent de l'ambiance avec quelques blague, son équipe de Quidditch tentèrent de le convaincre de postuler .pour le poste d'attrapeur l'année prochaine et Tonks vint leur rendre visite un moment. Neville les invita a fêter son anniversaire au Manoir Longdubat pendant la première semaine de Aout et Harry accepta avec joie d'y aller.

Quand le chariot des friandise passa Harry acheta une nouvelle fois la totalité du stock de Choco-grenouille restant. Il voulait vraiment compléter sa collection de carte pour voir si cela lui apporterait un bonus quelconque ou si c'était sans récompense. Si il recevait un bonus alors il chercherait a compléter son journal de Créature et de plante magique et de trouver les malles mystère. Sinon il considèrerait cela comme du temp perdus.

Finalement le train arriva a la station 9 3/4 de King Cross et Harry débarqua habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt avec un logo pac-man. Il fut assaillit par la press cherchant a avoir une commentaire ou une photo de lui. Apparement avoir le score maximal était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient la. Harry leur laissa quelque mors "surpris par mon score", "la perspective de retourner a Poudlard et retenté l'exploit est immense.", "veut juste passer de bonne vacances" après cela Harry se rendit a la zone de transplanage et en route se perdit dans la foule. Il promit une apparence différente et colla une famille sur le point de transplanner pour passer inaperçus. Il réapparut dans la zone de transplanage proche du Chaudron Baveur et passa dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il se rendit directement chez lui ou Hedwidge l'attendait déjà.

En regardant son dossier personnelle Harry fut frustrer.

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 19

Titres: Genie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats:

Force Physique 40(-50%)

Endurance Physique 52(-50%)

Vitesse 39

Agilite 38(-10%)

Dexterite 12 (+50%)

Concentration 66 (+50%)

Force Magique 105(-30%)

Endurance Magique 68

Logique 39

Inteligence 57 (+50%)

Chance 30

Charisme 21

Endurance Mental 71

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)

Statue:

Invation de l'ame

Core magique scellee x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Avancée 64%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure legere: maitre 58%

Armure intermediere: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Apparition: adepte 81%

Vol: maitre 78%

Transfiguration: avancée 79% (+50%)

Métamorphagus: adepte 47%

Animagus: adepte 0%

Charme: avancée 67%

Enchantement: novice 0%

Sortilège: adepte 22%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Necromencienne: novice 0% (+50%)

Magie spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 0%

Magie Rituelle: novice 0%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 0%

Potion: maitre 2%

Alchemie: novice 0%

Botanie: avancée 81%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 59%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 84% (+50%)

Magie protective: Avancée 80% (+50%)

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 78%

Legymencie: novice 0%

Neuromencie: novice 0%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 68%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 23%

Culture sorcière: novice 34%

Culture Gobline: novice 11%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

Neuf mois venait de passer et ses statistique et expertise n'était monté que de quelques points ou pourcentages et son niveau n'avait pas augmenté depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temp a devoir jouer le gamin de onze ans, a se liée d'amitié avec les autres, a allez en cours et a faire ses devoirs. Son entrainement en avait pâtis, si il voulait avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort sans l'aide manipulatrice de Dumbledore il lui faudrait être un maitre dans toute les matières.

Harry décida qu'excepter son cour séjour chez les Longdubas il ne ferait que s'entrainer de tout l'été.

Ce ne fut que une heure plus tard en plein cinquante-septième push-up qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais informer les Dursley qu'il ne retournerait pas chez eux. En fait, par ce qu'il s'était littéralement enfuis de chez eux il était possible qu'il le croit partit pour toujours et n'ai pas été présent a King Cross. Harry en doutait, il était sure que Dumbledore avait tout arranger pour qu'ils y soit et que Harry retourne chez eux.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain de son retour de Poudlard Harry s'habilla d'une tunique blanche et de pantalon noir puis passa une robe vert fonce par dessus. Il enfila ses chaussure de cuir et sortit de son appartement avec l'apparence d 'un Weasley, roux avec tache de rousseur.

Il traversa le Chemin de Traverse dans sa longueur jusqu'a arriver a Gringotts ou il demanda a voir Crokor en présentant sa Chevalière Potter.

"Patriarche Potter, que votre or s'empile." l'accueillit Crokor en Goblygook.

"Et que votre fer devienne écarlate." répondit Harry. "Je vous ait envoye une lettre récemment..."

"Je l'ai reçut. Tout est régler, il ne vous reste plus qu'a signer pour prendre possession de vos biens."

Crokor sortit plusieurs formulaire. Les deux premier concernait des transfert de propriétés. Une a Paris et une a Tokyo. Harry les signa avec une Plume de Sang et sentit les protections magique des battisses et des terres se liée a lui. C'était different de ce qui s'était passe avec les propriété des Potter Black Peverelle et autre Maisons dont il avait hérité des propriété alors il demanda pourquoi. D'après Crokor les Chevalière servaient d'intermédiaire entre lui et les protections. Tant qu'il porterait la chevalière correspondant a la propriété il pourrait passer a travers les protections sans se souciées de rien.

Le troisième dossier concernait le magasin de Tapis Volant. Apparement le propriétaire précédant avait décidé que l'affaire ne valait pas la peine et avait accepter de revendre ses parts a Harry qui était donc propriétaire non pas partiellement mais intégralement depuis hier. Il décida de faire de l'entreprise un commerce de moyen de locomotion globale et donna des instruction a Crokor pour acheter les droits de Angelica, le Voiture Volante construite par Arthur, et révisé le concepts pour faire des voiture volant magique et confortable a cadre familiale. L'inventeur de l'Eclair de Feu ayant accepté le contrat, le balais serait également en vente dans la boutique avec des tapis touristiques. Il commanda plusieurs kilos de poudre de cheminette et plusieurs guides de voyages touristique.

Le quatrième papier concernait la Maison Magique que Harry héritait par désignation. Il s'agissait de la Maison Magique Highley, une lignée ancienne ayant émigrée au Etats-Unis pendant la colonisation. La branche Européenne s'était éteinte pendant la monte au pouvoir de Voldemort et le dernier membre, ne voulant pas la laisser au 'sauvageon américain' lavait légué a celui qui avait stopper la guerre a lui tout seule: Harry. Celui ci mit la Chevalière des Highley avec enthousiasme et devin le nouveau Patriarche Highley. Il avait contemplé la tour gravée sur le centre de la Chevalière et les pierre jaune criarde sur l'anneau pendant que Crodor et le Gobelin en charge de la Maison lui expliquait qu'il venait d'acquérir trois votes supplémentaire au Magenmagot, une villa, plus de mille Gallions et plusieurs parts dans des business du Chemin de Traverse.

"Coffres:

Gallions: 672 107 472

Mornilles: 641 668 717

Noises: 92 694 942

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, ancien balais, pierre précieuse, livres ancient sur les runes considéré unique, multiples artefactes magiques considéré unique, divers graines feuille sechee, racines poudre et plante en stase, livre ancient de botaniques considere rare, multiple livre ancien sur les charmes et enchantements considéré rares, nombreux livres ancient sur l'arithmancy considere uniques, journal personel de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle considere historiquement invaluable, multiple livres ancien sur la magies exotérique/noire considéré rare ou unique, potions, breuvages et cataplasmes de grande efficacité,

Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 1 130 738

$:

¥:

Investissements:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-Manoir ancestral Black (100%)

-Villa Ancestral Highley (100%)

-12 Place Grimauld, Londres (100%)

-74 Rue Jean Jaures, Paris (100%)

-8 Allée Chūdoku Ken, Tokyo (100%)

-île privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-chemain de traverse (75%)

-chemin de travers (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (50%)

-Jeux du Maraudeur, 3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-Olivander chemain de traverse (28%)

-florish and blots chemain de traverse (44%)

-eyedrops emporium chemain de traverse (17%)

-madam walkins chemain de traverse (30%)

-quidditch supplies chemain de traverse (57%)

-nimbus chemain de traverse (43%)

-daily Prophet chemin d'inverse (43%)

-barjow et beurks chemin d'e travers (6%)

-Black et Prewet avocat des Lois moldus et magiques chemain de traverse (51%)

-Tour des mages (100%)

-Poudlard (7% des profits)

-microsoft (7%)

-philips (6%)

-bakers lab (11%)"

Documents: , arbres généalogiques complet magique auto-upgradable, serment de fidélité a la couronne magique de Rowena Serdaigle, lettre de noblesse de Rowena Serdaigle,"

Harry demanda également a ce qu'une équipe de recherche se penche sur les miroirs communicatif portable que lui avait offert son Parrain dans l'autre ligne temporel. Harry les avait obtenue en même temp que la fortune Black et il souhaitait en faire un mode de communication plus répandus. Peut être même réservé leur usage a un cercle d'allier trié sur le volet. Il n'était pas sure mais voulait avoir une réserve de miroir juste au cas ou.

Crokor l'informa également que HonneyDukes, le proprietaire des Choco-grenouille avait accepter d'etre son partenaire pour son projet de jeu de carte comlectible et interactif. Apparament ils voulaient sortir une nouvelle friandise, une sucette petillante au gout divers, et avait saute sur l'aucation de faire encore plus de vague. HonneyDukes etait maintenant en train de revise son embalage pour y inclure les cartes et Jeux Du Maraudeur était déjà en train de développer l'apparence global des carte pour savoir leur dimensions.

Puis, alors que Harry croyait qu'ils en avaient terminer, Crokor informa Harry d'un fait étonnant.

"Ce matin a exactement minuit, Sirius Orion Black a été reconnus non-coupable des crimes dont il avait été accuse. Le ministère n'as pas encore fait de déclaration public et le procès c'est passe sous huis clos. En tant que Patriarche Black il est de votre devoir de subvenir au besoin de tout membre de la famille Black qui est constitué maintenant de la nouvellement réinstituée Narcissa Black, du nouvellement libéré Sirius Black et de vous même. Dentdure vous attend pour régler les détails."

La convocation a peine voilé n'echappa pas a Harry mais il n'en pris pas rencune car Crokor savait qu'il etait relativement depasse par tout ses titres et les obligations qui les accompagnaient.

"Je vous suis grée de votre assistance Crokor, je ne sais si j'arriverais a m'en sortir sans votre aide. Vous meritez vore salaire jusqu'a la derniere Noise."

Sur ses mots Harry avait quitter le bureau de Crokor pour se rendre dans celui de Dendure ou il resta longuement. Il organisa un coffre de mille Mornilles par mois pour Narcissa et la fit aménager au 12 Place Grimauld qu'il fit nettoyer et vidé de tous sauf le stricte nécéssaire par les Elfes de Maison Black qui furent plus qu'heureux de rencontrer leur nouveau Patriarche et de suivre l'exemple des elfes Potter, Peverelle et Evanesse en s'habillant d'uniforme de travaille divers. Harry laissa Creature en charge de la bâtisse mais confisqua le Médaillon de Serpentard qu'il rangea avec le diadem en promettant sur sa magie de détruire l'Horcrux caché a l'intérieur. Ce fut seulement quand Harry montra qu'il pouvait encore faire de la magie que l'elfe cessa de pleurer et de se tirer les oreilles pour adresser Harry en tant que "Maitre" et pleurer sur son jean.

Pour Sirius il laissa un double des clé du Manoir Ancestral Potter que Harry soupçonnait son Parrain apprécierait plus que celui des Black et un coffre de trois mille Mornilles par mois avec l'instruction de ne pas fournir d'argent a Dumbledore ou un membre de son Ordre du Phoenix sous peine de voir l'argent confisqué. Il laissa les trois autre elfe Black et sept elfes Potter stationner au Manoir s'occuper de Sirius avec l'instruction de l'aider a se remettre physiquement de son séjour a Azkaban. Si avec dix elfes Sirius ne retrouvait pas forme physique parfaite il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Dentdure informa Harry que le Ministère avait décidé de payer réparation pour Diffamation, Incarcération Illégal, Abus Physique et Psychologique et avait payer Sirius son salaire d'auror comme si il avait travailler 24/7 pendant les dix dernière année car il n'avait jamais été officiellement renvoyé. Les frais du ministère s'élevait a plus de mille cinq cent Gallions et des Mornilles. De plus tout journal devrait déboursé près de cinquante Gallions par article diffamatoire sur Sirius.

Bien sure l'argent irait a Sirius qui le méritait mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de pense que le Ministère s'en tirerait a bon compte et décida de les tourmenter. De retour a l'appartement après avoir réglé la note de frais de Black et Prewet Harry écrivit a Rita Skeeter anonymement pour l'informer du résultat du procès. Il s'attendait a voir d'ici ce soir un article sur le sujet et ne fut pas déçus. Comme a son habitude Rita fut le cynisme incarné et détruisit la réputation l'ex-ministre de la Magie Bagnol et blâma Dumbledore qui était et est toujours le Grand Magenmagot d'avoir commis une tel erreur. Harry lut l'article en compagnie de Ted dans son bureau, un verre de Bière au Beurre en main. Ted profita de l'occasion pour l'informer que sa femme acceptait son offre. Immédiatement Harry avait levé la chevalière et déclarer sur sa magie que Tonks fessait maintenant partie des Black ainsi que sa progéniture.

Le résulta fut un flash lumineux et un second arrêt a Gringotts chez Duredent pour organiser un coffre de trois mille Mornilles par mois pour les Tonks et mille Mornilles par mois pour Nimphadora "en vue de toute entreprise ou carrière elle voudrait entreprendre et ce jusqu'a ces vingt et un ans" ce qui correspondait a la fin de sa formation d'auror dans la lignée temporelle précédente.

Le lendemain l'entrainement d'Harry commença pour de vrai. Chaque matin il se levais a l'aube pour médité et s'entrainer a sa transformation en Animagi, vers huit heure il se rendais du côté Moldus de Londres au club sportif ou il s'entrainait a lever des poids et courir ou pédaler sur des machines. Vers midi il retournait a son appartement et mangeait la nourriture stocker dans son inventaire et l'après-midi était passé dans le Chemin de traverse et d'Envers a accomplir des quêtes quotidienne et aléatoire simple tel que livrer une commende, nettoyer une boutique, ranger des étalages ou retrouver des enfants perdue. Les quête rapportait soit de l'expérience soit de l'argent ou des friandise et Harry prenait soin de prioritiser celle donnant de l'expérience et des Choco-grenouilles. Le soir il allait dans son bureau lire les livres de magie qu'il possédait afin d'augmenter ses expertise ne se couchant que vers deux heure du matin quand il se rendit compte que quatre heure de sommeil était le minimum requis pour le système du jeu pour le considérer reposé.

Il se concentrait sur toute les matières non disponible a Poudlard come la Légimentie, l'Oclumentie et l'Alchimie. Il lui fallut visite plusieurs libraire obscure du Chemin de Travers pour trouver des livres sur la Legimentie et il fut chanceux de trouver de vieux livre de cours sur l'alchimie dans une boutique de livre d'occasion sur le Chemin d'Envers.

Chaque deuxieme dimanche Harry visitait une de ses demeure. Il commença par le Manoir Potter dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer Sirius. Le Manoir Ancestral Potter s'étendait sur de large terre, haut de trois étages il comportait une large et petite salle de balle, un grand et petit salon et une salle des repas au rez de chaussez, l'aile Est était réservez a la famille avec le bureau du Patriarche, la Suite du Maitre et les Suites des Dames et des Scions, une salle de jeu, de cours et une piscine intérieur chauffé. L'aile Ouest était réservé au invité avec une dizaine de chambres et suites au premier et la bibliothèque Potter occupant l'intégralité du second. Il y avait également trois but de Quidditch et une serre dans le jardin ainsi qu'un pavillon en bois spécialement pour les elfes. En voyant la taille de la librairie familiale Harry se promis de ne jamais révéler son existante a Hermione au risque de la perdre dans le dédales d'étagères. Il y fit lui même un tour et découvrit que les Potter se spécialisait dans la compréhension et le démantèlement des sortilège de protections. Il mit plus d'une centaine d'ouvrage dans le compartiment livres de sa malle dans l'intention de tous les lire.

Le Manoir Ancestral des Black était semblable en taille et fonctionnalité a celui des Potter mais la s'arrêtait la ressemblant. Quand les Potter avaient choisie le bois et la pierre brune les Black avaient opte pour l'ébène et le marbre noire pour construire leur Manoir. Des gargouille et autre statues néfaste ornaient le toit et les couloir de la bâtisse et la bibliothèque était remplis d'ouvrage obscure sur le fonctionnement du cerveau et du corps. Harry s'avait qu'une telle compréhension n'avait pue être atteinte sans cobaye humain avec les moyen magique seule et il fut dégoûter par la perspective de devoir lire les livres mais il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait la de la mystérieuse Neuromentie lister dans ses Expertise Magique et fini par empile les ouvrages dans sa malle. Sirius n'était pas la non plus.

La nouvellement acquise Villa des Highley était elle toute de bois et de brique rouge et couverte de lierre. Sur deux étage elle s'ouvrait sur un hall et un double escalier menant a un balcon. Le rez de chaussez comprenait une salle de réceptions, un salon et un fumoir coté Est et la librairie familiale ainsi qu'un petit laboratoire de potion côté Ouest. Le second étage était constituer de la suite du Maitre et des suites familiale.

Il ne put visiter les Caraïbe Paris ou Tokyo car il lui aurait fallut un port au loin international ou prendre l'avion sous tutelle des Dursley et les deux serait trop compliquer a obtenir mais il se promis de visiter ses trois autre propriétés des qu'il le pourrait.

Madame Bones lui envoya régulièrement du courrier et il reçus plus de trois mille Mornilles de dédommagement de diverse lignées pour avoir tenté de le voler, ensorceler, blesser ou tuer. Comme a chaque fois Amelia rendait le procès de ses agresseur public non seulement il s'avait qui exactement avait tenté de profiter de lui mais également quand ils seraient libéré de leur séjour forcé a Azkaban. Cela lui laissait tout le temp de se préparer a leur retour et de prendre sa propre revanche.


	18. Chapter 18

Sa visite chez les Londubat commença exactement deux semaine avant le début de la seconde année scolaire. Il arriva au Manoir Ancestral des Londubat par Portoloin et fut accueillit par Neville et Augusta Londubat.

"Harry, je suis tellement content de te voir!"

"Moi aussi Neville."

"Mr Potter, Neville! Ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter pour des membre d'une Maison Magique!"

Harry profita de l'occasion et demanda à la régente si elle accepterait de le coacher ainsi que de le former dans l'art de se comporter de manière noble et posé. Augusta avait immédiatement accepté et avait même ajouté des leçons de politique et de lois. A la grande horreur de Neville, celui-ci fut forcé de participer aux leçons avec Harry.

Le séjour chez les Londubat fut donc divisé en deux parties: le matin, ils écoutaient Augusta décrire comment ils devaient se comporter, quel famille était importante et pourquoi et dans quel camp elles étaient. Par exemple, les familles de la 'Lumière' comme elles étaient surnommé, suivaient Dumbledore tandis que celles des 'Ténèbres' avaient suivit Voldemort puis Lucius Malfoy et étaient maintenant sans leader défini. Les familles neutres composaient plusieurs petits groupes politique qui votaient en un ensemble, chaque groupe avait son propre leader tel que les Greengrass ou les Marchbank et pouvaient faire pencher la balance d'un vote d'un coté comme de l'autre.

Harry appris également que en enlevant la voix des "¨Potter" de Dumbledore et en la donnant au Londubat qui était entre Neutre et la Lumière il avait passé un message à tous les responsables des Maisons et Lignées magique qu'il n'était pas le jouet de Dumbledore. Cette impression avait été renforcée quand Augusta avait utilisé son vote plusieurs fois pour bloquer et Dumbledore et Lucius.

Maintenant que Lucius était mort, elle avait l'intention de faire annuler plusieurs des édits et décisions passées par son parti politique, à commencer par les lois refrénant les née-moldus. Apres cela, elle s'attaquerait au lois anti-loup garou puis celles restreignant les droits des créature magiques telles que les Centaures et les Gobelins.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Les Potter avait toujours été neutres avec un penchant vers la lumière et avait formé avec les Londubat et Diggory un partie politique de neuf votes, quand Dumbledore avait pris le contrôle des votes Potter les Diggory avaient suivis, maintenant que les Londubat avaient les votes les Diggory étaient de nouveau neutres.

Si faire changer les Diggory de parti politique était si facile pour Dumbledore, alors qu'en serait-il pour le reste des votes que Harry possédait ? Les Black, Peverell, Highley et Evanesse avait trois voix chacun et tous appartenant a leur propre noyau politique, que se passerait-il si il décidait de réactiver leurs voix? Est-ce que le reste de leur parti suivrait Harry ou resterait-il avec leur parti actuel?

Harry décida qu'il devait réactiver les voix mais préserver les partis actuels. Pour faire cela, il envoya le soir même quatre lettres scellés du sceau d'une Maison Magique chacune. Il nomma Matriarche Greengrass proxy pour l'ancienne Maison Magique Peverell qui avait toujours été neutre, les voix Highley furent confié aux Diggory, alliés des Londubat et celle Evanesse aux Marchbanks qui suivaient régulièrement Augusta dans ses décisions et siégeaient à l'assemblée des Gouverneurs de Poudlard. Les Gouverneurs étaient supposé veillé à la sécurité des élèves et à ce que le niveau éducatif de Poudlard reste au sommet. Comme il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas, Harry avait ajouté un paragraphe demandant à ce que Marchbank rassemble des preuves de l'incompétence des membres de l'assemblée.

Restait les Black. Après mûres réflexions, Harry décida de nommé Narcissa comme Représentante Black. Il s'agissait d'un test de sa part pour voir si elle honorerait les souhaits de son Patriarche ou si, tout comme son mari, elle n'agirait que pour elle même. De plus il espérait que cela influencerait Draco à la suivre dans ses décisions et votes car elle était sa mère et que le reste des Maisons Magiques des Ténèbres se plieront à elle.

L'après-midi, Harry le passait à s'amuser avec Neville, il jouaient à se passer le Souafle, au échec magique, aux cartes explosives, travaillaient ensemble dans les serres Londubat ou comparait leurs devoirs de vacances.

L'après-midi du troisième jour, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Harry avec un gros gâteau et des cadeaux, le lendemain ce fut le tour de Neville sauf que cette fois, Augusta avait préparé une réception dans la salle de bal du manoir. Les enfants des Maisons et Lignées Magiques les plus proéminentes et ne faisant pas partie des Ténèbres furent invitées. Tous leurs amis étaient présents sauf Hermione, ce qui attrista Harry et Neville mais ils acceptèrent en sachant qu'elle était aux Alpes à s'amuser sur des skis. De plus la moitié de la réception était passée à parler aux adultes qui sondèrent Harry sur ses vues politiques et morales. Harry joua son rôle a la perfection et agit comme un enfant insouciant de douze ans voyant le monde en noir et blanc.

Le soir, il envoya une longue lettre à Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Il ne lui raconta que les mauvais aspects de la réception, glissant sur la nourriture exquise, la musique raffinée et les robes magnifiques que portaient les dames de la haute société magique.

C'était le vendredi matin et Augusta leur donnait une leçon sur la formation du Ministère quand soudain, l'elfe en tenue de soldat apparut dans un pop dans la petite salle de classe en tenant un second elfe se debattant. Il s'agissait de Dobby.

"Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur, j'ai capturé un intrus! Il tentait de subtiliser votre courrier."

"Tu as bien agis." dit Harry à l'elfe soldat qui rayonnait de bonheur avant de se tourner vers Dobby. "Quel est ton nom, Elfe?"

"Mon nom? Le grand Harry Potter veut connaître mon nom?" Dobby cessa de se démener et éclata en sanglots. "D-Dobby" hoquetât-il finalement.

"Dobby, pourquoi voulais-tu prendre mon courrier? Est-ce ton maître qui te l'a ordonné ?"

Immédiatement Dobby nia de la tête, ses larges oreilles battant au rythme de son geste de manière comique.

"Non, le méchant horrible maître ne sait pas que je suis ici."

"Quel famille sert tu?"

"Les Malfoy"

"Très bien... Si Draco ne t'as pas envoyé alors pourquoi est tu là ?"

"... L'ancien méchant maître, celui qui est mort..."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oui, il a laissé des instructions mais le jeune maître a décidé de ne pas les suivre et veut prendre sa revanche. Il est plein de haine et de colère ! Il va faire quelque chose d'horrible!"

"Dobby, calme toi... Que va-t'il faire?"

"Dobby ne peut le dire!" D'un coup Dobby commença à se frapper la tête contre le sol en hurlant des "Mauvais Dobby! Méchant Dobby!". Harry dût attraper l'elfe et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"Chercher à protéger quelqu'un ne fait en aucun cas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais ou méchant! Bien au contraire!"

L'elfe le regarda intensément et murmura un "Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier" avant de dire :

"Le jeune maître est en colère contre sa mère pour l'avoir abandonné et pense que Sirius Black à un enfant caché a Poudlard. Il veut utiliser des artéfacts de magie noire pour le retrouver et le tuer. Le grand Harry Potter ne peut pas y aller!"

Harry fit mine de réfléchir pendant que Augusta courait vers la cheminée prévenir les Aurors.

"Augusta, je vous pris de n'avertir personne. Si Draco venait à apprendre que son plan est connu alors il s'en prendrait a Dobby."

Elle réfléchi pendant un instant puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les bandages enroulé autour des doigts de l'elfe et elle compris que celui-ci souffrait de manière quotidienne au main des Malfoy et avait pourtant pris le risque de désobéir à Draco. Quand à Harry il espérait que quelque chose arriverait pour obtenir accès au journal de Jedusor mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre en danger le reste de l'école.

"Je comprends ton inquiétude Dobby mais il m'est impossible de ne pas y aller en sachant ce que je sais. Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger mes amis et sauver Draco de lui-même. Je te promets de faire attention."

Neville qui avait écouté en silence jusque là, décida d'intervenir.

"Pourquoi être venu avertir Harry quand c'est le nouveau Patriarche Black qui est en danger?"

"Parce que je suis le nouveau Patriarche Black." avoua Harry.

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent les Londubat.

Harry pouvait voir Augusta calculer les retombées politiques et économiques que cette information apportait et Neville, encore trop jeune pour comprendre complètement la portée de cette déclaration, le regardait avec ébahissement.

Harry se tourna vers Dobby et lui dit de retourner auprès de Draco pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. L'elfe accepta avec joie son aide pour stopper Draco et disparut dans un "pop" de la salle.

Sans perdre une seconde Harry écrivit une lettre officielle a Dentdure en signant 'Patriarche Black'. Dans sa lettre il ordonnait a Crokor de respecter la clause de l'annulement du Mariage de Narcissa à la lettre ce qui voulait dire que si Draco ne payait pas en temps et en heure, il aurait tous les droits de se sentir 'blessé dans son honneur' et de demander triple rétribution non seulement en or mais également en bien ce qui reviendrait à saisir les propriétés Malfoy et tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait le journal inclus.

Augusta l'observa pendant qu'il écrivait a Dentdure et il sut qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme juste un enfant mais comme un membre a part entière de la scène politique. Bien qu'elle ne releva pas son omission et repris la leçon là oû ils l'avaient laissées, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant elle réfléchirait à deux fois à chaque gestes, commentaires et actions qu'il ferait.

Après cela l'attitude de Neville changea envers lui et Harry dût avoir une conversation avec le garçon pour qu'il cesse de l'appeler "Patriarche Potter" ou "Mr Potter" et qu'il se décontracte. Harry affirma que leur amitié était plus importante que cela et qu'il considérait Neville comme un égal même si il n'avait pas encore pris possession de sa Maison Magique.

Le dernier jour de son séjour chez les Londubat, Harry emmena Neville dans le Londres Moldu et il regardèrent un film d'espionnage. C'était bien sûr un 007 et ils durent avaler une potion de vieillissement pour le voir. Neville qui n'était jamais aller côté moldu et n'avait donc jamais regarder de film était fasciné par la sortie. Cela donna a Harry l'idée de créer un projecteur magique adaptable pour les bobines moldus et après réflexion une version pour souvenir, semblable a une pensine.

Alors qu'il était allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, Harry ouvrit une à une les fenêtre de son dossier et les étudia.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Sorcier

Niveau: 20

Titres: Génie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverell; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats: (5 points non distribués)

Force Physique 41(-50%)

Endurance Physique 53(-50%)

Vitesse 40

Agilite 39(-10%)

Dexterite 13 (+50%)

Concentration 67 (+50%)

Force Magique 110(-30%)

Endurance Magique 68

Logique 39

Inteligence 58 (+50%)

Chance 30

Charisme 22

Endurance Mental 72

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)

Statue:

Invasion de l'âme

Coeur magique scellé x9

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maître, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Avancée 64%

Français: novice 47%

Bulgare: novice 0%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Économie: novice 0%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculpture: novice 0%

Danse: novice 35%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 14%

Armure légère: maître 58%

Armure intermédiaire: novice 0%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premiers soins: novice 33%

Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, maître, Expert)

Apparition: adepte 81%

Vol: maître 78%

Transfiguration: avancée 79% (+50%)

Métamorphagus: adepte 47%

Animagus: adepte 23%

Charme: avancée 67%

Enchantement: Novice 12%

Sortilège: adepte 22%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Nécromancienne: novice 0% (+50%)

Magie Spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: novice 60%

Magie Rituelle: novice 37%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 14%

Potion: maître 2%

Alchimie: novice 32%

Botanique: avancée 81%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 57%

Magie de Combat: Avancée 84% (+50%)

Magie Protective: Avancée 80% (+50%)

Runes: novice 0%

Runes Anciennes: novice 0%

Runes Technomagiques: novice 0%

Arithmancie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Occlumencie: adepte 78%

Légilimencie: novice 47%

Neuromencie: novice 18%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: adepte 73%

Histoire nation Gobline: novice 23%

Culture Sorcière: novice 97%

Culture Gobline: novice 11%

Culture Centaure: novice 0%

Culture Vélane: novice 0%

Culture Sirène/Triton: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: novice 0%

Culture Fées: novice 0%

Culture Garous: novice 0%

Culture Géants: novice 0%"

Niveau Culture, son niveau était encore très insuffisant, il se promit de consacrer plus de temps à étudier les diverses sociétés une fois Voldemort et Dumbledore hors d'état de nuire.

Ses Expertises magique datant de sa première vie n'avançait que très lentement car les cours qu'il suivait n'était pas à son niveau, la seule raison pour lequels il continuait était que cela couvrait les lacunes de sa première vie et renforçait les bases de ses expertises pour quand il passerait aux choses sérieuses.

Les expertises qu'il n'avait jamais abordé montaient rapidement mais il lui fallait trouver du temps à part et en privé pour étudier les branches plus ésotériques et rechignés de la magie.

Ses Expertises mondaines, elles étaient loin d'avancer. Même Cuisiner et Nettoyer qu'il pratiquait si souvent auparavant était venues à un stop. Maintenant qu'il avait des elfes pour s'occuper de lui il consacrait tout son temps à ses études et projets. Cela devait changer. Dans deux ans les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons arriverait et il avait l'intention de pouvoir discuter avec eux dans leurs langues d'origines.

Invasion de l'Âme et Coeur Magique Scellé étaient toujours présent et il ne comptait se débarasser que des sceaux qu'une fois Voldemort hors de sa tête, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire sans détruire le contenant, en d'autres termes lui même.

Finalement ses statistiques: celles mentales montaient petit à petit a force d'exercices et celles physiques également bien qu'à un rythme plus soutenu. Il avait utilisé la plupart de ses points gagnés en montant de niveau à travers les quêtes quotidiennes en Endurance, Agilité Dextérité et Force Magique et Intelligence. Il voulait se construire en temps que sorcier, et pour cela, il avait besoin que ces cinq qualités physiques et mentales soit le plus élevées possible.

"Inventaire:

Monnaie Moldus:

£: 5163

¥: 0

$: 0

Monnaie Magique:

Gallions: 1000

Mornilles: 1000

Noises: 1000

Case 1: nouriture

Case 2: nouriture

Case 3: nouriture

Case 4: nouriture

Case 5: nouriture

Case 6: nouriture

Case 7: sac de vêtement propre (14)

Case 8: sac de vêtement sale (11)

Case 9: sac de vêtement masquant l'identité propre (1)

Case 10: sac de vêtement masquant l'identité sale (1)

Case 11: coffre de Lily Evans

Case 12: coffre de Harry à 13 compartiments

Case 13: malle bibliothèque (3)

Case 14: clé gringotts

Case 15: parchemin banque

Case 16:

Case 17:

...

Case 35:

Harry:

Tête:

Torse: t-shirt/robe de sorcier quotidienne

Bras: holster baguette invisible (Baguette de Sureau)

Mains:

Hanches: ceinture/étui à baguette (Baguette de Phoenix)

Jambes: boxer/pantalon

Pieds: chaussettes/baskets/holster baguette invisible (baguette de l'Inconue)

Effet total: Toutes les formes de magie +125%"

Il avait assez d'argent sur lui pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le monde des sorciers ou moldu, ses malles bibliothèque recelaient tous les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lut, sa malle à treize compartiments et super sécurité était remplit d'artéfacts anciens et nouveaux, des livres les plus sensibles ou appartenant à une librairie familiale, de ses travaux sur le projecteur magique, ses vêtements et livres scolaires moldus et magiques ainsi que sa cape et les Horcruxes. Harry n'ouvrait ce dernier compartiment que pour y ajouter un des objets maudit et se tenait loin de ceux-ci.

"Coffres:

Gallions: 672 107 482

Mornilles: 641 678 717

Noises: 92 695 942

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilités, anciens balais, pierres précieuses, livres anciens sur les runes considérés comme unique, multiples artéfacts magiques considérés comme unique eux aussi, diverses graines et feuilles séchées, racines, poudre, et plante en stase, livre anciens de botaniques considere rare, multiples livrse anciens sur les charmes et enchantements considérés rares, nombreux livres anciens sur l'arithmancie considérés en tant que uniques, journal personnel de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle considéré historiquement avec une immense valeur, multiples livres anciens sur les magies exotérique/noire considérés rares ou uniques, potions, breuvages et cataplasmes de grande efficacité,

Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 1 130 745

$:

¥:

Investissements:

-Manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-Manoir ancestral Black (100%)

-Villa Highley (100%)

-12 grimauld Place, London (100%)

-74 Rue Jean Jaures, Paris (100%)

-8 Allée Chūdoku Ken, Tokyo (100%)

-Ile privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-Chemin de traverse (75%)

-Chemin de travers (25%)

-Chemin d'inverse (50%)

-Jeux du Maraudeur, 3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-Olivander, Chemin de traverse (29%)

-Florish and blots, Chemin de traverse (45%)

-Eyedrops emporium, Chemin de traverse (24%)

-Madame Walkins, Chemin de traverse (31%)

-Quidditch supplies, Chemin de traverse (59%)

-Nimbus, Chemin de traverse (43%)

-Daily Prophet, Chemin d'inverse (43%)

-Barjow et Beurks, Chemin de travers (6%)

-Black et Prewet: avocat des Lois moldus et magiques, -Chemin de traverse (51%)

-Tour des mages, lac d'Avalon (100%)

-Poudlard, Ecosse (7% des profits)

-Microsoft (11%)

-Philips (8%)

-Bakers lab (15%)

-McDonalds (7%)

-Nike (4%)

-Lacoste (5%)

-Channel (6%)

-Yves Saint Laurent (28%)

Documents: , arbres généalogiques complet magique auto-actualisé, serment de fidélité à la couronne magique de Rowena Serdaigle, lettre de noblesse de Rowena Serdaigle"

Harry avait envoyé une lettre a Crokor pour qu'il obtienne le plus de parts de sociétés moldus et boutiques magiques en les étalant dans les Maisons Magiques qu'il contrôlait. Pour l'instant Crokor avait eu plus de succès du côté moldus que sorciers surtout avec la marque de vêtements Yves Saint Laurent qui venait tout juste d'être lançé et cherchait des investisseurs.

Si jamais quelque chose se passait il voulait avoir main basse sur l'économie magique et moldue. Il avait appris quand il avait envahi les esprits de Ron et Ginny dans sa vie précédente que l'argent était une arme et il avait l'intention de l'utiliser.

Prenant la résolution de se concentrer sur ses études des branches magiques ésotériques, Harry s'endormit.


	19. Chapter 19

C'était la dernière semaine de vacances, le mardi. Harry se trouvait dans son appartement en train de faire de l'exercice physique quand par sa fenêtre ouverte il entendit le nom si redouté : Lockhart.

Harry savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que l'escroc blond ne soit pas choisi comme professeur mais il avait espéré que sa confrontation avec Dumbledore l'aurait poussé à mieux choisir le prochain professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Apparemment son espoir était vain.

Harry sécha sa sueur magiquement et échangea son sweat pour un jean et un t-shirt champignon de Mario sur lequel il enfila une robe de sorcier couleur Burgundy puis il quitta pour la première fois l'appartement sous ses propres traits. Alors qu'il marchait de l'Allée d'Envers au chemin de Traverse, plusieurs personnes le reconnurent et il leur serra la main avec entrain, mémorisant grâce à l'Occlumencie leur nom et visage pour un possible prochain rencontre.

Une fois à Fleury & Bott, Harry entra dans le magasin bondé et se mit à parcourir les étagères sans payer attention à la longue file de fan voulant recevoir une édition autographié des ouvrages autobiographique de l'autogratificateur qu'était Gilderoy Lockhart. Comme il s'en doutait Harry ne trouva aucun nouveau livre, il avait déjà les vieux manuels de classe de ses parents et comptait s'en servir et ne dût les compléter qu'avec ceux de Lockhart. Il joignit donc la file d'attente à peine cinq mètres derrière un groupe a la chevelure flamboyante.

Harry était bien content qu'aucun Weasley ne l'avait encore vu, surtout Molly. Il pouvait pardonner à Ginny car elle avait été conditionnée et poussée par sa mère et ses deux frères à le manipuler mais Molly c'était autre chose. Elle était directement responsable de sa mort et avait poussé ses enfants à obtenir ce qu'il voulait par des moyens immoraux et illégaux.

Harry était tellement occupé à fusiller du regard la mère Weasley qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Lockhart avait prononcé son nom. Quand tous les clients du magasin se tournèrent vers lui, il reprit contenance et détourna le regard des Weasley juste à temps pour voir Lockhart l'attraper par la manche et le tirer vers le piédestal où il était en train de poser. Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait et laissa les bouquins tomber au sol quand Lockhart les lui imposa. L'homme se sembla pas comprendre le message car il insista sur une photo.

Juste au moment où le photographe allait appuyer Harry fit volte-face et gifla Lockhart en criant un "comment osez-vous me toucher les fesses!?" résonnant avant de partir du magasin en trombe sans se retourner. Il laissa Lockhart se débrouiller seul face aux sorcières aux regards suspicieux et à la rumeur naissante qu'avait créés l'esclandre d'Harry.

La photo animée de la gifle et les propos d'Harry firent la une de la Gazette le jour suivant. Une Rita Skeeter des plus actives se posait la question si le choix de Dumbledore était judicieux vu le comportement de Gilderoy en public et faisait liste des nombreuses incohérences temporels, magiques et logiques contenue par les livres du blond et les incidents mémoriels de certaines personnes ayant reçu des visites de l'écrivain.

Le jour d'après, la première page montrait Gilderoy Lockhart se faisant arrêter par des aurors. Harry en avait ouvert une bouteille de Champomi pour l'occasion mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand l'escroc fut relâché par "manque de preuve", un verdict bien sûr influencé par Dumbledore.

La nouvelle irritante n'avait pas apaisé Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir trop changé les évènements. Parce que Lucius était mort, le Journal de Jedusor n'avait pas atterri chez les Weasley et était donc toujours en sécurité dans la cache secrète des Malefoy, quant à Sirius, il était toujours absent, Harry en était à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'envoyer un elfe à sa recherche. Là, il serait sûr d'obtenir un résultat.

Ce fut donc sur des orties que Harry aborda le Poudlard Express, ses amies le distrayait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, à un moment Hermione n'y tient plus et le questionna sur son humeur ronchonne. Harry balaya ses objections et décida de faire un tour des compartiments. Il vit Fred, George et Lee, Cédric Digory, Daphnée et Tracey.

Dans un wagon à part, il trouva Draco, seule, avachi et les yeux rouges. Son apparence était tout aussi guinde et irréprochable mais le sentiment qui se dégageait de lui était différent. Il n'y avait plus de supériorité ni de dédain dans ses yeux, juste de la résignation.

"Bonjour Draco." dit Harry doucement.

"Potter! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir."

"Après que tu aies poussé tout Serpentard à m'applaudir en fin d'année . Je te devais bien cela!" Le ton était joueur et Draco se prit au jeu.

"Ne t'y habitue pas, ce n'est réservé que pour ceux qui entrent dans l'Histoire."

"Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire chaque année..."

"Alors là, bonne chance!" Ricana Draco.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes puis décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il prit un air sérieux et dit de sa voix la plus imposante, chose difficile quand on n'avait que douze ans.

""Héritier Malefoy, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser."

Draco ne s'y trompa pas et compris immédiatement que Harry parlait affaires.

"Bien sûr Héritier Potter. Je répondrais au mieux qu'il m'est possible. Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Avez-vous pris le contrôle de la lignée magique Malefoy?"

Draco se tendit et regarda Harry avec suspicion puis lentement il affirma de la tête et Harry décida de dévoiler un de ses secrets au blondinet pour gagner sa confiance. Il leva sa main et permit à la chevalière Potter d'apparaître sur sa main. Draco retint son souffle en voyant le large anneau incrusté de rubis.

"Patriarche Potter... Depuis quand?" demanda il a mi-voix.

"Depuis mes onze ans. C'est un secret."

"Pourquoi me le dévoiler alors?"

"Nos deux familles sont dans des camps opposés, nos enfances sont complètement différentes, nos Maisons de Poudlard également pourtant nous sommes arrivés à nous entendre. Je ne veux pas que la politique se mette en travers de cette amitié." Finit Harry en tendant la main.

Draco prit le temps de réfléchir, de ce qu'il savait d'Harry, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Sa famille bien que stricte était aimante tandis que Harry avait été élevé dans les pires conditions possibles ce qui l'avait poussé à valoir une amitié sincère plus que tout. S'il acceptait la main d'Harry il gagnerait un allié et un ami durable, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose lui échappait.

"Si j'accepte d'être ton ami malgré la position de nos maisons cela m'attireront bien des ennuis." dit Draco lentement. "Toutes les familles ténébreuses vont se retourner contre moi."

"Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas?!" s'exclama Harry.

"Comment ça?"

"Tu n'es plus entouré de Crabbe et Goyle."

"Quoi?! Ce n'est pas parce que... Bon, très bien! Le fait que ma mère ne soit plus une Malefoy est devenue publique de certains cercles et des conclusions hâtives bien que correctes ont été tirées."

"Le remboursement de la Dote..." Dit Harry avec compréhension.

"Oui, cette foutue Dote!" s'exaspérât-il

"Tu ne peux pas la payer?" s'enquit Harry

"Si mais je serais ruiné!"

Draco était maintenant au bord des larmes. La situation était tellement stressante que son humeur était instable.

"C'est mieux de ne plus avoir d'argent mais un titre que de ne rien avoir du tout."

Aux mots d'Harry, Draco finit par craquer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Hein? Tu ne comprends rien de ma situation! Rien!"

"Au contraire. Ton monde est brisé, tu ne sais plus à qui te fier, ta mère est une étrangère, ton père est mort pour quelque chose qui te paraît insensé, les adultes qui t'entourent son tout sourire et promettant du soutien mais ce n'est que du poison enrobé de miel pour mieux faire passer la pilule, tes amis t'ont tourné le dos et tu as l'impression qu'ils se rient de toi, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ou penser... Dis-moi si je me trompe."

Draco fût stupéfié en se rendant compte que si, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait.

"Comment..."

"Dumbledore a tout manipulé. Mon parrain atterrissant en prison, les Dursley et leur maltraitance, mon ignorance du monde des sorciers et de mon héritage... Tout. Il croyait faire de moi son pantin, son arme. Il n'a fait que se créer un ennemi."

Draco ne savait que penser des révélations d'Harry alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un Serpentard, il agit comme tel: il laissa Harry parler et se dévoiler.

"Je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore que les moldus doivent être respectés, mais pas parce qu'ils sont nos egos, par ce qu'ils sont puissants, inventifs et retors. Ils ne constituent pas une menace pour notre société seulement par ce qu'ils ignorent notre existence. S'ils venaient à découvrir la vérité, cela serait mille fois pire que les bûchers de sorcières!"

Draco était stupéfait, Harry Potter, le Garçon qui Survécu, celui que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même avait failli à tuer tenait des propos remarquablement semblables à ceux de son père, un homme qui dénigrait les moldus et ceux qui en descendaient.

"Ne te trompe pas, je suis totalement contre les pratiques de Voldemort et de ses Mangemort."

Draco frissonna en entendant le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres mais ce que dit Harry ensuite le figea.

"Pour chacun née-moldu, il y a au moins un moldu mis au courant de notre société. À chaque fois le risque que les moldus apprennent notre existence à travers une famille de née-moldu augmente ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de tourner le dos au née-moldu car ils sont la seule chose qui nous protège de la consanguinité et l'augmentation de Cracmols. Je pense qu'a chaque fois qu'un ou une sorcière de première génération est trouvée il faudrait transférer la famille en entière dans le monde magique et la considérée comme des cracmols."

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?" finit par dire Draco à mettre voix.

"Oui. J'ai vécu ce que pouvaient faire des moldus effrayés par la magie. Surtout quand ils ne la comprennent pas. Je ne souhaite cela à personne."

"Et c'est pour cela que tu veux mon aide? Pour faire passer cette loi?"

"Pas seulement. Les Loup Garous, les Centaures, les Gobelins et même les Elfes sont des créatures magiques exceptionnelles, je veux les faire reconnaître comme tels, je veux que la magie cesse d'être catégorisée comme Noire simplement parce qu'elle est utilisée par des criminelles, je veux débarrasser notre société du Ministère qui est trop corrompu..."

Harry était maintenant exalté par ce qu'il disait, son visage était rempli d'espoir pour le futur et de détermination.

"Et c'est tout? Autant essayer d'atteindre la Lune!"

"Tu n'es pas au courant, les moldus y sont allés et y ont planté un drapeau."

"De quoi?" demanda Draco confusément.

"ils sont allés sur la lune."

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel Draco réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Harry sur ses buts, balayant l'information que les moldus étaient allés sur la lune dans un coin de sa tête.

"Comment pourrais-je t'aider?"

"Je suis un Potter. En tant que tel, je ne peux pas faire passer de lois qui me feraient passer pour un sorcier noir sinon je perdrais le contrôle des familles de la Lumière et de plusieurs neutres."

"Mais moi je le peux..."

"Avec mon soutien secret, oui."

Draco pesa le pour et le contre et finit par tendre sa main à son tour. Harry la saisit et ils se serrèrent la main, scellant leur alliance.

"Bien," s'exclama Harry, " en tant qu'allié, je ne peux te laisser dans le pétrin. Je demanderais à Sirius s'il n'y a pas moyen de t'épargner la Dote."

"Tu n'as pas à..." commença à répondre Draco.

"Au contraire, j'y suis obligé. Pour avoir du poids dans le Magenmagot il te faudra de l'argent et du soutien politique. Je crois aussi que ta mère sera ravie de devenir ton représentant." ajouta Harry en clignant de l'oeil. "Il serait dommage que tu perdes le contact avec elle, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire elle est très doué en politique."

Harry resta encore un quart d'heure avec Draco à parler de ses vacances puis retourna vers son compartiment original. En chemin il remarqua un second compartiment avec seulement un passager. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood. Harry savait très bien que Luna était arrivée à Poudlard avec l'espoir de se faire de nouveaux amis mais que sa différence avait très vite fait d'elle une victime et une paria de l'école. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était née avec le don de lecture d'aura ce qui expliquait toutes les créatures imaginaires dont elle parlait souvent.

Ne voulant pas la laisser seule Harry toqua et attendirent une invitation à entrer. Celle-ci vint presque immédiatement et Harry reconnus la voie rêveuse de la fillette diaphane.

"Entrez, ne restez pas dans l'entre-deux, vous risquez de vous faire attaquer par des Grimmlims!"

Harry suivit les instructions et entra, il referma la porte et s'assit sur le banc en face de Luna.

"Salut, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter."

"Je crois que tu seras la seule personne de Poudlard à ne pas avoir à te présenter... Moi c'est Luna Lovegood."

"Je sais, je te cherchais."

"Ah bon?"

Le ton de Luna était tellement surpris et plein d'espoir que Harry s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour elle pendant sa première vie. Il se jura à cet instant de tout faire pour que cela change.

"Oui, je voulais te remercier pour le superbe travail que ton père et toi avez faits avec vos articles sur Sirius."

En voyant l'expression confuse de Luna il ajouta "je veux dire Sturgis Padmore." et elle lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

"Papa c'est beaucoup amusé et les recettes nous ont permis d'aller à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus cet été."

"Vous en avez trouvé?"

"Non, on essaiera Cornouaille la prochaine fois."

"Pourquoi pas le York?" Tenta Harry en sachant qu'il y avait vraiment des Ronflaks Cornus là-bas.

"Tu croies? Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de moldus..." "Et de champ de laitue et de radis ce qui est leur nourriture préférée!"

"C'est vrai!"

Et Luna se lança dans une description détaillée des habitudes des Ronflaks Cornus jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par la dame du chariot. Harry acheta comme à son habitude tous les Choco-grenouille et acheta des dragées de Bertie Crochue pour Luna car il savait qu'il s'agissait de ses préférés. Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry regardant ses cartes les unes après les autres et Luna avalant et croquant des poignées entières de dragées en faisant une grimace moitié de dégoût moitié de plaisir.

Le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à Pré au lard et Harry laissa Luna avec Hagrid et rejoint Neville et Hermione dans une carriole, caressant le sombral au passage.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives et attendirent l'arrivée des premières années. Le Choiepaux chanta et McGonnagal commença à appeler les élèves. Collin Creevey devint un Pouffsoufle à la seconde ou le chapeau frôla sa tête, il se précipita et prit procession du siège à cote d'Harry. Pour coupe court à toute effusion Harry leva la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Bienvenue à Pouffsoufle Collin, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à demander."

Collin devint rouge de plaisir et se tint tranquille le reste de l'appel. À la grande surprise d'Harry Luna fut également placé à Pouffsoufle et il se demanda s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait change la jeune fille. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et fut le plus bruyant à applaudir son arrivé à la table. Enfin Ginny fit placer à Serpentard ou son frère hurla que le Choiepaux était défectueux. Ron fit ignorer de tous sauf les premières année qui semblaient effrayées et amusées par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Ginny s'assit sans se plaindre loin de Ron ce qui lui valut de gagner des points avec le reste de sa maison.

Le diner se passa sans problème, Harry répondit à chaque question de Collin bien qu'il dût le force à ralentir leur débit, il passa le bol de pudding à Luna ce qui lui valut un autre sourire éblouissant et papota avec ses amis tout en évitant Hannah qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards malicieux pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Dumbledore fit son discours habituel après le repas et quand Harry se retrouva allongé dans son lit une fenêtre rouge apparut.

"Félicitations, votre titre Élève de Poudlard: Première Année s'est transformé en Élève de Poudlard: Seconde Année.

+10 notoriétés"


	20. Chapter 20

Les cours commencèrent doucement, les professeurs passant quelques heures à revoir les sujets de l'année précédente et les élèves se réaccoutument à utiliser leurs cerveaux

Seule Lockhart différait, pendant leur premier cours il leur avait fait passer un test pour savoir s'ils avaient lu ses livres. Tous ses livres! Les questions étaient basées sur sa vie et ses goûts comme son produit pour les cheveux ou sa couleur préfère, son rêve et ses espoirs... Sans aucun rapport avec la défense ou les forces des ténèbres.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à persuader son groupe d'étude à travailler en dehors du programme établie par Lockhart. En revanche, si jamais il ouvrait la bouche pour critiquer le blond vaniteux les filles lui lançait des regards noirs toute la journée

Daphnée et Tracey, elles, semblaient immunisées a ses charmes et mensonge, et quand il leur avait demandé si c'était parce qu'elle était plus observatrice et maligne que les autres, elles avaient rougi et lui avait fermement dit de s'occuper de ses affaires. Harry s'était alors fait la réflexion que même avec cinquante ans de plus, il ne comprenait rien au sexe opposé.

Comme l'année dernière, Harry était premier de sa classe en pratique et en théorie, il remportait des points pour sa Maison chaque jours et seule Hermione arrivait a suivre sa cadence. Grace a son niveau élevé d'Occlumencie, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil et se réveillait toujours avant les autres. Il en profitait pour sortir faire ses exercices matinaux, il retournait ensuite au dortoir pour sa toilette et descendait avec les autres Poufsouffle pour le petit déjeuner. A midi il mangeait avec ses amis, peu importe leur maison et l'après midi, après les cours soit il participait à un groupe d'étude soit il se calfeutrait dans son lit pour lire les livres de sa bibliothèque privé.

Comme l'année dernière Harry était premier de sa classe en pratique et en théorie, il remportait des points pour sa Maison chaque jour et seule Hermione arrivait à suivre sa cadence. Grâce à son niveau élevé d'Occlumencie il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil et se réveillait toujours avant les autres. Il en profitait pour sortir faire ses exercices matinaux, il retournait ensuite au dortoir pour sa toilette et descendait avec les autres Poufsouffle pour le petit déjeuner. À midi il mangeait avec ses amis, peu importe leur Maison et l'après-midi après les cours soit-il participaié à un groupe d'étude soit il se calfeutrait dans son lit pour lire les livres de sa bibliothèque privée.

Pendant le deuxième weekend, les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch furent tenus, Harry devint l'attrapeur officiel haut la main à la joie du capitaine Summerby. Cédric devint poursuiveur avec Cadwaller er Summerby, Owen Cauldwell garda son poste de goal et Stebbins et Finch-Fletchey fut nommé batteur. De l'équipe de l'année dernière seule le capitaine et goal était resté, Summerby organisa donc des entraînements tous les weekends et une fois par semaine.

Draco prit Harry à part pendant le troisième weekend et lui donna une lettre destinée à Sirius que Draco pensait être Lord Black. Harry était censé la faire parvenir à Sirius avec la recommandation d'Harry. À la place Harry attendit d'être seule pour la lire. Il fut surpris de constater que Draco avait mis de côté sa pudeur, sa fierté et ses préjudices et avait sincèrement demandé pardon à Sirius pour avoir transgressé les termes du contrat et de lui laisser une seconde chance.

Harry avait répondu en signant Patriarche Black et en apposant le sceau de la chevalière Black qu'il n'était pas prêt à pardonner mais était consentant à un arrangement amical: il acceptait d'appliquer la clause de nullement de base, de recevoir l'intégralité du contenu d'une seule pièce du manoir Malefoy au lieu de l'intégralité, de se voir transférer un serviteur elfe de maison et confier les voix Malefoys pendant cinq ans au travers de la nomination au poste de représentant le représentant Black. Pas plus ni moins.

Le but d'Harry était bien sur d'obtenir le journal de Jedusort caché dans la pièce secrète sous le hall d'entrée mais s'il ne demandait que cela alors Draco se poserait des questions sur la nature du Journal. En visant la pièce secrète Harry obtiendrait l'intégralité des objets illégaux des Malefoy en d'autres mots une véritable fortune d'artefact magique et noierait tout soupçon quant à son intérêt pour le journal. Pour Draco il ne s'agirait que d'un objet funeste parmi tant d'autres.

Il y avait bien sûr, le risque que la cache disposait de plusieurs pièces, dans ce cas-ci il devrait se déplacer lui-même pour trouver le journal et révéler son titre de Patriarche Black à Draco. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas le cas.

L'argent et la possibilité de contrôler les voix Malefoy était secondaire mais représentait une trop grande opportunité pour les passer. Harry était sûr que Draco accepterait les thermes pour l'argent et la pièce car il était moins sévère que ceux de la seconde clause d'annulation de Mariage, le point qui l'inquiétait vraiment était la demande du représentant. L'annulation ne touchait pas au droit de vote Malefoy il s'agissait donc là de la vraie concession de la proposition d'Harry et il n'était pas sur que Draco était prêt à la faire. Encore moins quand ce serait sa mère qui se retrouverait aux commandes des voix Malefoy.

Quant à l'elfe de maison il s'agissait tout simplement de sauver Dobby des Malefoy. Il ne savait pas si Drago avait pris part aux maltraitances qu'avait subi l'elfe mais il était sur que le blond n'avait rien fait contre. Encore une fois Harry était sur que Malefoy ne rechignerait pas à accepter ce terme car dans le cas opposé il perdrait non pas un mais tous ses elfes.

Pendant que les plans d'Harry avançaient petit à petit et qu'il profitait de sa vie à Poudlard un point noir vint s'ajouter au tableau. Il ne s'agissait pas de Lockhart, non, si le blond prétentieux était ennuyant il était également hilarant à tourmenter. Le problème d'Harry était rogue. Le professeur de Potions prenait un malin plaisir à tente de prouver que Harry ne méritait pas son titre de Génie et de score parfait et ont enlevé des points à Poufsouffle pour le moindre prétexte et, d'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione et Neville, il distribuait des points au Serpentard chaque deux minutes. À chaque cour il posait une question à Harry qui répondait correctement. Quand il dépassait le curriculum des secondes années Harry le faisait savoir et refusait de répondre ce qui lui valait des points ou des détentions. Harry, loin de se laisser faire et ne voulant pas voire les efforts de sa maison partir en fume allait systématiquement voir Madame Chourave en fin de cour et lui donnait la liste des points enlevés à Poufsouffle par Rogue et leurs raisons. Cela avait fait pâlir Pomona et bientôt des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi McGonnagal et chourave s'étaient disputés avec Dumbleodre au sujet de Rogue et sa manière d'enseigner.

Les rumeurs devaient être fondées car le soir de la victoire de Griffondor sur Serpentard pendant le premier match de la saison Rogue déboula dans la grande salle et attrapa Harry par le col devant toute l'école, l'insultant lui et son père, les traitant de prétentieux, d'insubordonné et mis en question son intelligence. McGonnagal était rapidement interrompus et avait réprimandé Rogue devant toute l'école comme s'il était encore un dès ses élèves. Comme le professeur de potions ne prêta nullement attention à ses avertissements et tenta de donne une détention à Harry le lendemain pour avoir respiré il se vit écoper d'une mise à l'épreuve délivrer par l'Assemblée des gouverneur de Poudlard. Il s'agissait bien sure d'un effort commun d'Augusta, Narcissa qui avait hérité du poste de Lucius et soutenue par le Vice Directrice elle-même. Il s'agissait là de quelque chose que même Dumbledore ne pouvait contrer.

Halloween arriva et Harry ne surpris personne en s'abstenant de participer au festin. À la place il alla a l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-sans-tète avec un gâteau moisi comme cadeau et passa sa soirée à interroger les fantômes sur la vie à leur époque. Il découvrit tellement de choses que son expertise d'Histoire de la magie montât de trois pour cent et sa culture Sorcière de cinq. En voyant la mine d'informations qu'étaient les fantômes Harry se promet de leur consacrer plus d'attention et de temps.

Quand il rentrât au dortoir tard le soir il prit soin de passer par le couloir où aurait dû être pétrifié Miss Teigne et le trouva vide et épargné par les graffiti. Il s'agissait là d'une assurance. Tant que le journal ne serait pas entre ses mains il ne serait pas rassurer.

Ce fut donc avec joie qu'il reçut une lettre de Crokor lui disant que le contrat qu'il avait propose avait été signé par Draco. Harry envoya alors ses instructions pour prendre possession des artefacts de la pièce cachée, il demanda à ce qu'aucun ne soit touché jusqu'à ce qu'il les examine tout même s'ils étaient profondément noirs.

Il comptait aller voir ses nouvelles acquisitions des vacances de Noël.

Il envoya également une seconde lettre à Narcissa pour lui annonce qu'elle pouvait se présenter comme représentante Malefoy pendant les cinq prochaines années jour pour jour, et que son fils ne mourait pas de faim et avait obtenu un allie de poids en Harry.

Quand Harry appela Dobby il ne fut pas surpris de constater que l'elfe était déjà au courant du changement de propriétaire et portait maintenant des vêtements. Il était vêtu d'un mélange de tenuse de soldat et d'explorateur. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à partir à l'aventure d'un moment a l'autre. Tout excité, Dobby avait été émus jusqu'aux larmes quand Harry l'avait nommé son elfe personnel et lui avait demandé si ses nouveaux quartiers et devoir lui plaisaient. Dobby s'était alors changé en tenuse de majordome d'un claquement de doigts et, le dos droit et le ton fier avaient répondu qu'il s'agissait du meilleur travaille au monde.

À partir de ce moment-là Harry avait toujours une tasse de chocolat chaud près de lui quand il lisait les livres de sa bibliothèque le soir, son sac de cour était toujours prêt le matin et une serviette chaude et ses vêtements l'attendaient à se sortit de la douche. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire ce nouveau confort lui plaisait énormément.

La veille du départ dès vacance de Noël Harry entendit une conversation entre Hannah et Susan. Apparemment la tante de Susan, Amelia Bones, tête du département de Justice Magique, allait lui présenter son nouveau petit mais à Noël. Elle le surnommait Patmol. Harry fit bien sur tout de suite la connexion et fur rassurer d'enfin savoir ou se trouvait son parrain.

Son soulagement laissa bientôt place à la colère quand il réalisa que Sirius se laissait coulais douce dans les bras d'une femme alors que lui l'imaginait capturé par un mangent mort ennemie ou entre les griffes de Dumbledore.

Il lui envoya immédiatement une lettre via Hedwidge express pour le sermonner et lui annonce qu'il allait passer Noël ensemble, que ce soit chez Amelia ou au manoir Potter. Il ne donna tout simplement pas le choix a son parrain.

Une fois sa colère calme Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par le sexe opposé depuis son retour à la vie. Il posa plusieurs hypothèses.

La première et la plus déconcertante étaient que le jeu lui avait enlevé sa libido comme prix pour sa "résurrection".

La seconde était qu'il n'était tout simplement pas attiré par les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Cette théorie tomba a l'eau quand il passa le déjeuner entier à fixer les professeurs femme du regard en espérant éprouver la moindre attirance envers elle.

La dernière et plus rassurante des hypothèses était que tant qu'il ne serait pas repasser par l'adolescence et sa croissance hormonale il ne ressentirait rien de romantique envers qui que ce soit. Le fait de devoir revivre cette période gênante et confuse de sa vie ne lui plaisait guère mais il devait admettre qu'il ne souhaitait pas vivre sa vie sans les joies du sexe. Bien que Ginny l'ait manipulé et trompé elle était une bête au lit et ils avaient passé de moment très agréables cloîtrés dans leur chambre..

La nuit Harry mis sa cape et, après leur avoir promis d'en prendre soin, emprunta la Carte des maraudeurs aux jumeaux. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé ce qu'il comptait faire et il leur en était redevable. Expliquer qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre dans les chambres priver du plus notoire des fondateurs de Poudlard pour rendre visite à un basilic vieux de près de mille ans n'était pas la chose la plus facile à expliquer.

Harry avait appris grâce à un ancien livre sur la magie noire que les fourchlangue ne craignaient pas le regard meurtrier du Basilic, il comptait donc avoir une conversation avec la bête et tente de faire de lui son ami. Une tâche compliquait et dangereuse, raison pour laquelle il vola sir son nimbus 2000 jusqu'en dessous du bureau de Dumbledore et appela le Choiepaux par magie avec un simple Accio. La relique en main il était aller jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et avait ouvert le passage secret.

Volant jusqu'en bas il passa devant la mue et eut une idée. Il appela Dobby et lui ordonna de prendre une équipe d'elfe et de récupérer toute la mue qu'il pouvait trouver. La peau de Basilic, même vielle, valait des centaines de Gallions. Elle pouvait être utilisée pour fabriquer des vêtements résistant à presque tout même la magie des trois Impardonnable. Les Gobelins lui rachèteraient la peau sans hésiter pour se faire des armures souple et durable.

Harry arriva devant l'écoutille de la chambre des secrets et l'ordonna de s'ouvrir en fourchlangue. Par précaution il dégaina la baguette de l'inconnue, sa plus puissante, avant d'avancer. La Chambre des secret était vide. En regardant la Carte du maraudeur il s'aperçut que le passage des toilettes jusque-là avait été mis à jour: la carte avait automatiquement ajouté la nouvelle zone à ses schémas. Harry fit donc le tour de la salle pour qu'elle ait la pièce en entière tout en examinant les murs au cas où il y aurait des passages secrets. Il en trouva trois: un menant à un couloir près de l'entrée de la salle commune Serpentard, le second a la salle des trophées et le troisième dans un placard à balais du quatrième étage. Encore une fois les passages s'ajoutèrent à la carte, il remarqua également que leur entrée était marquée d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même signe qu'ils s'ouvraient en parlant Fourchelangue.

Enfin il ne resta plus que le passage dans la bouche de la statue de Salazard, celle oû se cachait le Basilic.

"Parle- moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre!" s'écriât Harry en Fourchelangue.

La statue s'ouvrit et du plus profond il entendit le Basilic glisser sur la pierre.

"Qui me dérange pendant mon sommeil? Est-ce celui qui se prend pour l'héritier?"

Harry rangea l'information que le basilic n'aimait pas Tom dans son esprit et prit son courage à deux mains.

"Je me nomme Harry James Potter, je suis le nouveau Patriarche Serdaigle. Je suis venue voir l'un des Gardiens de Poudlard."

Harry avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black une édition première de Poudlard une Histoire et avait appris que chaque fondateur avait ses propres quartiers personnels et avait fourni à Poudlard un gardien magique. Serpentard avait choisi un basilic pour garder le dédale de souterrain sous l'école, Serdaigle avait invité un esprit frappeur, Peeves, pour préserver l'esprit du château et rappeler à tous que la magie n'est pas le seul outil à la disposition d'un sorcier, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Peeves n'utilisait pas la magie pour ses farces, Griffondor avait lié Fumsec a l'école pour guider les élèves en temps de crise a travers le chant purificateur du phoenix et Poufsouffle avait amené le poulpe géant afin qu'il garde l'accès aquatique de l'école.

Seul un fondateur ou son Héritier pouvait ordonner à un gardien de faire quoique se soit. Harry en avait conclu que Voldemort avait utilisé la magie noire pour manipuler le basilic pendant la première ligne temporelle surtout maintenant qu'il savait que le gardien ne le considérait pas comme l'héritier de Serpentard.

"Le patriarche S~erdaigle? Laisse moi te voir..."

Le serpent finit de sortir intégralement de la statue et tourna son immense tete vers Harry, le fixant dès ses yeux reptiliens jaunes.

"Oui, je reconnais là les yeux de Rowena S~erdaigle... Dit moi, comment peux-tu me comprendre?" "C'est une longue histoire." le prévînt Harry.

"Je n'ai pas eu de visiteur depuis plus de cinquantes ans, je ne ris~que pas de m'ennuyer. Raconte-la-moi."

Alors Harry se mit à lui raconter son histoire. Il lui raconta sa première vie, la manière dont il mourut et ses résolutions quand on lui avait donné une seconde chance puis ce qui l'avait mené ici. Le basilic l'écoutât attentivement, hissant de colère ou de dégoût quand Harry lui parla des attaques en seconde année et des pratiques sont croyance de Voldemort et ses Mangemort, de la mauvaise réputation donnée à Salazard et la maison Serpentard.

"Ton his~toire est réellement fac~sinante! Je me rend compte que bien des choses se sont pass~e depuis ma dernière sortie. Dis-moi jeune sorcier, peux-tu me rendre service?" "Je vous écoute." "Tom Jedus~ort... Tue-le!" "Vous avez ma parole." Harry répondit solennellement.

"En échange je t'offre tout ce que réussira à trouver et emporter dans les appartements de Salazard."

Harry sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veine. Le Basilic ne s'attendait pas a se qu'il puisse transporter beaucoup dans ses maigre bras et il était vrais que même avec sa force accrus par le système de statistique du jeu il devrait se contenter de se qu'il pourrait empiler dans ses bras. Mais c'était sans compter sans son Inventaire! Avec ses points de Force et Endurance Physique il avait un total de 43 cases de stockage pouvant contenir jusqu'a 99 fois le même objet. Juste pour être sure il vida le contenus de son inventaire de tout sauf sa malle spéciale a treize compartiment et appela Dobby. L'elfe regarda autour de lui les yeux rond et se figea de peur en voyant le Basilic géant.

"Oooh! Harry Potter Monsieur est un très très TRES grand sorcier..." murmurat il dit en regardant Harry avec révérence.

"Dobby, je veux que tu emmènes tout cela" Harry montra les coffres, la nourriture et autres affaires empiler sur le sol "dans le dortoir des Poufsoufle. Personne ne doit y toucher quitte à ce que tu le gardes avec une escouade d'elfe. Compris?" "Oh, oui maitre Harry Potter. Dobby défendra les affaires du Maître avec sa vie!"

Et Dobby popa autre part, probablement le dortoir des Poufsouffle, emmenant avec lui l'amas d'affaires. Harry se tourna vers le Basilic qui avait observer la scène avec intérêt puis commença a marcher vers l'ouverture dans la statut. Il ne voulait pas laisser au Basilic le temp de revenir sur sa décision

Il déboucha sur une large pièce dont les mures étaient soit des bibliothèques entières de livres reliés de cuire soient plaquées or. Empilés en tas net des milliers de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises formaient des mures doré, argenté et cuivré, sur des mannequins des tenus complétés en cuire de Basilic teinté avait été préservé magiquement, des armoire de potions, des ingrédients que Harry savait rares ou dont la source s'était éteint, des peintures et des portraits qui valaient certainement des milliers de Gallions... Il s'agissait d'une véritable salle au trésor.

Dans un coin, près des bibliothèques un bureau en ébène sculpté de serpents avec le sceau de Serpentard sur lequel reposait une pensive, un parchemin et une chevalière.

Harry commença par les pièces.

Il en prit une poignée et la fourra dans son inventaire, immédiatement le nombre de Galion montât d'une cinquantaine. Poignet après poignet Harry mit l'or, l'argent et le cuivre dans son inventaire. Il prit tellement de temps que le basilic vint vérifier son progrès. Plus de deux heures plus tard Harry avait absorbé la moitié des pièces, une de plus et il passait au tenus.

Il trouva des coffres remplis de pièce qu'il vida dans son inventaire puis rempli des sets complets de tenuse en cuir de Basilic. Il avait un total de cinquante quatre coffres quand il eut fini.

Ensuite vinrent les livres, tout était écrit en Fourchescripte, une majeure partit était les journaux personnels des membres de la maison Serpentard, les recherche sur les porions et les Plantes de Salazard et sa famille et les comptes de la Maison Serpentard. D'autres étaient des manuels de Fouchemagie, décrivant la version reptilienne des sortilèges les plus communs au plus puissant et rare. Harry prit soin de bien ranger les livres dans l'ordre qui les prenait dans un coffre library qu'il avait ordonné à un de ces elfes de ramener vide des affaires qu'il avait renvoyées avec Dobby.

Ensuite vinrent les ingrédients. Encore une fois il remplit des coffres qu'il avait faits vider et apporter par ses elfes. Quand il eut fini son ventre grognant de faim, ses muscles endoloris et son cerveau embrumé lui certifièrent qu'il était resté debout toute la nuit. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il approcha le bureau et enfournèrent la pensive, Chevalière et le parchemin dans son inventaire. Il y mit également le bureau et la chaise-trône avec difficulté. Il s'apprêtait à déclarer avoir fini quand il approchât la mure plaquée ou pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lingot d'or empiler. Après avoir assimilé le fait qu'il se trouvait au pied d'une mure de lingot il commença à mettre 99 lingots dans chaque case d'inventaire encore disponible.

Quand il eu enfin terminer de remplir la dernière case il restait encore un large nombre de lingot. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir porter plus bien que quand il regarda son inventaire et en eu le souffle coupé.

 **"Inventaire:**

 **Monnaie Moldus:**

 **£: 5163**

 **¥: 0**

 **$: 0**

 **Monnaie Magique:**

 **Gallions: 832 731 351**

 **Mornilles: 978 631 926**

 **Noises: 864 392 274**

 **Case 1: coffre de tenus complète en cuire de Basilic (54)**

 **Case 2: malle libraire (3) (Collection de SS)**

 **Case 3: coffres d'ingrédient de potions (7)**

 **Case 4: Pensine de SS**

 **Case 5: Chevalière S**

 **Case 6: Parchemin SS**

 **Case 7: Bureau S**

 **Case 8: Chaise/Trône S**

 **Case 9: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Case 10: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Case 11: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Case 12: coffre de Harry a 13 compartiments**

 **Case 13: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Case 14: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Case 15: lingot d'or (99)**

 **...**

 **Case 43: lingot d'or (99)**

 **Harry:**

 **Tête:**

 **Torse: t-shirt/robe de sorcier quotidienne**

 **Bras: holster baguette invisible (Baguette de Sureau)**

 **Mains:**

 **Hanches: ceinture/étuis baguette (Baguette de Phoenix)**

 **Jambes: boxer/pantalon**

 **Pieds: chaussettes/baskets/holster baguette invisible (baguette de l'Inconnue)**

 **Effet total: toute magie +125%, "**

Harry attrapa quatre lingots dans ses bras et se retourna pour se retrouver confronté par le basilic et son regard implacable. Pendant un instant il crut qu'il avait encouru sa rage jusqu'à ce que le basilic se met à hisse à rire. Il l'avait amusé.

"Salazard n'aurait pas fait mieux! Tu mérites bien tout ce que tu as pris!"

Harry sourit au serpent, penaud.

"Je me nomme Blink. Rappelle t'en, Sorcier."

Et avec cette phrase le Basilic glissa dans la salle et se faufila entre les lingots pour disparaitre au delà.

En voyant cela Harry se demanda ce qui se trouvait derrière et s'il n'avait pas manqué le plus important.

Se résignant à sa décision première Harry fit demi-tour et utilisa le passage secret menant à la salle des trophées pour arriver au rez de chausser. En chemin, cache sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui se rendaient aux carrioles. L'heure du départ du Poudlard Expresse approchait, s'il ne se dépêchait pas Harry allait le manquer.

Harry arriva au dortoir des premières années pour voir Ernie et Zacharia harasse Dobby et l'elfe en tenues de soldat, ils cherchaient à savoir pourquoi leur dortoir s'était changé en garde manger et dépotoir et où Harry était.

Derrière eux Harry enleva la cape, la rangea dans une de ces poches et se tourna vers Dobby.

"Tu as fais du très bon travail Dobby, je suis fier de toi."

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de peur et les elfes rayonnèrent de joie.

"Harry, où diable était tu? On t'a cherché partout!" demanda Ernie.

"J'étais occupé. Je suis désolé pour le désordre je m'en occupe tout de suite. Vous n'avez qu'à aller aux carrioles en avance, je ne vous rejoins ce que possible."

Les garçons firent comme il leur conseilla et une fois qu'il fut seule Harry appela tous les elfes sous ses ordres.

"Okay, j'ai besoin que vous emmeniez tout ceci dans mon appartement au chemin d'Envers." Dit-il a l'armée d'elfes. "Dobby, toi tu remets le Choiepaux dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans te faire voir par qui ou quoi que ce soit puis tu rends la Carte des maraudeurs de ma part aux jumeaux Weasley. Attend d'être seule avec eux pour le faire. Sauf s'ils sont avec Lee."

Les elfes se mirent à obéir avec ferveur chacun attrapant une assiette, un coffre, un sac ou un objet divers. Harry attrapa son sac de cour et le vida, mettant à l'intérieur ses clés de Gringots et quelques assiettes avant de changer de vêtements pour une tenues propre et de filer à travers les couloirs pour attraper la dernière carriole, remerciant le Sombral pour sa patience.


	21. Chapter 21

Il fessait nuit noire quand Harry ressortie de Gringotts. Il s'y était rendus dé qu'il était arrive a Londres et avait ouvert un nouveau coffre dans lequel il avait vide son inventaire des ligots. Il avait gardé les tenus, livres et potions et ingrédients afin d'en faire l'inventaire exact. Puis il avait discutée longuement avec Crokor, qui ignorait sa nouvelle fortune, et avait négocier un échange d'or de soixante sept Gallions par kilo, se qui était cinq Gallion en-dessous du prix courant et avait donc donne a Crokor l'impression d'avoir fait un bon marché. Mais Harry savait que les Gobelin refuserait de lui acheter son or a un si haut prix si il savaient combien il en avait, alors sachant que chaque lingot pesait cinq kilo, et que le total reviendrait au alentour de 959 310 Gallions, il négocia le contrat pour une quantité indéterminé d'or et seulement après que le contrat fut signée par Crokor et lui même révéla la quantité exacte.

Crokor en avait éclaté de rire, disant que Harry était de loin le Sorcier le plus intéressant qu'il connaissait.

Après Gringotts Harry retourna a son appartement secret sous les traits d'un autre et s'endormie aussitôt. Il passa tout les matin suivant au club de gym côté moldus a s'entrainer dure. Si il attira le regard de quelques habitué qui le reconnus ils le laissèrent tranquille grâce a un sortilège repousse moldus de base. A midi il avalait une assiette qu'il avait dans son inventaire puis parcourait les magasin de livres, électroniques et d'antiquités. Il acheta ainsi la collection entière de '...pour les Nul' et 'Apprentissage de...' Qui abordait les expertise moldus et les ajouta a la longue liste des livres qu'il devait lire.

Il passait ses après midi a lire les étiquettes des potions et a rechercher leur effets dans les recherches et journaux de Salazard et sa famille. Il en trouva une qui lui permettait de résister au sortilèges du style Petrificus et Stupefy. Il l'avala s'en hésiter une fois déterminé qu'il n'y avait pas d'effet secondaire. Il ne sentit aucune différence et pendant une demi heure rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre ne s'ouvre et ne l'informe qu'il avait gagnée dix point de Endurance Magique. Après cela il avala systématique ment toute potion sans effet secondaire promettant plus de résistance magique ou physique ou autre caractéristiques et après trois heure avait augmente son Endurance Physique de 57 points et son Endurance Magique de 34 de plus, son agilité était monté de 63 et sa vitesse de 35.

Dans les journaux de Salazard il appris également que la Lycantropie était une maladie commune a l'époque et que la solution était très simple: l'infecté devait tout simplement devenir un Animagi en prenant soin de boire une concoctions a base d'aconit tue loup a sa toute première transformation. Après cela le Loup Garous serait capable de prendre la forme d'un Loup quand il le souhaitait sauf a la pleine lune ou il y serait forcé. La forme Animagi serait alors influencé par l'homme et deviendrait soit un Alfa, leader de la Meute, un Delta, guerrier, chasseur de la Meure ou un Omega, simple membre de la Meute nécessitant la protection de l'Alfa et de ses Delta.

La découverte était tellement importante que Harry se mit a copier la recette de la concoctions sur un parchemin et l'apporta a Crokor pour la faire breveter dans l'heure qui suivit. Ensuite il remplit le formulaire sous le sceau de la Maison Magique Highley pour ouvrir une clinique se spécialisant dans l'apprentissage de la transformation Animagi pour Lycantrope dans le Chemin de Travers. Il envoya ensuite une lettre a Remus Lupin pour l'inviter a être l'un des premier a passer la transformation et a en parler autour de lui.

Le processus serait aide de la même potion que Harry avait lui même pris et Harry se demanda si il ne devait pas envisager d'engager un Maitre en Potion spécialement pour produire les deux potions nécessaire a la salvation des Loup Garous. Il y réfléchie puis se rendis compte qu'a part Rogue lui même personne ne serait assez expérimenter pour le faire. Il décida donc de proposer a Severus de travailler pour la clinique en free-lance. Bien sure il le fit en signant Patriarche Highley car il était sure que si les nom Potter ou Black était mentionné il n'accepterait jamais.

Il avait envoyée Hedwidge avec les cadeau de ses amis dé le début des vacances et avait lui même reçus une lettre de Sirius ou il s'excusait de ne pas avoir donnée nouvelle de lui et l'invitait a la Villa Bones pour Noël. Le jour en question il utilisa le réseau de cheminette et atterrit a quatre patte et couvert de suie dans le salon des Bones au grand rire de Susan et Sirius. Même Amelia eu un sourire restreint.

Il y eu un diner somptueux avec une dinde farcie et un gâteau de pain d'épices, le lait de poule coula a flot et les cadeaux furent ouvert au son des chants de Matilda Tournebec au au histoire de Sirius sur bébé Harry.

Tard le soir Amelia et Sirius disparurent pour fêter Noël en privée et Harry, légèrement embrumé par le lait de poule invita Susan a danser. Il lui marcha sur les pieds une demi douzaine de fois avant qu'il n'abandonne une demi heure plus tard. En revanche il gagna un point de Charisme et 4% d'expertise en danse ce qui rattrapa se moment gênant. Il restât encore un moment a discuter avec Susan avant de reprendre le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer a l'appartement avec ses cadeaux. Apparemment ses amie avait compris qu'il collectionnait les cartes de choco-grenouile car presque tout ses cadeau en était. Sirius lui avait offert une tenus complète de Quidditch et Amelia un set de vif d'or d'entrainement. Harry souris en voyant que même leur cadeau était accordé. Il était content que Sirius arrivait enfin a être heureux et souhaita de tout son coeur que cela continue.

Trois jours avant le retour a Poudlard Harry décida qu'il était temp de voir ce qu'il avait obtenue des Malfoy. Il visita un autre coffre fort qui lui appartenait et y découvrit une salle entière remplit de livres sur la magie noire qu'il mis dans ses malles libraire, de notes sur qui au ministère était corrompus et qui était sous Impérius et potions de fidélité et de document et souvenir compromettant qu'il fit suivre a Amelia avec une note sous le sceau des Potter sur lequel était écrit Joyeux Noël en encre dorée, d'objet moldus ensorceler pour blesser leur utilisateur et d'objets de valeur tel que des joyaux, bagues ou boucles d'oreilles ensorcelé pour apporter mauvaise chance a leur propriétaires. Harry avait a moitié envie de détruire ceux ci mais ne voulait pas jeter des bijoux qui pouvait valoir une fortune une fois la magie noire neutralisé. Il y avait également plusieurs portraits et peintures anciennes qui avait été évaluer a plusieurs centaine de Gallions et toute été reporte voler.

Et bien sure il y avait le journal de Tom Jedusort.

Les Gobelin l'avait marquer comme hautement dangereux. Harry avait demander si il pouvait neutraliser les sortilège l'entourant sans le détruire et il avaient répondus qu'il devrais essayer. Deux heure plus tard Harry assistait a un rituel de transfert de l'âme du journal a un cochon puis participait a un barbecue. La procédure lui avait coute une véritable fortune et il n'était pas mécontent de savoir qu'il pourrait conservé les objets des fondateurs.

Mais avant de détruire les Horcruxes il voulait en rassembler le plus possible. Il lui restait a récupérer la bague qui se trouvait également être la dernière Relique de la Mort, a tuer Nagini, a se débarrasser du morceau d'âme dans sa propre tête puis il ne resterait que Voldemort lui même.

Harry ne voulait pas risquer d'aller a la cabane Gaunt lui même au risque d'être vue par Voldemort ou Quedvers et payer les Gobelins pour le faire attirerait trop de question sur comment il savait ou la bague se trouvait.

Non, tout comme la première fois, Harry laisserait Dumbledore trouver la bague et subir le sortilège de putréfaction. Il s'occuperait de Nagini dans le cimetière et finirait Voldemort en même temps.

Le seule Horcruxe qui l'inquiétait vraiment était celui logée dans sa tête. Il ignorait si les Gobelin pourrait l'enlevé sans lui faire de mal ou si il devrait crée sa propre marge de sécurité.

Confronter a se problème Harry réfléchie toute la journée, il ne pus se concentrer sur ses lectures et se résigna donc a change de tactique. Il fit ses baguages et transplana a Prés au Lard d'où il envoya Hedwidge avec une lettre a Dumbledore.

'J'ai besoin d'aide. Retrouver mois au Trois Balais'

Harry savais que Albus sauterait sur l'occasion et il ne fut pas déçus. Dumbledore arriva moins de vingt minute plus tard essoufflé.

"Harry, mon garçon, que se passe t il?" Avait il demande de sa voie de grand père condescendant.

"J'ai fais un rêve étrange. Plusieurs en fait. Je ne serait pas venus vous voir si il ne me semblait pas important de vous en parler. Ils commence tous pareille: une conversation avec un homme rond habillé dans un costume trop petit. Il mange des ananas confit..."

Harry laissa a Dumbledore le temps de reconnaître la son vielle amie Horace Slughorn avant de donner le coup de grâce.

"Un élève nommé Tom - j'étais dans sa peau- lui demandait quelque chose sur les Horcruse..."

"Horcruxe?! Est tu bien sure de ce que tu dit?"

"Certain. Pourquoi? C'est important?"

"Il s'agit d'une vielle magie extrêmement difficile et couteuse a accomplir. Si l'élève, Tom, l'as tente alors il est dans de gros ennuis."

"Oh il la tente! Et réussi! Il a utilisé une bague pour le rituel. Elle était bizarre, magique. Il y avait un symbole dessus... Un trait enfermer dans un triangle lui même dans un cercle... Vous connaissez se symbole?"

Dumbledore qui était devenus pale secoua la tête au négatif et murmura un 'non, je ne connait pas' si faible que Harry se demanda si il pensait vraiment sue qui que se soit croirait dans le mensonge.

Harry savait qu'il repensait a Grindelwald et Ariana, que la possibilité d'obtenir la bague et donc la Pierre de Résurrection le rongerait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et finisse par allez la chercher. Pendant un moment Harry eu la réflexion qu'il était en train de planifier un meurtre et il hésita a finir la conversation et déclencher son plan. Puis il se rappela tout ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore:la prophétie, ses parents, les Dursley, la pierre philosophale, le journal, Sirius, le tournois et le rituel de résurrection, la mort de Sirius, le traitement reçus par Rogue et finalement ses manipulation pour qu'il devienne un sacrifice volontaire, ses mensonges sur son héritage... Non, Dumbledore devait mourir, même le résumé de sa vie en avait dit autant quand il avait reçus sa seconde chance.

"Et puis il y as eu la maison. Celle avec le serpent cloué dessus. Elle est dangereuse..."

Harry vit Dumbledore se figée du coin de l'œil et sut que le vielle homme savait exactement de quel maison il parlait.

"Bon sang! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous en parle! Je sais juste que jamais personne ne doit savoir ou se trouve la bague, que c'est une assurance. Pour quoi aucune idée! Est ce que cela a un sens pour vous?"

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore pour se rendre compte que le vielle homme n'était déjà plus présent. Harry laissa échapper un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon avant de laisser une Mornille en pourboire et de quitter Les Trois Balais.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Race: Humain**

 **Classe: Sorcier**

 **Niveau: 20**

 **Titres: Génie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Highley; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;**

 **Stats: (5 non distributed points)**

 **Force Physique 43(-50%)**

 **Endurance Physique 112(-50%)**

 **Vitesse 75**

 **Agilite 95(-10%)**

 **Dexterite 16 (+50%)**

 **Concentration 69 (+50%)**

 **Force Magique 112(-30%)**

 **Endurance Magique 102**

 **Logique 41**

 **Inteligence 61 (+50%)**

 **Chance 30**

 **Charisme 25**

 **Endurance Mental 72**

 **Résistance Poison 96**

 **Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)**

 **Statue:**

 **Invation de l'ame**

 **Core magique scellee x9**

 **Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)**

 **Cuisiner: Adepte 75%**

 **Jardiner: adepte 54%**

 **Ménage: adepte 50%**

 **Anglais: Avancée 64%**

 **Français: novice 47%**

 **Bulgare: novice 0%**

 **Espagnol: novice 25%**

 **Allemand: novice 44%**

 **Technologie: novice 0%**

 **Mécanique: novice 0%**

 **Informatique: novice 0%**

 **Numérique: novice 0%**

 **Physique: novice 0%**

 **Chimie: novice 83%**

 **Biologie: novice 85%**

 **Mathématique: Avancee 57%**

 **Algèbre: novice 43%**

 **Géométrie: avancee 13%**

 **Trigonométrie: novice 41%**

 **Economie: novice 0%**

 **Poterie: novice 0%**

 **Peinture: novice 0%**

 **Sculture: novice 0%**

 **Dance: novice 39%**

 **Arme contendante: novice 0%**

 **Arme de jet: novice 0%**

 **Lame courte: novice 0%**

 **Lame longue: novice 14%**

 **Armure legere: maitre 58%**

 **Armure intermediere: novice 0%**

 **Armure lourde: novice 0%**

 **Bouclier: novice 0%**

 **Conduite: novice 0%**

 **Acrobatie: novice 0%**

 **Premier soin: novice 33%**

 **Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)**

 **Apparition: adepte 81%**

 **Vol: maitre 78%**

 **Transfiguration: avancée 79% (+50%)**

 **Métamorphagus: adepte 47%**

 **Animagus: adepte 23%**

 **Charme: avancée 67%**

 **Enchantement: Novice 12%**

 **Sortilège: adepte 22%**

 **Magie Blanche: novice 0%**

 **Magie Nécromancienne: novice 0% (+50%)**

 **Magie spirituelle: novice 0%**

 **Magie Noire: novice 60%**

 **Magie Rituelle: novice 37%**

 **Magie Sexuelle: novice 14%**

 **Potion: maitre 2%**

 **Alchemie: novice 32%**

 **Botanie: avancée 81%**

 **Divination: novice 38%**

 **Astrologie: adepte 57%**

 **Magie de Combat: Avancée 84% (+50%)**

 **Magie protective: Avancée 80% (+50%)**

 **Runes: novice 0%**

 **Runes Anciennes: novice 0%**

 **Runes Technomagique: novice 0%**

 **Arithmacie: novice 0%**

 **Technomagie: novice 0%**

 **Oclumencie: adepte 78%**

 **Legymencie: novice 47%**

 **Neuromencie: novice 18%**

 **Savoir:**

 **Histoire: adepte 74%**

 **Géographie: adepte 72%**

 **Histoire de la magie: adepte 77%**

 **Histoire nation Gobline: novice 23%**

 **Culture sorcière: novice 99%**

 **Culture Gobline: novice 11%**

 **Culture centaures: novice 0%**

 **Culture Veela: novice 0%**

 **Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%**

 **Culture Elfique: novice 0%**

 **Culture Vampirique: novice 0%**

 **Culture Faé: novice 0%**

 **Culture Garoup: novice 0%**

 **Culture Géants: novice 0%"**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry rentra a Poudlard par poudre de cheminette. Il passa la soirée a jouer au carte explosive avec Seamus Finegan avant de se coucher pour être en forme pour les cours le lendemain.

Comme toujours il était premier de sa classe en théorie et en pratique, son seule problème était avec Rogue qui avait prit l'habitude de faire tombe ses fioles par terre ou de vide son chaudron sous le moindre prétexte. Sauf quand un autre professeur était présent, la il se contentait de lui jeter des regards noires.

Une semaine après le retour en cours Harry demanda au professeur Flitwick si il pouvait rouvrir le club de duel. Etant un ancien champion international lui même Il fut heureux de le sponsorisée. La nouvelle parcourus toute l'ecole et plusieurs élèves se montrèrent pour la première séance. Quand ils apprirent que Harry était celui qui allait anime le duel la plupart des années supérieur et des Serpentard partirent mais plusieurs de seconde et premiere années restèrent.

Le désistement massif ne dérangea pas Harry car il comptait sur le bouche a oreille pour obtenir le plus de participants possible. Quand Lockhart se montra et tenta de prendre le control du club Flitwick intervint et Harry se retrouva a combattre en duel le blond prétentieux devant le reste du club.

C'était la première fois qu'il se battait contre quelqu'un depuis sa résurrection et il découvrit qu'en assommant ou neutralisant son adversaire il gagnait de l'expérience. Il se demanda se qui se passerait si il parvenait a le tuer. Peut être obtiendrait il plus d'expérience?

Mettant de coté sa pense morbide Harry fit roule Lockhart hors du pédestale et s'adressa a la salle d'une voie claire.

"Est ce que quelqu'un peut me donner un résumé du duel?"

Seule une personne, Hermione, leva la main. En souriant Harry la désigna du doigt.

"Professeur Lockhart a envoye un sortilège de croc en jambe, tu a esquive et profite que tu n'ai pas bloqué pour attaquer a ton tour avec un stupéfix. Il ne s'y attendait pas."

"Exactement! Si je pouvait donné des point tu en recevrait dix d'un coup! Hermione a dit que j'avait esquive non bloquer. C'est la la leçon d'aujourd'hui: Esquive, bloque ou encaisse. Se sont la les trois manière de se comporte quand on est sur la défense."

"Dix point pour Griffondor et Poufsouffle pour leur sagesse!" Annonça Flitwick de son coin de la salle.

Le semi-Gobelin arborait un large sourire et regardait Harry avec anticipation. Il ne s'attendait pas a se sue le jeune Potter soit aussi compétent et se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de supporte la réouverture du Club de Duel.

Apres cela Harry fit metre en duo les eleves present. Pendant que l'un lancait des sortileges destabilisant ou incapacitant le second devait esquiver puis retalier forcant le premier a esquiver a son tour et ainsi de suite.

Pour les encourager Harry leur raconta que quand un sorcier ou une sorcière devenait Auror la premier chose qu'il fessait pendant leur formation était apprendre a esquiver. L'idée qu'il s'entrainait au même niveau que des adulte enthousiasma les jeune élèves qui redoublèrent d'efforts.

Une heure après le début de la séance Harry utilisa un Sonorus pour annonce la fin de l'entrainement et inviter tout le monde a revenir dans une semaine pile. Il délivra Lockhart qui apparement s'était endormie et quitta la salle avec ses amis pour se rendre a la salle commune et commencer a travailler sur leur devoirs.

Les semaines passèrent et Harry arriva tant bien que mal a balance ses études, le club de Duel, les entrainements de Quidditch ses entrainement physique et magique journalier et ses recherches sur les branches ésotérique de la magie tout en correspondant avec Augusta, Narcissa, la Matriarche Greengrass et le Patriarche Digory a propos des édits qu'il voulait voir résorbé ou modifié au Magenmagot.

Harry savait pour avoir lut des articles sur le sujet dans la Gazette du Sorcier que le retour des Maisons Magiques Highley, Peverelle et Evanesse qui était pensée perdus avait fair des vagues et que les agissement politique des Maisons Magiques Black et Potter et de la Lignée Magique Malfoy attirait l'attention de nombre de personne.

D'autant plus que personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière les Maison Magique Highley, Peverelle et Evanesse et que Sirius avait enfin rendus public le fait qu'il n'était pas le Patriarche Black. Tous savait que seule Harry pouvait hérité du poste de Patriarche Potter mais come Augusta avait été désignée Proxy au travers le testament de ses parents personne ne savait qu'il avait déjà prit les plein pouvoir sur la Maison.

Harry commençait a s'épuisé et se demanda plusieurs fois si il ne devait pas ralentir le rythme. Au final il ajouta trente minute de sommeil a son planning et se résolu a chercher un rituel ou une potion pour avoir besoin de moins de sommeil.

Arriva le second match de Quidditch de la saison, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Harry attrapa le Vif D'or après quinze minute de jeu et Poufsouffle gagna 140 a 10. La fête dura jusqu'a tard dans la nuit, Harry eu droit a une bière au beurre et Susan lui fit un bisou sur la joue ce qui a son plus grand dam ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, juste bizarre et provoqua les moquerie de ses camarades.

Peut après le match Theodore Nott s'en prit a un première année et se retrouva a l'infirmerie. D'après la rumeur le premier année, Collin, aurait esquive et lancée un sortilège de Croc en Jambe qui aurait fait tombe Nott dans les escalier mouvant. Apres cela le nombre de première, deuxième année, et même quelque troisième année, augmenta. Ils apprirent vite a respecter Harry pour sa capacite a enseigner sa patience et son savoir quand il s'agissait de duel. Harry ne se contenta pas de leur apprendre a esquiver mais aussi a utilise leur environnement pour transfigurer et enchanter des objets pour servir de défense ou de projectile. Il leur appris le sortilège de désarmement plus de deux ans en avance et plusieur sortilèges désopilant tel que Caloporta, le sortilege qui donnait les jambe en guimauve pour désarçonner ou de pousse sourcille pour obscurcir la vue.

Parmi les troisième année qui venait se trouvait Cedric Digory et Cho Chang. Il prit le temp de se lié d'amitié au deux sans pour autant le favoriser. Il y avait également Luna qu'il invitait a diner avec eux de temp en temp. Harry avait garder un oeil sur elle et il était certain qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant. Ensuite il y avait Giny qui s'était bien intégrer a Serpentard. D'après se que lui avait dit Daphne et Tracy elle avait obtenus la protection d'un sixième année en lui soutirant un secret et avait obtenue des quartier protégé par divers enchantement. De plus Harry avait remarquer qu'elle s'en sortait bien dans le Club de Duel ce qui signifiait que tout les Serpentard le savait également.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la défaite de Theodore d'autre Serpentard plus âgée furent admit a l'hopital, en rétaliation deux quatrième année vinrent défier Harry en duel et il fut forcé d'accepter pour sauver sa réputation.

Il n'en fit qu'un bouché, les éjectant un a un de la zone de duel avec un sortilège de lévitation et un de frappé qu'il ajusta en une simple poussé. Quand ce fut au tour d'un cinquième année de perdre les Serpentard réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient peut être apprendre de Harry et vinrent au Club.

Un autre changement qu'apporta le Club fut qu'a force d'esquiver les élèves se rendirent compte a quel point il avait besoins de s'exercer physiquement. Cela poussa les plus proactifs a joindre Harry dans ses exercices matinaux. En général il arrivait en plein milieux de sa routine et tenait jusqu'a mis chemin avant de s'écrouler, épuisé. Ceux qui tenait jusqu'a la fin était les membre des équipe de Quidditch qui s'était joint a lui.

Pourtant ceux que Harry remarquai le plus était Malfoy et Neville qui participait au Club, entrainements et exercices en silence. Ils étaient discret mais fessaient de réel progrès.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Harry reçus un message de Sirius disant qu'il serait au Manoir Potter avec lui. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de l'appartement Sirius pensait donc que Harry vivait au Manoir. Quand Harry y arriva par cheminette il surpris Amelia et Sirius en pleine session de baiser langoureux. Il les interrompis d'un raclement de gorge et Amelia s'excusa toute rouge et partie rejoindre Susan a la Villa Bones.

"Alors, pour quand le mariage?" demanda Harry taquin.

"Je suis toujours en train de chercher la bague de fiançailles parfaite alors il faudra encore attendre." lui répondit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry passa le reste des vacances de pâque a comparer leur expérience de Poudlard. Sirius fut heureux d'apprendre que la Carte était utilise par de digne héritier des Maraudeurs et pris le temp de raconte a Harry quelque une des blagues qu'il avait fait. Il jura que McGonnagal n'avait aucun cheveux blanc quand il avait commencer leur éducations magique.

Chaque matin Harry transplanait au centre de Londres pour se rendre au club sportif et s'entrainer intensivement a soulever des poids et le soir après diner il s'absorbait dans les livres en Fourchscripte se concentrant sur la Fourchmagie de guérison, une section de la magie tombant étrangement sous l'expertise Magie Blanche.

Quand les cours reprirent Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était a cette époque que le journal lui avait montrer Hagrid en souvenir et qu'il était allez questionné Aragog sur le monstre de Serpentard. Comme il n'y avait pas ru d'attaque Harry n'était pas sensé savoir a propos des Acromentulas et encore moins Aragog. En pensant au nombreux enfant de l'araignée géante Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût. Il aimait Hagrid, réellement, mais ces créature était trop sanguinaire et susceptible d'attaquer les élèves pour être autorisé a rester sur les terres du château.

Ce fut donc de nuit que Harry enfila une tenus en cuire de Basilisk noire et emprunta la Carte au jumeau. Il subtilisa le Choiepaux pour la seconde fois, et a son effarement aussi facilement, et se rendit au coeur de la foret interdite sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Armé de la Baguette de Sureau il enflama les toiles d'aragne du nid des Arachnide ce qui les fit sombrer dans la panic. Après cela il se mit a lancé des Evanesco pour bannir leur organes internes, des Septusempra pour les lacérer et des Incendio pour les bruler. Il était entourer d'aragne et bientôt il se retrouva acculé a un arbre a défendre sa vie. Sans l'armure de Basilisk il aurait depuis longtemps perdus un membre ou sa tête.

Il commençait a manquer de magie quand il sentit le Choiepaux s'alourdir et en tira l'épée de Griffondor. Quand il la saisie il sentit sa fatigue le quitter et sa magie lui revenir. Avec ce second souffle il confronta les Acromentula restante jusqu'a ce que seulement Aragog soit encore en vie.

"Qui est tu pour osé tuer mes enfants ainsi?!"

La voie d'Aragog trahissait son vielle âge, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il devait déjà être en train de mourir.

"Je ne suis qu'un protecteur!" dit Harry sincèrement en pensant au élève qui mourrait si les araignée avait eu l'occasion d'attaquer.

"Protecteur?! Un protecteur ne tue pas!" rugis Aragog

"Des fois, il se le doit" murmura Harry en repensant au mangemort qu'il avait tué pendant sa carrière d'auror.

"Alors je protegerais moi aussi!"

Aragog s'élança de ses huit pâtes mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Harry celui ci lança un puissant Evanesco qui fit disparaitre le cerveau de l'araignée. La carcasse s'affaissa et Harry se retrouva seule au milieux des reste calciné.

 **"Félicitation, vous avez obtenus un objet clé de l'histoire: l'épée de Griffondor.**

 **+10% regen. Force physique & Magique/seconde**

 **Obtention titre Héritier de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor si possession titre Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor."**

 **"Félicitations, votre titre Scion de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor a évoluer en Héritier de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor.**

 **+150 Notoriété"**

 **"Félicitation, vous avez vaincus:**

 **-Aragog (boss)**

 **-Acromentula Large x47**

 **-Acromentula Moyenne x 124**

 **-Acromentula x386**

 **-Petite Acromentula x837**

 **Vous recevez en récompense:**

 **-Yeux d'Acromentula x19**

 **-Sac de venin d'Acromentula x26**

 **-Fil d'Aragne de Qualité x31**

 **-Fil d'Aragne x47**

 **-Yeux d'Aragne x58**

 **-Poils d'Aragne x63"**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

 **"Félicitations, vous avez monté d'un niveau."**

Harry venait de monté de sept niveau d'un coup, il avait reçus des tonnes d'ingrédient et de matériaux qu'il pourrait revendre dont certain valait une petite fortune et il avait enfin obtenue l'épée de Griffondor et donc la validité requise pour devenir Patriarche Griffondor.

Harry s'affaissa contre un troc, l'adrénaline le quittant. Ses mains tremblait et il sentait le froid de la nuit sur son visage découvert. Il fut reconnaissant a l'armure de le tenir au chaud et après avoir repris son souffle il ouvrit la fenêtre de son inventaire.

 **"Inventaire:**

 **Monnaie Moldus:**

 **£: 5163**

 **¥: 0**

 **$: 0**

 **Monnaie Magique:**

 **Gallions: 832 731 351**

 **Mornilles: 978 631 926**

 **Noises: 864 392 274**

 **Case 1: coffre de tenus complète en cuire de basilisk (54)**

 **Case 2: malle librairy (3: Collection de SS; 3: Collection library privée des Maison Magique; 1: Collection Harry)**

 **Case 3: coffres d'ingrédient et de potions (7)**

 **Case 4: sac remplis de livres de cours divers**

 **Case 5: coffre de Lily Evans**

 **Case 6: clé gringotts**

 **Case 7: parchemin banque**

 **Case 8: sac vêtement moldus propre (12)**

 **Case 9: sac vêtement moldus sale (1)**

 **Case 10: sac vêtement sorcier propre (7)**

 **Case 11: sac vêtement sorcier sale (4)**

 **Case 12: coffre de Harry a 13 compartiments**

 **Case 13: Yeux d'Acromentula x19**

 **Case 14: Sac de venin d'Acromentula x26**

 **Case 15: Fil d'Aragne de Qualité x31**

 **Case 16: Fil d'Aragne x47**

 **Case 17: Yeux d'Aragne x58**

 **Case 18: Poils d'Aragne x63**

 **Case 19:**

 **...**

 **Case 43:**

 **Harry:**

 **Tête:**

 **Torse: tshirt/ Tunique Combinaison Cuire Basilisk Noire**

 **Bras: holster baguette invisible (Baguette de Sureau)/**

 **Mains: Gants Combinaison Cuire Basilisk Noire**

 **Hanches: ceinture/étuis baguette (Baguette de Phoenix)**

 **Jambes: boxer/Pentalont Combinaison Cuire Basilisk Noire**

 **Pieds: chaussettes/holster baguette invisible (baguette de l'Inconue)/Botte de Combinaison Cuire Basilisk Noire**

 **Effet total: all magics +125%, Endurance Magique Absolus, Endurance Physique +100%, Discrétion la nuit +50%"**

 **Harry ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit celle de sa fiche technique.**

 **"Harry James Potter**

 **Race: Humain**

 **Classe: Sorcier**

 **Niveau: 27**

 **Titres: Génie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Highley; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Héritier de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;**

 **Stats: (50 points non distribué)**

 **Force Physique 43(-50%)**

 **Endurance Physique 112(-50%)**

 **Vitesse 75**

 **Agilite 95(-10%)**

 **Dexterite 16 (+50%)**

 **Concentration 69 (+50%)**

 **Force Magique 112(-30%)**

 **Endurance Magique 102**

 **Logique 41**

 **Inteligence 61 (+50%)**

 **Chance 30**

 **Charisme 25**

 **Endurance Mental 72**

 **Résistance Poison 96**

 **Renomé: 0(+770) (+50%)**

 **Statue:**

 **Invation de l'ame**

 **Core magique scellee x9**

 **Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)**

 **Cuisiner: Adepte 75%**

 **Jardiner: adepte 54%**

 **Ménage: adepte 50%**

 **Anglais: Maitre 21%**

 **Français: novice 47%**

 **Bulgare: novice 0%**

 **Espagnol: novice 25%**

 **Allemand: novice 44%**

 **Technologie: novice 0%**

 **Mécanique: novice 0%**

 **Informatique: novice 0%**

 **Numérique: novice 0%**

 **Physique: novice 0%**

 **Chimie: novice 83%**

 **Biologie: novice 85%**

 **Mathématique: Avancee 57%**

 **Algèbre: novice 43%**

 **Géométrie: avancee 13%**

 **Trigonométrie: novice 41%**

 **Economie: adepte 46%**

 **Poterie: novice 0%**

 **Peinture: novice 0%**

 **Sculture: novice 0%**

 **Dance: novice 39%**

 **Arme contendante: novice 0%**

 **Arme de jet: novice 0%**

 **Lame courte: novice 0%**

 **Lame longue: novice 86%**

 **Armure legere: maitre 58%**

 **Armure intermediere: adepte 32%**

 **Armure lourde: novice 0%**

 **Bouclier: novice 0%**

 **Conduite: novice 0%**

 **Acrobatie: novice 0%**

 **Premier soin: novice 33%**

 **Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)**

 **Apparition: adepte 83%**

 **Vol: maitre 99%**

 **Transfiguration: avancée 80% (+50%)**

 **Métamorphagus: adepte 56%**

 **Animagus: adepte 23%**

 **Charme: avancée 67%**

 **Enchantement: Novice 12%**

 **Sortilège: adepte 24%**

 **Magie Blanche: novice 0%**

 **Magie Nécromancienne: novice 0% (+50%)**

 **Magie spirituelle: novice 0%**

 **Magie Noire: Adepte 33%**

 **Magie Rituelle: novice 37%**

 **Magie Sexuelle: novice 14%**

 **Potion: maitre 2%**

 **Alchemie: novice 32%**

 **Botanie: avancée 81%**

 **Divination: novice 38%**

 **Astrologie: adepte 57%**

 **Magie de Combat: Maitre 1%% (+50%)**

 **Magie protective: Avancée 80% (+50%)**

 **Runes: novice 0%**

 **Runes Anciennes: novice 0%**

 **Runes Technomagique: novice 0%**

 **Arithmacie: novice 0%**

 **Technomagie: novice 0%**

 **Oclumencie: adepte 78%**

 **Legymencie: novice 47%**

 **Neuromencie: novice 18%**

 **Savoir:**

 **Histoire: adepte 74%**

 **Géographie: adepte 72%**

 **Histoire de la magie: adepte 77%**

 **Histoire nation Gobline: novice 23%**

 **Culture sorcière: novice 99%**

 **Culture Gobline: novice 11%**

 **Culture centaures: novice 0%**

 **Culture Veela: novice 0%**

 **Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%**

 **Culture Elfique: novice 0%**

 **Culture Vampirique: novice 0%**

 **Culture Faé: novice 0%**

 **Culture Garoup: novice 0%**

 **Culture Géants: novice 0%"**

Il remarqua que ses expertise de lame longue, magie noire et magie de combat était monté drastiquement grâce a la confrontation.

Harry réfléchie longuement sur comment utilise ses points de stats et décida d'en mettre 20 dans dextérité, 10 dans Chance et Charisme et d'en garder 10 en réserve.

De nouveau calme Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et retraversa la foret, il en sortit pour voir un groupe de professeur accourir accompagnée de Hagrid. Apparemment la bataille avait fait du bruit et attiré l'attention des adultes. Dumbledore ne se trouvait pas parmi eux et Harry se demanda si il n'était pas a la recherche de la bague. Harry les laissa passer se faufila dans la cabane de Hagrid pour la dépouiller de tout les crins de Licorne et autre partie de créature rare qu'il puise y trouver et retourna a la salle commune des Poufsouffle ou il enleva sa cape et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain les professeur n'arrêtait pas de murmurer entre eux et Hagrid avait les yeux rouge. Il ne fit plus aucun doute que la mort d'Aragog leur était connus. Dans l'agitation personne ne remarqua que Dumbledore favorisait sa main gauche tandis que McGonnagal lui fessait son rapport sur la nuit précédente. Sauf Harry. Et il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

Dumbledore avait trouvé le dernier Horcruxe et Relique de la Mort. Il ne restait plus a Harry qu'a le récupérer et il pourrait se rendre a Gringotts pour les détruire et enfin réunir les Reliques.


	23. Chapter 23

Obtenir le dernier Horcrux fut décevant. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas compris que sa fenêtre était un point d'accès. Harry put donc voler jusque en dessous et de l'extérieur appeler tout les livres et la pensine présent dans le bureau. Il les stocka dans une malle qu'il mis dans son inventaire puis il passa le cadre sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit a fouillée le bureau un recoin a la fois. Quand il ne trouva rien il s'inquiéta que Dumbledore ait gardé la bague sur lui même puis il se rappela que l'Horcruxe était toujours active.

Au final il appela un elfe a la rescousse pour localiser la bague. Ce dont le petit serviteur fut incapable. Albus avait protéger l'artefact contre la magie des elfes.

"Dans ce cas cherche de la magie récente et puissante construite pour écarter les gens et protéger ce qu'il y a derrière."

L'elfe avait immédiatement pointé sur l'armoire a Whisky pur Feu mais Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y pencher plus avant car il entendit les escalier rotatif s'actionner. Dumbledore arrivait. Il ouvrit son Inventaire et fit basculer l'armoire entière a l'intérieure avant de repasser par la fenêtre et d'enfourcher son balais en vole libre caché sous sa cape.

C'était la le moment le plus exaltant de la péripétie. Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, voir le sol se rapprocher a chaque seconde... Le reste n'avait été que formalité.

Le lendemain se tint le troisième match de la saison, Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Harry ne soutint aucune équipe, se contentant d'applaudir a chaque but et manœuvre réussite. Il avait eu du mal a obtenir le respect des Serpentard ce n'était pas pour voir ses effort ruiner par ce qu'il avait supporter la mauvaise équipe. Tout come l'année dernière Serpentard Gagna le match et se plaça a la troisième position du podium.

Harry, sentit qu'il était surveille alors il reprit son quotidien. Les exercices physique le matin, les cours le journée, le club de duel et les groupes d'études l'après midi, ses devoir le soir et la lecture de sa collection privée la nuit.

Dans un livre de la bibliothèque secrète Malfoy Harry trouva un rituel permettant de ne dormir que deux heure par jour s'en subir de consequence autre qu'un viellisement prematuré. Grace a sa metamorphagie il pouvait apparaitre l'age qu'il souhaitait alors cela ne l'inquieta pas.

Dans la collection Serpentard il trouva des goutte pour les yeux qui corrigerait sa vision mais demandais un récipient pour les déficit et dans un livre des Highley il trouva plusieurs enchantement a mettre sur des verre de lunette.

Il étudia les rituels et les enchantements de fond en comble et, le dernier weekend de Mai, se rendit a la Salle sur Demande de nuit sous sa Cape et avec la Carte. Comme avec la Chambre des Secret la Carte se mit a jour et afficha la Salle Va et Vient en joutant le symbole de Poufsouffle devant la tapisserie des trolls. Une foie devant la tapisserie il pensa très for a une salle ou il pourrait faire ses rituels et enchantements et quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit une vaste pièce avec une table de travail remplit de matériaux et un cercle de runes ancienne qui correspondait parfaitement a ce qu'il lui fallait pour les rituels qu'il avait prévus.

Harry ne perdit pas de temp et commença par le rituel de sommeil. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, fit couler trois goute de son sang sur la rune du centre et envoya sa magie dans le cercle a travers la paume de ses pieds. Il sentit la magie parcourir son corps et se concentrer sur son cerveau qui fut embrumé puis se clarifia. Quand la sensation le quitta Harry se sentit réveillée, près a passé toute la nuit, ou presque, a travailler et réfléchir.

Satisfait du résultat Harry passa au rituel suivant et transférât les gènes déficient de ses yeux a un lutin pernicieux que Harry avait récupérer dans la salle de classe du professeur Lockhart. Il avait, bien sure, oublier de refermer leur cage.

Le processus était simple, fixer des yeux le receveur et psalmodier une litanie en Fourchlangue en fournissant de la magie dans ses mots. Il s'agissait a moitié d'un enchantement et a moitié d'un rituel.

Enfin Harry s'en pris a ses lunette. Il transfigura celle qu'il avait en une nouvelle paire plus large et rectangulaire qui engloberait sa vision en entière et la rendit incassable, inrayable et impossible a faire tombé puis il l'enchanta pour pouvoir voir dans le noir, ne jamais être éblouie et pouvoir voir la magie fixée.

Il s'agissait la de ses premiers enchantements et il reçus un message l'informant qu'il avait obtenue 48% d'expertise d'un coup se qui n'était pas rien. Du résulta d'aujourd'hui et de son combat avec les Acromentula il en conclus que la pratique était tout aussi importante que la théorie et décida de consacrer ses dimanche a pratiquer la magie dans la salle sur demande.

Les jumeau vinrent le voir a un petit déjeuner et lui demandèrent plein de questions sur les notifications qui étaient apparue sur la carte. En particulier le nouveau passage partant de la salle des trophées qui était marque d'un serpent. Harry leur dit juste qu'il menait au quartiers personnelle de Salazard Serpentard et sa famille mais n'en dit pas plus car il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore apprennent son existence si il venait a regarder dans l'esprit des jumeaux.

Les révisions de groupe s'intensifièrent avec l'approche des examens de fin d'année, Harry entama la library Black et y trouva un rituel sexuelle ou la virginité d'une femme ou d'un homme était sacrifier pour augmenter de moitié le core magique des participants. Harry décida de l'essayer quand il serait plus grand. Il trouva également un rituel pour augmenter son Charisme et un autre son Endurance. Tous deux était classée comme rituelle sexuelle et il se demanda qui parmi les Black avait tant d'insécuriter.

Pour s'entrainer a enchanté des objet Harry prit ses livre de cours magique et moldus et les enchanta pour qu'il ne s'abime jamais sauf de sa main. Il le fit pour plus de quarante manuelle. Ensuite il imita Rogue en annotant dans ses manuelle toute les améliorations et annotations auquel il pouvait penser. A la fin ses manuelle était tellement couvert de ratures que Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux d'en écrire de nouveau si il étaient si inexacte. Il demanda egalement a Dobby et l'elfe soldat de derobe l'ancien livre de Potion de Rogue afinqu'il puisse le relire et profiter de son expertise.

C'est avec tout ses manuelle 'amélioré' qu'il écrivit a Crokor pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire pour publier son propre manuelle de classe. La procédure se révéla toute simple: écrire le livre, faire breveter le livre, publier le livre.

N'ayant pas le temp de devoir tout écrire Harry décida d'engager un scribe qui retranscrirait ses notes et les organiserait en quelque chose de compréhensible et lisible. En échange Harry devrait se séparer de 3% des bénéfice sur chaque livre. Etant donnée qu'il avait acheter sa propre imprimerie et créer sa propre maison d'édition il garderait tout les autres bénéfices pour lui même. L'imprimerie se trouvait sur le Chemin d'Envers tandis que la Maison D'édition était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les livres et notes qu'il envoya a son nouveau scribe couvrait les sujets de base de Poudlard ainsi que la Métamorphagie, la Méditation puis les volumes supérieur de la transformation en Animagi ou l'Oclumentie, un manuelle sur les enchantement utile au quotidient et sur le combat et les duels.

Pendant le weekend avant le premier examens Harry trouva un rituel pour obtenir la même résistance magique et physique qu'une peau de troll, sans l'odeur nauséabonde, dans la collection de Serdaigle et alla de nuit a la Salle sur Demande pour l'appliquer. Il gagna 50 point de Endurance Physique et 30 de Endurance Magique ce qui les monta respecrivement a 162 et 132. Harry ne s'avait pas si s'était élevé mais il s'avait que grâce a ses stats il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il ne se blesse que très rarement.

Les examens commencèrent et Harry s'y jeta a corps perdus. Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir de nouveau un score parfait et de nouveau entrer dans l'histoire comme étant le premier a avoir obtenus le score parfait deux fois d'affiler. Pour pouvoir changer le monde des sorcier il devait être plus que célèbre, il devait être un mythe.

Harry n'était pas le seule a prendre les examens au sérieux et il dut insister pour que Hermione avale une potion de calme tellement elle stressait le reste du groupe.

Une semaine après le dernier examen la finale du tournois de Quidditch fut jouer. Griffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry attrapa le Vif d'or moins de dix minute après le coup d'envoie. Il avait repérer celui ci grâce a ses lunette, la magie avec lequel avait été façonné la balle brillant de mille feu a travers les verres. Apparement ce fut un nouveau record et Harry fut porter a travers l'ecole pour une fête qui dura jusqu'au petit matin.

S'en suivit deux semaine de relaxation que Harry passa au bord du Lac Noire a exercé sa méditation et son Oclumency, a lire les livres de ses bibliothèque prive le soir et a enchainer le sorts sur des mannequins dans la Salle sur Demande.

Chourave prit note de ses élective pour l'année prochaine quatre jour avant la fin de l'année. Harry choisie de tous les prendre incluant divination. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le don de troisième vue Harry voulait savoir si il l'obtiendrait en montant son Expertise. Il s'agissait la d'une expérience pure pour déterminer si le système était capable de percevoir et quantifier le futur, ce qui signifierait que le Jeu avait accès au multiverse ou si il ne fessait que rejouer le passe. Harry s'attendait a être déçus considérant son passe avec la Divination.

Tout comme la dernière fois Hermione choisie de poursuivre tout les électives et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le bureau de la Vice Directrice a discuter du comment. Harry avait un score parfait et Hermione n'était pas loin derrière, le Ministère accepta sans difficulté de leur prêter des Rebrousse Temp a condition que leur présence reste secrète.

Apres discussion avec Mcgonnagal Harry parvint a faire accepter qu'il vivent une journée trois fois. Une pour le premier set de cours, une autre pour les électives qui se passait en même temp que d'autre cours et les devoir et révision et le troisième pour dormir. Cela leur demanderait une organisation pointue et un rythme de vie soutenue mais faisable, d'autant plus pour Harry qui était membre de l'équipe de Quidditch et avait refuser de laisser tombé sa place. Une chambre privée leur fut préparé pour qu'il puissent se reposé et travaille sans être vue et, pour leur plus grand embarrassement, Mcgonnagal leur fit la morale sur les comportement adéquat entre une fille et un garçon.

"Professeur, je vous assure que Sirius c'est déjà occupé de mon éducation sur se sujet. Il n'est vraiment pas nécéssaire que vous en parliez." supplia Harry.

"Si ce bougre de coureur de jupon c'en est occupe j'ai bien peur qu'il me faille appliquer des charmes supplémentaire pour la sécurité de Mlle Granger!" s'était écrié la Vice Directrice avant de sourire pour les assurer qu'elle plaisantait.

La veille du festin de fin d'année un groupe d'adultes guider par Augusta et Narcissa arrivèrent en plein diner et virèrent très publiquement Severus Rogue sous prétexte qu'il avait fait du système disciplinaire de Poudlard une moquerie et qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour l'enseignement. Quand Dumbledore avait tenté d'intercéder Augusta avait très clairement dit que la décision était hors de son contrôle. Ce fut donc un Rogue pale de fureur qui sortit de la grande salle en trombe juste a temp pour ne pas entendre la nouvelle suivante: les points distribuer et confisquer par Rogue avait été réviser et corrigé se qui propulsait Poufsouffle loin devant et Serpentard loin derrière. Les couleur de la grande salle changèrent de rouge et or a jaune et noir et Les élèves de Poufsouffle hurlèrent de joie pour être suivit par le reste de l'ecole quand il fut annonce que Lockhart avait décidé de donner sa démission.

Harry s'esclaffa avec le reste de l'ecole tout en ignorant le regard intense qui passait entre Draco et sa mère qui se retrouvait dans la même pièce pour la première fois depuis que Narcissa était redevenus une Black et les regards insistant de la Régente Longdubas qui s'avait très bien que Gilderoy démissionnait a cause d'un esprit frappeur acharne et supporté par Harry et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Dumbledore.

Le départ de Poudlard se fit sans encombre et Harry passa un bon moment dans l'Express avec ses amis. Comme a chaque fois il acheta le stock entier de Choco-grenouille et des journaliste l'attendait a la sortit du train. Apparemment Dumbledore aurait oublier d'annonce son score parfait au milieux de toute l'agitation du festin. Harry du prendre l'apparence d'un autre pour sortir de la gare et transplana directement a cote du chaudron Baveur pour se rendre a Gringotts. Il lui fallait présenter l'épée de Griffondor pour accepter la direction de la Noble Maison Magique.

Crokor fut tellement choque de voir la lame qu'il laissa échapper un juron en Gobblygook. Bientôt Harry enfila la Chevalière en Or et Rubis avec un Griffon aux ailes déployé et reçus les lettre de Noblesse, le serment de fidélité a la couronne et les 7% de profit sur Poudlard dont tout les des fondateurs bénéficiait. Cela devint officielle quand une fenêtre rouge du jeu lui annonça qu'il était devenue le Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor ce qui lui rapportait 200 points de notoriété.

Il eu également accès au coffres Griffondor qui était remplit d'armure et d'arme médiévale couverte de runes et enchanter pour résister a l'usure et au choques ainsi qu'une bibliothèque contenant les journaux des Griffondors. Harry vida la bibliothèque et sélectionna une armure lourde en acier, une lame courte, un poignard de jet, une masses et un bouclier pour entrainer les expertises correspondante.

Apres la visite au coffre Griffondor Harry écouta un compte rendue de tout ses commerce. Jeu du Maraudeur était maintenant bien établie et il avait fait de grand progrès sur comment créer les cartes, Crokor supposa que la production des cartes commencerait dans l'année qui suivrait. Les miroir eux avait été étudier avec soin et reproduit avec quelque modification: un réseau communicatif avait été créé et chaque miroir correspondait a un symbole. Pour communiquer avec quelqu'un il fallait connaitre sa combinaison de symbole et son nom. Harry en procédait maintenant plus d'une demi douzaine.

Suivant l'exemple des jumeau Harry ordonna la creation de la branche Equipement du Maraudeur qui recherchait la création de matériel d'espionnage, d'infiltration et de protection magique. Il voulait que si il échouait a tuer Voldemort, se dont il doutait, les Aurors soit équipé pour la guerre qui s'en suivrait.

Transport Sorcier avait compléter son premier prototype de voiture volante familiale, j'avais demande un design futuristique et cela avait apparement fais bloque les constructeur qui était toujours fixé sur le style du dix-huitième siècle. La voiture pouvait rétrécir jusqu'a la taille d'une boite d'allumette et était calibrer pour ne répondre qu'à une certaine empreinte magique ce qui empêchait les voles. J'avait effleurer l'esprit de créer une alternative pour les moldus mais tant que je ne saurait rien de la Technomagie cela me serait impossible. J'avait eu baux cherchez de partout la Technomagie était interdite au Royaumes Unie et vue avec réserve en Europe. Seule les Colonies Magique la pratique ouvertement et encore avec grande prudence étant donné sa nouveauté. Quand au tapis volant les gens les considérait comme une excentricité et préférait les loué pour des balade de quelque heures plutôt que de les acheter.

La Clinique pour Lycantrope était ouverte et le premier test sur Lupin était un succès. Crokor avait déjà fait connaitre les résulta a la Chambre des commerce qui ferait elle même ses propre teste et, quand l'authenticité du produit serait révèle la Clinique accueillerait officiellement tout les Loup garous qui souhaitait tente la transition. La clinique ne serait pas une oeuvre de charite et les Loup Garous guerir devront travaille un mois dans la clinique a aide d'autre Loup Garous en pleine transition, a sécuriser la clinique ou a parcourir le monde a la recherche d'autre Lycantrope a guérir.

Harry se demanda ce qui arriverait au nouveau Loup garous ensuite. Ils devront chercher du travaille et pour cela il leur faudrait une formation ou un diplôme. Il décida donc de faire construire une ecole de remise a niveau magique et moldus ou tout ceux voulant retourner dans le monde des moldus pourrait rattraper les sept ans passer hors de leur monde et ou les Loup Garous pourrait recevoir un apprentissage magique de base. Cette entreprise demanderait la collaboration de système éducatif Moldus et Harry savait que cela prendrait du temp pour le Ministère de la Magie de mettre cela en place tellement cela leur apparaitrait dérisoire. Il décida donc d'outre passer ceux ci et envoya un elfe majordome avec une lettre au premier ministre Anglais avec l'instruction de le contacter quand il serait seule sur le sujet.

Puis vint ses toute nouvelle acquisition: l'imprimerie et la maison d'édition. Les manuelle étaient toujours en cours d'écriture mais Crockor promis qu'il serait sur le commerce d'ici le milieux de l'année.

Toute les entreprise de Harry employait des Cracmole pour l'accueille et l'administration ce qui les rendait très apprécier de ceux ci, de plus les née-moldus ne se voyait pas refuser le poste a cause de leur origine, au contraire la plupart du temp la sécurité devait escorte un sang mêle hors du bâtiment parce qu'il avait découvert qu'un née moldus lui avait 'voler' sa place.

Ses petites altercations ne manquait jamais de paraitre dans la Gazette du Sorcier et de temp en temp un article paraissait ou un journaliste se demandait qui était le propriétaire des entreprises et si il ne se cachait pas pour échapper a la colère de ceux qu'il avait injustement délaissé.

Enfin Harry prit une grande respiration et aborda le sujet des Horcruxes.

"Gobelin Crokor, vous souvenez vous du Journal que j'avais obtenus des Malfoy?"

"Oui, je m'en souvient." avait répondus le vieux Gobelin un peu tendus. "Pourquoi?"

"Je pense avoir trouver d'autre objets similaire."

Crokor s'était alors figée et Harry sus qu'il avait toute son attention.

"Je me demandais si il était possible de les détruire en groupe. Disons par trois. Il est important de ne pas détruire les objets, juste la magie noire en eux."

"Bien sure, bien sure... Les avez vous sur vous?"

"Non" mentit Harry. "Ils sont trop... Mauvais pour que je les ai avec moi en permanence."

"Voila qui est sage. Revenez donc demain a midi, nous ferons un autre barbecue."

"Je vous remercie Crokor." Harry commenca a se lever puis se ravisa. "Dite moi, est il possible que les meme sortilege utilise sur les objet le soit sur un etre vivant?"

"Pas exactement. L'objet est automatiquement pocede par la magie noire tandis qu'une personne devrait abdiquer pour que cela arrive. De plus si le magie venait a etre detruite il en resterait une empreinte sur la persone en question. Pourquoi?"

"Hum... Je ne sais pas... Depuis que j'ai les objet je me suis mis a entendre une voie venant d'un coin reculer de mon esprit. Cela m'as fais reflechir. Je crois qu'il soit possible que j'en sois un."

"Potter, vous... Vous savez ce que sont les objets n'est ce pas?" murmura Crokor avec un soupçon de crainte.

"La voie en a peut être fait mention une ou deux fois... De plus j'ai accès a plusieurs librairie de magie noire. Il n'as pas été très difficile de trouver des référence au Horcr-"

"Ne dite pas se mot!" l'interrompit Crokor. "C'est une abomination, une oeuvre du démon!"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi sensible. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon attitude."

"Du moment que vous ne le refaite plus..."

Harry était surprit de trouver quelque chose qui effrayait autant les Gobelin que cela.

Il revint le lendemain les Horcruxes dans une malle rapetisser et les confia au Gobelin qui reconnurent immédiatement le diadem perdue de Rowena Serdaigle et la Coupe volé d'Helga Poufsouffle. Aucun d'entre eux ne poserent de question mais il s'avait qu'ils en mouraient d'envie.

Il u eu un festin et Harry put enfin mettre la bague des Peverelle et ainsi obtenir possession de la Pierre de Résurrection.

"Félicitations, vous avez obtenue un élément clé de l'histoire: Relique de la Mort, la Pierre de Résurrection."

"Félicitations, vous êtes en possession du set complet des Reliques de la Mort. Les Reliques on fusionnée avec vous.

Status Intemporelle obtenue

Trait Yeux de l'Ame obtenue

Trait Homme Invisible obtenue

Trait Magie sans Focie obtenue"

"Le trait Magie sans Focie et la classe Sorcier sont incompatible veuillez choisir entre devenir un Mage (homme capable de faire de la magie sans focie) et absorber vos focie ou abandonner le trait Magie sans Focie."

Harry choisie immédiatement de devenir un mage et il sentit en lui sa magie s'éveiller et couler dans ses veines. La sensation lui était étrange et il prit note qu'il lui faudrait un temp d'adaptation. Une fenêtre confirma le changement de classe et il fut effarer de voir que sa Force Magique était maintenant de 162 au lieu de 112 avec un supplément de 175% moins les 30% du statue Invasion de l'Ame.

En vérifiant ses holster il remarqua que ses baguettes n'était plus la de même que la bague des Peverelle et il se fit la réflection que la cape devait certainement manquer de l'inventaire.

Quand il regarda autour de lui il remarqua que le bout des doigt des Gobelin brillait légèrement et qu'au niveau de leur ventre une boule plus ou moins blanche était logée. Il n'eu pas le temp d'y penser car il fut bientôt en plein milieux du rituel pour délogée le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui était en lui.

Les Gobelin le firent s'assoir pendant plus d'une heure couvert de rune ancienne peinte avec du sang pendant qu'il récitait une litanie ancienne qui donna des frisson a Harry tellement elle était crissante a ses oreilles. Il se demanda si il n'assistait pas la a une magie original des Gobelins. Quand le chant fut a son apogée une fumé noire sortit du front de Harry et partit se réfugier dans le cochon le plus proche. Les Gobelin n'eurent aucune réaction a cela et il eu la nette impression que seule lui avait vue la fumé noire. Il ne s'avait pas se que cela signifiait mais sa logique lui dit que cela devait avoir un lien avec son nouveau trait, Yeux de l'Ame.


	24. Chapter 24

La cérémonie s'acheva et ils mangèrent du rôtie de porc tous ensemble. Alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de ses travers au miel Harry se dit qu'il ne restait maintenant plus que Nagini et Voldemort. Il se demanda également si Voldemort avait sentit ses Horcruxes être détruite ou si il avait tellement mutile son âme qu'il ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Pendant la première lignée temporelle se n'était que quand ils avait vole la coupe dans Gringotts qu'il avait soupçonner quelque chose.

Rassurer de savoir que Voldemort ne savait toujours rien il en apprécia d'autant plus son déjeuner tardif.

La destruction des Horcruxes, bien que fait en deux fois au lieu de quatre, lui avait couté beaucoup de Gallions. Si il était vrais que la somme n'était rien comparé a ce qu'il possédait elle représentait tout de même assez pour vivre dans le luxe pendant une vie entière. Il se promis donc de rattraper le cout de l'opération d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Apres son passage décisif a Gringotts Harry passa les deux mois de vacance a s'entrainer au Club Sportif Moldus, a lire les livres de ses nombreuses collections privées et a essayer les magie qu'il y découvrait si elle ne risquait pas de détruire l'appartement ou blesser quelqu'un. Par deux fois il passa une journée au Manoir Potter.

La première fois était quand il avait passé la journée dans le laboratoire de potion a créer et produire des potions de manière intensive. Harry avait regarder son Expertise de Potion et s'était rendus compte les expertises Français, Bulgare, Apparition, Sortilège, Runes, Runes Anciennes, plusieurs Cultures et Histoires de la Magie et de la Nation Goblins étaient monté a Avancée 33% tandis que Magie Noire Rituel et Nécromancienne étaient monté de plusieurs pour cent et Vol était passé a Expert. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler que Crokor l'avait prévenue que l'Horcruxe laisserait une trace.

Apparement Harry avait absorbé le savoir de Voldemort.

"Harry James Potter

Race: Humain

Classe: Mage

Niveau: 27

Titres: Génie; Elève de Poudlard: Première année; Garçon-Qui-Survécus; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Serdaigle; Patriarche de la Noble Maison Magique Griffondor; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Potter; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Evanesse; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Black; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Peverelle; Patriarche de la Maison Magique Highley; Patriarche de la Lignee Evans; Membre du Clan Magique Goupil; Dernier des Serdaigle; Dernier des Potter; Dernier des Evanesse;

Stats: (50 points non distribué)

Force Physique 43

Endurance Physique 162

Vitesse 75

Agilite 95

Dexterite 16 (+50%)

Concentration 69 (+50%)

Force Magique 162(+175%)

Endurance Magique 132

Logique 41

Inteligence 61 (+50%)

Chance 30

Charisme 25

Endurance Mental 72

Résistance Poison 96

Renomé: 0(+1530) (+50%)

Statue:

Core magique scellee x9

Intemporelle

Trait:

Homme Invisible

Yeux de l'Ame

Expertise: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Cuisiner: Adepte 75%

Jardiner: adepte 54%

Ménage: adepte 50%

Anglais: Maitre 44%

Français: avancée 33%

Bulgare: avancée 33%

Espagnol: novice 25%

Allemand: novice 44%

Technologie: novice 0%

Mécanique: novice 0%

Informatique: novice 0%

Numérique: novice 0%

Physique: novice 0%

Chimie: novice 83%

Biologie: novice 85%

Mathématique: Avancee 57%

Algèbre: novice 43%

Géométrie: avancee 13%

Trigonométrie: novice 41%

Economie: adepte 46%

Poterie: novice 0%

Peinture: novice 0%

Sculture: novice 0%

Dance: novice 39%

Arme contendante: novice 0%

Arme de jet: novice 0%

Lame courte: novice 0%

Lame longue: novice 86%

Armure legere: maitre 58%

Armure intermediere: adepte 32%

Armure lourde: novice 0%

Bouclier: novice 0%

Conduite: novice 0%

Acrobatie: novice 0%

Premier soin: novice 33%

Expertise Magique: (Novice, Adepte, Avancée, Maitre, Expert)

Apparition: avancée 33%

Vol: expert 1%

Transfiguration: avancée 80% (+50%)

Métamorphagus: adepte 56%

Animagus: adepte 23%

Charme: avancée 67%

Enchantement: adepte 11%

Sortilège: avancée 33%

Magie Blanche: novice 0%

Magie Nécromancienne: avancée 33% (+50%)

Magie Spirituelle: novice 0%

Magie Noire: Avancée 62%

Magie Rituelle: adepte 68%

Magie Sexuelle: novice 34%

Potion: maitre 14%

Alchemie: novice 32%

Botanie: avancée 81%

Divination: novice 38%

Astrologie: adepte 63%

Magie de Combat: Maitre 3% (+50%)

Magie protective: Avancée 86% (+50%)

Runes: avancée 33%

Runes Anciennes: avancée 33%

Runes Technomagique: novice 0%

Arithmacie: novice 0%

Technomagie: novice 0%

Oclumencie: adepte 81%

Legymencie: novice 47%

Neuromencie: novice 18%

Savoir:

Histoire: adepte 74%

Géographie: adepte 72%

Histoire de la magie: avancée 33%

Histoire nation Gobline: avancée 33%

Culture sorcière: avancée 33%

Culture Gobline: avancée 33%

Culture centaures: novice 0%

Culture Veela: novice 0%

Culture sirènes/tritons: novice 0%

Culture Elfique: novice 0%

Culture Vampirique: avancée 33%

Culture Faé: novice 0%

Culture Garoup: novice 0%

Culture Géants: avancée 33%"

Son deuxième séjour au Manoir Potter était pour passer du temp avec Sirius qui appris a Harry qu'il avait trouvé la bague parfaite et demanderait bientôt Amelia en fiançailles. Harry passa la journée a le taquiner et lui offrit un livre contenant les sorts et rituel a nature sexuel de toute les librairie privée qu'il possédait.

Harry reçut la lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des livres nécessaire, comme il avait choisie de prendre toute les option disponible sauf Divination sa liste était plus grande que celle qu'il avait reçus dans sa première vie.

Harry lut l'article comme quoi les Weasley avait gagnée la loterie mais comme Sirius était libre et Peter déjà au coté de Voldemort, surement, rien ne se passa. Il fut content que les jumeau puisse s'amuser et qu'Arthur puisse revoir son fils ainé mais s'était tout.

Non, il fut bien plus intéressé par l'article sur les fiançailles de Sirius Orion Black et Amelia Meredith Bones. Ils avaient essayer de s'en tirer avec une petite annonce mais c'était sans compter sur la plume acéré de Rita Skeeter.

La journaliste avait remis en cause le procès de Sirius puis avait révéler a tous que les deux amoureux était déjà ensemble a l'époque de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, elle avait alors transformé Amelia en pauvre femme boulversé se plongeant dans son travail pour épancher la terrible sensation de trahison qu'elle avait ressentis en pensant son amant un Mangemort. Suivait un résumé de ses réussites et échecs et des position que détenait sa famille, rappelant a tous que le mariage d'un Black et d'une Bones n'était pas une affaire anodine mais bel et bien un évènement politique de taille.

Avec ses nouvelles informations Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Amelia était tellement froide et Sirius tellement dépressif durant sa première vie: elle pourchassait Sirius sans savoir si il était innocent ou non et lui devait se tenir loin de son aimé pour sa propre sécurité. Cela fessait vraiment un soap opéra... Peut être devait il se lancé dans l'écriture d'une histoire d'amour inspirer d'eux?

Harry invita ses amies de Poudlard, les jumeaux, Lee, Cedric, Draco et son Parrain et Amelia, Lupin, les Granger, Augusta et Narcissa ainsi que les Greengrass et Digory pour son anniversaire. Les elfe s'en donnèrent a coeur joie et préparèrent un véritable festin de friandise et d'apéritif moldus et sorciers. Il y avait également du gibier et de la salade pour les adultes.

Il mis la radio moldus et fit découvrir quelques un de ses groupes préférer au jeune qui n'avait jamais rien entendue de tel, il jouèrent au Quidditch dans le jardin et se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui remplacerait Rogue a la tête de Serpentard. Harry paria quatre Choco-grenouille sur un ancien professeur grassouillet aimant les ananas confit. Cela attira quelque regard surpris mais les autres suivirent. Pour pas qu'ils ne s'ennuie Harry invita les adultes a leur raconte des histoire de leur séjour a Poudlard ou des anecdote sur les anciens professeur de défense contre les force du mal. D'après eux Lockhart n'était pas le pire qui ait officier a se poste.

Sa fête simple et décontracté contrasta avec celle guinde de Neville ou toute les vielles familles de sorcier était présent et l'on devait se tenir correctement et suivre la tradition et dansé avec au moins une personne. Harry se retrouva a danser avec la quasi totalité de la gente féminine et rentra chez lui les pieds en feu. Même les vielle au cheveux gris avait insiste pour avoir leur tour! Cela avait fait rire Neville tellement fort qu'il avait dut quitter la salle de bal pour se calmer sous les ordres de sa grand mère.

Juste avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui Augusta l'avait attraper et ils avait eu une conversation a part.

"Monsieur Potter, en tant que votre représentante au Magenmagot il est de mon devoir et plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai reverse les lois anti née-moldus passe par Lucius Malfoy et son partie politique durant les dernière trente sept années."

Harry prit un moment pour comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Augusta.

"Whoa, on peut dire que vous êtes efficace!"

"Il m'as été facile d'opérer avec le soutient des Digory, Greengrass et Black... Et jugeant ceux que vous avez invité vous savez parfaitement que tout le mérite ne me revient pas."

Harry sourit innocemment a Augusta.

"Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre Régente Longdubas. Etes vous en train de m'accuser de contrôler autant de Maison Magique a la fois? Moi, un jeune garçons qui n'as même pas fini son éducation? Voila qui me parait très improbable..."

Augusta restas silencieuse pendant un moment en fronçant des sourcils puis elle poussa un long soupir et dit d'une voie lasse

"Je ne sais se que vous leur avez promis mais sacher que les Greengrass et les Malfoy sont dangereux. Faite attention a vous Harry."

Harry fut touché par l'attention de la vielle femme et fut prit de l'envie de le lui faire s'avoir. Il la pris doucement dans ses bras et dit d'une voie tremblante

"Si personne n'était intervenue Neville et moi aurions grandis comme des frère, pour moi cela fais de vous la grand mère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je promet de faire attention mais en retour vous devez me permettre de faire de même."

"Promis mon garçons" murmura t elle en retour une larme a l'oeil.

Harry se détacha de la matrone et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

"Puis ce que vous parler droit, j'attend d'un moment a l'autre la confirmation qu'un moyen a été trouvé pour guérir les Lycantropes."

"Quoi? Comment ça 'guérir les Lycantropes'? C'est impossible, tout le monde le sait!"

"Et pourtant ça l'est. Quand il auront passe la transition ils seront des hommes et des femmes nouveau mais les préjudices du mondes des sorcier seront toujours la. Il auront besoin de droits et de lois qui les protège et les assiste. Je veut qu'ils puissent aller a l'ecole, avoir un travaille stable comme tout autre personne et payer au même prix, je veut qu'il puisse avoir leur propre maison, qu'il puissent se marier et avoir des enfants sans craindre l'opinions et le dédain des autres... Pouvez vous faire cela?"

Augusta resta silencieuse un long moment, observant Harry comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle voyait en lui un homme bon et puissant au conviction profonde et au mots acéré.

Et il n'avait que treize ans!

Que serrât il une fois adulte? Un frisson d'anticipation courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale et finalement elle hocha la tête.

"Ce sera fait."

La dernière semaine de vacance Harry la passa a faire les course pour sa troisième année. Il avait tellement grandis qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle garde robe, il avait besoin de remplir son kit d'ingrédient de base pour les cours de potions et il lui fallait du matériel de gravure pour les cours de Runes Anciennes. Pour la bonne mesure il acheta un kit d'Expert avec tout le matériel en triple. Il y avait bien sure les manuelle de cours dans lequel Harry commença a griffonné dé qu'il fut de retour a l'appartement. Il dut glisser des parchemin entier entre les page du livre d'études des Moldus tellement le contenus datait et était incorrecte.

Deux jours avant le retour a Poudlard Crokor lui envoya une lettre l'informant que les cartes étaient prêtent a être produite. Il ne manquait plus qu'un nom. Après délibération Harry choisie Rules of Mighty Magic, colectible interactive cards. D'après Crokor il devrait y avoir assez de carte pour présenter le jeu au public dans a peu près six mois. Harry demanda a ce que les premier carte produite soit garder comme pièce de collection et mis sous verre.

Le trajet en Poudlard Express fut différend de ce dont ils avait l'habitude. Premièrement il furent dans le même compartiment que Lupin qui n'avait plus a subir de la pleine lune et était donc parfaitement réveillé. Il était habillée de vêtement neuf et exsudait une joie de vivre communicatif.

Ensuite Draco se joignit a eux juste avant le départ du train et se montra cordiale envers Hermione et Neville se qui les sidéra. Il fut accueilli avec hésitation par Lupin et au final joua un jeu d'échec sorcière avec Harry.

Finalement un Collin excité vint les cherché tout les quatre pour déjeuner dans le compartiment du nouveau professeur Horace Slughorn. Ils laissèrent donc Susan Hannah et Lupin et se rendirent a l'avant du train pour un déjeuner léger.

Ils y retrouvèrent Theodore Nott, le visage autain, un Marcus Belby nerveux, Luna Lovegood qui les accueilli avec un grand câlin, Daphné qui les salua d'un sourire et Blaize Zabini toujours aussi froid et distant.

Slughorn en hôte précautionneux fit le tour de la table pour être sure que tous se connaissait. Tout comme la première fois il perdit tout intérêt pour Belby quand il comprit que Marcus n'avait pas le talent de son Oncle ou une connexion avec lui. Harry comprit rapidement que Théodore, Draco, Blaize, Neville et Daphné était la par ce qu'il était les aînée de leur Maison Magique tandis que Hermione et Luna était la parce qu'elle était les meilleure élève fille de leur année. Etend donnée qu'aucun autre élève n'était la pour ses note elle devaient être bien au dessus de la moyenne pour avoir attirer son attention.

Pour Harry le simple fait qu'il était l'héritier légitime de la Maison Magique Potter etait suffisant pour justifier sa presence mais son status de double score parfait, d'Héritier Poufsouffle et de Garçon-qui-Survécus garantissait que Slughorn soit obséder par lui.

Harry supporta les attentions et la curiosité de Slughorn tout le déjeuner et l'après-midi. Il fut polis et courtois mais quand le professeur bedonnant voulus en savoir plus sur son enfance Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain dangereux.

"Harry n'aime pas en parler par ce que les Dursley sont des gens audieux qui haissent la magie et tout ceux qui s'y raporte." avait dit Luna quand Slughorn avait fait mine d'insister. "Je ne comprend pas comment il peut etre aussi stable emotionellement avec de tel gardien!"

Toute question sur son passe avait cesser apres cela. A la place il fut questionee sur ses projets d'avenir.

"Je me suis toujours demander ce que sa ferait de jouer du Quidditch professionnel... Après je suppose que je m'efforcerais de refaire vivre les Maisons Potter et Poufsouffle!" avait il dit en riant.

"Ah, oui! Poufsouffle! Je doit dire que c'est la la dernière maison a laquelle je vous voyait destiner. Encore moins toute cette histoire d'Héritier..."

"Dédier, loyal, dure travailleur et fair play, cela me semble d'excellente qualité! La perspective que Poufsouffle soit la maison ou ceux qui ne corresponde pas a Serpentard Serdaigle et Griffondor atterrissent est complètement erroné et me révulse! Il s'agit d'une vision simplistique des choses qui accommode les gens!"

"Voila qui est bien dit!" approuva Slughorn. "Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous ete un Poufsouffle mon garçon, si vos parents étaient de parfait Griffondor vous êtes un parfait Poufsouffle! Ce qui tendrait a expliquer pourquoi vous en êtes l'Héritier!" s'esclaffa l'homme avant de parler de toute les personne célèbre et haut placé qu'il connaissait.

Bien plus tard quand le soleil commença a se couché il les laissa repartir pour qu'il se préparent. Ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment ou ils retrouvèrent Susan Hannah avec Daphne et Tracy en train d'écouter Lupin raconter une blague et enfilèrent leur robes noire. Une fois le train en gare Harry Neville et Hermione forcèrent Draco a les joindre dans la carriole et il accepta.


	25. Chapter 25

Le festin de début d'année se déroula sans encombre. Le Choiepaux chanta, les élèves furent placé dans les quatre maisons, le diner fut délicieux et Dumbledore présenta Slughorn et Remus en tant que nouveau professeur de Potion et Défense respectivement et annonça que Hagrid reprenait le poste de Soin au Créature Magique avant de laisser tout le monde se rendre dans leur dortoir et dormir.

Quand les emploie du temp furent distribuer le lendemain matin Harry reçût une enveloppe supplémentaire dans laquelle se trouvait le Rebrousse temp qu'il partagerait avec Hermione. Les cours commencèrent.

Il avait maintenant un emploi du temp tres chargé: Hermione et lui vivait le meme jour un total de trois fois. Il passait seize heure eveille en cours puis heut heure a dormir dans leur salle commune pour recommence les meme seize heure exepté qu'il allait a la seconde serie de cours, profitant de leur temp libre pour étudier et faire leur devoir puis dormais huit heure dans des quartier privé. Se déroulait alors la troisième session de la journée ou ils se relaxait ou rattrapait des devoir en retard et se rendait au activité extra scolaire tel que le Quidditch le club de duel ou les groupes d'étude.

C'était un rythme éreintant et il était sure que si il n'avait pas été habitué avec tout ses entrainements il se serait effondré bien avant. Hermione elle même avait admis que le troisième passage de la journée était nécessaire si elle voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études et ses devoirs sans s'écrouler de fatigue chaque soir.

Les cours de Arithmancie avec Hermione et Daphne de chaque coté était plaisant et Harry y excellait. Ils montait son Expertise d'Arithmancy, de Mathématique et d'Algèbre en meme temp. Il fallait mémoriser des formules mathématique sur la base de Sept et les enchaîner pour créer des effets magiques. L'étude des Runes Anciennes était comme l'atihmancie: il fallait combiner des runes pour créer des séquences magique. Les runes était alors gravée dans un support et chargeait graduellement au travers de la magie ambiante. Apres cela n'importe qui pouvait utilisé la sé Vector et Sinistra étaient juste mais sévère car elle savait que sans base les élèves ne réussirait pas leur buses et Aspic.

Divination et Etudes Moldus était moins intéressant au cause de leur professeur. Burdage n'était tout simplement pas qualifié pour enseigner cette matière. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais visité le monde des Moldus ou elle saurait a quelle point ce qu'elle disait était ridicule et dépassé. Quand a Trelawey elle ne cessait de prédire une mort atroce et le retour de la "lignée couronnée" ce qui lui fessait dire que peut être elle se basait sur son don. Si il n'avait pas sue que la vielle femme alcoolique avait vraiment le don il n'y aurait pas prêter attention mais son insistance le poussa a y prêter intention.

Le penchant d'Hagrid pour les créature dangereuse n'en démordait pas. Il leur présentèrent Buckbec l'hippogriffe dé leur première leçon. Les cours de Slughorn était tout aussi intéressant que pendant sa premières vie et Harry devint bientôt son élève favoris, gagnant des montagne de points pour Poufsouffle.

Les leçons de Lupin était entrainante et sa joie de vivre si communicative que tous ressortait avec le sourire. Harry l'approcha de la fin du premier cours pour lui demande si il était bien Lunar. Depuis il prenait le thé ensemble une ou deux fois par mois pour parler de l'époque des maraudeurs. Harry avait egalement revele a Lupin qui pocedait la Carte et depuis les Jumeau se comportait avec ample respet envers lui.

De temp en temp Harry demandais des indications sur comment la carte avait été créé, il avait comme ambition de produire sa propre carte avec quelques améliorations tel que des point coloré pour représenté les habitant du château par Maison, des points Argenté pour les fantôme et noir pour les animaux, l'emplacement et le mode d'accès de tout les passages et quartiers privé et en bouquet la possibilité de repérer toute carte de château et communiquer entre elle. Les avancé était lente mais chaque découverte lui permettait de monté ses Expertises de Charme et Enchantement de quelque pour cent.

Par ce que personne ne s'était évadé d'Azkaban il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur et donc nul besoin d'apprendre le Patronus. Pourtant Harry passa une soirée entière a réapprendre a produire un Patronus Corporel puis il devin inventif et créa une flamme de Patronus pure dans sa paume et s'entraina a enrobé son épée de brume de Patronus. Il espérait qu'un jour il serait capable de transformer la flamme en projectile et la brume en flamme.

Sirius lui ayant donne une permission écrite il pouvait se rendre a Pré au Lard avec ses amis sans enfreindre de règle, il en profitait pour transplaner au Chemin de Traverse ou il se rendait a Gringotts et gérais ses finances, choisissant les entreprises moldus dans lequel investirent et lisant les compte rendus des recherches faite par les inventaire de Jeu du Marauder.

Vint le premier match de Quidditch Griffondor contre Serpentard. Comme toujours Griffondor gagna mais cette fois ci ce fut de peut grâce au effort de Draco au poste de Poursuiveur.

Ce fut juste après le match que Draco approcha Harry pour lui demander conseil sur un sujet délicat: les filles. Plus particulièrement Pancy Parkinson auquel il était fiancée au travers un contrat de mariage signée par leur pères.

"Tu est toujours entouré de filles, comment fait tu pour bien t'entendre avec elles?"

"Je ne les voie pas encore comme des femmes alors ça m'est facile. Pancy est ta fiancée, vrai, mais tu n'as que treize ans, tu as encore trois ans avant de devoir accomplir le contrat... Je te conseil de profiter de se temp pour compr endre ce que c'est que d'être amoureux."

"Même si ce n'est pas avec elle?"

"Si c'est le cas dit le lui, essaie d'être honnête. Si elle est intelligente elle comprendras."

La conversation bien que courte avait lever des questions pour Harry. Avec tant de Maison Magiques sous son contrôle, ne devrait il pas avoir lui même un contrat de mariage a son nom ou au nom de quelqu'un d'autre? Il était bien sure au courant du contra de mariage entre l'aîné Potter -Harry- et l'aînée Prewet -Ginny par sa mère- qu'avait arranger Dumbledore après la mort de ses parents mais considérant qu'il pouvait le contourner en produisant la preuve que Dumbledore n'avait pas de légitimité en tant que représentant Potter il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Le doute l'avait tout de même épris et il était partie pour Gringotts dé le weekend de Pré au Lard suivant. Crokor l'avait reçus sans tarder et Harry avait posé la question fatidique.

"Bien sure que vous en avez!" avait répondus le Gobelin comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Harry avait alors demander a voir le ou les contrats de mariage et avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert. Non seulement il y avait le Contrat de Mariage Potter-Prewet de Dumbledore mais également une Contrat de Continuation de Ligne entre l'Héritier Potter et l'Héritière Bones, deux anciens Contrats de Mariage entre l'Héritier Peverelle et l'aînée Greengrass et l'Héritier Evanesse et l'aînée Zabini qui attendaient d'être accomplis depuis plus de trois siècles ainsi qu'un contrat de Mariage entre l'héritier Zabini et l'aînée Black.

Les Contrats de Mariage étaient simple a comprendre: Harry devrait marier Ginny et faire d'elle la Matriarche Potter, Daphné céderait sa place d'Héritière Greengrass a sa petite soeur Astoria et deviendrait Matriarche Peverelle et l'aînée Zabini, qui se trouvait être la mère de Blaize Zabini et était connus pour être une veuve noire, la Matriarche Evanesse après avoir passer la direction de la Lignée Zabini a Blaize, son unique enfant.

Le Contrat de Continuation de Ligne impliquait Susan qui deviendrais alors la Concubine Potter jusqu'a ce qu'un enfant mâle soit produit. Celui ci n'aurait aucun droit sur les bien Potter et serait considéré par la Lois comme l'Héritier de la Maison Magique Bones. Une fois un Héritier au potentiel magique confirmer née le Concubinage prendra fin et Susan sera libre de marier qui bon lui semblera.

Enfin le Contra de Mariage Zabini-Black concernais Zabini Blaize et la nouvellement réinstituée au rang des Black, Nimphadora Tonks.

Harry s'en voulus d'avoir impliquer Tonks dans cette histoire. En réintégrant sa famille il voulait passer un message sur la nouvelle direction que prenait les Black, pas condamner le future qu'elle avait eu avec Remus. Harry voulait que son neuveu, Teddy, existe!

A chaque fois que Harry prenait un contrat dans sa main une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrait pour l'informer que le contrat était actif.

"Contrat de Mariage Peverelle-Greengrass (1793)

Promis: Harry James Potter, Patriarche Potter-Peverelle-Evanesse-Black-Serdaigle-Griffondor-Floral.

Promise: Daphné Elizabeth Greengrass, Héritière Greengrass

Contrat a être appliquer une fois les deux partis majeur.

Contrat actif et valide."

Harry avait bien sure tenté d'échapper au mariages multiple mais Crokor lui avait expliquer que tant qu'il n'avait pas deux Femme pour un seul Titre ce n'était pas considérer comme un mariage multiple. Apres cela il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune clause lui permettant d'échapper au mariage, mais a moins que l'une de ces fiancée n'essaye de l'ensorceler afin d'obtenir accès a sa fortune, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Harry dut donc se résoudre a se marier avec trois femme donc une ayant l'age de sa mère et a avoir une Maitresse.

Cette nouvelle le pesa tout au long du weekend et pendant la semaine qui suivit. Il ne participait plus en cours, parlait a peine a ses amis et a chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Susan, Daphne ou Blaise il était envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité. Son apathie ne passa pas inaperçu et le vendredi après les cours il fut prit a part par ses amie et confronter a ses problème.

Sous la pression il craqua et leur expliqua, en hoquetant, sa découverte des contrats. Sans prêter attention qu'il révélait ses positions de Patriarches, il s'excusa auprès de Susan qui rougissait de la tête au pied et Daphne qui, se tenant informé de la situation politique, comprenait ce que signifiait les aveux de Harry. Multiple Patriarchie, control de Voie au Magenmagot, accès au bibliothèques privée de chaque Maisons Magiques, apport économique... Elle fit le lien entre les different Proxy qui avait resurgis et leur rôle dans les ressente lois passer ou refusé et fut frapper par la révélation que Harry, un garcon d'a peine treize ans, était derrière tout cela. Un frisson la parcouru quand quand elle se demanda de quoi il serait capable une fois adulte.

Elle se mit presque a ricaner quand elle compara cette vision au garçons au bord des larmes qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuse envers elle pour s'immiscer dans sa relation avec Tracy... Daphne se rendit compte que tous la regardait avec des yeux rond, incluant une Tracy rougissante, et dus répéter dans sa tête les mots de Harry pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Les joues écarlate et le coeur battant la chamade en réalisant que son plus grand secret venait d'être révéler, elle voulut le contredire mais Harry était déjà passer a autre chose. Apparement Daphne n'était pas la seule a avoir droit a un Coming Out car Harry révéla que Blase Zabini était gay.

Se fut donc complètement choqué et gêné par ces révélations que le groupe réconforta Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

"Harry, je ne t'en veut pas. Si cela n'avait pas été toi alors un autre aurait pris ta place ou j'aurais été forcé de m'opposé a ma famille entière! Au moins je suis certaine que tu me respecte assez pour ne pas agir a ta guise." le rassura Daphné en le tenant dans ses bras et en évitant le regard de Tracy qui la fixait avec intensité. "Et la prochaine fois que tu décide de révéler mon homosexualité prévient moi!" ajoutât-elle en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

La confirmation prit le groupe d'ami de cours et Tracy posa une main sur l'épaule de La blonde en montrant la porte de la tête. Le deux amies s'éclipsèrent pour une conversation des plus sérieuse et depuis longtemps nécéssaire. Ce fut donc au tour de Susan de prendre le relais.

"Je savais depuis un moment pour le Contrat..." avoua t elle. "Quand tu n'en as jamais parler je croyais que tu t'en moquais, je ne savais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état..."

"Le fait même que la situation t'affole prouve que tu ferras de ton mieux pour bien les traiter." ajouta Hermione d'un coin de la salle.

"Elle a raison." approuva Hannah non loin de Susan.

"Un mariage multiple n'as pas eu lieu depuis plusieurs génération... Tu vas encore faire la première page!" Tenta de l'horrifier Neville.

Harry émit un rire mouiller et fut reconnaissant envers ses amis pour leur support.

A partir de se jour Daphne et Tracy devinrent un couple et furent encore plus inséparable qu'avant. Seule Harry et ses amis s'avaient qu'elles étaient ensemble et le reste du château ne vit pas de différence. Blaise, que Tracy avait approché, commença a participer au groupes d'études, quoi que lui ait dit Tracy il était bien plus détendus avec eux et souriais bien plus que parmi les autres Serpentard. Susan commença a serrer Harry dans ses bras, a jouer avec ses cheveux qui atteignait maintenant ses épaules et lui souriait constamment. Le changement dans son attitude troubla Harry pendant un moment puis il se dit que s'était tout aussi bien comme cela si ils devaient un jour concevoir un enfant.

Harry prit également le temp d'approcher Harry et de lui expliquer, sans préciser qui, qu'elle le partagerait avec d'autre. La nouvelle ne parus pas enchanter Ginny et Harry se promis de garder un oeil sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille timide qu'il avait connus mais possédait maintenant une personnalité froide et calculatrice. D'après Daphné et Tracy Ginny s'était déjà forgé une réputation de dure a cuire et avait même obtenus la protection d'un cinquième année.

La rencontre épuisa Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore remit de la trahison des Weasley.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry était en train de lire un des nombreux grimoire de la Librairie Peverelle, plus spécifiquement il avait tout juste commencer la section sur les marques magiques, une sub-division des rituel magique. Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait les spécificité de chaque marques et tatouages il recevait des notifications lui apprenant que diverses expertises et la Magie Rituel gagnait en expérience.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Pour chaque marquage qu'il apprenait son cerveaux décomposait le rituel utiliser et parvenait a scinder celui ci en portion spécifique a chaque effet désirer.

Par exemple le Rituel de Mariage Celte, qui laisse une marque rouge autour du poignet, était en faite compose en trois morceau: Fidélité, Durée et Compréhension; la Marque d'Esclavage utilisé au seizième siècle par les esclavagiste empêchait toute rébellion grâce au morceau magique Servitude et Durée. Harry continua de s'instruire et découvrit les segments correspondant a Punir, Récompense, Loyauté, Indépendance et Dépendance et Union ainsi que ceux de la Force et Furie, du Courage et de l'Endurance utilisé dans les tatouages guerrier et ceux de Émetteur, Traceur et Déplacement permettant de donné trouvé et se rendre d'une marque a l'autre et ceux de Ouverture et Fermeture, Libération et Âme.

C'est ainsi que Harry découvrit la composition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Servitude, Loyauté, Dépendance, Punir, Emetteur Traceur, Déplacement Ouverture, Ames et Durée. Un mélange sui fessait des Mangemorts des esclaves au serment inviolable dépendant de Voldemort s'encrant petit a petit dans l'âmes a travers de multiples actes immoraux et violent. Les section d'Ouverture et d'Âme permettait a leur maitre d'avoir accès a leur magie a sa guise. Enfin Techniquement. Comme Harry n'avait jamais vus Voldemort le faire il n'en était pas sure.

Peut être que Tom n'était pas au courant... s'était il fait la réflexion plus d'une fois au cour de ses lectures.

Harry passa alors plusieurs heures a essayée diverse combinaison de rituels jusqu'a obtenir les Marques Rituel suivante: la Marque du Familier qui combine Loyauté, Fidélité, Compréhension, Durée, Force, Endurance, Emetteur, Union, Ouverture et Âme et permet de comprendre, trouver et se lier a son familier ainsi que de le rendre plus fort et endurant et de puiser dans sa magie en retour et la Marque de Clan qui combine Durée, Loyauté, Force, Endurance, Indépendance et Compréhension et donne plus de force et d'endurance a ceux qui la porte quand ensemble et permet une meilleur entente et cohésion.

Il envoya les deux rituel a Crockor qui lui répondît qu'ils serait vérifier et approuver par la Chambre du Commerce Magique et que les Gobelin était très intéresser dans la mesure ou il souhaitait intégrer les rituels au services proposer a Gringotts. Une semaine plus tard la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait la nouvelle découverte de Les Maraudeurs, la nouvelle sub-division de Jeux de Maraudeur, et l'accessibilité a Gringotts des deux rituels.

Une journée avant les vacances de Noël et moins de deux semaines après la première annonce, Jeux de Maraudeur fessait publier une pub pour son nouveau jeu: Rules of Mighty Magic, colectible interactive cards dans la Gazette et le Quibbler et Harry recevait un énorme colis de Crokor qui attira l'attention de la grande salle en entière. Il le déballa a la vue de tous et pris le temp de s'extasier devant le plateau de jeu Faction Multiple, Taille XXL-Xtra, les cents paquets de Cartes Constructions, Objets et les multiples sachets de sucette dans lesquel se trouvait les Carte Personnages.

Chaque Faction étant representé son plateau était constituer de la mer, avec une plage et une falaise, d'une grande plaine avec plus haut des vallées traversée d'une riviere donnant sur un lac niché entre trois montagnes. Les paquet lui donnèrent tous dix cartes chacun ce qui signifiait qu'il avait mille cartes construction de base et mille cartes objets de base.

Harry se retrouva bientôt entourer de curieux et pris le temp de répondre a toute leur questions tout en posant le bases de sa futur nation. Il commenca par distribuer les sucettes tout en demandant a recuperer les cartes personnages et a enrôler ses amis dans le déballage de paquets et triage de carte puis a combiner les cartes constructions: Habitation, hutte en bois qui lui fournirait quatre citoyen de base chacune en un Grand Château de Pierre, six Petit Châteaux de Pierre, dix Villa en Brique Rouge et une dizaine Maison En Pierre et Bois ou en Brique Rouge a Deux Etages; les Atelier qui lui permettais de produire diverse objets et resources dependant d'ou la carte était posé furent combiné en Atelier a Deux Etages et en Atelier/Appartement a Deux Etages en Pierre et Bois, les cartes Réserves et Greniers qui lui permettait de stocker matériaux et nourritures furent combiner jusqu'a obtenir Grand Grenier et Grande Réserve et les cartes petite place furent combiner avec les Objet Banc, Masque de Theatre, et Epouvantail, Puit, Petite Sculpture et Marqueur jusqu'à obtenir un Petit, Moyen et Grand Forum, Scène et Arène et des Places Petites, Moyenne et Grande, avec ou sans Fontaines, Sculptures ou Panneaux de petite, moyenne et grandes tailles; il combina des Chemin de Poussière jusqu'a obtenir des Rue Pavé puis les fusionna pour obtenir des rue a double sens, les objets Clôture en Bois et Muret de Pierres furent fusionner pour obtenir des Palissades et Mures a Créneaux et les Epouvantail furent transformer en Mannequin d'entrainement et Cible d'entrainements qui furent combiné a une Grande Habitation et devinrent des Caserne de diverse taille.

Quand les Cartes Personnages commencèrent a lui revenir Harry récupéra huit cents cartes de Sorciers, Gobelin, Elfe de Maison, Centaures, Sirènes et Humain standard ainsi que cent cinquante se spécialisant dans un métiers et une cinquantaine qui était déjà nommée. Il commença par prendre une carte personnage féminin et masculin de chacune des six Factions et les objets Tablette des Dix Commandement, Charte des Lois Maquique et deux Couronne, dix Mandat Ministériel et les combina au Grand Château de Pierre pour en faire son premier bâtiment politique dans lequel il pouvait placé un Roi, une Reine, dix Ministres chacun ayant le droit a dix assistants, une Cour Royal de cent personnages, une Garde Royal de deux cent Hommes et Femmes et une pletore de Serviteur Royale.

Harry plaça le Grand Château de Pierre contre le flanc de la montage la plus proche de la vallée et l'entoura d'un Grand Jardin, d'une Serre d'une Grande Caserne et cerna le tout d'un Mur a Créneau et d'un Large Portique de Pierre. Cela lui fit un peu pensé au château blanc que l'on voyait dans le film Moldus Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Du Portique il fit partir une longue Double Route Pavé qu'il entoura d'Atelier a Deux Etages avec des Rue Pavé partant sur les coté et donnant sur des Atelier/Appartement a Deux Etages et plus lois des Maisons a Deux Etages en Briques Rouges. Il entoura le tout d'un Mur de Créneaux puis du coté droit il plaça les dix Villa en Brique Rouge autour d'un Grand Parc et Theatre et Arène et Moyen Forum et a gauche il plaça toute ses Maison en Pierre et Bois et un Grand Forum, Moyen Theatre, Arène et toute ses petite Atelier/Appartement.

Toute les construction était a deux étages et il les plaça de façon a ce que les rue pavé soit économisé et simple a navigué. Puis il entoura le tout d'un Double Mur a Créneaux et utilisa des Large Maison de Bois combiner a des cartes Personnage animaux et objets Graines pour créer des Fermes, Plantations et Champs de large taille qu'il plaça a l'extérieur du mur crénelés et entoura de palissade de Bois avant d'y assigner des Fermiers, Agriculteurs et Paysans les Fermes et Plantations.

Il utilisa les cartes Boulanger, Boucher, Potier, et Marchant dans les Atelier/Appartement de la zone de gauche qu'il nomma Quartier Résidentiel via le Portique,

dans les maison il plaça aléatoirement des couples de Sorcier, Moldus et Gobelins, dans les Villa il mit les Personnages Nommé qu'il procédait, également en couple car il produirait d'autre personnages nommés, et assigna chacun d'entre eu a un poste.

Il désigna donc deux Gobelins au poste de Ministre de la Justice et de l'Economie, deux Elfe de Maison au poste de Ministre des Affaire Intérieur et le la Cohésion Factrice et un Moldus au poste de Ministre de la Culture et prépara les postes de Ministre des Affaire Extérieurs, Ministre des Import-Export, Ministre de l'Armées de Terre, Ministre de l'Armées de l'Air et Ministre de l'Armées de l'Eau pour quand son plateau sera connecté a ceux d'autre joueurs.

Satisfait de ses premiers pas Harry rangea ses cartes restantes dans son sac de voyage et miniaturisa son plateau qu'il avait éteint et le plaça dans sa poche. Ceux qui l'avait observé manipuler le plateau se mirent a lui pose des questions et il y répondit avec plaisir car chaque personne dont il arrivait a retenir l'attention était un client supplémentaire potentiel. Au rythme ou il enchainait les questions/réponses il eu la nette impression qu'a leur retour de Noel Rules of Mighty Magic serait plus qu'apprécier par les élèves.

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express Harry continua de répondre au question des quelques élèves qui vinrent le visiter dans son compartiment et joua au échec magique et au cartes explosive avec Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ernie Hannah et Susan. Il surprit ses amis quand il ne dévalisa pas les Choco-grenouille et se contenta de s'informer sur les vente des SuPique, les sucette piquante nouvellement mise sur le marcher. A son grand plaisir le stock était déjà a moitié épuisé.

Harry s'éclipsa cinq minutes avant l'arrive a King Cross et changea son apparence via sa Métamorphagie pour se mêler a la foule d'élèves et disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Il rentra a son Appartement/QG et y passa la soirée au coin du feu a lire en savourant Beuraubiere sur Beuraubiere en compagnie d'Hedwidge. Son repas fut cuisiner par les Elfes de Maison et il s'endormis en lisant confortablement dans son large lit a balequin.

Le lendemain Harry va a Gringotts et passe une heure en compagnie de Crokor pour être tenus au courant des multiple compagnie dans lequel il a des parts, parmie lequel Nitendo, Soni, Microsoft et Messenger, plusieurs compagnie Aérienne et automobile, une trois chaines de fast-foods et de vêtements.

Coffres:

Gallions: 672 108 782

Mornilles: 641 678 917

Noises: 92 695 962

Objets: anciennes baguettes, capes d'invisibilité, ancien balais, pierre précieuse, livres ancient sur les runes considéré unique, multiples artefactes magiques considéré unique, divers graines feuille sechee, racines poudre et plante en stase, livre ancient de botaniques considere rare, multiple livre ancien sur les charmes et enchantements considéré rares, nombreux livres ancient sur l'arithmancy considere uniques, journal personel de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle considere historiquement invaluable, multiple livres ancien sur la magies exotérique/noire considéré rare ou unique, potions, breuvages et cataplasmes de grande efficacité,

"Compte Baquaire Moldus:

£: 1 130 745

$: 0 069 726

¥: 10 632 926

Investissements:

-manoir ancestral Potter, Cornouaille (100%)

-Manoir ancestral Black (100%)

-Villa Highley (100%)

-12 grimauld Place, London (100%)

-74 Rue Jean Jaures, Paris (100%)

-8 Allée Chūdoku Ken, Tokyo (100%)

-île privée, Caraïbe (100%)

-chemain de traverse (75%)

-chemin de travers (25%)

-chemin d'inverse (50%)

-Jeux du Maraudeur, 3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-Les Marauders, 3 impasse du Tisseur (100%)

-Olivander, chemin de traverse (28%)

-florish and blots chemain de traverse (44%)

-eyedrops emporium chemain de traverse (17%)

-madam walkins chemain de traverse (30%)

-quidditch supplies chemain de traverse (62%)

-nimbus chemain de traverse (47%)

-Gazette du Sorcier, chemin d'inverse (47%)

-barjow et beurks chemin de travers (12%)

-Black et Prewet avocat des Lois moldus et magiques chemain de traverse (51%)

-Tour des mages (100%)

-Poudlard (7% des profits),

-Nitendo (16%)

-Soni (12%)

-Messenger (36%)

-microsoft (11%)

-philips (9%)

-bakers lab (16%)

-Boing 747 AirLines (10%)

-Anubis AirLines (8%)

-BMW (21%)

-Opel (15%)

-Dodge (13%)

-Mcdonalds (7%)

-Quick (9%)

-Burger King (12%)

-CocoChanel (14%)

-Chanel (7%)

-Yves Saint Laurent (18%)

Documents: , arbres généalogiques complet magique auto-upgradable, serment de fidélité a la couronne magique de Rowena Serdaigle, lettre de noblesse de Rowena Serdaigle"

Apres cela il se rendit dans son coffre personnel et en retira juste assez de pièce pour avoir pile mille Gallions, Mornilles et Noises et en repartant a son appartement s'arrêta chez Florish & Blots au cas ou il aurais reçus des nouveauté. A part Guide to Rules of Mighty Magic qui listait la totalité des cartes vendus, produite par le plateau et disponible au travers de fusion et combinaisons multiples et divers il ne trouva rien.

Il partagea ses vacance entre allez a la gym et lire les grimoires des Librairies Potter, Black et Serdaigle, a Noel il mangea en compagnie de la totalité des Elfes qui était a son services. Autant dire que l'appartement était plein à craquer d'elfe hystérique que leur mètre soit si bon. Surtout au moment ou Harry leur offrit a chacun soit un tête de bouc pour la poussière au gouvernante, des bouton de manchette en argent pour les Majordome et des outils en acier pour les jardinier, cuisinier et autre. A l'Elfe Soldat, Ninja et a Dobby Harry offrit un lame a caché dans la manche. Pour ses amie il envoya un paquet de SuPique et de carte Objet et construction chacun avec un bon d'achat pour le Plateau de leur choie. Il reçut presque immédiatement les réponse de ses amie et leur commanda chacun le plateau de leur rêve, Taille XXL-Xtra bien sure.

Quand ce fut l'heure de reprendre le Poudlard Express Harry s'y rendit sous les trait d'un autre et en regardant par les fenêtre des compartiment vit plusieurs élèves jouer a Rules of Mighty Magic. Satisfait que son invention était devenue une mine d'or il continua son chemin jusque trouver ses amis et restât avec eux. Ils jouèrent au cartes explosives et au échec et comparerent leur plateau. Hermione etait la seule a avoir choisie un Multi faction, Naville avait prix les Elfes, Hannah les Moldus, Susan les Gobelins, Ernie les Sirenes et Daphne, Tracy, Draco avait tous choisie les Sorciers. Ce dernier point avait bien fait rire Harry qui les avait gentiment traiter de Puriste.

Hannah s'était concentrer sur le développement culturelle et intellectuelle de son plateau et Susan, qui avait fusionner le sien a celui d'Hannah rendant ainsi les échanges commerciaux possible, sur l'économie et la militarisation; les trois Serpentard avait des jeu different: Malfoy avait construit un temple duquel reignait un sorcier empereur et sa cour tendis que des sorciers guerrier d'élites surveillait le reste de la population, Tracy avait donner tout le pouvoir au corporations, elle contrôlait les media, les sources de nourritures et matériaux, la populace travaillait et au lieux de recevoir de l'argent obtenait logement et substance. Le jeu de Daphné était plus équilibré: le gouvernement, un ministère non corrompus grâce au département de la justice plus que fourbus, contrôlait les resources afin de ne pas les épuiser et les industrie produisait seulement sur commande afin de ne rien gâcher.

Hermione avait rendus ses habitant accros au livres et culturellement génial, Neville avait créé une société joviale et louait les services de ses elfes de maison a d'autre plateau au Hazard et Ernie avait créé une véritable ville sous marine avec des bâtiment aussi haut que le lac était profond et sans route ni chemin. La population était force de passer par un entrainement militaire mais au final terminait éleveur de poison et poulpier et avançait paisiblement.

Harry profita du trajet pour ajouter des tunnel dans les deux autres montagne qu'il donna au Gobelin pour y construire une sorte de Gringotts géant et un palais de cavernes sculpter main; il construisit in petit village en bord de mer ainsi qu'un port et une zone pour les construction navale et école nautique. Le village n'était habiter qu'a moitié car tant que le village n'aurait pas construit assez de bateau de pêche pour subvenir a leur besoins il devrait se contenter de la nourriture importer des fermes de la Cité Royale. Dans les vallée Harry planta des arbre par centaines et construisit des hammeauts de Centaures arme de Sarbacane et en charge de la sélection des arbres a couper et de la récolte des herbes pour les alchimiste, maitre potions et bucherons.

Quand l'Express arriva et le groupe allèrent manger a la grande salle Harry vit plusieurs personne manger en jouant sur leur plateau mais ce fut quand Macgonnal annonça l'ouverture d'un club de Rules of Mighty Magic que Harry sut que son jeu était un succès.


	27. Chapter 27

j'ai procrastiné la publication de ce chapitre le plus longtemps possible en espérant que mon inspiration pour cette fic reviendrait mais je m'avoue vaincue. Voila les deux dernier chapitre que j'ai réussi a écrire.

Cette histoire est officiellement orpheline. Quiconque souhaite l'adopté le peut.

J'ai encore toutes mes fiches de brouillons et d'idée donc si vous les voulez faite moi signe.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui suive l'histoire et me met a leur disposition (via PM) pour répondre a toute question sur l'intrigue, l'evolution des personnages et les secrets de cette fic.

Merci de votre fidélité,

WritteraAddicted

Les cours de Soin au Créature Magique se passèrent bien, Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur Buckbeack et il n'y eu aucun accident en revanche la Gazette et le Prophète s'en donnèrent a cœur joie quand la cure contre la Lycanthropies fut révéler et Professeur Lupin devin la tête d'affiche de la Clinique. Les articles les plus en vus furent bien sure ceux de Rita Skeeter et décrivait les Lycanthrope comme dangereux, dans la session spécial du Magenmagot qui suivit la commercialisation de la cure Augusta Longdubat qui se battait depuis un moment pour alléger les lois contre les Lycanthropes fis scandale en se prononçant pour le fichage des Lycanthrope puis en demandant a ce que ceux ayant utiliser la cure de la clinique soit considérer comme des sorcier animagus normaux. A la fin de la session les deux lois furent passer, le nombre d'animagus commença a croitre et celui de Lycanthrope a décroître exponentiellement. Les Lycanthrope étant devenus animagi était maintenant nomme Loup Garous et obtinrent les même droits que des sorcier standard.

Le Quibbler couvrit, dans un rare acte de lucidité de la part des Lovegood, les menaces et lettre de haine reçut par Remus, qui avait maintenant le titre _Premier des Loup Garous_ et _Alfa Sans Meute_ flottant sous son nom. Madame Bones effectua de nombreuses arrestation en réponse a l'article et les réparations monétaire qui furent reverser a Lupin lui permirent de s'acheter de nouvelle robes.

Macgonagal également fit la une des journaux quand elle annonça que dé le début de l'année prochaine Poudlard accepterait les enfant et adulte Lycanthrope de tout âges. L'Assemble des Gouverneur tenta bien de l'en empêcher mais Madame Marchbanks, Longdubat et Patriarche Serdaigle dons l'identité était inconnus mais l'existence même fit scandale les opposèrent et la motion passa.

Le Club de Duel reprit et Flitwick et Lupin vinrent faire des démonstrations ce qui plut au sixième et septième années qui commençait a venir. Harry fessait des paire et entrainait tout le monde a esquiver, et rétalier en même temp. Cela donnait une masse d'élèves en mouvement constant et nécessitait des pause régulière.

A la Saint Valentin Harry reçus plusieurs paquet de Choco-grenouille de la part de fille de son année et des SuPique de ses amies et il en envoya lui même a tout ses amis femelle. A ses fiancé il envoyât un panier de chocolats et confiserie produite par un chocolatier Moldus. Le groupe était d'humeur festive et Susan régalait tout le monde avec une imitation de Harry et son obsession avec les friandise quand l'arriver du courrier du matin les ramenèrent a leur esprits.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'était échappée d'Azkaban.

Apres ce jour les choses se passèrent rapidement. Fudge réagi de la même manière et envoya des Détraqueur garder Poudlard. Leur aura devint une chape négative constante sur l'ecole et Harry dédia plus d'une réunion du Club de Duel au sortilège de Patronus avec l'aide de Remus.

Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de Bellatrix et Neville qui était l'enfant de deux de ses victimes devint le centre des ragots. C'était comme si tous s'attendait a ce qu'il éclate en sanglots ou décide de partir a la recherche de l'évadé.

Harry quand a lui se sentait perdus et sursautait a chaque recoin. Bien qu'il est survécus a plus de trente a s de service en tant qu'auror et a la guerre contre Voldemort il venait de passer plus de trois ans de paie relative et s'avait qu'il avait perdus ses réflexe acérer et son sens du danger. Peu lui importait qu'il soit, d'apres le systeme du jeu, plus fort que la fois ou il avait combatus Bellatrix au Ministère pendant sa cinquième année, il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

Il y avait également le fait que c'était la première fois qu'un évènement arrivait que Harry n'avait pas prévus. Il se demanda si Bellatrix avait retrouver son maitre adorer et si ce serait elle qui infiltrerait Poudlard pour amener Harry a gagner le tournois des trois sorcier et participer contre son grée au rituel de résurrection de Voldemort.

Harry fut tirer de sa stupeur quand au cour du match de Quidditch Serdaigle-Pouffsoufle la totalité des Détraqueur, ce qui fessait plus d'une centaine, débarquèrent. Harry les sentis arriver dé qu'ils franchirent les protections de Poudlard. Il était alors au coude a coude avec Cho, tout d'eux essayant de ralentir son adversaire tout en essayant d'attraper le vif d'or. Les deux équipes était a égalité et le résulta de cette passe signifierait le résultat du match, c'était également la première fois que Serdaigle parvenait a égaler Poufsouffle depuis l'arriver de Harry dans l'équipe. En plein vol, serrer contre Cho il lâchât des main son balais et, une main tendus vers le Vif d'or et l'autre tirant sa baguette il exécuta un Patronus. Il tenta d'utiliser le souvenir de son mariage avec Ginny mais sa trahison l'avais teinter, son deuxième essaie fut la naissance de ses enfants. Cette fois ci un large Phoenix de feu argentée déploya ses ailes et fit des ronde dans le ciel, attaquant de ses griffes et son bec le s Détraqueur.

Harry était tellement surpris que son Patronus avait changé qu'il laissa son balais ralentir et Cho prit de l'avance sur lui. Grace a son Eclair de Feu, le tout premier construit, il récupéra vite le terrain et dépassa même Cho. Il attrapa le vif d'or en un instant et, sous le ciel baignée d'une lumière argenté leva le poing en l'air. Il y eu un instant de silence puis les spectateur se mirent a rugir leur appréciation. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Macgonnagal applaudir lentement les yeux rivé sur le phoenix argentée. Tout comme la totalité des professeurs.

Harry se rappela qu'il n'avais jamais utiliser le sortilège devant d'autre personne et que tous devait être d'autant plus surprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Phoenix. Apres tout on pouvait en dire beaucoup d'une personne par son Patronus.

Quand Madame Bones vint le voir pour faire son rapport, car Minerva n'avait pas tenté de cacher l'attaque, il lui décrivit exactement ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui demanda quand il avait apprit le sortilège et il lui répondit le plus sincerement possible.

"En même temp que tout les membres du Club de Duel: cette année, grâce a Remus Lupin, hors de la classe."

"Et il est Corporel?"

"Un Pheonix Argenté de ce qu'on m'as dit."

"De ce qu'on vous as dit?"

"J'était légèrement occuper... La Coupe vous voyez..?"

"Une coupe est plus précieuse que votre âme?"

"C'est que je n'est jamais perdus avant alors..."

"Incroyable!"

La chef du département de la justice était répartis en le prenant pour un génie casse cou accros a l'adrenaline et Harry s'en sortis sans être passer au crible par les Auror.

Le lendemain sa conversation avait été retranscrite presque mots pour mots par Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette, le soir même les Détraqueur était _poliment_ demander de retourner a Azkaban. Harry dut assister les Auror pour les chasser de Pré au Lard et en profita pour faire participer les membre du club de duel les plus avancé dans la maitrise du sortilège. Il se fit également la réflexion que le scarabée nommé Skeeter s'intéressait trop a lui et qu'il devrait faire attention a partir de maintenant.

Les cours continuèrent et Remus donna sa leçon sur le Boggard. Harry qui n'avait plus peur de rien ne se demanda même pas qu'elle forme il prendrait et se contenta d'observer celle des autre. Ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigle cette fois ci et Hermione révéla que sa peur la plus grande était de décevoir Macgonagal et de se faire renvoyer, Zacharia Smith était celle de découvrir que la responsabilité de Patriarche Smith lui revenait et qu'il devrait se marier a Pansy Parkinson. Bizarrement celle de Ernie était d'être confronté a une momie, Susan craignait qu'un auror apathique ne vienne lui annoncé la mort de sa tante et Hannah fit apparaitre un énorme rat noir.

Quand ce fut le tour de Harry le Boggard ne savait plus ou il en était, la créature métamorph s'accrocha donc a la peur la plus profonde d'Harry. Il prit la forme de Cedric, mort, tel que Harry se souvenait de lui dans le cimetière après la troisième tache. Puis il changea. Sirius juste avant qu'il ne passe a travers le Voile avec son sourire moqueur; Hedwige gisant a terre les aile déployé; l'Oeil de Mad Eye tournoyant sur lui même, son porteur habituelle manquant; Fred plus vieux et l'oreille en sang, George a terre recouverts de gravât, immobile; Tonks et Remus se tenant la main allongé côte a côte tel endormis, Collin Creevey plus grand et sans son appareil le visage marqué par la surprise...

Dans le silence de la salle de classe Harry se rappela les enjeux de son voyage dans le temp. Il était la pour sauvé ceux qui avait péris la première fois et faire payer ceux qui était responsable de ce massacre.

Il allait jeter le sortilège de Ridikulus quand le Boggard fit une énième transformation: Ginny dans sa robe de Mariée, Ron en tenus de Soirée, Hermione et Ron le jour de leur mariage, Molly Weasley arborant son plus beau sourire...

"Sa suffit!" rugis Harry de rage face au rappel de la trahison de son meilleur ami, sa femme et sa belle-mère. "Ridikulus!"

Et le Boggard explosât en poussière.

"Le cour est terminé." dit Lupin d'une voie forte et rassurante. "Je veut un essaie de cinq cents mots sur le Boggard pour la semaine prochaine. Harry, reste un peu je te prit."

Le reste de la classe sortit petit a petit, certain restant en arrière en espérant entendre ce que Lupin avait a dire a Harry. Le professeur leur jeta des regards d'avertissement et bientôt ils furent seule.

"Je suis surprit par la forme qu'a prit ton Boggard." commençât il. "Pour dire la vérité je m'attendait a voir Tu Sais Qui en personne pu bien a la limite Bellatrix Lestrange."

"C'est compréhensif..." répondit Harry sans rien donner de plus.

"Oui, bon, imaginer la totalité de ses amie mort... Ou bien se voir marier une Serpentard -ou un Serpentard, sache que pour moi cela ne fais aucune différence..."

"Je ne suis pas Gay!" S'écriât Harry au moment même ou la prochaine classe de Lupin, le reste des troisième années, ouvrait la porte. Daphné et Tracy qui était au premier rang le regardait avec ahurissement et Ron portait la même expression de dégoût que le jour ou il l'avait surprit a comploter.

"Oh, génial! Maintenant je suis sure que tout le monde penseras que je le suis!" se renfrognât il avant de quitter la salle a grand pas sous le regard commisérrateur des élèves.

La semaine qui suivit fut dé plus épouvantable pour Harry: tout le monde, professeur inclus, semblaient le suivre du regard comme si ils s'attendaient a ce qu'il attrape le premier mâle venu et l'embrasse des plus honteusement en public. Ajouté a cela que la forme de son Boggard avait fait le tour de l'ecole et il était maintenant le sujet numéros un des ragots et rumeurs. La situation ne s'était pas arrangé quand Rita, qui apparemment ne savait pas quand lâcher le morceau, publia son article relatant l'incident. Son titre, _La Fin Des Potter?_ , relatait au fait que Harry était apparement attiré par le même sex et n'avait jamais exprimer de l'intérêt pour qui que ce soit et que son psyché devrait être prit en compte car il avait des idée morbide. Harry envoya une lettre a Crokor pour poursuivre la Gazette pour diffamation sur le champ et reçus peut après la confirmation que _Black & Prewet_ était sur le coup.

A la fin de la semaine Harry remonta dans le Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Pâques. Pour les fête il offrit a tout le monde des SuPique et Hermione lui envoya une corbeille de bonbon sans sucre et une lettre le remontrant sur l'excès de sucre et Susan sur son obsession pour les cartes collectives.

Il passa ses vacance en compagnie de Sirius au Manoir Potter. Le mariage devait s'effectuer trois jours avant leur retour a Poudlard et il restait encore beaucoup de chose a organiser et mettre en route.

La veille du mariage Harry dut faire ajuster son smoking car il avait grandis et même avec son habilité a contrôler sa taille et son poids la tenus ne lui allait plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer le calme de Sirius a l'agitation frénétique de Molly Weasley et n'y vit que de bon aspects.

La cérémonie fut simple, il n'y eu qu'une soixantaine d'invité pour la plupart invité par Amelia car Sirius avait perdus nombre de ses relation de par son temp en prison; Harry fut chargé des alliance et Susan du bouquet, Tonks fut celle qui attrapa celui ci pendant le traditionnel lancé et Harry ne put s'empêcher de la voir jeter de coup d'oeil en direction d'un certain professeur qui avait revêtus ses plus beau atout.

Après la cérémonie vint le déjeuner, ils s'assirent a une longue table et les elfes Black servirent les invités sous l'oeil de Creature. La nourriture était meilleur qu'a Poudlard et Harry manga de tout car il n'avait pas l'habitude de déguster tant de délicatesse.

Puis vint le moment de danser. Sirius et Amelia ouvrirent la piste sur un slow et Susan attendit a peine une minute avant de tirer Harry après eux. ce fut a ce moment que Harry s'estima heureux d'avoir encore ses souvenir de sa première vie. Son expertise Danse le sauva plus d'une fois. En effet après Susan toute les fille et femme, quelle soit assez âgé pour être sa mère pu non, le forcèrent a danser. Il tira la limite au Couper/Décaler et a la Zoomba. En compensation son Expertise monta jusqu'au stade d'Adepte.

Harry ne compris qu'il venait de passer l'après midi sur la piste de danse que quand un elfe de maison annonça qu'il était tant de diner. Il en fut horrifier et en même temp reconnaissant: il n'avait aucune intention de discuter politique avec les hommes. Apres tout il ne faudrait pas révéler qu'il était aussi compétent qu'eu en politique et e lois. Il n'eu pas a s'inquiéter car plus de la moitié des invités était partis et seule les amis intime étais encore la.

Le lendemain Harry dit au revoir a Sirius et Amelia qui partait en lune de miel au Caraïbe et retourna a son appartement secret pour les trois jour de vacance restant en promettant d'envoyer une lettre quand il serait de retour a Poudlard.


	28. Chapter 28

Ce chapitre-ci n'est meme pas fini.

A la surprise de Harry, il fut accosté par Hagrid dé son arrivé sur les terres de Poudlard: Dumbledore voulait le voir. Hagrid guida Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Harry ne fut nullement surprit d'y trouver Dumbledore, allonger dans un lit, la respiration rauque et erratique et les yeux clos par la fatigue et, Harry le suspectait, la douleur.

"Harry, mon garçon, vient, assis toi. Nous avons a parler."

"Le fait même que vous soyez dans ce lit prouve que la dernière fois que nous avons parler vous m'avez mentis. Si vous m'aviez dit que vous iriez après la bague je vous aurais avertis qu'elle n'amenais que souffrance et mort."

Albus fut si choqué par ses parole qu'il en oublia de respirer et toussa quand il manqua d'air.

"Tu avait donc ressentit la malédiction apposé sur la bague... Dit moi, as tu toujours mon ancienne baguette?"

"oui, elle est rangé avec ma cape."

Un frisson traversa Dumbledore. Était il possible que ce commentaire soit plus que cela mais un avertissement. Ce pourrait il que les Reliques s'appelle l'un a l'autre? Au final cela n'avait que peu d'importance, Harry était le seule a pouvoir vaincre Voldemort maintenant que lui même était sur le point de mourir. Cela lui fessait changer ses plans mais il pouvait toujours être reconnus comme le mentor de celui qui vaincrait Voldemort.

"Harry, je sais que nous ne somme pas en bon termes mais il est impératif que je t'informe du pourquoi de mes actes. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé chez les Dursley et préservé du monde des sorcier jusqu'à ton entrée a Poudlard..."

Comme Harry ne disait rien et restait impassible Dumbledore continua.

"Près d'un mois avant ta conception une prophétie fut faite parlant d'un enfant capable de vaincre Voldemort, d'habitude je ne prête pas attention au prophétie mais cette fois ci j'ai décidé de faire de l'enfant mon apprentis. Quand le temp vint pour l'enfant de naitre il y en eu deux possible. Toi et un autre, je me suis efforcé de vous protéger mais Voldemort te trouva et assassina ta famille..."

Harry toujours aussi silencieux laissa Dumbledore dérouler son mensonge.

"Tu connaît la suite bien sure: Voldemort tenta de te tuer et a la place s'autodétruisit."

Dumbledore commençait a s'inquiéter du silence de Harry mais continua son histoire.

"Tu ne m'a jamais demander comment et il s'agit la de magie très profonde et controversé. Voit-tu, quand ta mère est morte elle l'as fait en te protégeant. Son sacrifice fit de toi le bénéficiaire d'un type de protection très ancien reposant sur l'amour de ta famille. C'est pour cette raison que je t'est envoyé chez ta tante, sa présence même suffisait a te protéger. Tu as grandis en sécurité et, bien que maltraiter, tu est revenue dans note monde en vie."

Dumbledore s'interrompit un instant quand Harry croisât les bras. Pour le vieux sorcier il s'agissait du signe que Harry l'écoutait avec attention mais en réalité Harry tentait simplement d'éloigner sa main de sa baguette tellement il était furieux contre Dumbledore. La jauge de vie du sorcier avait beau n'être remplis qu'au quart son niveau était toujours inconnue de Harry ce qui signifiait qu'il avait au moins cinquante niveau de plus que lui, une perspective des plus intimidante.

"Ce qui est arrivé pendant ta première année a Poudlard m'as fait réaliser que Voldemort n'était pas mort juste repousser. J'ai donc commencer a réactiver mes vieux contactes et a les convaincre de l'urgence de la situation. Il as fallut la réouverture de la Chambre des Sorciers pour qu'ils me prennent au sérieux. Quand tu as vaincus l'Echo de Tom Jedusort a la fin de ta deuxième année tu m'as apporter une pièce essentielle du puzzle qu'est l'immortalité apparente de Voldemort. Te souvient tu du Journal de Tom Riddle, celui qui avait tenter de voler l'énergie vitale de la jeune Weasley?"

Harry hocha de la tête et Dumbledore toussa, sa gorge était sèche d'avoir trop parler.

"Harry, j'ai préparer dans mon bureau une pensine et quelque souvenir qui me paraisse essentiel pour te préparer a confronter Voldemort. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaite mais soyons honnête, le Seigneur Noire ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne sera pas mort.


End file.
